Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting But Powerful
by aceattorneyfan
Summary: Set after the final case in AJ. Klavier's still determined to win over the grumpy detective. Ema retakes her forensics exam, and things happen with the whole AA gang before and after. Cameos from familiar characters throughout with OC's.
1. Prologue

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Prologue

'Why?'

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases/storylines from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own everything. This storyline however, is completely original and created by me.

"This is so unfair. Why in the world do I have these thoughts running through my head so much? He is just a friend and absolutely nothing more! Oh why can't I figure out what this means? Why me? Why now?" Ema stopped pacing and realized she is ranting out loud to herself again. _It's any wonder I don't have ruts in the floor with all the pacing I do. Oh sorry I'm being rude. My name is Ema Skye. I'm 25 years old and I live in Los Angeles. I'm currently working as a detective at the local police station. My dream is to one day become a forensic scientist, but for now those dreams are far away. I've wanted to be a scientist for as long as I can remember. But with everything that has happened in my life so far, it's any wonder I can keep track of my self and my sanity. _

Ema glances at the clock and realizes how late it is. "12:30 already? Why can't I go to bed early like a normal person? With all the work I've been doing lately it's any wonder I get up in the morning. God only knows the fop makes me do all kinds of investigation work that he should be doing on his own, but he doesn't." Ema sighed internally._ Whatever. I can't deal with these thoughts right now. I have to be back at the office by 8 to complete another wonderful day of detective work, filing papers, and dealing with that arrogant, glimmerous fop I call my boss. _Ema snerks to herself as she thinks about her favorite nickname for her superior. She giggles to herself as she walks down the hallway to get ready for bed.

Author's Notes: Well, the first section of my Ace Attorney fanfiction is complete. This is my first Ace Attorney fanfiction ever, so I'd love to hear from people about what they think (I know it's really short but I didn't want to prologue to be nearly as long as a normal chapter).I want to apologize in advance to all my fellow hardcore AA fans who will read on, I spent many hours playing the games to ensure all the details of the fanfiction will match up as closely as possible to the game. If there are any major errors relating to anything, let me know and I'll update as soon as I can.

I will warn everyone as potential followers of this story before everything becomes too detailed and involved that this will be a M rated fanfiction, due to sexuality. So if you are easily offended, please don't read too further on, as things for the dynamic duo will soon heat up! Happy reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 1

"Turnabout Discussion"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases/storylines from Ace Attorney. All credit goes to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. The storyline here, however, is completely original and was created by me.

Ema glanced at her watch as she walked from the elevator to her electric scooter. As she took the final steps to her ride, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. _Three rings._ "Hey Ema what's up? Everything alright?" Trucy Wright had that lovable pep that was never missing from her voice, and it made Ema smile despite her somewhat gloomy mood. "Hey Trucy, I was hoping to stop by and talk to you and Nick about something." "Ooh do we have a new case to investigate? Do I need to call Polly up?" Trucy's eagerness made Ema wish she could just confide her dilemma right there, but she wanted to talk about this in person. "No, no I just had a couple questions I wanted to ask both of you" Ema replied. She clasped her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she pulled on her pink helmet and pushed her favorite pink sunglasses up her nose. "So will you be at the agency for awhile? I'll be there in 15 minutes if that's okay." Trucy replied almost immediately. "Sure, Daddy will be back from getting dinner by then. He's getting us dinner from Mr. Eldoon, so bring your appetite!" Trucy hung up and Ema slid her cell into her messenger bag. _Wish I had an appetite to bring. Been so busy with work and driven crazy by all these thoughts that it makes me not want to eat. _She started up her scooter and was prepared to leave. She thought she heard a familiar and unwanted voice calling her name from the direction of the elevator, but if it was who she thought it was, then she had no intention of sticking around. She revved the scooter engine and rushed out of the precinct's parking lot.

Ema made it to the Wright Anything Agency a few minutes earlier than she originally told Trucy. She bailed from the office a little early since her workload was unusually light this week, and she didn't want to stick around for her boss to find something else for her to do. Ema parked beside the agency and walked up the short flight of stairs. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but in mid rap the door burst open to an eager looking Trucy, with a big smile on her face and a big bowl of noodles in her hand. "Hi Ema, good to see you!" Trucy ran back to the couch and went back to scarfing down her salty noodles. Ema walked in and shut the door. Phoenix entered from the office and gave Ema a hug in greeting. "Hey Ema what brings you down here today? New case we need to inform Apollo about?" Phoenix had a humorous grin on his face, since it was unusual for Ema to come down to the agency in person, unless it was pertaining to a case Apollo was defending and Ema was investigating. Ema was normally so busy with work at the police station that she seldom got to do anything outside of the office. "No new case as of now, I'm actually rather free for the first time in awhile. I managed to get out without having to deal with glimmer boy." Ema huffed and grabbed a small bowl of noodles and sat down next to Trucy on the couch. Phoenix rolled his eyes knowingly. He was well aware of the disdain Ema has for her prosecutor boss, Klavier Gavin. After hearing from Apollo and Trucy about the murder case following a Gavinner's concert, Phoenix knew all too well how Ema dislikes dealing firsthand with the ex-rock star/prosector.

Phoenix grabbed his own bowl of noodles and sat on a stool on the opposite side of the room. Unfortunately, the reception area was so cluttered with Phoenix's old case files from his lawyer days and Trucy's magic show props that there was no where closer for him to sit. Looking around at the disorganized area, it saddened Ema to see the way that Phoenix's life had changed since the day he was stripped of his attorney's badge. Phoenix Wright was one of the most well-known and respected defense attorneys in the city, aside from Kristoph Gavin. He was sought out from people in the greater Los Angeles area in hopes that he could work his legal magic and get a 'Not Guilty' verdict. But seeing how nowadays all Phoenix did to occupy his time was play the piano (badly) at the Borscht Bowl Club downtown and moonlight as a poker player (although even that had slowed down after Phoenix was involved in a murder at the Club, playing a client/now victim in a game of poker), it really put Phoenix in the position of 'a shadow of his former self.'

"The real reason I made the trip down here today was I wanted to ask you guys a serious question that I want both of you to answer." Ema hesitated, unsure of how to properly word what has been plaguing her thoughts for weeks now. Trucy was practically bouncing in her seat waiting for Ema to speak her mind. Ema pushed aside a stack of papers to put down her hardly touched bowl of noodles, and looked down at her hands in her lap. "The truth is, I've been thinking a lot recently about Apollo. I'm not sure why exactly these thoughts have been coming to me so frequently and strongly, but I'm beginning to think that I may have feelings of more than friends for him..." Ema was struggling to keep her composure because she has been so anxious to ask someone close to both of them their opinion about her problem. Trucy squeals in delight and has a big grin on her face. Ever the romantic daydreamer, Trucy started going off about how adorable Ema and Apollo would be as a couple, how they're so perfect for each other, and on and on. Ema fiddled with her sunglasses that she pulled off her head out of a nervous habit. Phoenix silenced Trucy with a look and gave Ema his input.

"I have had the pleasure of working alongside Apollo for several months now on a couple different cases, and the pleasure of rejoining you on your scientific endeavors. Apollo is a great kid who I think would be a good match for you. But did you ever plan on talking to Apollo himself about any of your hidden feelings?" "N-no I haven't. I've only been recently having these thoughts, like within the past month, but they just keep coming back so strongly to the point where he is all I can concentrate on. I know this sounds wimpy, but I am afraid of what he'll say, if I tell him that I might like him as more than a friend. Our working relationship didn't start off so well, and even though it's gotten much better and we're very close now, I'm still self-conscious about what could happen." Ema was seriously nervous at this point, almost as if Apollo was there at that very moment listening to Ema's heartfelt got up from his stool and walked over to Ema. He tilted her quivering chin up so she could meet his eyes.

"Ema, I believe you may be overthinking this a bit. Apollo would never do anything that would hurt you, with or without you telling him how you may feel. But I think that in order for you to ease your mind and get this tension off your chest, you need to go talk to him right now. I know for a fact he's at his office and will be there for awhile. He's in the process of getting his firm together and I'm sure he'd appreciate the company." Ema looked at Trucy, who nodded vigorously in agreement with her adoptive father and gave a wave of her hands toward the door in an attempt to hurry Ema along. Ema stood up slowly and made her way to the door. She got halfway out and turned around. "Thanks you guys. I feel a little better just from confiding in you, and I think you're right about me needing to confront Apollo about it."

Ema started to turn around again, but Phoenix stopped her one more time. "Ema, before you go, one more thing to think about and take into account. If you start a relationship with Apollo, be mindful of how that will affect your relationship with Klavier." Phoenix has that familiar knowing look in his eye, almost like he knew something she doesn't, or knows what is going to happen. Ema's grumpy mood immediately returned at the mention of Klavier. Her smile disappeared, the frown was back and she felt the worry lines crease on her forehead. "What relationship are you talking about? This is my egotistical, nuisance of a boss who lives to annoy the living daylights out of me. He can't stand me, and I can't stand him. Case closed." Phoenix nodded his head in a 'sure, sure whatever you say' manner.

Ema put her sunglasses back on her face and dialed Apollo's cell number. "Hey Apollo, it's Ema. I'm on my way over right now..."

Author's Notes: I loved writing this chapter because it was a good way to express how torn Ema was feeling between telling Apollo what she wanted to say and what she didn't want to say. (Hope she didn't seem OOC but this is a different side of normally grumpy Ema so I hope the character development in this chapter was alright). I also realize everyone is probably thinking "Why in the world is Ema thinking about Apollo like this, I thought this was a Klema story?" I didn't want to jump right in to the relationship with Klavier, and what happens next chapter will be a part of the story later on, so it's not just a completely random plotpoint I threw in. I know that Ema is still in serious denial that she is attracted to Klavier and will say anything to hold on to that denial. The next chapter will give Ema answers and make her relationship with Apollo even stronger.


	3. Chapter 2

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 2

"Turnabout Findings"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases/storylines from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own everything. This storyline however, is completely original and created by me.

Ema walked back down the steps to her scooter. She adjusted her helmet and started the scooter up. Dwelling on the last thing Phoenix said to Ema, she closed her eyes and shook her head in disgust. "What the hell was he talking about? Of course I hate Klavier, this is the man who lives to annoy me! As if Klavier would even care if I dated Apollo, what's it to him? Nothing." _He would care about that, you know. _Ema was startled as that thought ran through her mind, and shook her head once more. Ema started off down the street and headed in the direction of the Justice & Co. Law Office.

Apollo recently opened up his own law firm, as his requests from potential clients were piling up. After the trial session of the new Jurist System, and it's success at the hand of Apollo, many people were requesting his defense services, and he just couldn't continue it at the Wright Anything Agency. Apollo's mother Thalassa Gramarye gave him some money as a present so he could get his business up and running. Now that both Trucy and Apollo knew the truth about who Lamiroir really was, they had been keeping in constant contact with her. But unfortunately for them, she was still on an international tour and hasn't been in the country for several months.

Ema pulled into the parking lot next to the office, and was half tempted to turn around and leave before Apollo even knew she was there. "No way Ema, there is no backing down. You have to go inside and talk to him." Ema's pep talk did little to motivate her to even get off the scooter. She saw Apollo's familiar hunter green car, but parked next to it was an unfamiliar white SUV. Ema removed her helmet and steeled herself to go have a serious talk. But one look at the front door had Ema automatically reaching for her trusty bag of Chocolate Snackoos. Nothing made Ema feel better than munching on a handful of her favorite snack. She stuffed many of the airy chocolate sweets into her mouth, but for once this also did little to comfort her. Ema replaced the snacks in her messenger bag and walked toward the building.

As she walked up the pathway, a young woman of about 23 opened the door and walked outside. She noticed Ema, smiled, and said "Hello" as she walked past. This woman was dressed in an impeccably tailored black suit that gave Ema the notion that she was a lawyer. But her long, perfectly styled chocolate brown hair and her fashion model like makeup confused Ema. _Why would someone who's not an attorney dress like that, but since when do attorney's look as 'pretty' as the glimmer boy? Him and his long blonde hair and his artfully disheveled bangs, and his jacket, and those pants...Wait, wait, stop it Ema you are not allowed to think about Klavier!_ Once again, Ema chastised herself for allowing her thoughts to wander back to him. Then she remembered what she was thinking about before her thoughts drifted. "Who in the world was that, and why would Apollo be having someone over? Most of his clients don't dress that well for a simple meeting..." Ema felt a flash of some unknown emotion, but dismissed it. "I bet it's nothing. After all, it could have just been someone asking for directions."

Ema walked up into the office and called out Apollo's name. He called from the back room to her "Ema? I'm in the back, come on down." Ema walked around the many boxes stacked randomly throughout the room. She didn't stop to look at what was written on the sides of all the boxes, but she assumed it was various things from when Apollo worked at the Gavin Law Offices. She followed the sound of movements to find what she presumed to be Apollo's new office. Like the front room, it had an assortment of boxes, but most of these were emptied, and the things that had been in them were unpacked and organized. Apollo smiled when he saw Ema, and like Phoenix, greeted her with a hug. "So what brings you down this way Ema? No work at the office to do?" Apollo was surprised, but happy to see his friend. He and Ema had worked together on many cases over the past few months and they've developed a close friendship as a result. "I actually came to talk to you about something I've been thinking about" Ema started. "Go for it." Apollo replied.

"Well, to tell you the truth...um, I think, I-" Ema started to become nervous again and was losing her train of thought. Apollo noticed the sudden glazed look in Ema's eye and stopped her. "How about if I go first. I actually have some news that I want to tell you. Something awesome just happened." Ema had a bad hunch that she knew what he was talking about. She nodded and indicated that he continue. "Well, you probably saw her on the way inside, but that was the fist employee at the Justice & Co. Law Offices!" Apollo looked so excited, but Ema suddenly felt distraught. "S-so that women was an attorney?" Ema said. "Yup, Aria used to work at Gavin's law firm but she wanted to move to a new place with a slightly better reputation."

Apollo gazed off in the distance after that last statement, probably remembering what happened several months ago. His first and former boss, Kristoph Gavin, was arrested on murder charges, put in solitary confinement, then charged with another count of murder, and got his sentence changed to the death penalty. That case was particularly hard on Apollo because he was the one who exposed Kristoph's well disguised crimes to the court. He shook himself out of his thoughts and continued his sentence. "Anyway, it's not just the fact that she's my newest employee that I'm excited about. Aria actually called me up a few weeks ago inquiring about a position, and she's since been over for two interviews, the second one finished when you came in just now. I actually think she's a really-" Apollo clears his throat in nervousness. "Nice women and I'm glad she's coming to work here." Ema saw a glimpse of an emotion other than 'My office has it's first employee' excitement in his eyes when he was talking about this Aria woman. She instantly recognized it as attraction and interest. Ema's heart skipped a beat and she reached for her Snackoos to keep her mouth full so she wouldn't say anything else. She started munching on them furiously, and Apollo noticed Ema's eating habit acting up.

"Ema, is something the matter? You don't normally eat your Snackoos with that much speed unless something's up." Apollo noticed Ema's eyes clouding over as she concentrated on the bag in her hands and keeping the flow of Snackoos to her mouth constant. He slowly pulled the bag away from her and asked her again "Ema are you okay?" Apollo was slightly more insistent this time, but still gentle. Ema swallowed her mouthful of food and answered "Yes I'm fine. I just lost my thoughts for a second, but they're back and I answered my own questions. I actually have to go now, I'd like to get a couple extra hours of sleep for once tonight." Apollo saw Ema's determination to drop the subject, nodded, and relented. "Alright then. Give me a call if something comes up."

Apollo walked Ema to the front of the office and waved goodbye as she went down toward her scooter. As she drove away, he said to himself "I wonder what's going on with her. She's been acting different recently. I was starting to think she...no, probably not. But I wonder what Gavin's done lately to get her so distracted? He is who he is, but when will she admit it to herself?" Apollo chuckled to himself thinking about Ema and Klavier. He noticed lately how Ema changes whenever her boss comes up in a conversation, but she never seemed to notice it. Apollo was pretty sure everyone they were friends with knew who Ema really liked, but was also pretty sure Ema would need some convincing to admit it to herself. "Knowing Gavin, he'll think of something." Apollo went back inside to continue unpacking.

Ema pulled into her designated parking spot at her apartment complex and stopped the scooter's engine. She took a deep breath and walked inside. She felt like tears were in her eyes, but there were none. Ema pulled her house key off the key ring and let herself in. Ema then throws her messenger bag down snatches up her Snackoos, and began to munch full force since this time there was no one to stop her, and in between chewing and pacing she says to herself "So if Apollo likes this Aria, I guess that's that then. I suppose I should be relieved that I got answers, even if they weren't what I was expecting, and I guess I should be relieved. Especially since I'm always so busy at work anyway. But where does that leave me? Boyfriendless and stuck once again with the fop. Damn it". Ema thought ahead to the rest of the week, now that she knew Apollo and her would never be an item, and that she would once again have to immerse herself in work. Her thoughts unintentionally went to realizing that meant more time spent with Klavier. Even Ema didn't notice how her heart sped up just thinking Klavier's name and thinking about him in general. Ema sighed unhappily and went to bed early for a change, since 6 a.m. would come soon enough.

Author's Notes: Reviews are gratefully accepted. This chapter was also fun to write because of the sort of surprising plot twist I threw in (although I'm sure some people guessed what would happen to deter Ema from Apollo so suddenly). I hope Ema wasn't too OOC, but I thought her resorting to her Snackoos like she always does helped keep her character in a normal perspective. Now that Ema knows her and Apollo will never happen, it's not too hard to imagine where the story is heading now. Just thought it would be a fun surprise for everyone who was expecting me to jump right in with the Klema romance, especially after that vague prologue (where I'm sure people thought it was Klavier that Ema was ranting about, even though she specifically said "He is just a friend, nothing more", because at this point Ema still thinks she hates Klavier).


	4. Chapter 3

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 3

"Turnabout Confusion"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases/storylines from Ace Attorney, all credits go to Capcom. They own the rights to everything. This storyline, however, is completely original and created by me.

A gentle stream of sunlight filtered through the curtains into the hotel room. Klavier awoke from his slumber and stirred slightly. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful vision. Ema, curled up naked against him, still fast asleep. He loved the innocent look on her face while she slept. It made it hard to remember that that very same face often scrunches up in anger at him, but even then he thinks she's beautiful. His eyes graze downward and appreciate Ema's physical beauty as well. To him, she is everything a man could ask for and more. She has luscious curves, a beautiful face, and a wonderful personality that lies within (when she isn't yelling, stuffing her face with Snackoos, or throwing them at people). He leans down and whispered in her ear "Fraulein, wake up." Ema squinted her face, stirred, and buried her head further into the pillow. Klavier stroked his hand up and down her arm in an attempt to wake her up. "Fraulein, wake up" Klavier whispered once more. Ema stirred again, turned over to face him and smiled when their eyes met. He propped himself up on his elbow and leaned down to kiss her. She immediately buried her fingers in his long hair. He could feel her smiling and pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss. He opened her mouth with a probe of his tongue and she moaned quietly in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his back and ran her hands up and down his lean muscles, and in the front to admire his toned chest. Klavier is moving his hand around her stomach and her waist, and then moved his hand from her waist down a little lower...

Ema shot up in bed with a start, temporarily forgetting where she was. But a quick observation of her bedroom confirmed that it was just a dream. "Just one hell of a real and life-like dream" Ema thought out loud. _I need to lay off the late night Snackoo binges. Scientifically, that was the most random dream I could have had. I mean, Klavier and me in a hotel room, like that...? I mean, I've never done anything like that before, or even remotely close. Not that I haven't thought about it, but never once with HIM. Okay I thought about it once, but that was 10 minutes ago! _"But still, that would never happen in a million years..." Ema pushed the blankets off and walked over to her dresser to get ready for work. As she went through her morning routine of getting a shower, getting dressed, eating Snackoos, and reading a science book, her subconscious continuously drifted back to her dream. As Ema walked out the door, she shook her head and tried to get the dream out of her head once and for all by thinking about the forensics book she was reading. It worked, for about 20 minutes, until she pulled into the precinct parking lot and saw Klavier getting off of his motorcycle.

Ema tried to jog as quietly as she could to the elevator to avoid being noticed, but to no avail. _Crap, how could he have heard me. I put my feet down precisely enough that the sound waves shouldn't have reached his ear. _"Fraulein Ema. I need to talk to you." Klavier called in his smooth, melodic voice. _I heard him say those words this morning as he prepared to ravish me...NO NO BAD EMA BAD! Don't go there!_

"What is it, fop?" Ema answered, aggravated. She so did not want to deal with him until it was necessary. Klavier joined up with Ema and matched her pace. "I called to you yesterday when you were leaving, but you ignored me." Ema stopped walking. "Why would I want to listen? I got done early for once and I didn't feel like hearing you tell me you have more paperwork for me to file. And besides, it was you that called for me, fop." Ema snapped. She walked briskly over to the elevator, but Klavier caught up and grabbed Ema by the elbow to stop her. "Fraulein, that's cold, even for you. I was going to invite you out for a drink last night, not throw more work at you." Klavier looked slightly hurt that she was being crabbier than usual, and Ema softened a little. _Wait a minute am I starting to care what the glimmerous fop thinks? No way. _"Even so, I had somewhere to be and I wouldn't have had time to stop for a drink." Ema explained. The elevator opened and they both walked in. Klavier pushed the button for their respective floors and the elevator lurched upward. _Okay, if the elevator maintains this pace, then scientifically I have only 26 seconds left to deal with the fop. Good. _

"Where did you go to that was so important that you had to ignore my would-be invitation?" Klavier asked. "Well, not that it's any of your business, but I went to visit Phoenix, Trucy, and Apollo. I had matters I needed to discuss with them." Ema stuttered a bit at the mention of Apollo, still recalling the events from yesterday. She glared at him for being so nosy, and she noticed how he tensed up at the mention of Apollo's name.. "Herr Forehead..." Klavier grumbled something unintelligible to himself. The elevator dinged and opened up to Ema's floor. She walked out, and in an uncharacteristic gesture, said "Goodbye, Mr. Gavin" instead of her usual curt "Bye, fop." As the elevator door closed, Ema waved and realized she had a big grin on her face. She covered her mouth in embarrassment and walked quickly to her office, hoping no one noticed her faux pax.

She slammed her office door shut and immediately went to the phone and dialed her sister's extension number. After two rings, Lana picked up. "Hey little sis, how's it going?" Ema was glad to hear happiness in her sister's voice on the other end. Nine years ago, Lana was deeply involved in a murder case that occurred here at the prosecutor's office, but even before that, Lana had changed from a cheerful, fun sister, to a gloomy and silent shadow of her former self. Despite Ema's attempts to reach out then, nothing had worked. It was only until after Phoenix won the case proving her sister's innocence, and the real murder culprit was caught, did Lana's old personality come back through. "Lana, mind if I stop by your office? I had something really weird happen last night and I need your opinion." Ema hesitated, wondering if she should even tell Lana at all. After all, telling someone about the dream was acknowledging it, which is not something she necessarily wanted to do. _But it was so real, almost like a premonition... _Ema thought to herself. "Sure, give me five minutes to finish up this report I'm writing, then I'm all yours." Lana replied. "Thanks, I'll be up in a minute." Lana hung up and Ema walked back to the elevator to head up to her sister's office.

The elevator door swung open to reveal none other than the focus of Ema's thoughts all morning, the glimmerous fop himself. "Ah excellent, I was just coming to get you." Klavier said. "Get me for what?" Ema was confused. _Coming to get me...NO NO BAD EMA! No dwelling on the dream!_ "You and I need to head down south. There's a murder we need to go investigate." Ema huffed in annoyance. She really needed to go and talk to her sister, but apparently Klavier had other plans. "Can't you get someone else? I'm supposed to meet my sister in a minute." Ema darted her eyes to the elevator, trying to find a way around him. "No, Fraulein I'm afraid you're the only detective available at the moment, as there's a second case across town that has half the precinct tied up. We need to go now and conduct an forensic investigation before the others arrive and clutter up the scene." Klavier waited to see Ema's face light up at the mere mention of the word 'forensics'. It did, and she nodded and eagerly agreed. _I'll deal with him just to get a chance to use my forensics kit on a crime scene. Just got a brand new bottle of Luminol I want to crack open. This will be fun, even with the fop coming. _"Alright, I'll come with you. Just let me go back to my office to grab my kit and tell Lana I won't be visiting until we return." Ema turned on her heel and walked quickly back to her office.

Ema hastily dialed Lana's number again, hoping to tell her sister very quickly about the dream before Klavier came looking for her. Lana picked up after one ring. "Hey, I thought you would have been up here by now. Is everything alright?" "Sorry sis, I can't talk for long, I need to go head out to a crime scene. But really fast, what would you say if I told you I had a dream about the fop last night?" Ema said this so fast she almost slurred her words together. She knew she was on a time crunch and didn't want Klavier overhearing any bits of the conversation. _Knowing the fop, scientifically I have probably a little more than a minute before __he comes looking for me. _"What was the dream about, may I ask?" Lana sounded mildly amused. Like Phoenix, she knew how much Ema claimed to dislike Klavier. Ema didn't notice the slight knowing and sarcastic tone her sister was implying.

"Um, well, we were, kind of, in a hotel room, where we were I don't know. And we were...we were...in bed together. There, I said it. It's so embarrassing just thinking about it." Ema could feel herself blush as she reconjurred up the dream for the 10th time that day so far. Lana giggled in a girlier voice than Ema expected. "Sounds like someone is thinking about something that she wants..." Lana drew out the last word teasingly and Ema felt her face flush up even more. _Is it even scientifically possible for my face to get this hot? _"Are you crazy? This is Mr. Gavin I'm talking about, and we were doing, you know, _that_" Ema reached for her Snackoos to help her feel better, and Lana laughed again hearing her sister munching furiously over the phone. "Believe what you want to believe, little sister, but something tells me that your subconscious is trying to tell you something." Ema heard footsteps approaching down the hallway and got panicky that it was Klavier. "Yea sure whatever you say Lana. I gotta go bye!"

Ema quickly slammed the receiver down as Klavier opened up the door and said "Fraulein, we don't have all day. If you please, let's go." Ema grabbed her elaborate forensics kits and secured it in her messenger bag as they walk down the hallway side by side. Klavier skipped the elevator and went right to the stairwell. "My, someone is in a hurry today" Ema grumbled to herself as she maintained a quick pace to keep up. When they reached the parking lot, and when Ema realized he was walking toward his motorcycle, she stopped dead. "Oh hell no, there is no way I am riding that purple death trap." Ema swore that she would never ride something as dangerous as a motorcycle, and her electric scooter was as close as she would ever get. "How else do you propose we get there? Walk? I think not." Klavier rolled his eyes at her stubbornness and handed her his spare helmet. Ema realized she has no choice and strapped the helmet on. She climbed on the seat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hang on tight, Fraulein Ema, but you can trust me." Klavier said before the engine revved up and they sped away towards the highway. As Ema shielded her face from the wind by pressing her face up against Klavier's back, once again, her mind drifted to this morning.

_I was feeling his hard, muscular chest and his amazing face. With lips that kiss like oh my God, and a body like...NOOOO DAMN IT EMA YOU HAVE TO STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! _Try as she might to forget it, that scene would replay in her mind many more times, until sometime in the future, that dream was all too real.

Author's Notes: Reviews are gratefully accepted. Hmmm...cliffhanger now for a future chapter perhaps? Maybe lol... This was actually an impromptu chapter that I just randomly thought up and said "This is too good an idea to not write". I know Ema does a complete 180 from Apollo to Klavier in less than a day, but I guess Ema chalked up her 'feelings' for Apollo to be much more than what they were, because Klavier seems to be doing a very good unintentional job of distracting our friend Ema. This chapter I thought was also very funny because at this point, Ema is going to start understanding that she is in serious denial about her attraction to Klavier and her attraction has manifested itself in a very surreal way. I also enjoyed having Lana rub Ema's dream in her face a bit (I like the idea that everyone in the story, except for Ema and to a point, Klavier, is well aware of her feelings before Ema even knows they exist, and they love to hint at it all the time.) I laughed at the lines "BAD EMA, STOP THINKING THAT!", so funny that Ema was thinking about the dream in all its pleasant details and she had to scold herself so many times to focus on reality. Now we deviate back to the intended plotline.


	5. Klavier's Chapter 3

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 3 1/2

"Turnabout Plotting"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases/storylines from Ace Attorney, all credits go to Capcom. They own the rights to everything. This storyline, however, is completely original and was created by me.

Klavier drove into the prosecutor's parking lot and backed his motorcycle into his designated spot as he did every day. He was still really annoyed at his brush off yesterday with Ema, and he wanted to know what was up. _I know she's rude to me most of the time, but she usually acknowledges me when I talk to her. _Klavier smirked to himself as he thought of his preferred detective. Most of the time she was very curt and emotionless to him, but whenever he got her talking about her beloved forensic science, she became a completely different person, one who was excited and cheerful and happy. That's the side of her that made her catch his eye in the first place, and keep it there. He was determined to find a way around the grumpy front she usually presented to him and keep it down. And as he got off his motorcycle, who should pull in but the one person he wanted to talk to. Detective Skye.

"Frauelin Ema. I need to talk to you." Klavier called to her, trying to sound as smooth as possible. "What is it fop?" Ema snapped. _So it's a normal day for her. But she does sound more on edge than usual. That's not like her. _"I called to you yesterday when you were leaving, but you ignored me." Klavier said as he caught up to Ema's hurried pace. Ema stopped suddenly. "Why would I want to listen? I got done early for once and I didn't feel like hearing you tell me you have more paperwork for me to file. And besides, it was you that called for me, fop" Ema retorted. Her face was especially distant today, mixed with annoyance and distraction. _Do I really work her that much that she considers me a slavedriver? Nein. I give her work specifically to spend time with me so I can try to figure her out. _"Fraulein, that's cold, even for you. I was going to invite you out for a drink last night, not throw more work at you." Klavier was rather insulted that she had such a low opinion of him. He knew she disliked him sometimes, but that was more than he expected.

Ema noticed the hurt look on Klavier's face and she visibly softened."Even so, I had somewhere to be and I wouldn't have had time to stop for a drink." Ema explained. The elevator opened and they walked inside. Klavier pushed the button for both their floors and the elevator lurched upward. "Where did you go that was so important that you had to ignore my would-be invitation?" Ema glared at him for being nosy. "Well, not that it's any of your business, but I went to visit Phoenix, Trucy, and Apollo. I had matters I needed to discuss with them." Klavier noticed she stammered a bit when she said Apollo's name. _What was she doing seeing Herr Forehead? She's not working on a case with him at the moment. You don't suppose she's...nein, she better not be. If she starts seeing that annoying, shiny foreheaded twit...grrr. Can't let that happen. _"Herr Forehead" Klavier grumbled to himself. Ema gave him a sideways glance with a confused look. _Probably wondering what she said to piss me off. _

The elevator dinged and opened up to Ema's floor. She exited, and in a gesture that surprised him, Ema waved with an uncharacteristic grin on her face and said "Goodbye, Mr. Gavin." _Wow, usually she just says "Bye, fop." _But as the doors slipped closed her face flushed and she realized what she was doing. He didn't have a chance to see Ema cover her mouth and run down the hall in embarrassment, but he could surmise that she felt mortified, and he chuckled to himself. _Now that is the side of her that I like. Much more then the crabby, extreme Snackoo muncher. Although she is rather cute when she's eating too. Not that her grumpiness isn't amusing every now and again, but it's tough to deal with that most of the time when I know she's got a pleasant side to her personality. She may have her mood swings but she's still a hell of a lot better than all those fangirls I used to date. _

As the elevator reached the top floor for the prosecutor's offices, and Klavier unlocked his office door and let himself in, not two seconds later his phone rang. "Ja?" Klavier answered. "Gavin, I need you to grab a detective and head down south. Gotta murder that needs to be investigated, but half the precinct is tied up with another case. Mind if I send you there? Long story short, two business partners had an argument last night over her siphoning money from the company. It was reported this morning when the secretary came into work. From what the officers who were first on the scene reported, whoever committed the crime moved the body around to make it look like a suicide, but we believe it was actually a homicide. She was strangled, but there didn't appear to be much of a struggle, so we're guessing he got her from behind." The Chief explained. "Not a problem. I'll grab Detective Skye and head over there now."

Klavier's first choice for a detective to take was obviously Ema, and he rarely chose anyone else to work on a case with him, especially now that Daryan was currently residing in the LA county jail awaiting trial for the murder of an Interpol agent he committed several months ago. It wasn't long after that mess that his band, the Gavinner's, broke up for good. The breakup was hard to swallow for Klavier, since he and Daryan started it when they were both 16, and had immediate and continuing success up until the very end. Klavier walked right back out the door without getting anything done and headed back downstairs to fetch Ema.

Ironically, when the elevator doors opened to the detective office floor, who should be there waiting for the elevator, but Detective Skye herself. "Ah excellent, I was just coming to get you." Klavier smiled that it was perfect timing, almost like she was waiting for him. "Get me for what?" Ema suddenly got a hint of a smile on her face, and her eyes wandered, but two seconds later the daydreaming face was gone and a self-loathing look replaced it. _That was odd. Fraulein isn't the type to get distracted so randomly. _"You and I need to head down south. There's a murder we need to investigate." Ema puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. "Can't you get someone else? I'm supposed to meet my sister in a minute." Ema averted her eyes around him, probably trying to find a way to get around him. "No, Fraulein I'm afraid you're the only detective available at the moment, as there's a second case across town that has half the precinct tied up." _Can't say that for sure though. I didn't even look to see if any other detectives were free, but I'm not about to tell her that. _"We need to go now and conduct a forensics investigation before the others arrive and clutter up the scene." Klavier knew the mention of the magic word would perk her up, and as to be expected, her face immediately lit up and she nodded. "Alright, I'll come with you. Just let me go back to my office to grab my kit and tell Lana I won't be visiting until we return." Klavier nodded and Ema turned on her heel and half-walked, half-ran to her office at the end of the hallway.

Klavier mindlessly flipped open his phone to check his messages while he waited for Ema to return. He punched in his password and listened to a message from Detective Gumshoe telling him that the detectives at the other scene wouldn't be at the one Klavier was on his way to for a couple hours. _That's fine. Gives me some alone time with Fraulein Detective. See if we can breach her distraction today. _Klavier flipped his phone shut, put it back in his pocket, and waited another minute. Klavier thought she would have been back by now, as she was only grabbing her kit and leaving a message for her sister. He started down the hall, and as he neared her office, he heard Ema frantically whisper "Yea sure whatever you say Lana. I gotta go bye!" Ema slammed down the receiver as soon as he popped his head in the doorway. _Also odd, she sounded rushed, like she didn't want me to hear something. _"Fraulein, we don't have all day. If you please, let's go." Ema grabbed her beloved forensics kit and followed him out the door. They walked down the hall side by side. Klavier didn't feel like waiting for the elevator, so he walked past it and went to the stairwell. "My, someone is in a hurry today." Klavier heard Ema grumble. _Fraulein, I just want to get out of the office and get started on this. _

They reached the bottom and Klavier turned left to his motorcycle. When Ema saw where he was going, she stopped dead behind him. "Oh hell no, there is no way I am riding that purple death trap." _Funny, I would have thought she'd want to ride it so she could conduct a 'scientific investigation' of wind resistance or something. Plus she struck me as more of the daring type. _"How else do you propose we get there? Walk? I think not." Klavier rolled his eyes at her stubbornness and handed her his spare helmet. Ema relented and accepted the helmet. She climbed on the passenger seat behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. _Hm, kind of like having her sitting behind me. Could get used to this. _"Hang on tight, Fraulein Ema, but you can trust me." Klavier said before he revved the motorcycle's engine and sped off toward the highway.

_This should be interesting, if she is as nervous as she looked. _From being in a band for so long, Klavier's hearing was more fined tuned than a normal person's and was actually rather impressive. So as they turned onto the highway and Ema pressed her cheek against his back and shifted her arms slightly around him, he thought he heard her say something like "Nooo damn it, Ema, you have to stop thinking like that!" Ema probably either thought she didn't say that out loud or thought she said it so low that he couldn't hear her.

_Hmm, sounds like Fraulein is having a bit of a fantasy back there. Wonder if it's what I'm thinking it's about. If so, maybe I ought to test that possible overactive imagination of hers. That mention of Herr Forehead is still bugging me. What's up with those two? I oughta do something and maybe I'll get the answers I've been trying to get for months now. Now how to go about this?...I think I'll call her when I get home tonight..._

_Author's Notes: Big thanks to Ilze for the idea for this subchapter. The thought had crossed my mind to do a chapter from Klavier's POV, but she mentioned it yesterday and gave me the inspiration to write this. I will definitely plan on writing more subchapters like this (may have to delete a couple other subchapters I was thinking of doing, maybe shorten a major plotline I had planned but we'll see how it works out.) I had fun writing this chapter from Klavier's POV since this is the time in the story where Ema's attraction to Klavier is beginning to surface, and Klavier is very observant. What do you think Klavier has up his sleeve to test our friend Ema's imagination? Of course I know (teehee) but guesses are welcomed, see if anyone guesses correctly. Stick around for Chapter 4 to find out more! :D_


	6. Chapter 4

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 4

"Further Turnabout Confusion"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases/storylines from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own everything. This storyline, however, is completely original and created by me.

*Thanks to my friend Carley for clarifying a big would have been timing discrepancy. I was going to use a case from Investigations in this chapter, but apparently the timing would have been off by about 7 years in game time. So it's now an original case since everything that's happening here is several months after the last case in Apollo Justice.

As Klavier and Ema stopped in front of the office building where the murder took place, Ema was practically shaking from being so scared. Klavier swung his leg over and turned around to face Ema. He saw her face was almost as white as a sheet, so he tugged the helmet off her head and tried to comfort her a bit. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she left it there for several seconds before quickly shrugging him off. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I just need to breathe for a second." Ema took a some deep breaths and ate a couple Snackoos for good measure. Klavier chuckled and ruffled her hair affectionately at her eating habit and motioned in the direction they needed to head toward. Ema continued to munch as they walked up.

"So what exactly happened here? Ema asked. She liked to know all the scientific facts of a case before she began investigations of a scene. "Apparently it was between two business partners, a man and a woman. She's been siphoning money out of the business for over a year now, and her partner just got wind of what she was doing. This morning she was strangled to death, but according to the initial report that I received this morning, it appeared to be a suicide, but police who arrived first at the scene believe it's actually a homicide. That's why they want us to investigate and see if we can turn anything up. There was little evidence of a struggle, which is why the case is rather suspicious" Klavier explained. "What do you mean us and we? I'll be doing all the testing, not you." Ema snapped.

They reached the office that was the crime scene and entered the room. The body had yet to be removed to go to the medical examiner's office, so Ema had everything at her disposal. She pulled out her usual tools of Luminol and fingerprint powder. She planned to see if there were fingerprints of anyone other than the victim on the proposed 'murder weapon' as well as see if there were traces of blood anywhere in the office to indicate a struggle. If it really was a suicide then only the fingerprints of the victim would be present, and there would be no blood splotches anywhere in the room, Ema thought to herself. "Mind if I help, Fraulein Detective?" Klavier crouched down next to Ema and offered to assist. "I'm surprised you'd want to help. Not afraid you'll mess up your manicure or something?" Ema smirked, rubbing in Klavier's occasional diva-ish ways. "Not funny Fraulein. I got one once, and it was because I lost a bet to Daryan." Klavier did not look as amused as Ema thought he would be. _Wait why do I care if I come off as funny or not? Focus on the forensics, Ema!_

She glanced over at Klavier's face, and much to her dismay, her eyes immediately went from his slate blue eyes down to his full lips. She lost track of how long she was looking at him. Klavier noticed her staring and smirked. She looked back up into his eyes and realized he was staring at her too. Ema felt her cheeks flame up and hoped he wouldn't notice her blushing.

"So am I allowed to help or not?" Klavier asked again. "I said no, fop! I don't need assistance like I'm some helpless idiot who doesn't know what she's doing." Ema huffed and turned back toward the victim to begin her first test. Klavier rose from his crouch and stomped off a couple steps. His tantrum surprised Ema. Ema stood up to her full height, walked over to Klavier, and noticed that they were nearly the same height with her heels on, their eyes at almost the same level, as were their lips. Her gaze dropped back down to those lips that were barely a foot from hers now. "Fraulein, I merely asked if I could provide you with some help. I never said you weren't allowed to do anything! Why must you insist on calling me out whenever I try to be helpful?" Klavier looked rather disgruntled and ready to walk out on her. "And I only said I don't need, nor want your help, fop! Scientifically, I think I can do this on my own." Ema moved in even closer and poked him on the chest to emphasize her point. For a second, she wanted to not only keep her hand where it was but flatten it so she could feel his chest for real.

_No, no, no, no, no, no. I can't be thinking about that, this is the fop I'm thinking about. _"But I want to.." Ema murmured, not fully realizing she said that out loud. "What did you say, Detective Skye?" Klavier said in just as low a voice as she did. "I-I-u-um.." Ema stuttered. He took a tiny step closer and lowered his head, but Ema ducked out of the way before he could kiss her. "U-uh we should get done with the investigation and get back to the office." Ema said hastily. She didn't have room in her mind to add jumbled thoughts of what kissing Klavier would be like. She hated to admit it to herself, but as far as women her age went, she was as celibate as you could get. She was always so busy with work she never had time to even consider going out of the town with the few girl friends she had. But this was a man who she saw everyday, at least five days a week.

Ema turned back again, hoping for no more distractions, and made notes of her findings as she went through the usual forensics testing routine. Klavier simply noted what he needed to and kept out of her way. "I'm done here, is there anything else you want me to do?" Ema asked as she tucked her notepad into her messenger bag. "No, I think this is good. Anything else will come in after the medical examiner has done their job." Klavier retorted as he opened the office door for Ema. Ever the gentleman, even if he was royally annoyed with Ema, he would always respect the lady like he was raised to. Although he wouldn't have minded walking out on her after they started arguing. They walked back to his motorcycle in an uncomfortable silence. As Klavier wordlessly handed Ema the spare helmet, their fingers brushed and Ema pulled her hand back fast. Klavier kept his eyes directly on her as she pulled helmet over her head. She got on the back seat and prepared for another terrifying ride.

When Klavier and Ema got back to the precinct, they both went up to his office to write a report on Ema's findings. They each filled out what was necessary in silence. Ema glanced at Klavier several times, thought she saw him looking at her out of the corner of her eye, and the third time he looked at her at the same time, and their eyes stayed on each other for a couple seconds. Ema frowned, blushed, and looked back down at her paperwork. "Alright, here's my half of the report." "Thank you, Fraulein." Klavier stands up and puts the report in his outbox bin. She noticed that the stack of papers on his desk next to her were incredibly cluttered. "How come you don't keep your office more organized? For as picky as you are, I'd think your office would be in less disarray." Ema smirked. "Fraulein, why do you insist upon undermining everything about me? Everything you say to me is always dripping with sarcasm and rudeness." Klavier took a step toward Ema. "Well, everything you say to me is said to annoy the crap out of me!" Ema retorted, stood up, and took a step closer. "But what have I done to make you regard me with so much animosity? Ever since we met you've been nothing but a crabby person who eats Snackoos more than a normal human should." Klavier shot back and took another step closer. "And ever since I met you, you've been nothing but a glimmerous, high maintenance, arrogant FOP" Ema again poked his chest to emphasize her point.

Klavier grabbed her hand and held it there. Her emerald eyes met his steel blue eyes in confusion, and his other arm snaked around her waist, swung her around and pinned her against his desk, then kissed her. Ema's eyes opened wide in shock, but then snapped shut for a second before she pushed Klavier away. "What are you doing? Who said you could kiss me?" Ema was shocked, since that was her first kiss, but never did she imagine that it would be the fop who got that title. "Fraulein, you may not notice it, but you've been rejecting me for months now, and yet I still persist. Why else would I bother, considering who I am?"

Klavier grabbed Ema's hand again, and she didn't resist. "See, this is what I mean by calling you arrogant all the time. It's always about the fame from the band, and blah blah bla-" Ema was cut off again as Klavier pulled her in again for another kiss. Ema did not resist this time, quite the opposite. Klavier wrapped his arm around her small waist to bring her closer to him. Ema's hands, seemingly disconnected from her brain and her better judgement, buried her fingers in Klavier's hair at the nape of his neck and massaged his neck. After approximately 30 seconds, Ema's brain switched back on before she once again pushed Klavier away and stepped towards the door. "Klavier, we can't do this here, not now! What if someone was to walk in on that? We're at work, for God's sake!" Ema rushed around the large stereo Klavier doubled as his desk and hurried through the door.

Ema ran straight up to Lana's office, not caring if her sister was in or out. She just didn't want him following her. She needed to gain some gravity of what just happened. "I cannot believe the fop just kissed me. And I can't believe I let him. Scientifically, my brain should have said no." Ema was so confused as she walked down the hallway. She reached down to her side to grab of bag of Snackoos, and realized she left her messenger back back in Klavier's office. "Well damn it to hell, now I have to go back." Ema cursed herself for running out without grabbing her comfort food.

Ema reached Lana's office and let herself in. Lana always kept her office unlocked while she was at work, so Ema could come and go as she pleased. Lana wasn't in, which was fine with Ema. She needed time to think. "So if the fop kissed me now, how long has he wanted to do that for? And do I think he'll try it again? I do work with him a lot. And with that dream I had last night...I need a major distraction to pull myself out of this." Ema thought for awhile about something meaningful that would be a sufficient excuse to keep her body and especially her mind busy and away from Klavier. Ema was coming up blank and decided to think about the science she got to do today. She smiled lazily as she remember all the tests she got to run today at the fop's request. Science was her life, her passion, and had been for so long it's hard to remember Ema loving to do anything else. That's when the perfect idea came to Ema. Two actually.

Ema remembered that Lana kept a bag of Snackoos for her own use, but seldom ate them, as she was afraid of getting cavities. Ema knew that, scientifically, that was a silly fear since Snackoos are mostly air and do not have much to them. But still, Ema reached into the bottom right drawer and pulled out a fresh bag of treats. She popped the bag open and felt better once her mouth was full. But the better idea was to retake her forensic science certification exam. Ema took the test several months ago, not long before she first met Apollo, but much to her dismay, she failed the test. After Ema took the test in Europe, she came back to the States and got stuck with her current job as a detective. Ema was really upset by that surprise and hadn't considered retaking the exam until that very moment. Despite the argument with the fop while she was there, she couldn't remember a time when she was more happy and alive than doing her forensics. "It's the perfect time as any. Better look at the examination date and make sure another exam time is coming up." Ema logged on to Lana's computer, and went to the organization's website. Fortunately for her, they had an upcoming test in about a month and a half. Plenty of time for Ema to prepare. The last time, Ema only had 3 weeks to study for the test, but a month and a half was more than enough. Ema smiled excitedly as she planned her course of action.

Then as she got to the bottom of Lana's Snackoo bag, Ema remembered that she had to go back to the fop's office to get her messenger bag. She threw away the empty snack bag and prepared to head down to Klavier's office, when Lana walked in. "Hey Ema, glad you're back. How was the case downtown?" Lana just returned from the other investigation with half the precinct. She got called down not long after Ema left. "Um, i-it was great. I was able to conduct all the forensics test that I normally don't get to do. The fop kind of gave me free reign with the scene." Ema smiled thinking about those two things. "Well, I"m glad you got a chance to do some science. But how was Mr. Gavin?" Lana asked with a grin on her face. Ema still had the dopey grin on her face and what Lana asked registered in her brain a couple seconds late.

"What about him?" Ema's face flushed as she recalled what happened in Klavier's office not 20 minutes ago. "Did something happen between you two?" Lana probed excitedly. "Well, um, um, sort of. But it was nothing. Just a, uh, kiss in his office." Ema said, averting her eyes toward the ceiling, really wishing she had another bag of Snackoos with her. Lana nodded approvingly. "Wow. Good choice, if I do say so myself little sister." "Wait, what do you mean 'good choice?' All we did was kiss, and scientifically, I broke it off after only 34 seconds!" Ema got a bit defensive and puffed up her cheeks. "Only 34 seconds? Yea I'd say you have wills of steel. I'm just saying, you could most definitely do worse. Mr. Gavin is a fine man who definitely seems to return the interest." Lana raised her eyebrows, waiting for Ema's response. "I don't know what you're talking about, there is no interest, mutual or one sided. It was just a kiss, nothing more." Ema finalized. _It could have been more if you wanted it to..._ Ema was surprised by another unexpected thought that ran through her head. She shook her head. "Anyway, I need to go. I have to sneak back to the fop's office and get my bag. I kind of forget it when I rushed out." Ema turned toward the door. Lana nodded in a dismissal. "Talk to you later, Lana." Ema said as she walked out the door. And as she left, she thought she heard her sister say "Oh, I'm sure you'll have plenty to tell me soon enough."

Ema crept down the hallway and stopped at the fop's office door. She put her ear to the door and heard nothing in the way of movement. She knew Klavier always like to blare his music when he was doing his work, so scientifically judging by the silence, she guessed he was out. _Excellent, I can sneak in and grab my bag without him knowing I was here. _Ema slowly turned the doorknob and peered inside. Sure enough the office was empty, and her messenger bag was sitting on top of Klavier's huge stereo desk. It had a post-it note stuck to it that read in Klavier's neat handwriting "This is far from over, Fraulein."

Author's Notes: And the sexual tension begins to build... Klavier's got one kiss to his name now, and how soon will he try again? A thanks to Ilze for reminding me of a huge part of Ema's personality that I completely forgot about. I feel silly for forgetting Ema thinks and says everything 'scientifically' lol. I thought this was a good chapter because we see the side of Ema that we know and love, that is constantly arguing over everything with Klavier and is still determined not to acknowledge her real feelings. Although Ema did have a moment where she not only acknowledged her attraction to Klavier, she encouraged it. Dare she wonder how far that kiss would have gone, had she allowed it? Or will she do everything in her power that she thinks will distract her from the man determined to win her heart? Ema may be coming up with a scheme to keep herself away from the fop, but Klavier may have a scheme or two up his sleeve to do just the opposite...


	7. Chapter 5

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 5

"More Turnabout Plotting"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases/storyline from Ace Attorney, all credits go to Capcom. They own everything. This storyline however, is completely original and was created by me.

*This chapter is a mix from both Ema and Klavier's POV. Normally chapters will be from one or the other.

Ema dialed Phoenix's cell number, hoping he hadn't run out of minutes on his phone plan again. She was dying to tell her friends about her plans to retake the exam. The other line rang several times, and went to Phoenix's voicemail. _Oh well, I guess I leave a message. _"Hi Phoenix, it's Ema. Just calling to tell you that I decided to retake my forensics test, and I was hoping to enlist you and Trucy to help me study. Call me when you get this, but I may still be at work when you do. Talk to you soon." Ema pressed the end button and then dialed Lana's cell number. Lana picked up after three rings. "Hi Ema, what's up? Everything okay?" Lana had just talked to her sister a couple hours ago, so she was surprised to hear from her again so quickly.

"Hey sis, I forgot to tell you when I saw you earlier. I just decided to retake my forensics exam. Today made me decide I'm tired of doing nothing but detective work for the fop and I want to move on to something I want to do." Once again, Ema's heart rate quickened at the mention of Klavier, but she didn't notice it. "Wonderful, I'm happy for you! Anything I can do to help?" Lana asked. She was excited her sister finally decided to push forward with her career. After Ema failed the test the first time, she became rather moody and reserved, kind of like Lana was when she was involved with the murder scandal nine years ago. "Not sure right now, but I'll let you know. I might have Phoenix and Trucy help me." Ema was bouncing in her office chair with excitement just thinking about it, so much that she was spilling Snackoos onto the floor, but was too jumpy to care.

"You know, someone who could really help you out is the man you 'don't' like. He took the test awhile ago when he passed the bar exam to become a prosecutor." Lana didn't specifically say who she was talking about, but Ema didn't need think hard to guess. "NO way, Lana! If anything, I'm taking this test now to stay away from him. I need to be away from him in order to focus and stay on track with studying. He is the last person I will go to for help." Ema declared. But even as she said them, the idea was wiggling it's way into her head..._If he's taken the exam, then he would be a big help, but damn, it had to be anyone, anyone but the fop. ARGH! _Ema huffed in annoyance that the one person she was determined to stay far away from was the one person she now knew that would probably be the biggest help. _Nope, Phoenix and Trucy are all the help I need. The fop doesn't need to get involved. Although I should tell him so he knows why I'm away from work so much. _

On the other side of the building...

Three rings, then four..."Damn it Ava, pick up the phone!" Klavier was pacing around his office impatiently, hoping Ava wasn't purposefully avoiding his call. He hadn't talked to her since before the murder case with Daryan, and he knew she was pissed at him, but this was important. "Wasn't expecting you to call. Especially after what happened. What do you want Klavier?" Ava sounded rather annoyed that she was even talking to him. "Ava, I need a favor from you. Is there any chance you can come back to Los Angeles for a week or two? I need some help with something." Klavier hoped she wouldn't refuse him. He couldn't think of anyone else that would suit what he needed. "Yes, let me do a favor for the man who put my brother behind bars. That's a no brainer." _Yes, she is definitely still holding a grudge against me for that. Verdammt, I was hoping she would have gotten over that by now. _

"Ava, just hear me out. I'm sorry for what happened with Daryan, but he did that to himself. I'm just as sorry to see Daryan go to jail for what he did as you are, I just played the unfortunate role in bringing everything to light in court. You're pretty much the only person I can turn to for this, so please". Ava heard how Klavier was trying to apologize, and she sighed heavily. "Fine, what is it that you need? I suppose I can take a vacation and come up." Ava had moved back to San Francisco after Daryan's arrest to live with relatives, since she used to live with her brother. "Well, there's this girl at work..." Klavier started. He explained the rest of his plan to her. "Alright, I'll do it. But you realize you owe me big time." "Ja, of course, Fraulein Ava. My sincerest thanks." Klavier was relieved he could go ahead with his plan immediately. Ever since the kiss with Ema in the office, he had a feeling something was going to change with the Fraulein Detective, whether for better or for worse, he didn't know.

A couple days later...

A hesitant knock on Klavier's office door drew his eyes from his paperwork. It wasn't Ema's normal impatient knock, so he knew it must be Ava. "Come in, Fraulein." Klavier called. Ava opened the door and came inside. "Excellent, you're here. You look perfect." Klavier nodded in approval as he examined Ava's predesignated outfit. He wanted her to look perfect in order for Ema to act how he hoped she would. Ava had on white skinny jeans underneath a flowing pink halter top with sky high wedge sandals. Her brown hair was in perfect curls that draped over her shoulders. "Alright, this is what I want you to do..." Klavier explained the plan for today to Ava. She nodded as he told her what he wanted to do._ Time to call her up and put the plan in motion. _Klavier dialed Ema's extension number and put it on speaker phone so Ava could hear Ema talking. Ava sat on the edge of Klavier's stereo desk near the telephone. Ema picked up after four rings. "What do you want fop? I'm working on the report from the last case, but I'll still be 20 minutes." Ema said in between mouthful's of Snackoos. "Nein, that's fine. Just bring it up as soon as you're finished and then you can leave." Klavier said. "Really? That's awesome, I needed to head over to Apollo's soon anyway." Ema said, and then swallowed her current mouthful. "Ahh. Herr Forehead." Klavier grumbled. Ava mouthed "Who's Apollo?" Klavier waved with his hand to indicate that he'd explain later. Ava nodded. "Just call me when you're on your way upstairs, Fraulein". "Yup." Ema said quickly, and she hung up.

Ava leaned toward Klavier and asked, "So who is this Apollo person? And why are you so angry after her mention of him?" Ava smiled and giggled. "Apollo is a defense attorney who I've seen a few times in court. Ema is friends with him, but lately I'm beginning to think that they have been seeing each other. If she starts seeing him...I don't know.." Klavier grumbled to himself and pulled a guitar onto his lap to help curb his anger he was feeling at the thought of Ema with Apollo. He strummed a couple chords from Guilty Love to himself to take his mind off things. Ava put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. This plan should work if you really think this girl feels that way. I almost can't wait to see the look on her face". Ava grinned as the phone rang again and Ema's extension number popped up. Ema told Klavier she was on her way up and hung up, no room for an answer on his part. With this signal, Ava took her position on Klavier's lap. With her being so close, Klavier noticed that Ava's hair was almost the exact same shade as Ema's. _Nein, no time for those thoughts, concentrate on the moment at hand._

When Ema knocked on the office door, she heard an unfamiliar giggle behind the door. _What the hell? _When she came in, never was she expecting to see someone other than the fop inside, certainly not a beautiful woman like this one, and certainly not one who was perched on Klavier's lap and hanging all over him. This woman was dressed perfectly, and made Ema feel rather ratty and ill-dressed in her old green capris and vest top. Even though she had one of her favorite pairs of heels on, her self-esteem suddenly plummeted and made her feel like she shrank down to the size of a flea. This was someone Ema had never seen before, so she had no idea what to say or how to react. "Uhm, here is the report that you needed, Mr. Gavin." Ema couldn't take her eyes off this woman because she had no idea what to make of her presence. She hadn't recalled Klavier once mentioning a new girlfriend, and she was ashamed to admit that she knew for a fact he hasn't dated anyone for at least two months, up until this point apparently.

"Thank you, Fraulein Detective." Klavier took the report from her hand and put it with his other papers. "Oh sorry, this is Ava, my new girlfriend." Klavier put emphasis on the word 'girlfriend' and looked hard at Ema's expression as he wrapped his arm around Ava's shoulder. Ema's mouth was open into a tiny 'o' and her eyes had an indescribable combination of emotions on her face, but he had to guess it was a mix of jealousy, sadness, and embarrassment. He saw her look down at her feet as she struggled to find her voice. She steeled her face so it had no emotions on it, and extended her hand to Ava. "Hi, I'm Detective Ema Skye. I work with the fop-I mean Mr. Gavin". Klavier noticed she was trying hard to keep her voice centered and professional.

"Hi, so nice to meet you! Klavier has told me so much about you!" Ava gave Klavier a big hug and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Ema's eyes widened ever so slightly as she did this. "I hear you're a scientist too." Ava smiled big and Ema relaxed the tiniest bit at the mention of science. "Oh no, I'm not an actual scientist. I'm just a detective who Mr. Gavin lets do forensic work occasionally. Actually, I forgot to tell you fop, I'm planning on taking my forensics certification exam again, so I may be a bit scarce for a couple weeks." Ema hoped he wouldn't be too upset about that. He normally got rather agitated for some reason whenever she tried to take a bit of time off work. "Ja, that's fine Fraulein. Anything I can do to help you prepare?" But no sooner were those words out of Klavier's mouth did she immediately protest. "NO!...I mean, um thanks but no thanks. I have people lined up to help me out." Ema's eyes darted back and forth between Ava and Klavier, and she started to creep backwards toward the door. "I mean, that is, ahh, I-I don't know!" Ema shouted and grabbed her Snackoos out of her pocket before she rushed out the door without saying a word of goodbye to either Klavier or Ava.

Ava looked down at Klavier with a smirk. "Oh yea, she's very upset by this. She couldn't have gotten out of here fast enough. So what do you have me planned for her next?" Ava asked. "Not sure, just hanging around here and seeing how she reacts. If I could keep you around for another week that would be great". Ava stood up, grabbed her purse and prepared to leave. "And remember, you will be called back on your favor when Daryan goes to trial. We talked about the stipulations of that." "Of course, I would not go back on my word, and I will do everything in my power to get you your wish." Klavier gave Ava a farewell hug and he told her he would call her later about the next step of the plan.

Back in Ema's office...

"What the hell was that? The fop has a new girlfriend? I can't believe this!" Ema was pacing back and forth in her office and her voice was muffled from the mouthful of Snackoos while also trying to be coherent so her sister could understand her. "Ema, calm down. Besides, you're not supposed to care about what Mr. Gavin does, am I right?" Lana was in between trying to calm her sister down and gauge for information. As Ema's sister, she wanted to know what was going on with her younger sibling. "I don't know, but he never used to rub his old girlfriends in my face. I mean, I've never even seen one at the office before. And then this girl magically shows up and she's all over him? I can't believe him!" Ema plopped down in her swivel chair and rocked from side to side, emotionally and physically drained.

"I can't deal with this right now. Scientifically, I need to start studying for my exam now if I'm going to get the optimal preparation time in. The fop offered to help me, but I told him no right away. He won't be helping me, especially if he plans on having his, ugh, girlfriend, around here." Ema trailed off. "Don't count him out just yet. You don't know how well or bad the studying will go, so you may need to reconsider who will help you with this." Lana tried to tell her sister what she wanted to hear, but Ema also needed honest advice about what Lana thought she should do. "Thanks, Lana. The fop said I could go once I was done, so I'm heading over to Apollo's to begin studying. I need to get out of here. I don't know what I'll do if I run into those two together again." Ema grabbed her messenger bag and walked briskly down the hall, hoping no one would stop her for anything. She dialed Apollo's number as she walked, speaking low as not to be heard.

Ema reached her scooter in the parking lot, and she saw Ava pulling away in a dark blue sedan. Ava saw her, smiled, and waved. Ema gave a simple lift of her hand, dropped it back down to her side, and did nothing more. No smile, frown, or anything, just a stone cold emotionless face. Ava saw Ema's face harden as they made eye contact, and knew that Klavier was exactly right about this girl and his plan would more than likely go exactly how he planned.

Ema drove over to Apollo's studio apartment for her first study session. She stopped at a chinese restaurant on the way and got them both dinner. Ema parked in the visitor's lot of the complex and got buzzed in by Apollo. As Ema walked up the three flights of stairs, she thought back to this time last week when her mind was all in a twist thinking she was falling for Apollo. _How silly I was, thinking that I thought that way. I mean, it's Apollo, one of my best friends. Must have been a chemical imbalance in my brain, or something logical like that. _But now those thoughts were in the same twist, but this time thinking about someone completely different. _Now I know I'm going crazy when I start to think about him that way. I must be delusional. _

Ema hated herself for even entertaining those thoughts about the fop to begin with. _I can't believe I've devoted as much brain time to him as I have. I mean he's my boss for God's sake, technically it's unethical even if the precinct doesn't have a policy against co-worker dating. Not that I've looked into it, and not that I would EVER consider that. I mean, I just can't...can I? No, no way Ema, focus on the test, don't give glimmer boy any more brain cell space. Scientifically I need every available section of my brain devoted to science now. _Ema knocked on the door and let herself in. She'd been over to Apollo's place enough times that she felt comfortable entering without waiting for him. _Wonder how the fop would feel if he knew that? He seems to get mad at the mere mention of Polly. _

"Ema! There's my best friend and soon to be certified forensic scientist." Apollo said as he greeted Ema. Ema blushed and looked at her feet quickly, then back up at Apollo. "I haven't passed the test yet, so let's not get ahead of ourselves." Ema set the food containers down on the coffee table and pulled out her two textbooks from the previous examination. She looked on the website and was happy to find that they still used the same textbooks, so she didn't have to spend money on brand new ones.

"Remember, I flunked the test last time, and right now I'm hoping that this won't be a repeat. Although with thinking about the fop so much it's any wonder I can complete a train of thought..." Ema muttered that last sentence to herself, thinking only she could hear it. "What did you say Ema? Everything okay?" Apollo pulled out the food for each of them and sat down next to her. "I don't know. My head's been such a mess the past month it's a miracle that I've managed to hang on to my sanity intact." Ema huffed as she began to eat her dinner. Apollo did the same while keeping an inquisitive look on his face. "What's been getting you so out of whack? To me, you've always been one of the most focused and devoted people I've met, but lately you've been really spacey and distracted. Not like you. Something been going on at work?" Apollo asked. With that last sentence, Ema's face when blank and became drained of all it's color.

"Ema is something wrong? Do you need something, like medicine?" Apollo asked worriedly. Ema took a deep breath and shook her head. "N-no I'm perfectly fine. Everything is fine, why wouldn't it be?" Ema replied a little to perkily, and Apollo knew she was lying. She was a terrible liar to begin with, but when she tried to, it was even more obvious. "Wanna tell me about it? Maybe I can help." Apollo's bracelet was reacting to Ema, so he knew she had a secret she was trying hard to keep hidden, but nothing got past the bracelet and Apollo's finely tuned perception senses. Ema took another deep breath and began "Well, as much as I really hate myself for admitting it, it's got to do with the fop. He's been particularly annoying lately, and a couple days ago in we argued a lot during an investigation, then later in his office he kissed me and I let him, and today he paraded and rubbed his new girlfriend in in front of me, and then that stupid dream I had won't go away, and it's just aghhhh..." Ema realized she was rambling and drew in a much needed breath.

Apollo had a feeling that it had to do with Klavier. "Well Ema, to be honest, not much of this is a surprise. He's been trying to ask you out for months now and you're just now taking notice of it? I'm not surprised at all that you guys argued again, that's like the pastime of choice for you two, but the fact that he kissed you means that you can't hate him as much as you say you do. I've kept my mouth shut lately, but you change when he comes up in conversation, whether you bring it up or it's someone else that does. You get all distant like something's on your mind and you don't notice how much you smile. I think you're hiding something from yourself." Apollo knew he hit the nail on the head and waited for Ema's response.

"I have absolutely no clue what to think or do. Everything is messed up and I can't fix it. He changed everything the second he kissed me, and now I don't think we can go back to the old ways." Ema finished her dinner and hung her head down in mental exhaustion. Ema finally admitted to herself the impact of the kiss and the implications it meant for both her and Klavier.

"Well, the only thing I can say at this point is don't ignore your gut feelings. I heard you mention a dream in that rant somewhere, and I can only guess it has to do with Gavin. As for this new girlfriend of his, I can't really know how to help you there. Gavin's a sneaky guy and I'm guessing there's a good reason behind his actions, and more than likely they have to do with you. But you seem to know what you want, even if you haven't figured it out yet. But you will soon I think." Apollo patted Ema's shoulder in reassurance. "Now how about we get to studying for your exam? No sense sitting around here and getting nothing accomplished. After all, I don't think your plan was to see your best friend slash shrink today." Ema agreed and nodded.

"You're right. Let's get to this. First chapter, the properties of Luminol..." Ema and Apollo studied for two hours and, in Ema's opinion, it really helped her scientifically identify a good study habit and pattern for her.

But one thing that bugged her was that as much as Apollo tried to help and quiz her on various things, he wasn't as clued in to the science aspect of investigations like Ema was. As Ema thanked Apollo for the help and exited the apartment building, she remember what her sister told her earlier that day. "You know, someone who could really help you out is the man you 'don't' like. He took the test awhile ago when he passed the bar exam to become a prosecutor. Don't count him out just yet. You don't know how well or bad the studying will go, so you may need to reconsider who will help you with this." _Damn you, Lana. I really, really, really don't want to be asking him for help, especially after what happened today. But I might have no choice. Let's try working Apollo and Trucy first. Phoenix is a smart man, surely he can be even more helpful than the fop could be. _

But much to Ema's disappointment, Phoenix and Trucy weren't much better. Ema studied with them both on three occasions over the next three days. Trucy was never great with the specifics of science, and Phoenix had been out of practice with forensics for so long, that 'rusty' was being generous. But even with their help, Ema found it harder and harder to concentrate on the science.

Klavier had been very insistent on Ema spending time doing work in his office, which meant spending time with Ava too. Ema grew even more uncomfortable with jealousy, resentment, and a bit of regret with each passing day.

Ema considered asking Lana for help, but she was even busier than Ema (if that was even scientifically possible) so Ema was pretty much out of options, save for studying on her own for the next month. Ema hated to admit it, but asking the fop for help was looking like more and more of a necessity...But even if she did manage to convince him to help her, would she get anything accomplished with him in such close proximity? Ema had a feeling the answer was no. But surprisingly, she didn't have quite an angry feeling rising in her chest liked she used to when she thought about spending time with the fop. _What do I do now?_ Ema wondered.

Author's Notes: Ahh, doesn't jealousy suck? How do you think Ema will handle this unexpected turn of events? Will she turn to Klavier for help despite the new 'girlfriend', or will she stick to her original plan of complete avoidance? Will she become so distracted with emotions that she reconsiders her entire plan? Or will she find something out that gives her studying ambition new motivation with the addition of a new exam partner after she finds out the truth? So many questions yet to be answered...This chapter I have a feeling that people will think Ema is really OOC, but doesn't jealousy and anger change a lot of girls personalities? I think so. Ema still eats her Snackoos at mach speed when she's upset, which I think is her number one personality trait when it comes to emotion. Do you think Klavier will tell Ema what he's up to, or will Ema find out on her own? And what will happen when she may or may not find out the truth? Guesses are encouraged in the comments, and we'll see what happens! Stay tuned :D


	8. Chapter 6

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 6

"Turnabout Revelations"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases for Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This story however, is completely original and was created by me.

This chapter will also be a mix of Ema and Klavier's POV. Discovering of information kind of required this chapter to be two sided. This is by far my longest chapter to date, and expect future chapters to be of similar length.

*THE SMUT HAS RETURNED for a short spell, so you have been warned in advance!

-Another thanks to IlzeProductions for giving me an idea for another funny plot add on. We all know about a certain prosecutor other than K that Ema harbors a little crush on (thank you Rise From the Ashes.) Let Ema's fangirl moment commence in Chapter 6.

-To RebeccaProductions: I remember back at Chapter 3 you were intrigued by the idea of Ema's dream actually being her seeing the future, and you were a little upset when Ema's dream turned out to be nothing but a dream (maybe), well that dream wasn't finished, it's back again, and I was thinking back to that conversation as I was writing that part of the chapter.

"What am I going to do? I love my friends to death, but everyone I know didn't turn out to be much of a help for studying, and I only have the fop left to turn to, if that. I can't think of a single person who would be of any assistance at this point. This is so unfair! I had everything scientifically planned out so that it would work out perfectly, and now everything is shot to hell and back. How did everything get so freaking messed up? Oh I know, it's because the fop had to go and kiss me. Did that idiot think about what it would do to me, or did he only care about his own gratification? Thanks to him, that moronic fop is the only thing I can think about, when I should be re-memorizing properties and functions of everything in my textbook." Ema stopped and realized she was once again pacing in her living room much like she was two weeks ago, thinking about Apollo.

Ema marched angrily into the kitchen to get a packet of Snackoos to calm her nerves. She opened up the drawer that normally housed a dozen packets of her snacks at any given time, but some higher force must be hell bent on making her as miserable as possible, because the drawer was completely devoid of anything.

"SON OF A BITCH I HAVE NO SNACKOOS!" Ema snarled in rage as she slapped the counter in frustration, then shook her hand out as her palm stung from the impact. "DAMN IT, THIS IS ALL THE FOP'S FAULT! If he hadn't done everything to get into my head...ARGH!" Then she remembered that she went through all of her Snackoo stash earlier that evening when she attempted to study by herself, but all she could think about was her kiss with Klavier in his office, which led her thoughts back to that blasted dream about them that she tried to forget, but couldn't.

Ema was growing more and more desperate with regards to studying, as it had been a week since she began her exam preparations and she was scientifically worse off now than she was before that moment in the fop's office.

Also, ever since this new girlfriend of Klavier's showed up literally out of nowhere, jealousy seethed through Ema's veins every time she caught a glance of those two or heard them talking. They went out to lunch every day, and he walked her out to her car every day before she left. Ema knew her thoughts shouldn't be going there, but she kept wondering if he'd kissed Ava yet, or if they've gone even further. "Probably, since he did God knows what with all his old fangirl bimbo girlfriends. Wait, why am I thinking about him like that? NO, NO, NO!" Ema stormed back down the hallway, still pissed, hungry, and tired. She was pissed at the fop for messing with her brain the way he had, hungry because she was so preoccupied with thoughts of him with Ava that she ate all her Snackoos hours ago, and tired because it was now midnight and she was still wide awake and completely out of patience.

Ema shut her bedroom door and set her cell phone alarm for the usual time of 6 A.M. As she flipped the light off and attempted to get some rest, she somehow managed to fall asleep quickly, but her mind had other ideas...

"Fraulein, wake up" Klavier whispered once more. Ema stirred again, turned over to face him and smiled when their eyes met. He propped himself up on his elbow and leaned down to kiss her. She immediately buried her fingers in his long hair. He could feel her smiling and pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss. He opened her mouth with a probe of his tongue and she moaned quietly in happiness and pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his back and ran her hands up and down his lean muscles, and in the front to admire his toned chest. Klavier is moving his hand around her stomach and her waist, and then moved his hand from her waist down a little lower.

His fingers teased at the edge of her panties and began to pull them down Ema's slender hips. Ema rolled from her side onto her back to give him better access. Klavier made quick work of her underwear and tossed them aside. He teasingly danced his middle finger around the edge of her vagina, making her whimper with desire. He dipped his finger inside and Ema moaned loudly as he did so. He continued the movements with his hand and leaned his head down to kiss her neck. As Ema's desire built and grew, she felt herself grow more desperate for release. Klavier saw the emotions on her face changing as she gripped the sheets tight in her fist and he knew she was close to the edge. He put a second finger inside her and used his thumb to work her clitoris and Ema gasped as the climax came upon her with a crash...

Ema bolted up in bed again and became conscious of what she dreamt about last night. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? I had absolutely NO Snackoos late last night, so it could NOT have been a food dream." Ema was suddenly reminded of something her sister said as a joke not too long ago and the truth behind the possibility dawned on Ema. "Sounds like someone is thinking about something that she wants...Believe what you want to believe, little sister, but something tells me that your subconscious is trying to tell you something." Ema pounded her fists into her pillow and yelled in rage. "I can't possibly want that, this is the aggravating, glimmerous fop! Get a hold of yourself Ema!"

Ema went through her morning routine in a haze and before she knew it she was pulling into the precinct's parking lot. Thankfully, the lot was empty, but Ema's eyes immediately focused on the garish purple motorcycle and the midnight blue sedan parked right next to it. Ema's eyes narrowed in anger because she knew that meant Ava was here yet again. "How does he even get work done with her here all the time? Don't we have a visiting hours policy or something?" Ema huffed in annoyance and a twinge of jealousy that she hated to admit existed flared up as she made her way to the elevator.

The inbox next to her office door predictable had some paperwork for her to file, for no one else but the fop. Ema rolled her eyes and snatched the papers out of the wall hanging. She threw the papers down on her desk and grabbed a Snackoo packet out of her messenger bag. She stopped by a mini mart on the way to work and bought herself an extra bag to make up for having none last night. As she filled her mouth with the chocolate snacks she felt her heart rate slow and her mood relax. She quickly filled out the necessary sections of the report and called Klavier's extension number to tell him she was coming up. Surprisingly he didn't answer and she considered dialing his cell phone (much to her dismay, their boss forced them to exchange numbers after she became one of Klavier's lead homicide detectives, and since then he'd sometimes send her random flirtatious text messages) but then decided against it. Ema knew he was here somewhere and she figured his office would scientifically, be the logical place to start.

When she got to the top floor and walked down the hallway to his door, she thought she heard a low murmur and a giggle. She disregarded her usual habit of knocking to announce her presence and let herself in. She was not prepared for what she was about to see when she walked through the doorway.

Ava was facing Klavier's giant bookcase with him right behind her. She had on a canary yellow sundress and sandals that reminded Ema of Alita Tiala from the Kitaki case. She was turned slightly toward him so that he had access to her mouth. They were in the middle of a seemingly passionate kiss, Ava's right hand stroking Klavier's cheek and his arms tight around her narrow waist. Before Ema thought they were aware of her presence, she gasped and turned on her heel, not bothering to shut the door, as that definitely would have given her away.

She walked briskly back down the hallway and ducked into the bathroom and shut herself into a stall. She sat down on the toilet and put her head between her knees to steady her swirling head. She felt her eyes water up, but why they were, Ema didn't know. She pushed away the tears that were threatening to spill over with a swipe of her palm.

_Why am I in a state like this? She is his girlfriend, and they're free to do whatever they want. But why am I feeling so devoid and empty? For the thousandth time, I have no romantic feelings for the fop, and he has none for me._

Ema's mind drifted to all the previous conversations she'd had with her friends regarding Klavier over the past few weeks. The more she thought about it, the more she was sure they were insinuating they knew she had feelings for the fop before even she did. Maybe she really was lying to herself about the feelings she harbored for her annoying boss.

As the epiphany came to Ema, she shook her head in disbelief. "Is this really how I feel? Is Lana right and my dreams are telling me something? I don't know what to think anymore." Ema took a deep breath and centered herself. Ema looked at her watch and learned that she had been holed up in the restroom for over 20 minutes now, cutting in to her pre-planned study time. Ema slapped her palm to her forehead at her terrible excuse for time keeping. But then a thought ran through Ema's head.

_What was the point of caring about the stupid exam?_ Ever since she made her plans to retake the forensics test, it had been one disappointment after another. Her friends hadn't been as much of a help as she thought they would be, her planning schedule was always getting thrown off, she had run out of people to ask for help (Lana was out of town for an annual meeting for California's registered prosecutors and wouldn't be back for another few days), and all she could think about was the fop. And this was after only a mere week, so God only knew what other problems would occur if she stuck with her original plan. Ema thought, at that moment, seriously considering bagging the whole thing.

"If the first week is any indication of how the rest of the month will go, then I might as well quit while I'm behind." Ema nodded to herself as she made the decision to stay where she was and continue working in Los Angeles as a detective. "Forget the stupid test, it's not worth the stress."

She looked at the floor in front of her and realized that in her hasty exit she didn't leave the morning report in the Klavier's office. Ema groaned out loud when it dawned on her that meant she had to go back and risk facing the fop and Ava. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Ema cursed to herself. Her vulgarity surprised her, as Ema rarely swore, out loud or in her head. She knew she cussed vehemently last night, but she was out of Snackoos, which was always unacceptable in her book. She exited the bathroom and walked stiffly down the hallway. She had no idea what she would say or do if Klavier and Ava were still in there making out. But to Ema's surprise, the office door was shut and she could hear voices from inside.

"I heard the door open and a gasp. It could have been only her. You told everyone else to leave you alone until lunch. I didn't hear the door shut, but I heard her run down the hallway. You think she saw us? I'll bet her jaw about hit the ground in surprise." Ava laughed to herself as she imagined the look on the detective's face when she surely saw the latest staged romantic notion with Klavier and herself. Ava's womanly intuition told her that Ema was crazy for the man, was in major denial about said feelings, and probably hated Ava with every fibre of her being since Ema thought that she was Klavier's 'girlfriend'. The whole situation was rather funny to a slightly involved third party like herself.

Klavier nodded, leaned back in his desk chair and grinned at Ava. "Ja, I imagine her face was a sight to be seen. I purposefully left her work from yesterday in her inbox so she would be up here as soon as she came in today. This has worked out even better than I had hoped, and it's all thanks to you Fraulein Ava. You have my deepest gratitude, and with any luck I will have the Fraulein Detective as my einzig und allein very soon." Klavier stood up and walked over to Ava to squeeze her hand. "I believe it is almost time for our imminent breakup. I hope the Fraulein will be pleased to hear of our 'separation'."

_..._ Ema could hardly believe her ears, and she was reeling in the discovery that she had been played like a fool. No, worse than a fool, a naive fool. Ema was beyond relieved that Ava's status with Klavier was a farce, but she couldn't fathom what had driven Klavier to concoct such a crazy scheme to simply test the extent of Ema's affections for him. Ema muddled all this in her head as she listened to the rest of their conversation.

"Yes, I agree it would be hard to keep up the charade much longer. Your co-workers are beginning to become suspicious. Not to mention your boss has been on you about my being here so frequently." Ava flicked open her beeping cell phone to see yet another message from her own boss waiting to be listened to. "And speaking of bosses, mine is pressuring me to return home. She probably wants me to go audition for another part soon. She claims I've been away for too long. I should have told her I was off on a mission to practice my acting, maybe it would have kept her at bay for a little while longer." Ava smirked to herself as she thought of her uptight boss, who was always badgering Ava to perform more. Ava was a professional actress in San Francisco, but after Daryan's arrest and trial, she had been putting off any real performing jobs. The fact that she was a professional was why Klaiver had been so intent on having her play the part of his fake girlfriend.

Ava thoughts returned to her incarcerated brother, and reminded Klavier of their bargain. "You know Daryan's trial is in four days right? You know what you have to do as part of our agreement?" Ava's face turned serious. She was passionate about keeping her brother as safe as he could be. She would never pretend to understand, or attempt to understand, what exactly was going through her brother's mind when he became an international smuggler, and then a cold blooded killer, while trying to pin the blame on someone else, and a child no less. Though she could never forgive what Daryan had done, nonetheless, he was her brother and she would bend over backwards to keep him around.

"Ja, I know. They would not allow me to prosecute the case because of my relation to Daryan, but I have left a message for Herr Edgeworth, and I hope to convince him to not push the original penalty they were going to seek against your brother. It's my hope to obtain a life sentence, and with the staggering evidence against him, including his confession, an acquittal is beyond unattainable at this point."

"I understand. Thank you for doing what you can to help my brother. I have to head out now, Klavier. I promised my boss I would call her with an update regarding my return." Ava gave Klavier a big smile and walked out the door. The hallway was deserted as Ava walked down the hallway and entered the elevator. She had no idea that she was about to get cross examined by one very upset detective.

Ema had fled the scene after she heard Ava remind Klavier of his end of the bargain. She couldn't believe that she had such terms for the price of her acting. Ema hadn't kept up on the details of the former Gavinner's guitarist's upcoming trial, but she never knew that Daryan had a sister. For as much time she had spent doing security detail at local Gavinner's concerts (glimmer boy's idea), she never once heard Daryan mention a sibling. "That explains how Klavier knew her." Ema felt incredibly stupid for being so naive about this whole thing. It had been over a week since she first met Ava, and as level-headed as Ema normally is, she couldn't believe she fell for Klavier's plan so fast and without any doubts. "Agh, I'm such an idiot and a fool." Ema pounded her fist against her hip in anger. As Ema heard the elevator ding to signal that it had arrived at the parking garage, she prepared to interrogate the woman and learn the truth about everything. Ava strode toward her car and didn't even notice Ema until she was only a few feet from her.

"Hello, Detective Skye, wonderful to see you again! Klavier was actually looking for you, something about a report he needed." Ava said cheerily. "Ava, I know about the stunt you and the fop pulled over on me. I heard everything and I want the truth." Ema glared at her as she waited for a response.

Ava's mouth dropped open, as she never expected to hear Ema demanding a confession. She honestly believed that Klavier and her had been acting genuine enough and didn't anticipate the detective overhearing them discussing their secret.

"Well since you know, I guess there's no point in denying anything. It's true, Klavier hired me to pose as his girlfriend so he could see how you would perceive the relationship, and act as a result. He was hoping to get a certain reaction out of you, and did he ever." Ava revealed. "I told Klavier the condition for my presence and he gladly accepted my terms. We planned this to go on for no more than two weeks. I'm guessing you heard that we were planning to 'break up' very soon, so I guess that is a moot point now, huh?"

Ema's eyebrows were high on her forehead in disbelief.

"So this whole relationship was a fake? But why did you agree in the first place? If you're Daryan's sister, I'd think you wouldn't have talked to Klavier, much less agree to help him." Ema inquired. "Yes, I'll admit I was reluctant at first. But Klavier apologized to me, even though technically it was hardly his fault. I just had a chip on my shoulder since it was my brother. I told Klavier that he had to secure Daryan's future, even if it was one behind bars, and he agreed immediately. He was too anxious to move things along between the two of you to negotiate anything different. He told me about the kiss, that day, and everything about you, I suppose. You do realize just how crazy this man is for you? And if I'm not mistaken, you feel the same way?"

Ema's eyebrows went up even further, if it was scientifically possible.

Ema did a double take at that last statement. "No, no you've got it wrong..." Ema trailed off as she realized how vague she sounded and could practically feel the lying vibes coming off her body. Ava put her mouth in a hard line and nodded in a 'Yea sure' kind of way.

"Ema, listen to me. My instincts told me the second I met you that you have an intense desire for Klavier that you deny yourself far too much. It's pretty obvious to me that you hold you boss on a very different level than your friends. And the way you look into his eyes, I can tell you're thinking of something very specific when you do." Ava's chocolate brown eyes bore into Ema's emerald green ones. Ema couldn't believe how perceptive this woman was, after seeing her only a handful of times over the past week. Ema hung her head in surrender.

"You're right. I do have feelings for the fop, but I've been telling myself for awhile now that I'm crazy just for entertaining those kinds of desires and fantasies. Ever since he kissed me in his office, the realization has been slowly coming to me. I can't believe you figured me out so easily." Ema looked back up at Ava beseechingly. "But for my sake, please don't repeat any of this conversation to him. If I ever consider thinking about telling him what I think, I want him to hear it from me, and not from someone else."

Ava nodded in agreement, and extended her hand to Ema. Ema clasped her hand, and she felt a friendly connection with the other woman. "If I'm not being too forward, Detective Skye, I'd like to say that I think you and Klavier are an excellent match. He's going through a rough time right now, with his best friend ready to go to trial for murder, and his brother on death row, he could really use a friend. I think you could be that friend, and I think you also want more than just a friendship with him." Ava gazed knowingly into Ema's eyes, almost like she was seeing Ema's most recent dream about Klavier as if Ava herself dreamt it. Ema blushed and fiddled with her sunglasses on her head. "I don't know exactly myself, but he seems to know what he wants. Do you care if I go talk to him right now? I think I need to hear it from the fop's mouth before I really believe this is all true."

Ava nodded once more and raised her hand in a farewell wave to the baffled detective and opened the door to her sedan, started the engine and drove off. She hoped for nothing but the best for those two.

Ema turned on her heel and planned on giving the fop a piece of her mind, but first she wanted to stop at her office so she could mentally prepare the verbal lashing she was already planning for him.

Ema's thoughts were in a jumble as the understanding hit her. _Ava was never Klavier's girlfriend, the whole relationship was all an act just to test my feelings for him. I can't believe the fop would be so sneaky and childish about this. _But despite the onslaught on new information, Ema's head suddenly felt clearer than it had been in weeks. She felt a renewed rush of strength, determination, and hope as she reached her office. There was more paperwork, this time from the lead detective on Daryan's murder case, stating she needed to reread the details of the case and sign off on them, so the files could be transferred to the newly appointed prosecutor. Ema's eyes skimmed over the details, and noticed Klavier's name wasn't who was listed as the prosecutor for the trial.

But the name that was typed there made Ema squeal like the fangirl that she is.

"OH MY GOD IT'S MR. EDGEWORTH! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S COMING BACK TO DO THE TRIAL!"

Ema started bouncing around the room in a spastic dancing move. A grin stretched across her entire face as she remembered the legendary attorney. He was the prosecutor in charge of Lana's trial, and Ema's respect and admiration for the man grew by miles (no pun intended) during and after that case. While she was in Europe, she vigilantly kept up with Mr. Edgeworth's career and everything he had done. And as she grew older, they would talk from time to time, and went from being trial acquaintances to friends. She hadn't actually talked to Edgeworth in almost a year, as that was the last time he was even in the country (He seldom came back to the L.A. Prosecutor's Office, as he moved his work back to Germany), but she still kept in touch with him. Her excitement to talk to him was overwhelming. At that moment, an idea so amazing struck her mind like a bolt of lightening, after recalling something Lana had said about someone different, but in the same profession.

"You know, someone who could really help you out is the man you 'don't' like. He took the test awhile ago when he passed the bar exam to become a prosecutor."

Klavier might have passed the forensics certification test for his bar exam, but that meant Miles had too. The thought never even occurred to Ema to ask Mr. Edgeworth for help. Granted he wasn't in town much, but it couldn't have hurt to ask him regardless. And now that she knew he was in town for a short period of time, she at that moment rescinded her earlier decision to cave in and not take the exam. Ema felt a light build up in her chest with her newfound sense of motivation to do what she was passionate about. She couldn't grasp how she ever considered throwing her lifelong dream away.

Ema yanked her cell phone out of her coat pocket and scrolled through her contacts and got to Edgeworth's number. She pressed 'send' and waited for him to pick up. The phone rang twice and she heard a familiar voice on the other line.

"Edgeworth. Who's calling?" He asked.

For a brief moment, Ema's voice eluded her, but she remained composed and began to speak. "Mr. Edgeworth, hi, it's Ema Skye. It's great to hear your voice!" "Ah Ms. Skye, it's been awhile. I trust you've been keeping well?" Edgeworth was happy to hear from his former colleague. He knew that a catch up conversation was long overdue, but his workload was never ending, so he seldom talked to anyone at his former office, Gumshoe and Ema being an exception. "Actually, there's another reason behind my call. I saw in a report that you're in town working on an upcoming case. Is that true?" Ema asked. "Yes, you are correct. Gumshoe has been bugging me to return for some time now, and I figured why not do a case here for old time's sake? I know the trial will turn out perfectly in my advantage." Edgeworth was confident that he would get a guilty verdict.

Talking to someone in the L.A. precinct jogged Edgeworth's memory of another call he needed to make. Prosecutor Gavin had called him several days ago, and he had been meaning to call Klavier back, but with his traveling back to the States, he hadn't yet had an opportunity. He was rather surprised to even hear from the prosecutor, as they hadn't spoken for quite some time. "And I'm really glad that you're back for a bit. I actually decided to retake my forensics certification exam, and I was hoping you could help me out. I'm in a bind and your knowledge would be invaluable to me." Ema paused, hoping he wouldn't say no.

"Of course, Ema. We need to meet up soon anyway, it's been far too long since we last saw each other. The only problem is with the trial happening in four days, I'm only available tomorrow night, then I must begin my preliminary work on the case." Miles said apologetically. He would like to have had more time to spend with his friend, but unfortunately, work had to be his top priority.

Ever since Phoenix had been stripped of his badge, Miles was back on his perfect case winning streak, had yet to see a defeat at the hand of another defense attorney, and wasn't about to let that streak fail again. Try as he might to change, his mentor's mantra was embedded in his head. "To be perfect, that is the Von Karma way". Manfred had been a cruel, but effect prosecutor and taught Edgeworth a lot in their years of mentoring. Despite everything that Wright had taught him when Phoenix was in the profession, Miles still pursued his belief in getting every guilty criminal what they deserved.

Ema started doing her spazzy dance around the room again, complete with some quiet squeals and erratic bobbing of her head and arms. So erratic, that she accidentally flung her phone across the room and it slid under her desk. "CRAP!" Ema dove after it and managed to grab the phone as it came to a stop. Miles heard a thud and Ema yelling on the other line. "Ema? Are you there? Is everything alright?" Ema hurriedly pressed her phone back to her ear.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Edgeworth, I accidentally dropped my phone. So when did you want to meet up tomorrow?" Ema asked excitedly. "Does seven thirty work for you? I have some errands to run tomorrow afternoon but I should be return before then. How about you come over to my house?" Despite the fact that he no longer lived in the country, Miles still kept his former residence for when he was in town. "Yes, that's perfect! I will see you then, and thank you so, so much you have no idea how much this means to me, Mr. Edgeworth." Ema replied. "I shall see you tomorrow then, Ema" Miles said in farewell, and he hung up the phone. Ema sat down as her eyes rolled into the back of her head in pleasure as she swooned over Miles' smooth voice. She swung her chair around in excitement and happiness.

But her elation was quickly extinguished when her office phone rang, breaking Ema out of her trance. She saw the number on the screen and her face immediately scrunched up and she growled, remembering there was a certain glimmerous fop she needed to exchange some choice words with.

"Grrrr, FOP! I'm going to kill you!" Ema irritation with Klavier was back as her excitement over Edgeworth dissipated and was replaced by annoyance as she remember the conversation she just had with Ava. She quickly compiled a furious verbal lashing she planned to bestow upon him and also thought about bringing Snackoos to pelt him with for good measure, but then decided against it.

"Hell no, not wasting perfectly good Snackoos on that idiot." Ema stuffed a packed into her lab coat pocket anyway. She still felt better when she had her comfort food with her.

Ema stormed out of her office, determined to chew Klavier out for his childish behavior. _If he was so damn determined to find out how I feel, there could have been an easier and less convoluted way to do it. That fop almost ruined my plans with his mind games. _Ema was too riled up to deviate from her course now. She marched up the stairs to his office and remembered to knock this time. He called for her to come in and he smiled when their eyes met, then it was replaced by a frown when he saw her squinty and grumpy expression. She flung the paperclipped report on his desk and crossed her arms, pouting. "Fraulein, is something the matter? Are you alright?" Klavier got up from his chair and took a couple steps toward her, but she stopped him dead in his tracks with a simple lift of her finger.

"Yes, something is the matter. I cannot believe how stupid and childish you were. If you had any idea what happened to me, then you would know why I'd love you club you over the head right now." Ema took a step forward and poked him in the chest. Klavier looked thoroughly confused and worried. "Fraulein, I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about." "Well, I just talked to your girlfriend." Ema used air quotes around the word 'girlfriend'. "Ava told me every part of your plan. I can't believe you came up with such a dumb idea like that! What were you thinking? I almost gave up on my forensics exam because of you and your stupid performance with her!" Ema spat out, waiting for a snappish comeback from him.

Klavier suddenly understood that he had been caught in the act and smirked. He began chuckling to himself, his shoulders shaking, and Ema's rage grew. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY? HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY?" Klavier suddenly pulled Ema into a surprise hug. She was taken aback, and then pushed him away.

"Fraulein, do you want to know why I did what I did?"

He stepped forward so he was less than a foot away from Ema, and cupped her jaw gently in his hand. She didn't stop him. "Because I wanted to know more. I know somewhere in that science filled brain of yours are feelings for me. I wanted to know just how strong they were. And now I have my answer, loud and clear." Klavier was slowly inching his face forward until his breath was mingling with Ema's. She looked into his eyes and got lost in the gray-blue orbs that were staring directly into hers. She was mesmerized, and he leaned down for a soft kiss. Ema closed her eyes and allowed herself to get caught up in the moment. She brought her hand up to Klavier's cheek, and let the moment go on for a few more seconds before she pulled away slowly.

"Fop, I need to ask a favor of you." Ema started. "Yes, Fraulein, what is it that you need? Klavier asked. "I need help with studying for my forensics exam. My plans have hit some major snags and I need someone who's taken the test before and scientifically knows-" Ema swallowed her pride to admit this. "Knows more than I do." "Ah, Fraulein, I seriously doubt that there is someone in the world that knows more about forensics than you. It would be my pleasure to be of assistance." Ema smiled widely as relief flooded through her. She was relieved that she now had a steady exam partner who knew what they was doing. She gave him a quick hug in thanks. "Thank you, fop. Does tomorrow night work?" "Ja, tomorrow would be fine. Say eight o'clock?" Klavier asked. Ema nodded in agreement. "I'll be there. See you then, fop." Ema walked back out the door and it shut slowly behind her.

Klavier was rather surprised that the situation turned out the way it did. Not that he was complaining, because now he would be getting quality alone time with Ema for the first time.

"Wer hatte das gedacht?" He murmured to himself.

Author's Notes: Comments and reviews are gratefully accepted. Did anyone catch a big problem that happened at the very end that might cause a small fight in the upcoming chapter between the two soon to be lovebirds?

I am especially happy with how this chapter turned out. I enjoyed writing the waves of emotions that went through everyone as the days progressed. I think my favorite line this chapter was when Ema was upset she had no Snackoos and she had a tantrum: "SON OF A BITCH I HAVE NO SNACKOOS!" I couldn't stop laughing as I pictured Ema having a fit like that.

Did everyone expect the chapter to unfold as it did? I think the storyline went pretty smoothly, and in my opinion, no one was that OOC, if at all (I hope that's not my pride and ego talking.) I love hearing from people about the story, ideas for future chapters are awesome, and the ideas I've been given for previous chapters turned out better than I expected. For everyone that has been following my first AA fan fiction since it began, your support is appreciated SO much, and I hope it continues to grow! I've enjoyed talking to everyone about anything and everything.


	9. Chapter 7

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 7

"Turnabout Mistake"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This storyline however, is completely original and created by me.

I don't think I've been happier to post a chapter of this fanfic, because I completed this after I finished the semester from hell, which I think would make anyone in my position happy lol. Enjoy!

Thanks to xStormyx (IAscenderI here on dA) for uploading the epicness that is Chapter 38 of Moving Shadows, which inspired me to immediately go back here and finish writing/proofreading this at mach speed! 8D

Ema's eyes slowly opened as the morning sunlight came in through her bedroom window. She sat up, stretched out her back, and twisted slightly to crack it. She pushed the covers off her and plodded sleepily down the hallway into the bathroom. She splashed some cool water on her face to help wake her up. She then proceeded to the kitchen to have some breakfast before getting ready to leave. She boiled some water for her usual cup of morning tea, and out of habit she reached into the drawer for Snackoos, but randomly decided to prepare a more detailed meal for a change. She made some eggs and toast, and went back to her bedroom to get dressed for work. It was 'Casual Friday' at the precinct, which meant for Ema that she put on a little more makeup than usual, so she was out the door with only five extra minutes tacked on.

When Ema pulled up into the parking lot, as usual the first thing she noticed was Klavier's purple motorcycle, but next to it was a shiny red sports car with a foreign license plate. Immediate recognition went through Ema's brain as she recognized Mr. Edgeworth's car. Edgeworth enjoyed that particular brand of car, and always got the same vehicle every time his lease was up. He'd had that same car since Ema met him back during Lana's trial.

Excitement hummed through her body as she went upstairs, detouring to Miles' old office to see if he was in. The door was cracked and she heard his voice from inside. She realized he was on the phone with someone and turned back on her heel. Ema's thoughts returned to her unintentional eavesdropping yesterday and where that had gotten her. But she did hear a snippet of Miles saying something that sounded like "Crescend, evidence, and sentencing" so Ema guessed that he was on the phone with the fop regarding the sentence being sought against Daryan. She backtracked and stopped at the fop's office. She heard no voices coming from it, so she assumed he wasn't at the office and that's why he wasn't just talking to Mr. Edgeworth in person.

Never once did the thoughts of who her plans tonight involved, and the mistake she made, cross her mind and realize the contradicting connection. She had both Miles and Klavier running through her thoughts, and didn't notice her poor timekeeping was on its second day now.

Ema waited a few minutes for Mr. Edgeworth to finish his conversation and then walked back down. The room was silent, so she assumed the conversation was over. She knocked lightly and poked her head through the door. Miles looked up from his paperwork and a smile of recognition appeared. "Miss Skye, good to see you again. How are you doing?" Miles strode around his desk, hugged Ema and gestured for her to sit down. She sat down on the leather couch next to him. "Scientifically, I'm better now that you're back for a bit. I've missed seeing you around here. None of the prosecutor's here are as fun as you." Ema joked, knowing fully well that she had her prosecutor sister, and the fop too, but what she would characterize their current relationship as was a mystery to Ema. Ema smiled to herself thinking about her spending time with Klavier very soon, again still not making notice of her soon to be problem. Miles noticed Ema's face becoming a little distant and nudged her shoulder to bring her back to reality. Ema jumped slightly when Miles broke her from the train of thought.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a second. My mind's been crazy lately." Ema said, giving a quick laugh. "Yes, I noticed. What is on your mind? A boyfriend perhaps?" Miles gave a smirk, reminding Ema of a conversation they shared the second to last time they spoke.

This was right after Ema returned to the States and began working in Los Angeles. Though no one except Miles knew it, she was, to be honest, kind of dazzled by the blond prosecutor when she first started her detective work with him, but that quickly fizzled when began to be annoyed by his foppishness. Little did she know those feelings never went away, they just changed. She had confided in Miles about her thoughts, and during those few phone calls, she was often spacey, losing her train of thought and not always speaking coherent sentences. So Miles enjoyed now poking fun at her distractedness, safely assuming it was due to some recurring thoughts about a man.

Ema blushed and looked away. She focused on everything in the room except Miles, not wanting to admit what she was thinking about. "Meh...maybe..." The corners of Ema's mouth pulled up into a grudging grin as she said that. "Is it still Prosecutor Gavin? I thought you changed your mind, Ema." Miles was surprised to discover Ema never actually had a change of heart regarding her feelings for the young rock star, but at the same time he wasn't surprised. Though Miles was, by no stretch of the imagination, a romantic person, he had been a prosecutor long enough to know how to read people's faces and perceive hidden emotions. Ema continued her avoidance of looking at Edgeworth until his eyes boring a hole into her face became too much and she gave up, and they both chuckled at her behavior.

"Yes, it has to do with Klavier. Things have...changed very recently, and I'm not sure what we are anymore. Scientifically, you think I would have figured it out by now, but I haven't." Ema looked down at her lap for a moment as she admitted to her self-doubts. "What has happened to make you so confused?" Edgeworth asked. "Lots of things, but long story short, he kissed me in his office last week, and then he tricked me into thinking he had a girlfriend just to see if I cared and got jealous, and then he kissed me again yesterday after I made him confess to it." Ema's temper flared slightly at the thought of her anger yesterday, but it quickly dissipated at the thought of the kiss yesterday and the tenderness behind Klavier's admission.

"Ahh, so the perfectionist Ema Skye is thoroughly confused? I think this is a first." Miles put a hand on Ema's shoulder. "Ema, you're a smart women with a good head on her shoulders. I know this confusion won't last long and that, _scientifically_, you'll figure everything out." Edgeworth drew out Ema's favorite word teasingly, and Ema smiled at his joke. Edgeworth glanced at the wall clock and stood up. "Unfortunately, I need to head out to do a couple things before our meeting. I trust we are still on for tonight?"

"Of course, and again I'm so thankful you're helping me out Miles. I need someone as brilliant as you in my corner, so my passing is scientifically a given." Ema headed toward the door and gave Miles a wave as she exited.

As Ema walked down the hallway, she ran into the new Chief of Police, Spencer Hamilton, and he nodded when he saw her. "Ah, Detective Skye, I'm glad I ran into you. Just wanted to tell you that you are free to go home if you like. Most of the precinct is here just twiddling their thumbs, so there's no point in keeping an extra detective around." Ema perked up and smiled. "Thank you so much Mr. Hamilton! I was hoping to go and resume my studying anyway." "Ah that's right, Gavin told me you were retaking your Forensics exam. Best of luck to you on that!" Chief Hamilton continued down the hall and waved in farewell. Ema nodded and continued on her way with a new spring in her step.

She couldn't remember the last time she was sent home due to overstaffing, and a Friday off was a rare treat for her. It didn't even matter that she was going home to study instead of relaxing or sleeping, since she had gotten new motivation to excel on her exam. Ema didn't even bother to stop by her office on her way down, which was scientifically not the smartest thing she could have done, as her paperwork inbox contained a note from Klavier, telling her he was looking forward to seeing her tonight for their meeting.

Ema had been sitting on her couch, flipping through her one textbook for a couple hours now, and was ready to take a break. She put the book down on the couch and decided to get a shower before she headed over to Miles' house. She washed her hair, shaved her legs, the usual. And when she stepped out to wrap the towel around her body, she heard her cell phone ringing from the living room. She dashed out dripping wet and snatched her phone up before she missed the call. It was Apollo's number flashing across the screen, and she wondered what was up. "Hey Polly, how's it going?" Ema grinned as she teased Apollo.

Apollo wasn't crazy about the nickname Trucy had given him back when they first met, and he dealt with it since Trucy was his sister, but his friends only called him that out of humor.

"Hey, Mrs. Gavin, how are you doing?" Apollo shot back and laughed. Ema growled and a pout slid onto her face, and Apollo knew it was there even if he couldn't see it. Her growl only made Apollo laugh harder. "Aw come on Ema, you know I'm just kidding. Being serious, what's new with you?"

Apollo called, wanting to ask Ema for her opinion on something, as he was on limited time to finish the call. Aria would be over in less than 15 minutes.

"Fop's an even bigger idiot than I thought. That's what's new."

Ema put the call on speakerphone so she could finish drying off her body and hair without having to hold the phone.

"Dare I ask what he did now?" Apollo had a lazy, laughing drawl to his voice. Like Ema's other friends, he got a kick out of hearing about the love/hate relationship between her and Klavier. Klavier was always doing something outrageous in an attempt to win Ema's affections, and she usually resisted his flirtations with little difficulty. But Apollo could hear a distinctive tone to Ema's voice that told him something was changing her mind.

"He did a stupid thing just to see what I thought about him. He's taken foppishness to a whole new level. And he did some things in his office that I'd rather not repeat. So don't ask." Ema said with finality. "So Klavier likes you, old news. You avoided his advances, also old news. But I'm taking a wild guess and saying he kissed you, which is new news." Apollo had a feeling he was on target. Not much else would get cool and collected Ema so riled up. He knew that she was pretty innocent, and Klavier was the polar opposite, so certain advances Klavier could do would probably throw Ema for a loop. Apollo heard another growl on the end, probably because Ema was currently recalling exactly what had happened between her and Gavin. Apollo heard her stomping down the hallway and chuckled to himself.

Ema threw her towel on the floor in a huff and got dressed. Since she wasn't heading to work, she figured she would put on something other than her usual attire of a lab coat, vest, and capris. She looked through her meager clothing choices and suddenly had a rush of panic about not having anything to wear. As she was sifting through her drawers to find a pair of jeans, she asked Apollo "So how are things down at the office? Any good cases?" Ema pulled out a pair of skinny jeans that were a birthday present from Lana. They still had the tags attached, as Ema seldom wore something other than her work clothes. She ripped the tag off and pulled the jeans on. "Glad you brought that up, I'm actually have a question for you. What did you think of Aria when you met her the other week? Like from a girl to girl perspective. Because she's, um, on her way over here for," Apollo cleared his throat. "A, uhm, dinner date."

Ema stopped midway through brushing out her hair in surprise. "Aww Polly's going on a date!" Ema knew she was right when she saw Apollo talking about Aria for the first time, and the fact that he was making a move made Ema happy for her friend.

"Yes, she'll be my date to your wedding with Gavin. How does that sound?" Apollo responded and laughed. Just like calling him Polly was Ema's favorite way to pick on him, he usually went straight for the Klavier buttons to push. "Careful, or I'll start calling you a fop instead of the real fop. But seriously Apollo, I'm happy for you." Ema sat down on her bed, still only half dressed and starting to get low on time before she had to leave. "I didn't actually talk to her on my way in, but she looked like a nice woman. The fact that she's an attorney is a big plus for you because you scientifically have lots of things to talk about. But yes, as your friend, I think she seems like she would be a good girlfriend. The only concern I have though is the fact that she's your employee. Doesn't that make it a bit tricky?" Ema wasn't sure what to think of that.

"I don't know myself, but I guess we'll find out after tonight. But as for the boss thing, I think you and Gavin work around it pretty well." Apollo snerked to himself. There was a knock at his apartment door and he knew it had to be Aria.

"I gotta go Ema. Thanks for giving me your opinion. Scientifically, you're a good person a trust for the truth." Ema looked at the clock and realized she was running late too. But then Apollo's second to last statement made her stop and pout for the second time during that conversation. "Yea, yea have fun on your date. But this is the sound of me Snackoo'ing you through the phone!" Ema imitated the *ka-tonk* that happened after she hits someone in the face with a Snackoo and she laughed. She hung up immediately and hurried back to her closet to pick out a suitable top.

With the few shirts she did have, it wasn't long before she was sifting through tops a second and third time. She eventually settled on a pink tank top that matched her favorite sunglasses and put a black crocheted top that tied under her bust line. She looked in her full length mirror and sighed, as she was a little self-conscious after going out somewhere in clothes other than her lab coat and capris. Getting dressed up was almost an alien feeling for her. Ema was never an uber girly-girl who was consumed with looking perfect all the time, and she never would be, but she did take pride in doing her makeup well enough for work every day.

She put on a pair of plain black flip-flops as she walked down the hallway to grab her textbooks and messenger bag. She secured the book in her bag and locked the door behind her.

25 minutes later on the other side of town, Ema pulled up to a rather grand house and walked up the front steps. She re-adjusted her top right before the door opened. Miles opened the door wide for Ema and she stepped inside. Miles walked back down the hallway toward his study and Ema followed. It had been quite awhile since she had last been to Miles' Los Angeles home, and she had forgotten what elegant taste he had for furnishings. It made Ema's tiny apartment look a little dumpy in comparison, with it's basic appliances and minimalist decor, compared to Edgeworth's love of all things mahogany and stainless steel.

"So do you have everything we'll need?" Edgeworth asked as they reached his study. "All I really need is my textbooks, there's no field work aspect of the test unfortunately." Ema sighed. She would have enjoyed doing that part of a test the most, instead of just pouring over notes from the text all the time. Ema pulled the two books out of her messenger bag and handed them to Miles. He took them and they both sat down on the leather lounge chairs. "Where did you want to start? Just talking about stuff in the book or do you want me to quiz you?" Miles asked, leaving the decision up to her. "Quiz me first. I've been flipping through the book all day and I need to start memorizing everything again." Miles nodded and opened the book.

"Okay then, we'll start with a poison. What is the amount of a lethal dosage of atroquinine for a human?" "Two hundreths of a milligram" Ema answered immediately. That was an easy question. She remembered that from the Drew Misham case during the trial simulation of the Jurist System. "What part of the brain does atroquinine directly affect?" "The central nervous system. When a person ingests atroquinine it takes a full 15 minutes for side effects to occur. The three side effects that I remember are burning of the throat, trembling of the limbs, and arching up of the back." Ema also answered that immediately.

Miles nodded in approval. "Perfect. You have been reading up on this. What are the three chemical elements that we look for when we use Luminol?" Miles knew this was a tricky question but he needed to test this science savvy woman and see how far her knowledge went. Ema was at a loss for a moment and had to really think hard to remember. "Uhmm, iron, copper, and...DAMN IT, I can't remember!" Ema curled her hands into fists. She knew she knew the answer, but it was eluding her somehow. "Those two are correct, and cyanides is the third element." Miles told her. Ema groaned and leaned her head back as the easy answer was revealed to her. She pounded her leg with her fist in frustration. Miles put a hand over hers to calm her down. Ema was getting worked up over missing one question. "I'm just mad at myself because I use these on a regular basis and I can't remember something as simple as that. UGH!" Ema's tantrum passed and she calmed down.

Miles flipped to another page and thought of a new question. "What does Luminol react to when it comes in contact with blood?" Ema had to stop and think about that tough question too before she answered. "Luminol reacts with the iron present in hemoglobins." Miles nodded. "Good. How do you exhibit Luminol's luminescence?" This one Ema also remembered quickly. "First, Luminol must be activated by an oxident. A solution of hydrogen peroxide and a hydroxide salt is mixed with water to create an activator. When the Luminol reacts with a hydroxide salt, a dianion is formed. The hydrogen peroxide reacts with the luminol dianion, which makes the unstable molecules go from a dormant state into an excited state, and the energy given off emits photons, and the emitted photons give us the blue light that we recognize." Ema took a deep breath as she finished reciting her answer. That was something she looked over right before she got a shower earlier that evening.

Miles continued to quiz Ema on forensic related things, ranging from potassium cyanide to fingerprinting powder to footprint analysis techniques. She got the questions correct about half and half. It had been awhile since Ema had studied in great detail every last nook and cranny of forensics and needed to recall them at any given time, but she knew she was doing well. Ema felt good about the long study session but she was mentally drained when they finally finished up.

She looked at her cell phone to check the time. It was much later than she thought it would be, it was ten twenty p.m. Ema saw she had an unread text message, two missed calls, and a voicemail. The text message was first, and it was from Klavier. It was timed at eight forty p.m. and asking where she was. Ema's brow furrowed in confusion. "What does he mean by where am I?" Ema opened her missed call list and saw that she missed a call from Klavier at nine twenty and another from just a few minutes ago at ten o'clock. By now Ema was thoroughly confused about what the fop's deal was. She punched in the password to listen to her voicemail.

The voice on the other line was not the usual carefree Klavier that she heard every day. This voice was rather troubled and angry. "Fraulein, I would appreciate it if you would answer your phone when I try to contact you. I was under the assumption that YOU asked ME to help you study for YOUR exam, and here I am at my apartment being stood up."

Ema gasped in shock that she made a huge mistake and had told Klavier that she would study with him at almost the exact same time as Miles. Ema listened in horror as Klavier's voice steadily grew angrier. She reached for her back and packed away her textbooks as she listened to the rest of the message. She heard a string of what she assumed to be German curses.

"Ja, I must say I was excited to help you out tonight with your important preparations, but apparently you found other plans that keep you from even calling to tell me you are leaving me in the company of myself. Wieder Fraulein Ema, vielen dank."

The phone then prompted her to either save the message or delete it. Ema pressed the end call button without choosing an option and the look of horror on her face grew along with her level of guilt. She couldn't believe she was so forgetful and careless with her agreements. Normally she wouldn't have felt bad for standing the fop up, but she was the one who asked him for a favor, not the other way around, as was customary between the two. Miles had simply sat next to her with a curious glance on her face that turned to worry as her face went from fatigue, to horror, to guilt all in less than a minute.

Ema stood up and hurried over to her sandals. "I'm so sorry Mr. Edgeworth, but I have to go. I accidentally stood up Mr. Gavin tonight and I have to go over there and apologize. I can't believe I was so dumb." Ema was upset at herself because she was never this scatterbrained. "I guess my head wasn't as clear as I thought it was. Shows me how little I know."

Miles followed Ema to the door and stopped her before she ran out. "Ema, don't berate yourself over this. You made an honest mistake, realized you made a mistake, and have every intention of setting things right between you and Prosecutor Gavin. If he has an issue with that, then that is his problem. I wish you the best of luck with the rest of your studies, and please do call when you find out what the results are." Miles pulled Ema into a reassuring hug and Ema felt a bit of the pressure in her chest lift away as she said goodbye to her friend. "Thank you Miles. Of course I will call you as soon as I know!" Ema then darted into the driveway back to her scooter and raced onto the street in the direction of Klavier's apartment.

Ema reached Klavier's apartment in less than 10 minutes, probably due to the fact that she exceeded the legal speed limit the entire drive. She killed the engine as soon as she was in a parking spot and raced to the elevator. Thankfully, she had the elevator to herself the entire ride up, so she had a chance to compose herself and improve her appearance a bit without being scrutinized. The elevator doors opened and Ema jogged down the hallway and pounded on Klavier's door. "Fop, open up. It's me!" Ema rocked back and forth from her heels to the balls of her feet, waiting anxiously for him to open the door.

Klavier opened the door, with an unamused expression on his face. He glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Gluckwunsche Fraulein, you are only two and a half hours late. I was starting to contemplate going to bed, as I really thought you weren't coming." "Fo-I mean Klavier, may I please come in? I can explain my lack of communication."

Klavier grudgingly backed up a step so Ema could walk in. Klavier shut the door and lifted his arms in a 'go ahead and explain' gesture. Ema sat down at a chair next to the kitchen island, and he did the same. She turned to face him, and looked up apologetically. "I-I'm sorry I wasn't here tonight. I know I told you eight o'clock, but it completely slipped my mind that I told Mr. Edgeworth I would study with him tonight at seven thirty. It never even crossed my mind that I agreed to you both the same night at almost the same time. I didn't even look at my phone the entire time that I was there, and it never occurred to me to check, and...I'm just really sorry okay?" Ema reached into her bag and proceeded to munch on Snackoos.

Klavier saw how apologetic Ema was about this, and he softened, but still wasn't satisfied. "I was taken aback that you even stood me up in the first place, Fraulein. You made a big deal out of asking me, thanking me, and then I was here alone all night, and you didn't answer any of my calls." Ema swallowed her mouthful of Snackoos and replaced them in her bag. "I know, and I'm sorry that I was so forgetful. But if you'll accept my apology, I'd be grateful if you can still help me. Studying tonight with Miles was exactly what I needed to get on track, and I want to continue this motivation, and I-I need your help to do it." Ema looked into his eyes earnestly and waited for his response. She was half expecting him to ask her to leave.

Klavier took her hand in his and took her chin in his hand. "Naturlich verzeihe ich dir meine liebe." Ema tilted her head slightly sideways and smiled. "You know I have no idea what you just said. I don't speak German." "It means 'Of course I forgive you my love'. I accept your apology, and I once again offer my assistance to you. Just promise that you won't...how you say..'leave me hanging'. And I do have one condition for the accepting of your apology." Klavier's mouth pulled into a half grin as an idea came to him. "What is your condition?" Ema asked. "Just one kiss, and my forgiveness is yours, Fraulein."

Ema rolled her eyes and smiled. "Be serious, Klavier." "I am, Schatzchen. That is it." Klavier's blue-gray eyes looked deep into her emerald green eyes. Ema only needed a second to make a decision. Klavier was still holding her right hand in his left, but she brought her left palm to cup his cheek, and leaned forward to kiss him. He moved in as well, but Ema allowed their lips to graze for a mere split second before she pulled away. She quickly stood up with a grin on her face "There's your kiss, fop. See you Monday!" Ema thought herself funny for teasing him how she did, but Klavier was having none of that. He grabbed her left wrist and wrapped his arms around her waist. Their noses were touching as he pulled her in closer. "Netter versuch, Ema. You are not getting away so easily. You know exactly what I meant." Klavier then pulled her in for a delicious kiss. This was nothing compared to the first two, because this time Ema held nothing back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and met his passion with equal force. Their tongues danced in a swirl of motion and soon they broke apart for a much needed breath. Ema's head was swirling with desire. They stood in the dim light of his kitchen, standing together, putting months of pent up emotions into one make out session. Ema pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. "I have to go, Klavier. I can't stay, you know that."

Klavier sighed in defeat, knowing nothing more would transpire between them tonight. He released her body, but kept hold of her hand until she opened the door and turned to leave. He was just releasing his hold when Ema went in once more for the softest of pecks, and yet it was enough to set Klavier's chest on fire with the desire of wanting more. She smiled and waved as she walked down the hallway. Klavier nodded his goodbye and murmured. "Dies ist noch lange nicht vorbei. Ich bin nicht mit dir fertig."

Author's Notes: Comments and reviews are appreciated. I thoroughly enjoyed coming up with the conversation between Apollo and Ema, that cracked me up. And I lied, I know I previously said I didn't plan on having Klavier speak much German other than the usual words here and there, but I'm coming around fast to the idea of him going back and forth between English and German, especially when he's talking to Ema. Makes it waaaay more romantic in my book. I think Ema's word for most of this chapter is 'OOPS!'. She may have made a mistake, but she's on the right track now, and Klavier is on board. Looks like she is finally coming around, and is one step away from making Klavier her 'einzig und allein' (one and only) as he put it last chapter. Prepare for the romantic fluff to increase soon lol.


	10. Chapter 8

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 8

"Turnabout Fears"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This storyline however, is completely original and was created by me.

*I don't recall there ever being a specific month that Apollo Justice was set in, so unless someone wants to correct me if I am wrong, the current setting I put the story in is the beginning of July.

Klavier watched Ema walk down the hallway and kept his eyes on her until she entered the elevator and disappeared from sight. He was relieved the all was resolved with her, but how he wished she could have stayed. As much as he wanted to disagree with Ema, Klavier knew it was much too early in their relationship for something as progressive as her staying the night. He was just finally getting her to open up, and he wasn't about to push her limits too far and make her retreat.

Klavier walked back into the kitchen and glanced at the clock. Ten fifty five at night. He was beginning to think about going to bed right before Ema knocked on the door, but now he was wide awake, due to a combination of thoughts revolving around what just transpired, and his deep rooted desire to continue it. He had been aching for Ema's kiss and touch for months now, and now that he had finally gotten a taste of her sweetness and innocence, he wanted more. Much more.

Realizing that he wouldn't be going to bed anytime soon, Klavier walked over to his liquor cabinet and grabbed a half full bottle of his favorite brand of whiskey and poured himself a generous glass. If he was going to sleep tonight, it wouldn't be sober. A sober Klavier would be up all night, consumed with thoughts of Ema, but a slightly drunk Klavier, while still spending a lot of time thinking about her, might eventually find the motivation to get some rest.

He mindlessly sipped his drink as he walked into the room where he kept all his books as well as his desktop computer. His eyes grazed over all the legal and forensics books he had acquired over the years as a prosecutor. Some of them were Kristoph's, given to him after his brother was incarcerated, but Klavier didn't have the heart to throw them away. He sat down in a brown leather chair and put the whiskey bottle in between his thigh and the arm rest. He brought it with him, knowing he'd be dipping back into the bottle before the night was over.

His mind somehow drifted to his brother and the betrayal that came with his being thrown in jail. It had been six months since Kristoph was indicted for the murder of Shadi Smith (a.k.a Zak Gramarye) and three months since he was tried for the murder of Drew Misham and the attempted murder of Vera Misham. Kristoph's original sentence for the first count of murder was simply life in prison, but when he was convicted on the next two counts, it was changed to the death penalty.

Kristoph was to be executed by the end of the year.

The thought that the last family member he had in this world would be dead within five months burned a hole in Klavier's chest. The loss of their parents when he was a young boy was bad enough. Kristoph was Klavier's emotional rock during that dark time in his life, and knowing that he would lose that rock, even if he barely considered Kristoph his brother anymore, still cut Klavier to the core.

Klavier remembered with a shudder that farce of a trial where his brother's true nature was revealed to the world, with Klavier standing center stage at the Prosecutor's bench. The 'coolest defense in the west' had gone from a calm and collected man to a tortured soul consumed by rage. The look on Kristoph's face when Phoenix Wright revealed the depths of his well planned out revenge scheme was a face that was seared into Klavier's brain for eternity.

"Warum Kristoph? Was zum Teufel hast du gedacht?" Klavier slammed his fist onto the chair armrest in anger.

He would never understand what was going through Kristoph's head when he decided to become a man of evil. He had a perfect life lined up ahead of him, and he callously threw it away without thinking about the consequences for anyone else, especially for his younger brother.

Every time Klavier visited Kristoph in prison to try and reason with him, Kristoph always gave him the blowoff and would tell him "Sie brauchen sich nicht auf deinen Verstand mit diesen Dingen kliene Bruder." Klavier would try to talk, but Kristoph would always give the excuse of 'needing to finish this book' and would dismiss him with a wave of his hand.

It had been over two months since Klavier last visited his brother, and he had no intention of returning. Hell, he didn't even know if he would go to the execution.

Thoughts of the impending execution made Klavier drain the remaining whiskey in his glass and immediately pour another.

As Klavier's alcohol fueled eyes roamed around the room, they settled on the stack of music discs he had next to his computer. A majority of that stack were old Gavinner's albums but there were a few mix's of songs that never made the final album cuts among them. The breakup of the Gavinner's was another touchy subject for Klavier that brought up a slew of negative emotions and was another depression that weighed down his heart.

The band didn't last long after Daryan's incarceration, and though it came as no shock that they disbanded after Daryan's arrest, it still hurt. The break up was a mutual decision between Klavier and the other three rockers, and the others, like Klavier, returned full time to the jobs they were doing aside from being in the band. Like Klavier and Daryan had been, the other three men are members of the law enforcement world. They had all met shortly before the formation of the band, but to start a band in the first place was Klavier and Daryan's idea. Daryan and Klavier had been friends since they were 13, so after 11 years of friendship and phenomenal success with their band for seven years, it made Klavier feel like he had done something wrong. He knew that he was in no way to blame for Daryan's choices in life, but it never made it any easier. Sure, he still kept in constant contact with the other band members, but Daryan had been his best friend through thick and thin, and now Ema was the only other person he could count on.

Thinking about Ema made Klavier once again, drain his glass and reach for another refill. He couldn't remember the last time he drank so much, so quickly, but that woman did things to his brain that would make a lesser mortal go insane.

The woman had been driving him crazy with lust for months now, and now that he was getting closer to her every day, it took every ounce of his self control not to jump her whenever she came into his office. Just one look at her green eyes, her chestnut hair that draped over her shoulders so perfectly, to her luscious figure that he knew existed hidden underneath that giant lab coat she loved, but he hated. He always wanted to rip that coat off and toss it on the floor, along with every other article of clothing she wore and just ravish her right there. Everything about Ema made his heard pound and send a liquid heat of emotions through his whole body.

The biggest thing that made him crazy for her was the way her face lit up every time she talked about science. He was used to seeing her scowl and pout at work all the time, but when she was at a crime scene, her face lit up and it was like he was seeing the sun for the first time, every time.

Ema and her precious forensic science. Ever since they met, he knew that was her passion and her ultimate goal. He found out from talking to others in the office that she failed her Forensics exam the first time around when she lived in Europe, and that's why she had settled for basic detective work here. So with Ema deciding to take the test a second time, she would be putting her heart and soul into passing so she could do what she loved every day. One possibility that hadn't occurred to Klavier up until that point was what would happen if she did pass her test. The Los Angeles precinct had a fully staffed Forensics team at the moment, and he didn't think they'd have room for another scientist.

"So if she passes this, that means she leaves. She's not about to turn down a job elsewhere just to stay in the city. Verdammt, if that happens...ich habe keine Ahnung" Klavier couldn't imagine his life without Ema in it. His reason for coming in to work with a smile on his face was because he knew he'd be seeing the woman of his dreams, and if that was taken away, then he basically had nothing to live for. Lately, he'd been thinking, sleeping, and living for Ema. She was all he thought about all day, every day. If she left the country, or even the city, Klavier would be devastated.

Klavier drained and finished his third glass, set it down on the bookcase and tried to stand up. He didn't realize just how drunk he was until he attempted to move. Then again, he did have three large glasses of his strongest whiskey on an empty stomach. Klavier hadn't eaten since before he left work. His center of gravity was way off and he fell back into the chair, deciding to just sleep there for the night. At least he was finally getting some rest. His eyes slid shut and he was out like a light.

Klavier, being the perfectionist that he is, was very particular about being on time for everything, work being no exception. He always set his cell phone alarm before he went to bed to make sure he never overslept. But being as drunk as he was, the nightly routine he has slipped his mind, his phone was in his bedroom, on silent no less, so the usual alarm of Guilty Love would not be waking him out of his drunken stupor tomorrow morning.

Author's Notes: I had a particularly hard time writing this chapter for some odd reason. For as easy a time I had with the others so far, this was by the far one of the more difficult ones.


	11. Chapter 9

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 9

"Turnabout Comfort"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This storyline here, however, is completely original and was created by me.

*I apologize for the length of this chapter, but I had forgotten just how much dialogue was in the last section after the MASON system. I cut out about half and didn't start transcribing until I felt it necessary for Klavier's memories, and everything I included I felt was important because that last half of the case was when Kristoph began talking and exposing his true nature, which began Klavier's hidden, ongoing depression, originally fueled by Daryan's arrest, now adding kerosene to the inner demon fire, watching his only brother's demise.

I did the dialogue directly from Turnabout Succession in a play format, thinking that would be easiest to read, instead of doing it in my normal writing format. I did skip over lines that I didn't think needed to be included.

To IlzeProductions: Going back to our earlier conversation, you got your wish lol. I did not even go back to reading the fanfictions I've been following. After I got back from my friend's birthday party, I went straight to work on this lol.

To RebeccaProdcutions: You were absolutely right, the writer's block did not last long at all. The flash of inspiration I had to improve upon this chapter gave my motivation a super charge and I'm back to my unswaying eagerness to continue on with the story. Thanks for the encouragement!

Saturday mornings for most, would be a day off from the usual grind of work, and a day to relax. But not for everyone at the Detective and Prosecutor's office. Crime never took a day off and everyone who worked at the precinct was there almost every day of the week, weekends being no exception. So Ema was not put off by waking up early on a Saturday morning, considering how late she was out last night. Though she didn't have to report until nine a.m. (come short of there being an emergency), she still got up close to her normal time, simply out of habit. But this morning, she 'slept in' and it wasn't until seven thirty five that she finally rolled out of bed.

When Ema got home from Klavier's apartment, she went through her nightly routine drifting on a cloud. She barely remembered getting dressed in her pajamas, brushing her teeth, washing her face, and brushing her hair before sliding into bed and falling into a deep sleep.

As Ema got ready for work, feeling more rested that she had in weeks, she felt like she was back to being 16, and exhibiting the atypical teenage 'lovestruckness' that came with a first crush. Though she was rather fond of Mr. Edgeworth back when she was 16, it was never anything more than being someone's crazed fangirl. He was, after all, over 10 years older than her, and even now at 25, that pushed her relationship limits. Even if she didn't have any previous relationships to base that belief upon, it still mattered to her. So this feeling she had for Klavier was new to her, exciting but frightening at the same time. He was, technically her first everything so far. First crush, first kiss, first love... Ema skidded to a halt in front of her front door and did a double take as the thought that ran through her mind. "Wait, WHAT? LOVE! No way it's love. A serious attraction sure, I mean look at him, but love? That's much too soon." Ema shook her head as she allowed herself to entertain such fantasies in her mind. "Love..."

Ema noticed that the ground was whiter than it had been last night, so she assumed they got a dusting of snow. It was to be expected, as it was December, which reminded Ema, she had to start shopping for Christmas presents for everyone. Ema mentally went through all her friends and decided what to get them as she carefully navigated the roads to the precinct. Scientifically, Ema knew that a mere dusting of snow was more dangerous than a foot of snow. A foot of snow had time to be plowed and harden on the side of the road, whereas a dusting eventually melted and made the road incredibly slick, just asking for an accident to happen. Ema composed herself and focused on the drive ahead. It wasn't until she was under the cover of the parking lot roof that she relaxed her grip on the scooter handlebars.

Ema walked down the Detective's hallway toward her office. She mindlessly reached her hand up to her paperwork inbox as she approached it, which usually contained something from Klavier that she needed to fill out. But when her hands came up with nothing but air, her forehead scrunched in confusion. "That's odd. I can't remember the last time I came in with nothing to compile into a morning report for the fop." Ema shrugged her shoulders and let herself in to her office.

She booted up her computer and checked her work email. There were a few unread messages from people in various departments. She munched on Snackoos while she replied to them all, and looked around her office, realizing that at that moment, she had nothing to do. She had yet to hear from the fop about something work related. Actually she had yet to hear from the fop at all, which made her forehead scrunch up again. "Huh."

Ema's mind drifted to last night and what was discussed between her and Klavier, and more specifically, what they did. That was the first time she allowed herself to really open up to him, and she didn't hold herself back. Especially when they were in the middle of that passionate kiss. Ema's eyes rolled to the back of her head at the blissful memory. She reached back into her Snackoo packet and filled her mouth with chocolate, which made her feel even better, if it was scientifically possible. Ema stayed in this peaceful state for several more minutes before breaking herself out of her waking slumber and wondered what to do since she her inbox was empty at the moment. Ema glanced at the clock on her computer. Nine forty five. Much too early to leave for the day, but if she was going to stay here, she couldn't waste time accomplishing nothing.

Ema decided to swing by the Chief's office to ask him what she should do. His office was just around the corner to hers. Just as she approached his office, Chief Hamilton actually came out and looked glad to see her. "Good, Detective Skye. Gotta question for you. You heard from Gavin this morning, is he here?" Chief Hamilton looked a little annoyed as he asked this question. "N-no I haven't sir. Was I supposed to? He hasn't left anything for me to do nor called me regarding anything. Did he not come in to work this morning?" Ema was thoroughly confused now. There were few people that got to work earlier than Ema did, and Klavier was usually one of them. It was unusual for him to not report to work normal time, or call to say he would be late or not coming in at all.

"Well I haven't heard from him since last night, and no one knows where he is. Track him down, would ya? He's got stuff to do for the upcoming Crescend trial, and he's doing me no good if he's not here." The Chief looked a little disgruntled that one of his top prosecutor's was tardy for work, and without a good excuse for being late. Especially since Klavier had a high profile case to work on. Daryan's case was set to convene on Monday, and Klavier was to be an on-hold witness in case they needed him. Since he was one of the main people involved with the original case, when Machi Tobaye was the primary murder suspect, Klavier needed to be prepared. "Sure, Chief Hamilton. I'll see what I can do. I'll call you with a report." Ema nodded as she walked off. "Thank you, Detective Skye!" Chief Hamilton called as Ema hurried down the hallway toward the parking lot.

Ema had a feeling that Klavier was at his house, so that was where she scientifically decided to begin her search at. She called his former band mates on the way to see if Klavier was with them, but they all gave her the same answer of "Dunno where Gavin is." Normally Ema would be annoyed that she was playing search and rescue, but given the fact she had nothing on her plate at work, at least this was something to do. As Ema entered the elevator, she once again noticed she had the small space to herself and fixed her hair before the elevator reached the floor for Klavier's apartment.

Ema exited and walked past the first couple apartments before she reached the fop's door. She knocked impatiently and said "Fop? You in there?..." When Ema got no answer, she knocked again and shouted. "Klavier!" Impatient as ever, Ema tried the doorknob and realized it was unlocked. Ema let herself in and surveyed the room. The first thing she noticed was that the kitchen light was still on from last night and the door to Klavier's liquor was open. She rolled her eyes as she guessed what that meant. "You idiot, what the hell were you drinking last night!" Ema thought out loud as she continued down the hallway. The house was silent, which would normally indicate that no one was home, but since the door was unlocked, she knew the fop hadn't yet left that morning. She checked the bathroom, living room, bedroom, even the closet as she made her way down the hall with no sign of Klavier.

Eventually she made it to what she presumed to be Klavier's office and saw him sleeping on a brown leather recliner chair, an empty glass on the nearby bookshelf and a whiskey bottle wedged between his thigh and the armrest. Ema rolled her eyes as she realized he hadn't woken up yet. She strode over to where he sat and wondered how best to wake him up. She heard his steady breathing, and gently poked his shoulder. "Fop." Ema said quietly. Klavier stirred slightly, but didn't wake. She put her hand around his arm and shook him a little more forcefully. "Klavier, wake up!"

Klavier jumped slightly and clutched his forehead in pain when he realized where he was and what he did last night. He groaned loudly and leaned back in the chair. He then heard a huff and looked up into an annoyed looking Detective Skye's eyes, showing the emotion of disproval. "E-Ema? What are you doing here?" Klavier mumbled. "Fop, do you have any idea what time it? Our boss sent me looking for you because you were late to work without any word of where you were."

Klavier glanced at the window and saw bright sunshine coming in. "Hurensohn. Mein kopf tut weh." He groaned again and leant forward to regain a sense of balance before he attempted to stand up. He staggered as the impact of his hangover hit him and Ema had to grab both of his arms. He grabbed her elbows to help steady himself. Ema looked into Klavier's blue-gray eyes and saw some murkiness and depression that lurked inside. "Klavier, what happened last night? You were fine when I left, how did you get to this?" Ema gestured to the now empty whiskey bottle that sat on the chair.

"Ich kann mich nicht wirklich erinnern. Kristoph, Daryan, du, und Erinnerungen. Schreckliche Erinnerungen." Klavier mumbled. "Fop, you KNOW I can't understand you! For God's sake, English please!" Ema brought him a little closer and looked deep into his eyes, hoping to get a coherent reaction out of him. "Got to thinking. About everything. Whiskey helped the pain. Kristoph, Daryan, and you. My brain was in such a jumble." "Fop, you need to wake up and get out of your hangover state. Come on." Ema wrapped her arm around his waist and guided him to the kitchen. She nudged him with her hip into the chair that he sat at last night when she was apologizing to him.

"Where are some painkillers?" Ema asked. Klavier said nothing, only motioned to the cabinet next to the refrigerator. Ema stepped over, opened the cabinet door and saw the bottle immediately. She shook two pills out and poured him a glass of water. She handed them to Klavier and he mumbled something that sounded like "Thank you." Ema sat down next to him and put her hand over his. "What happened, Klavier? Do you need to talk about it?"

Ema reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a bag of Snackoos, knowing this would make him chuckle. "Maybe a Snackoo to make you feel better?" Ema waved it in front of his face, and his mouth pulled up into a half smile. He glanced sideways at her. "No thank you, Fraulein, I'm alright. I just need to let the painkillers do their job." Ema nodded and sat down next to him, saying nothing.

After 10 minutes of sitting in silence, Klavier finally broke it, and sounded sober and clear-headed as he spoke. "It was after you left last night. My mind was filled with too many thoughts to even think about going to sleep. I figured a drink would help ease my mind a little bit." Ema snorted and Klavier looked at her. "Do not think badly of me Fraulein. I have not drank in quite some time, and last night a stiff drink was welcomed. Thinking about you, among other things, dredged up many memories that have never been pleasant."

Ema scooted in closer to Klavier. "Does it have to do with Kristoph's execution? I know it's really close now. By the end of the year if I remember correctly." Klavier nodded somberly. "Ja. Seeing some of Kristoph's old belongings, brought me back to that trial two months ago..."

Trucy: "Does Prosecutor Gavin seem strange to you, too? It's like he's all grown up..."

Apollo: "I think that is how prosecutors are supposed to be. Though he is acting different than usual...I'll bet it has a lot to do with his brother Kristoph being in the room..."

Skipping ahead...

Kristoph: "My, my. You've upset my poor brother to the point of uselessness."

Klavier: "The 'defense's bluff'...I'm not sure I agree with you there..."

Kristoph: "Klavier..." Klaiver: Honestly, I wanted to believe you. But the defense wasn't trying to get away with a bluff...You were, Kristoph!" Herr Forehead, what was your accusation again? 'This poisoned stamp killed Drew Misham'...ja? To which my brother responded thusly: 'There was no way to know when Misham would use the stamp.' Tell me. It needs to be 'planned'...why? Why couldn't it have been a 'coincidence'? Kristoph, you tried to slip out from under his accusation by changing the subject! If that's not bluffing...what is it?

Kristoph: "...What are you up to Klavier?

Klavier: "I could ask you the same question, Kristoph. Herr Forehead. Do you understand what you're telling us? The one who schemed up the forged diary page was the one who poisoned the stamp. And it was Phoenix Wright who presented the forged evidence seven years ago. Adding the two statements together, the one who schemed to kill Drew Misham...was none other than Phoenix Wright!"

Apollo: "Sorry, but that's not how it's going to go down."

Klavier: "Oh? Then how will it 'go down'?"

Apollo: "I checked through the records on that case...when I found this...seven years ago, just before the trial began...

Seven Years Ago...

Young Trucy: "Oh...Old boy! Um, uh...Here"

Phoenix: "What's this?"

Young Trucy: "I dunno! I just got it over there in the hall. They told me to give it to the 'old boy in the blue suit with the spiky hair."

Phoenix: (addressing Zak Enigmar) I received the files from your previous attorney only yesterday."

Present Day...

Apollo: "And one more thing...Phoenix Wright was put on the case the day before the trial started. He didn't have time to request a forgery!

Klavier: "The day before...!"

Apollo: "Now here's a question. Just who was Shadi Enigmar's previous defense attorney?"

Klavier: "No...Th-This can't all be..."

Apollo: "But it is all true. There was another man, a defense attorney with a badge on his collar...it was you! Kristoph Gavin!"

Kristoph: "Let me begin by denying this. It's impossible to prove. Attorney's are registered with the court the day before the trial begins. In other words, no record remains in the court. How exactly did you intend to prove Phoenix Wright's claim?"

Klaiver: "Herr Forehead. Are you sure you don't have evidence...?"

Trucy: "What's wrong with Prosecutor Gavin? He looks clammy!"

Klavier: "Evidence that shows this man, Kristoph Gavin, requested that forgery seven years ago!" Kristoph: "Klavier...?"

Klavier: "Just...prove it! Clear up these doubts now, or I swear, I'm off this case!" Trucy: He must have thought of some evidence, Apollo!"

Apollo: "Prosecutor Gavin looks like he's in physical pain. That darkness...I have to pull that darkness out of him...And proof is the only way I can! What proves Kristoph Gavin's link to Drew Misham!...It can be proven."

Kristoph: "It can be proven? Simply ridiculous. Why even discuss it? This 'evidence' does not..."

Klavier: "Are you...telling the truth, Apollo Justice?" Apollo: "I am." (Presents the letter from Misham addressed to Gavin)

Kristoph: "OBJECTION! That...scrap of paper? I'm afraid I can't let you submit that." Apollo: "Is there some problem?

Kristoph: "There is. How could you possibly have that? You couldn't. It appears that Mr. Wright has yet to be cured of his bad forging habit." Apollo: "This is actually a reproduction of what was written in the original letter. He actually brought a small video camera with his to his visit to Kristoph's cell." Kristoph: "What...?" Apollo: "He recorded his entire conversation with you, Mr. Gavin. And the contents of your 'personal' mail." Kristoph: "Regardless. This mockery of a piece of evidence will never be accepted by the court. Evidence based on a 'video' a man with no authority whatsoever 'claims' he took...A man who happens to be an ex-attorney suspected of forgery!" Judge: "Prosecutor Gavin?" Klavier: "..." Apollo: "Prosecutor...Gavin?"

Kristoph: "As embarrassing as this is for me to say...I'm afraid my brother is incapable of making rational judgments at the moment. Your Honor...your decision, please."

Judge: "...The defense's claim is denied. Only actual evidence is permitted in a court of law. Please remove the defenses 'evidence' from the record."

Kristoph: "Better luck next time, Justice."

Klavier: "OBJECTION. The show's over, yet the crowd screams for more. Only now do I understand why. Frankly, I'm relieved. This has been bothering me for seven whole years. And I'm tired of the whole youthful angst scene...Now's out chance. Let's clean out the family closet, eh, Kristoph?"

Kristoph: "Klavier, you're spinning out of control. Calm yourself before you say something you'll regret." Klavier: "Spinning out of whose control? Mine?...or yours?" Kristoph: "Take a moment to consider everything you've built. Your reputation as a prosecutor...your fame with the masses. You could lose it all, Klavier." Apollo: Prosecutor Gavin! Try to remember...what's really important to you!" Klavier: "You amuse me, Herr Forehead. I couldn't forget what's really important to me, even if I tried. In fact, I haven't. Not even once. Seven years ago..."

In Phoenix Wright's Last Trial...

Young Klavier: "Finally. You just couldn't resist, could you Herr Wright?" Phoenix: "Resist what? Presenting solid evidence?"

Young Klavier: "Might I request we put the current cross examination on hold? The prosecution would like to call a new witness."

Present Time...

Apollo: "I've seen the trial video. I've watched it several times." Klavier: "Didn't you find anything 'unnatural' about it?"

Apollo: "Well, you did seem unusually well prepared. I mean, Mr. Wright had only just presented his evidence. And the next moment you call in Drew Misham. It was almost as if..." Klavier: "Almost as if...what?" Apollo: "Funny, it didn't even occur to me to wonder...But now that I do, I see there's only one possible explanation! Almost as if...from the very beginning...you knew Mr. Wright was going to present that evidence." Klavier: "Correct. I knew that if I applied the usual pressure, Phoenix Wright would eventually come up with the forged diary page." Kristoph: "Don't do this, Klavier." Klavier: "I knew because you told me, Kristoph! It was the night before the trial."

Seven Years Ago...

Klavier: "Kristoph...? Odd seeing you at the prosecutor's office the day before the trial." Kristoph: "Ah...I won't be appearing in the trial actually.

Klavier: "Huh? Why not?"

Kristoph: "I won't be facing off with you on your first trial, apparently. But in exchange, I brought information." Klavier: "Information...?"

Kristoph: "The attorney who'll be there in my place tomorrow is not to be trusted. Don't even give him the benefit of your respect. Listen...I want you to call in a special witness. Then..."

Present Time...

Klavier: "I wondered about it at the time. 'How did Kristoph know so much?' Kristoph! We were supposed to face each other in that trial! A fair fight, brother to brother! I deserved that much! You let me borrow the victim's belongings...You showed me all your research on the case!" Kristoph: "...My, my, Klavier. You disappoint me. You find trees, yet miss the forest!" Klavier: "You can't sweep this under the rug. Not anymore. Tell me what was going on behind that trial." Kristoph: "...Why not? I've achieved what I came here to do. I see no harm in a little reminiscing. Seven years ago...the day before the trial. I visited the detention center at the request of my client. To be honest, I don't know what the reasons were to this day. As far as I could tell...he dismissed me as his representation...because I lost in a game of poker. I can come to no other conclusion. I couldn't believe it. Phoenix Wright...? A second rate attorney who relies on luck and bluffs! He dismissed me, and went for that pitiful excuse for a man? He deserved to die for that error alone." Apollo: "Hold it! So the one who requested that forgery was...?"

Kristoph: "Oh, I'm not admitting to anything. My point is...these two men shamed me, and I could not forgive that. Phoenix Wright and Zak Gramarye both deserved what they got." Klavier: "You fed me information about the forgery you made. Then you gave your dirty evidence to him." Kristoph: "You're free to imagine what you will. My point...is that all I had imagined came to pass. Everything went perfectly."

Klavier: "Ha...Ha ha ha...Incredible. If I wasn't laughing, I'd weep." Judge: "Prosecutor Gavin?" Klavier: "'Perfectly?' You're mad, Kristoph...Stop fooling yourself." Kristoph: "What are you talking about Klavier?" Klavier: "Tell me, how did that trial end? The trial ended when the defendant vanished. Ah. I get it. So, Kristoph...you've been living in fear for seven years!" Kristoph: "What...?" Apollo: "You were afraid your forgery would be revealed and your reputation would be trashed. You couldn't leave things to chance...so you watched everyone involved with the case for seven years! Allow me to refresh the courts memory. Kristoph Gavin was charged with murdering a 'mysterious traveler'. What matters is that traveler was Zak Gramarye. You took precautions when you had the forgery made, didn't you, Mr. Gavin? That's when you planned your poisoning of the forgers. But luck was on Mr. Misham's side. The bomb didn't go off. But that wasn't the only bomb he set up. The Ariadoney nail polish, of course. You noticed something when you requested that forgery. When Vera Misham is nervous, she has a bad habit of biting her nails. That nail polish was her good luck charm. The gift Vera received as her 'good luck charm', was actually his insurance. As long as she lived quietly at home, there was no danger to her. But what if she had to go outside? If she ran into trouble and became nervous, her nail polish would do the rest. His time bombs sat there for seven years. An then...they went off almost simultaneously..." Kristoph: "If you're finished, may I return to my cell now? I'm not accustomed to standing for such long periods of time." Apollo: "Mr. Gavin. Have you heard a single word we've said!" Kristoph: "Oh, I listened quite closely to your little tale. Quite an entertaining piece of fiction. Klavier, surely you understand." Klavier: "...We're back to the evidence. The lacking evidence. Nothing proves a link between him and the atroquinine that took Drew Misham's life."

Apollo: "But what about Zak Gramarye? You killed him in the restaurant to keep him from talking!" Kristoph: "I killed no man of that name. Read over the report again, if you'd like. The victim was a traveler by the name of Shadi Smith, about whom we know little else. You can't seriously think I knew he was that particular fugitive?" Apollo: "If he was just a passing traveler, then why did you kill him!" Kristoph: "I plead my right to remain silent. Remember, this court did not convene to put me on trial. The defendant's name is Vera Misham, on trial for the suspected murder of her father. My trial has been over for awhile now. You still don't get it do you, Justice? Let us assume there was poison in the nail polish. Who then, was responsible for causing Vera to bite her nails? It wasn't me, I know that much. The one who brought the poison to her lips, was you, Justice. Evidence is everything. There is nothing more. Without direct proof, you have nothing. Isn't that right, Klavier?"

Klavier: "Unfortunately, yes, Kristoph...you're right. That is, you would have been right, until now." Kristoph: "WHAT?"

Klavier: "Did the news not reach your desk in solitary? The eyes of the nation are on this courtroom today. This is the trial for a new judicial system. The Jurist System." Kristoph: "Jurists, you say...Injecting the wisdom from common citizens into the law? Is this some kind of joke? What could we possibly gain by doing this? Entrusting our judicial system to a mindless, emotional mob of irrational mouth-breathers? There is only room for two in this court: ME and the law! Keep the riff-raff out! Out I say!" Apollo: "They're not in the court, actually. They're watching everything by video camera."

Kristoph: "H-How can you...allow this?" Apollo: "Incidentally, the one responsible for making this happen, was Phoenix Wright." Kristoph: "Phoe..Phoenix Wright...? So...everything was leading to this. Of course...right.

This is when Kristoph hits hit breaking point and is now overcome with anger and rage.

WRRRRIIIIIIGGGGGHHHHTTTT! I won't accept...I can't accept...This is no court! Law..! The law is everything! Law is absolute! You'd let ignorant swine soil your courts?

Klavier: "Kristoph...It's over." Kristoph: "K-Klavier!"

Klavier: "The law is 'absolute'...? You can't be serious. Odd. I thought you spent your life looking for loopholes. The law isn't absolute. It's filled with contradictions. Law is constantly moving forward and changing as our knowledge grows. Except for you Kristoph. You aren't changing. You've stopped." Kristoph: "You're not needed anymore."

It was known, that when the 'Not Guilty' verdict was declared for Vera Misham, special witness Kristoph Gavin...laughed. A laugh louder than any ever heard before...or since. A laugh that echoed in the halls of justice, lingering for what seemed like hours.

"That laugh Kristoph emitted then has haunted me since the trial finished. My brother, how could he do this? To himself, to me? We were the only people we were able to rely on, and he went and...und gefickt bis sie alle!" Klavier pounded his fist on the countertop and Ema jumped in shock. Klavier's fist trembled, as did his rage. "Wie konnte er das tun? Warum war er so egoistisch? So rucksichtslos, so bose?"

"I thought about the Gavinner's, the breakup, and Daryan. He was my best friend. MY BEST FRIEND! He used me, and he lied to me. The asshole! His greed and stupidity ruined everything we worked for, for seven long years! The band crumbled after he got thrown into prison. It was never the same without the other founding member by my side. The band never would have become what it did without his help. And he had to go and fuck it up over a damn cocoon!"

Klavier once again pounded his fist into the countertop. But this time, Ema didn't flinch. She knew that scientifically an outburst of this magnitude was usually followed by some physical violence. As long as the violence weren't directed at her, she let him rant.

"And then I got to thinking about you. How much you have helped me. And how you plan to realize your dreams and retake your Forensics exam. I know I gave you my word that I would help you, and I stand by it. But thoughts of that moved to the future and what it holds. If you pass your exam, and leave Los Angeles... Ich kann dich nicht verlieren! You are the only other person I can count on! You mean far too much to me to lose you now!"

Klavier's voice was steadily growing higher with anger and desperation, and Ema knew she had to calm him before he exhausted himself with this rage.

Klavier was breathing heavily at the pent up anger toward his brother and his best friend that had been building up for months now. Ema got off her chair and put her hands on his shoulders. She rubbed them gently in an attempt to calm him down, and when that did nothing, she simply hugged him. She pressed her chest up against his back and wrapped her arms around his broad chest. She pressed her cheek to his back, and just stayed there. Klavier felt the warmth from Ema's body and her attempts to comfort him. The rage that was clouding his mind slowly ebbed, and he felt his calm return. When his heart rate and breathing steadied, he took one last deep, cleansing breath.

Ema felt Klavier relax and came around to look at his face. He met her gaze and he simply stared into her emerald eyes. The eyes that had captured his interest so many months ago, and were now almost looking directly into his soul, trying to locate the source of his pain, and find a way to lessen it.

She gazed into his eyes for awhile, and he smiled. Klavier reached up and cupped Ema's cheek in his large hand. She leaned into his touch and smiled up at him. "Thank you Fraulein Ema. You have no idea how much your presence has helped me get through this. Your presence, your being, brings light to the darkness that has plagued me." Klavier pulled Ema into a hug and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

Author's Notes: I think the hardest part of this chapter was simply transcribing everything from Turnabout Succession to here. Took probably close to two hours from start to finish. Takes awhile when you see a line, type it up, and move on to the next one haha. I am very pleased with the feelings behind this chapter. Klavier really has been struggling with the dark emotions and betrayal that came from his former bandmate, but the distance Kristoph put between him and Klavier had the worst effect, because Klavier will always be haunted by the questions of "Why? What drove Kristoph to such extremes? Why not just accept his defeat and bow out with some pride, lick his wounds, and move on? Why did Daryan throw away his entire career over the smuggling of a little cocoon? What made him choose money over his bandmates and his friends?"

Ema's comfort was of infinite help to Klavier. Just her being around was meaningful to him, and now that she is offering an empathic ear and direct comfort, he can move on with his life and look towards a time of light and happiness. Wow that sounded really poetic and mushy lol.

German Translations: -Hurensohn. Mein kopf tut weh: Son of a bitch. My head hurts.

-Ich kann mich nicht wirklich erinnern. Kristoph, Daryan, du, und Erinnerungen. Schreckliche Erinnerungen: I can't really remember. Kristoph, Daryan, you, and memories. Terrible memories.

-Und gefickt bis sie alle: And fucked it all up.

-Wie konnte er das tun? Warum war er so egoistisch? So rucksichtslos, so bose?: How could he do this? Why was he so selfish? So ruthless, so evil?

-Ich kann dich nicht verlieren: I can't lose you.


	12. Chapter 10

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 10

"Turnabout Release"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the right to everything. (Although Capcom can't really say they own anything at this point because apparently they're too broke to localize Gyakuten Kenji 2 in English, at the very least. That's too much for the rest of the world to ask for apparently.) This storyline however, is completely original and was created by me.

Ema and Klavier didn't move for several minutes. They just stayed in the embrace, enjoying each other's company. Unfortunately, the phone decided to ruin the moment and break them out of it. Ema's cell phone went off with its shrill ring and Klavier let go of her and grunted something in German that Ema didn't understand. Ema flipped open the phone. She listened for a quick moment. "Yes, Chief Hamilton I found Gavin. Yes we'll be leaving for the precinct in a minute. I'll see you when I get there. Yes. Yes, sir. Bye." Ema flipped the phone back shut and looked apologetically at Klavier. "We have to get back to work. Chief wants you in to finish up stuff for Daryan's trial on Monday." Klavier nodded wordlessly and started to walk back down the hall.

"You feeling alright? You need any help?" Ema called down the hallway and Klavier shook his head. He pulled his t-shirt off as he headed toward his bedroom and Ema got a quick glimpse of his toned back muscles before he moved out of view. Ema walked a couple steps forward quietly to get a peek into his room. She craned her neck and saw him in nothing but blue boxers pulling pants out of his dresser. Ema swallowed hard as she got a good glimpse of Klavier. He was a stickler for keeping in shape, and damn, did it show. Ema's eyes widened slightly as she took in his muscular arms and toned legs as they pulled on pants and a muscle shirt. She glanced back up at his yet to be brushed hair that was trailing down his back and she felt the urge to run her fingers through it.

Not once did Ema even calculate the simple scientific fact that all Klavier had to do was look up into the dresser mirror and see her staring and ogling him. He did just that and Ema jumped back as she realized he caught her. Her face turned all shades of red as she rapidly crept back into the kitchen and pretend to be fascinated by her cell phone. Klavier came out barefoot, in his pants and a white undershirt that clung to his chest. Ema deliberately avoided eye contact and feigned complete interest in scrolling through her contact list. Klavier chucked at her futile attempts at convincing him she was in the chair the whole time.

Klavier wrapped his arms around Ema from behind and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Netter Versuch Ema, aber du bist nicht tauschen mich. Ich sah dich heimlich einen Blick. Wussten Sie, was Sie sehen? Ich bin ja Erraten von den tobenden erroten auf Ihrem Gesicht." Klavier kissed Ema's cheek and she pouted a little that she was caught. She crossed her arms but a smile crept its way onto her face. "Alright, fop you got me. And as much as I sometimes like hearing you speak German, it annoys me that I can't understand a word you say."

Klavier swung her around in the swivel chair and she laced her hands around his neck as if they were slow dancing. "I said nice try, but you can't fool me. I saw you sneaking peeks into my room, Fraulein. I'm guessing you liked the view by the blush that was on your face a moment ago." Ema's face flushed up again at the comment and she looked away in embarrassment. Klavier tipped her chin back so she would look into his eyes. "Do not be embarrassed Fraulein. I am not."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little embarrassed. But who could blame me? Scientifically, you are one nice looking specimen." Ema giggled at her attempt at humor and Klavier laughed harder and longer than she did, which confused Ema a little. "Okay...I didn't think it was that funny, but if you do..." "No, no, Fraulein. You made me think of something else. You always complain that my ego is unwarranted, ja?" Ema nodded and giggled. "Most of the time, yes it can be." "Well, if that's the case, Ema, why do you insist upon feeding my seemingly large ego by giving me compliments?" Klavier quickly pecked Ema on the lips and walked back down the hallway to finish getting dressed.

"Feel free to join me if you wish, Fraulein." Ema's mouth opened into a tiny 'o' and her faced flushed all over again. "ARRGH, YOU ARE SUCH A FOP!" Klavier burst out laughing again, and despite Ema's momentary annoyance, she did have to laugh along with him because he was right, after all.

Half an hour later, Ema walked down the hallway alongside Klavier to see him off to his office. When they reached the door, Klavier turned to her. "Fraulein, were you planning on going to Daryan's trial on Monday?" Ema nodded slowly. "Probably yes. Why do you ask?" "Would you mind coming and sitting with me? As much as experience as I have in the courtroom, this is one trial I would rather not sit through alone. Seeing my best friend in the defendant's chair will be difficult to deal with."

Klavier saddened a bit at the thought of the impending trial, and he really wished he didn't even have to go. But he was on call to be a witness if need be. He told the Chief that he did not want to testify at all, but the Chief was adamant. There weren't many others that were as involved as Klavier that were available, so he very grudgingly agreed. The Chief told him it would be a very slim chance that he was needed since the case against Daryan was so solid, but he still needed to be present.

Ema nodded again. "Yes, I will be there then, if that's what you need. Now if you'll excuse me, my overly demanding boss needs me to do a report that I have to get to him immediately." Ema grinned. "Ah yes, I've heard he is an unrelenting man that is actually very fond of one of the detective's here. Perhaps you know of him?" Klavier smirked back at her and leaned down for a quick kiss, but Ema put a finger to his lips and sussed him. "Not here, Klavier. We can't get caught." Ema was dead serious. She would have none of the other employees knowing of their relationship yet. Though there was technically no precinct rule against coworkers dating one another, she was determined to maintain a professional image for as long as possible. But he still gave her hand a quick squeeze before she walked off. "Bis bald Liebling." Klavier called. "Still no idea!" Ema laughed as she entered the elevator.

December 13, 9:32 AM

District Court

Defendant Lobby #5

Klavier had no idea how he ended up in the defendant lobby not long before the trial was set to begin. Ema was standing beside him, looking up at him, watching him stare off into space. Daryan would be brought in any time now.

The doors opened and Daryan was escorted in with his defense attorney, Cecelia Yew. Klavier was surprised to see how Daryan had changed during his months in prison. His hair had been cut considerable short compared to its former length, looking rather uneven, as if someone did it with dull scissors. His eyes were slightly sunken in and he had dark under eye circles. Ema was sad to see the once vibrant guitarist for the Gavinner's look so...empty. He exchanged a few words with this attorney and his gaze shifted to Klavier and Ema both looking at him. He excused himself from the woman and walked over slowly. He stopped a few feet away from Klavier and squared his chest with his former bandmate. They said nothing for a moment, and finally Klavier heard his best friend's voice for the first time in months.

"Hey man, what brings you here? Thought you'd be the last person coming to talk to me at a time like this." Daryan sounded weary, as to be expected. "To be honest, I'm not sure either. I haven't spoken to you since you were arrested. But I still had to be here today, so I guess a conversation was going to happen eventually." Daryan was silent, trying to figure out what was going on in the prosecutor's mind. "Why are you really here, Klavier? After months of silence, I think you'd be content to sit in the gallery and watch your best friend get sentenced to death today."

Klavier frowned, since the penalty sought against Daryan got downgraded days ago. "Have you not heard? Herr Edgeworth changed the sentence to life in prison. Not the death penalty. Plus we are on the Jurist System now, and the death penalty is abolished when it is in effect. Your sister convinced me to talk to Herr Edgeworth for her and use some of my clout as a prosecutor. I guess you can consider it my last gift to you as a friend."

Daryan looked like he was ready to cry at the thought of his sister. She came to visit him just last week, but every time she came, she was still distraught that her brother was in jail to begin with. Ava never prodded as to why Daryan did what he did, but she couldn't turn the other cheek and act as if nothing ever happened. Daryan often dwelt upon his crimes and feel remorse for letting himself getting caught up in the dangerous world of smuggling. He never revealed to anyone the real reason that he smuggled a Borginian cocoon into the country, and it was a secret he would take to his grave.

"Heh, I guess I should thank you then, although at this point, death wouldn't have been such an unpleasant ending for me." Daryan shook his head.

"Daryan, even if they were seeking the death penalty against you, I still would have done everything in my power to make sure they didn't. I'm going to have the displeasure of watching my brother be executed in two weeks. Do you think I want to have that pain doubled by watching my best friend meet the same end? Even if I don't understand why you chose to lie and betray me, I am trying to let go of the resentment I have been holding on to for months so I that I can move on."

"Yea I can see that you're moving on quite nicely." Daryan subtly eyed Ema standing by Klavier's side. Klavier mashed his mouth in a 'don't go there' way.

Daryan was surprised to hear of his friend's admission, and was glad that his friend was on his way to letting go of his anger, but he still could never forgive himself for letting his life turn in the direction that it did. Cecelia walked over and interjected. "Mr. Crescend, I hate to interrupt, but the trial is about to begin." She tugged on Daryan's elbow and pulled him toward the door to the courtroom. Daryan looked back and made eye contact with Klavier. They both nodded at each other in a mutual agreement. Klavier wordlessly snagged Ema's hand and they walked up to the viewing gallery.

As Klavier and Ema sat down in their seats, they saw Ava on the other side of the gallery, holding a tissue in her hand and looking like she was trying very hard not to cry. Ema felt a rush of sympathy for the woman. Ema knew how hard it was to watch a sibling go on trial, even if there was a difference between Lana and Daryan, one being innocent and one being guilty. Ema got up for a second and walked over to where Ava was sitting and gave her a quick hug. Ava was thankful for the support from the detective. Klavier had briefly told her that Ema was in a similar situation to Ava back when Ema was in high school, so Ava felt a certain bond between the two of them. Ema hurried back to her seat as the judge entered the courtroom.

December 13, 10:00 AM

District Court

Courtroom #8

"Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Daryan Crescend, formally charged on the count of murder in the first degree, along with international smuggling of illegal contrabands. All may be seated." The judge began. "Is the defense and prosecution ready?" Miles nodded confidently, and Daryan's attorney did the same.

Cecelia Yew was new to the Los Angeles legal scene, but in the year that she has been defending, this is her first 'malum in se' case. Previously, she had taken only 'malum prohibitum' cases in order to build up her reputation. But she felt it was time to carry on the family legacy of being a high profile defense attorney to the stars. Her aunt Calisto Yew might have turned to a life of crime and murder, but not Cecelia. She was determined to build the Yew family name back up to its former glory in the legal world. She knew when she took this case that is would be, by no stretch of the imagination an easy victory. In fact, given the large amount of incriminating evidence against her client, defeat was nearly imminent, even for a optimistic person like Cecelia. But nevertheless, Daryan needed an attorney and she needed to start her case records somewhere.

Miles gave his opening statements for the case and presented his evidence. The first witness came up to the stand, the forensic detective that had been in charge of the investigation, and Cecelia proceeded with her cross-examination. Miles countered every single one of her arguments with fluidity and confidence. He had built up a 'perfect case', so to speak, so the trial reached a verdict after only one witness and forty minutes in the courtroom. The jurists took a short recess to cast their votes on the verdict, and when they came back, their decision was unanimous.

Daryan was found guilty on both charges and was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole.

December 13, 11:12 AM

District Court

Defendant Lobby #5

Klavier stopped by the defendant lobby one more time after the trial. Not many words were exchanged but they both exhibited maturity beyond their years and exchanged a simple handshake before Daryan was taken back to jail. As much as Klavier wanted to forgive his friend for taking away important parts of their lives, he knew that forgiveness would take some time, and for now Daryan would have to settle for knowing that his former bandmate was not angry anymore.

As Daryan walked off, Klavier turned to Ema. "Let's go back to the precinct, fill out the reports for this, and then bail for the day. Sticking around work is not something you want to do, ja?" Ema nodded in agreement. "Sure. Did you want to do something?" "I think the rest of the day off is in order. I do not wish to do anything related to work unless I have to. This day was rather draining. I do not have a case to prosecute in the immediate future, so I believe both our workloads are a bit light." Klavier smiled in relief that for once, he had no present case to prepare for. Normally he liked keeping busy at work, but for the day at least all he wanted to do was relax and spend time with Ema.

They both hurried back to the precinct, got done what needed to be finished, and went back to Klavier's apartment. Ema put her bag down on a kitchen chair and looked at Klavier. "So what did you want to do for the rest of the day? Watch a couple movie maybe?" Klavier nodded in agreement. "That sounds nice. I do not get a chance to watch television much. You can pick the first one out, Fraulein." He gestured to an ottoman next to the entertainment system.

Ema walked over and bent down in front of the ottoman. She lifted the lid and saw a really extensive movie collection. Klavier had everything from action movies, to romantic chick flicks, to slasher movies, to comedy movies. She recognized most of the titles, but there were a few foreign titles she did not understand (German naturally). Ema's eyes grazed over all the selections, and settled on a comedy by her favorite actor. She pulled it out and handed it to Klavier to put in the disc player.

Ema then moved to the couch and sat down in the middle. Klavier grabbed the necessary remotes and put the television on the proper viewing channel. He placed the remotes next to him and sat down beside Ema. He immediately put his arm around her shoulder, and she stiffened at first, not used to the intimate proximity. But she relaxed and leaned into him, wrapping her left arm around his waist. They were content to sit there for hours and not move.

The movie Ema selected was a real laugh out loud movie, so they were constantly leaning forward from laughing so hard.

Ema noticed that Klavier did not make a move toward her, which was a little surprising. But at the same she was relieved. It was still early in the relationship and as much as Ema didn't like to admit it, she felt self-conscious about her inexperience. She knew Klavier was as experienced as she was inexperienced, so it made Ema blush with nervousness thinking about things that they would eventually do, if she allowed it. For the first time in several days, her 'premonition' dream came back to her and Ema's face flamed up thinking about the specific details that she remembered. She buried her face into Klavier's chest further so he wouldn't see her blushing.

As the movie came to an end, Ema caught her breath and noticed just not how much her sides hurt from all the laughing she did. Klavier got up and removed the disc from the player, and then moved over to the ottoman to pick out his movie choice. Ema craned her neck to see what he chose, but he shielded the box from her view. "Jetzt Ema, mochten nicht die Uberraschung verderben. Seien Sie geduldig." Klavier smiled as Ema's familiar pout slid back onto her face. "Come on, really?" Ema said grumpily. Klavier set down the dvd box and cupped Ema's face in between his hands. "Ahh Fraulein, you know I am only teasing you. I want you to be surprised by what I picked. No peeking. Except into my bedroom when I'm in there."

Ema gasped and her mouth opened up and conveyed a sense of 'you're bringing that up!'. Ema's face flushed and Klavier gazed into her eyes. "I am only teasing again, Ema. You are very cute when you blush."

Klavier put his movie choice in and they settled back into the same cuddling position from the last movie. When the movie began and Ema recognized it, she looked up at him in a confused 'this is what you chose?' look. Klavier met her eyes and answered "Are you surprised by what I picked?" Ema nodded, keeping the same look on her face. "Yea, kind of." "Well, surprisingly, I do like this movie. It may be...how you say...a 'chick flick' but I enjoy the plotline and think it is a nice story about love." Ema shrugged and settled back down.

Ema hadn't watched this movie since it was released, and she had forgotten about the level of sexuality in the movie. She blushed at some of the more adult scenes and this time, Klavier noticed her attempts to hide it. Ema glanced up at him as she realized he knew and he looked deep into her eyes. Ema felt mesmerized by his slate blue eyes as they came closer to her face and eventually closed at Klavier's lips met hers.

Ema's eyes slid shut and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Klavier knew he would have to take things a little slow if he was to make any progress, but the voice of desire in his head was telling him to 'get a move already!'. Klavier shifted forward so that Ema was laying on her back with him over her leaning on his left elbow. Ema's heart rate increased as Klavier moved his hand down from her shoulder, to her arm, and inward to stroke her breast. She let him for a few seconds before she broke off the kiss and sat up. "Klavier, as much as I want to, and scientifically know I can, I need us to take it slow. I really want to, but..." Klavier sat up and kept his arm around her waist as he shifted so they were facing each other.

Ema looked up at Klavier with a mixture of apologizing and regret. She really wanted to go further with him, but it had to be at the right time, too. Ema didn't want to jump right into sex or anything too close after just a few days of being an unofficial couple. "Fraulein, I do not want to force you into anything you do not want to do, and we will take things as they come at your pace. But you must know that it will be rather difficult for me to control myself. I've been chasing after you for so long now, and having you here like this makes it hard to stop." Klavier half grinned as Ema felt relieved that he wasn't mad or hurt by her decision. She leaned forward to lightly place a kiss on his lips, but she pulled back after a few seconds. Klavier sighed internally as he tried to slow down his desire to ravish Ema. He knew everything would happen in due time, and for now he would just have to be patient with her.

They finished the second movie, and as Klavier walked over to put the dvd away. Ema stood up and stretched. She looked at the clock on the stove and saw that it was after six p.m. "I have to head out now. I need to get my Christmas shopping done before it gets too late. I'm doing the gift exchange with my friends next week." Ema walked over to grab her messenger bag and straightened the strap around her shoulder.

She moved toward the door and turned the knob. Klavier grabbed her wrist to stop her quickly and she turned back to him. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and said "We will wait. When it happens is your decision. Have fun Christmas shopping. But what are you going to get me, Fraulein. I've been good this year." Klavier smirked and Ema returned the smile and giggled. "Hey now, you already what's scientifically been at the top of your wish list for awhile now." "Oh, and what is that?" "Me, fop. But maybe there will be something for you. We'll have to wait and see." Ema smiled and walked out the door.

Author's Notes: Well the first thing I should say is that I hope this met everyone's expectations after the universal love of Chapter 9, in all it's mushy romantic glory lol (not knocking it, but it was high on the romantic fluff so Ema was probably OOC, but at this point, it's doesn't matter as much since Klavier finally won over our favorite scientist, and she is downright smitten with him. I was a little unsure of how to do the defendant lobby scene, as Klavier and Daryan exhibited maturity beyond their 24 years, considering all that had happened. But after Klavier finally got a bit of the anger off his chest, I really don't think he would want to go back to feeling extreme resentment toward Daryan, so simply letting go of his anger was a good start for him. Daryan is pretty much done in the story at this point (of course with how many things I've added on to the story at this point I could do a 180 turn and find a way to work him in if a good enough idea comes to me).

German Translations:

-Netter Versuch Ema, aber du bist nicht tauschen mich. Ich sah dich heimlich einen Blick. Wussten Sie, was Sie sehen? Ich bin ja Erraten von den tobenden erroten auf Ihrem Gesicht: Nice try Ema but you're not fooling me. I saw you sneaking a peek. Did you like what you see? I'm guessing yes by the raging blush on your face.

-Bis bald Liebling: See you soon darling.

-Jetzt Ema, mochten nicht die Uberraschung verderben. Seien Sie geduldig.: Now now Ema, don't want to spoil the surprise. Be patient.


	13. Chapter 11

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 11

"Turnabout Gift Exchange"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything (hate having to type this every time just so Capcom can't slap me with a copyright lawsuit haha). This storyline however, is completely original and was created by me.

*Funny note: It was REALLY weird writing about the Christmas season in the middle of May. It took a long time to think up what everyone gave everyone.

*Another note: I know I said that I try to keep real life details out of the fictional realm, but one idea that came to me that I thought was too funny to pass up. You all should recognize the real life item as it is revealed, and I hope it gets the laughs I intended it to.

*Apologies to IAscenderI for the unintentional prolonging of this upload. My mother decided she wanted to leave an hour early for our trip and I ran out of time to do one last proofread. The Gavinner's are probably going to come after me for making Stormy mad lol.

Earlier that day...

Lana walked into the department store and asked a sales associate where she would find the clothing section she was looking for. The sales associate pointed her in the right direction and Lana thanked her. Lana strolled through the section until she picked something that she thought was good. Lana paid for her purchase and had it gift wrapped, since the purchase was not for herself. Lana grinned, thinking about the reaction this person would have when they saw what their real Christmas present was.

Present Time

Ema strode up the walkway to the Wright Anything Agency and knocked on the door. Like the last time she was here, Trucy answered the door with a big grin on her face. It was odd for Ema seeing Trucy in something other than her magic outfit. Instead, Trucy had on a blue knee-length skirt with white flats and a dark green sweater. Trucy had her hair up in a high bun, which was also a change from the normal low ponytail she wore her hair in.

"Hi Ema! Merry Christmas!" Trucy gave Ema an enthusiastic hug and ran back inside to where Apollo was standing, talking to Lamirior. Aria was standing next to Apollo, and they were holding hands. Phoenix walked over to greet Ema. "Hello Ema. Just drop your presents for each person on their designated table." Ema nodded and did that. She then walked back over to where Phoenix was standing, watching his daughter affectionately.

Lana came out of one of the back rooms quickly to ask Ema a question. "Hey little sis, Merry Christmas!" She hugged her and gazed appreciatively at her sister dressing up for once. Ema had on a pair of cream colored pants and a midnight blue turtleneck halter top (think Adrian Andrews type shirt). Ema's hair was down for once, which she had decided to flatiron it just to see the result. Ema did her makeup no different than usual, just blush, mascara, and eyeliner. Ema blushed at her sister's scrutiny. "Is something wrong with my outfit?" Lana shook her head. "Not at all. Even though you're my sister, it's strange seeing you in something other than your usual work attire. Quick question, would you mind swinging by my apartment after we are done with the party tonight?" Ema nodded. "Sure, not a problem." Lana smiled and went back into the room she entered from. Ema did not have a clue.

This year for Christmas, everyone was getting together and doing a group gift exchange. The people in attendance were Phoenix, Lamirior, Trucy, Apollo, Aria, Lana, and Ema. Apollo invited Aria as a last minute thing, as they were now an official couple. Everyone was standing in clusters and having various conversations. Ema saw Trucy sneak up behind Apollo and Aria and wave mistletoe over their heads. They both looked up, grinned at Trucy, and kissed quickly.

Lamirior laughed in her melodic voice at the romantic exchange. Even she couldn't see them, it warmed her heart to see her two children so happy and content with life. She was very happy that she took several days off from touring Europe to come back and spend the holidays with her family and friends.

Lana came out from the office with a tray of egg nog for everyone (everyone's drink had a bit of rum in theirs, except for Trucy since she was still underage). They all did a toast to the holidays and took a sip of their drink. Phoenix motioned for everyone to sit down in the circle of chairs. Ema was impressed at how organized and clutter free the room was, considering the mess it had been last time she was there.

Phoenix cleared his throat and addressed everyone. "So everyone knows how the gift exchange is working. We will go around the circle and people will open all their presents. We'll start with you, Lana. Big round of applause to Miss Skye for putting together this wonderful Christmas party!" Everyone gave Lana a quick round of appreciative applause. Lana blushed, reminding their friends of Ema, since it wasn't usually Lana that showed any visible embarrassment.

Phoenix brought over Lana's presents, and she picked up Ema's first. She opened it up and pulled out a crimson colored silk scarf. Red was Lana's favorite color, and a scarf was one of her favorite accessories. Lana admired the soft fabric and all the ladies 'oohed and ahhed' over it. She opened up her present from Trucy, which was the latest book in her favorite mystery series. Lana was excited to read it, as she didn't even know that the book was released yet. She opened up the present from Apollo and Aria, and it was an IOU note, which read 'this note entitles you to one trial where you will face the givers of this gift in one EPIC trial. Bring it on Head Prosecutor Skye!' The group laughed at the humor behind the gift, and she promised to claim that promise soon. She hadn't prosecuted a trial in about a month, so a face off against the two greenhorn attorneys would be interesting. Lana picked up the present from Phoenix, and it was a gift certificate to her favorite hair salon. Lana enjoyed getting her copper highlights redone every three months. Lana opened up her final present, from Lamirior, which was a mix cd of never released music by Lamirior that actually, as the artist revealed, would never reach the mass media, so she was the owner of exclusive music.

Lana was very happy with her presents, but she was much more excited to give her sister her Christmas present. The reaction on Ema's face would be too much.

The group then moved on to Lamirior. Instead of having one present from each person, they instead gave Lamirior the news that they were all pitching in to cover the cost of the eye surgery Lamirior needed to regain her sight. She teared up at the thoughtfulness behind their joint gift. She had been considering the surgery since she learned of her children's existence, and she was ecstatic that she would finally get to gaze upon their faces. Trucy and Apollo scooted over to give their mother a hug, which only made her cry in happiness more.

Phoenix brought over Aria's gifts. Aria received a teardrop necklace from Apollo. It had Aria's birthstone (ruby) and was in a platinum setting. All the ladies 'oohed' over the jewelry and Phoenix rolled his eyes, like a guy would. A magatama replica from was the gift from Phoenix. Actual magatama's with the power to visualize and unlock psyche locks were only available to acolytes and users of the Kurain Channeling Technique, but Phoenix had been given a real one by Maya back when they first met. When Aria pulled this out of the small box, Phoenix gave her these words of wisdom. "A magatama is something that was of infinite value to me during my days as a lawyer. When you wear it, always remember that though the truth may seem far away, it is never unattainable. Just always persevere and never give up." Aria nodded and took the advice to heart. A pair of earrings were from Trucy, and it matched the necklace Apollo gave her. A legal book was what both Lana and Ema got her, since Aria was still new to the profession and had a lot to learn. Lamirior gave Aria an album of classical music. She got the idea from Apollo, as Aria enjoyed listening to that music while she was driving. Aria was incredibly touched at how much thought her new friends put into her gifts. Even though she was barely a member of this group, their inclusion has made her feel like she's known them all for years.

Phoenix handed Apollo his stack of gifts. He reached for his sister's first. He tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a brand new Chords of Steel disc. Everyone jokingly groaned in unison at the thought of having hear Apollo flaunt his finely tuned vocal chords even more. Apollo grinned sheepishly and opened up the present from his mother. It was actually a certificate to get him a custom made suit for his future legal appearances. He asked what color he should get the suit made in and everyone answered at the same time "Red." Apollo shifted Phoenix's gift between his hands, not sure what the present was judged by it's size and shape. It was a cylinder, which didn't give much away. He opened it to reveal a large tub of hair gel. "This is appropriate because I was someone who appreciated the need for lots of gel to keep crazy hair in place." Everyone looked at Phoenix with a confused face, since for the last seven years, Phoenix never styled his hair and always worn the sky blue beanie that Trucy made. They didn't even know what his hair looked like underneath the hat, but they assumed it was flat now. Everyone laughed. Apollo got a new bracelet from Lana and Ema. "You can't rely on your mother's bracelet all the time. Make a trial fair for Klavier once in awhile." Ema giggled and everyone joined in, recalling all the 'perceiving' jokes they make about Apollo's 'Gramarye secret power'. He saved his girlfriend's present for last, and Aria got him an elegantly framed picture of them for him to hang in his office. Apollo kissed Aria and all the women 'awwed' together.

Trucy got up and brought her father his presents. Phoenix opened the present from his daughter, which was a brand new beanie for him to wear. "Daddy, it's time we made this old one disappear. You've worn it non-stop since I gave it to you." Apollo cracked his own joke. "Yea, make them disappear inside the magic underwear." Trucy glared at him. "That's magic PANTIES!" But they both laughed at the inside joke from one of Apollo's first trials. Lamirior handed Phoenix her present. "Open mine, then Lana and Ema's. They work together." Phoenix nodded slowly and tore the wrapping paper off. From Lamirior he got an album of piano music. He then went to the present from Lana and Ema, which was a corresponding book of piano sheet music for beginners. "Now you can properly learn how to play and maybe make some money for all the time you spend at the Club." Ema teased. Phoenix had mentioned in passing an interest to learn to play for real, and now he could. Everyone all loved Phoenix to death, but calling him a pianist was a disservice to people with real talent, like Machi. "Thank you guys, this is something I wanted to get." As Phoenix reached for his final present, the whole group was struggling to contain their titters of laughter. They all knew what Apollo and Aria got Phoenix, and they were dying to see his face when he saw it. Since Phoenix's poker playing career had pretty much stopped, he had taken up playing games on Trucy's DS to help pass the time. Apollo got the idea to get him a game that everyone thought Phoenix would, um, have fun with. Phoenix furrowed his brow at the small shape of the box, and his eyes widened when he found out what it was. Phoenix held up a new copy of Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth. "So let me get this straight, you got me the spinoff video game, revolving around my number one rival, where the main and only selling point is walking around!" Phoenix kept a completely serious look on his face when he said this slowly. Everyone was deathly silent, afraid that he was actually upset about the gift. A moment where you could hear crickets chirping passed, then Phoenix couldn't contain his grin anymore. Everyone visibly relaxed when they realized he got them good. "Oh Apollo, you are so silly. Getting Daddy that." Trucy was in a fit of giggles. Apollo looked sheepish and laughed along with everyone else.

Trucy would later report that she caught Phoenix playing the game rather excitedly in the living room when he thought he was home alone.

Trucy hugged her brother and moved on to her first present from Lana and Ema. They both thought Trucy would like to read about the history behind magic, so they got her an extensive book behind the history of performing arts. Trucy squealed in happiness and hugged her new book to her chest. She flipped to the table of contents in the book. "Hey what gives, how come there's no chapter on Troupe Gramarye?" Trucy giggled and opened up the gift from her father. It was an addition for her Mr. Hat trick. She promised to show everyone once she installed it and got the hang of the controls. She opened up the present from Apollo and Aria, which was a brand new silk hat and cape in the pink that she used to wear back when her real father, Zak Gramarye was still alive. Trucy had since outgrown her first cape and switched to the blue she currently wore. Trucy teared up at the thought of her biological father, but composed herself and moved on to the present from her mother. Trucy looked around her and realized there was no actual present. "Mom, what's up?" Lamirior smiled. "Actually sweetie, your present is more of an event. As you know, my European tour will be coming to an end in three month's time, and I will return to the United States to do the next leg of the tour. I will actually be doing another concert at the Sunshine Colosseum, and I thought I would have you as a special opening act for the show." Trucy's mouth came open and she screamed with excitement. She ran over and gave her mother and ecstatic hug and yelled out a thousand 'Thank you's'. Apollo remembered during the LeTouse case, Trucy said that she would love to perform on the large stage, and now she was getting her wish. He could only imagine what his sister would do on a stage that grand, especially now that she had the exclusive rights to perform Magnifi Gramarye's illusions. Trucy thanked everyone and Phoenix got back up to finally bring Ema her presents.

Ema first opened the present from Lamirior. Since Ema was not a professional forensic scientist yet, she was limited to what equipment she could use when Klavier allowed her to investigate a crime scene. But since Ema would be retaking the test soon, and hoped to pass, Lamirior got the names of some items from Phoenix, and got her a couple pieces of investigating tools that Ema hadn't planned on getting until she knew she passed. Ema squealed in anticipation, hoping with all her heart she would get a chance to use them. Although, if she coerced Klavier enough, he might let her use them anyway, and Ema grinned to herself. Phoenix handed her his present. "My gift, along with Lamirior's will help with your science addiction. Ema stuggled to bring the large box closer to her. It was an advanced chemistry set, and Ema bounced in her seat and the idea of breaking the kit out in her living room. Ema picked up the bag from Trucy, and it was from a shoe store. Ema pulled out a box with a new pair of heels that Ema had been eyeing the last time her and Trucy went out. Apollo and Aria handed Ema their present next. Similar to when Phoenix got his video game present, everyone was struggling to contain their laughter. They all knew exactly what was in the bag. Ema glared at everyone around the room in confusion. When no one gave anything away, she relented and pulled the topmost item out of the bag. When she got everything out and spread them on her lap, she realized it was a complete collection of the Gavinner's music albums. Ema's jaw dropped open and her bottom lip curled inward. "Oh, you guys think you're SOO funny!" Ema smiled and shook her head slowly at them, only half attempting to pout at this point. Everyone knew she liked Klavier, so there wasn't much point in denying it in public anymore. Apollo nodded with a smart look on his face and looked at Aria, who was grinning from ear to ear. Apollo told her "Yes, yes I do think that was funny. Now when we come over to your apartment, we'll hear '13 Years Hard Time for Love' blaring and you'll be singing and dancing around to it." Ema blushed, as she would do no such embarrassing thing, but she would give the music a listen. In private, of course. Finally, Ema had Lana's present, and it turned out to be some of the most recent movies by the actor Ema liked, the one whose movie Ema picked out when she was hanging with Klavier. One of the movies among the few was the one they watched the other day. Since a detective's pay wasn't the greatest, Ema rarely bought a movie for herself. "Oh, thank you Lana! I was watching this the other day with Klavier and it was so freaking funny! We were dying of laughter!" Ema grinned at Lana, who had a happy and surprised look on her face. Ema's brow scrunched in confusion, and looked around the group to see mirror images of the same look. "What?...What?" Ema was confused. Apollo spoke first. "So you finally admit that you like Gavin and you willingly spent time with him? Your 'egotistical, nuisance of a boss who lives to annoy the living daylights out of you'? Yea, I'm sure he does now." Everyone laughed quietly and Ema's face flushed up as she realized she was outed. Ema pouted and puffed up her cheeks, but she couldn't lie for long and a sheepish grin crept onto her face. She rolled her eyes and nodded grudgingly to confirm what Apollo just said.

Lana stood up and said "Well, we still have some eggnog left, so if anyone wants some more, feel free to grab a refill! Thanks for coming everybody, I think we all had a wonderful time. Merry Christmas to you all!" Everyone raised their glass in a 'here, here' motion. Everyone got a second drink and continued earlier conversations. Apollo and Aria were the first to leave. Apollo gave Ema a hug and told her good luck, with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Ema narrowed her eyes, and in a sneak attack, hit him with a Snackoo for real, and not through the phone this time. Everyone burst out laughing as Apollo caught the Snackoo after it bounced off his cheek and popped it in his mouth. Phoenix left with Lamirior to drive her back to her hotel, then Trucy went upstairs to bed. Trucy offered to stay downstairs and help clean up, but Lana waved off and told her that wasn't necessary. Trucy hugged them both and picked up all her gifts in her arms and went up to her bedroom. Ema stayed and helped Lana take everything out to her car. She then followed Lana on her scooter back to her apartment.

Once they got inside, Ema asked "So why did you need me to come back here? Something up?" Lana shook her head. "No, I actually have your Christmas present." Ema half turned to point in the general direction of her scooter. "I have my movies that you got me with my other stuff." Lana shook her head again. "No, no, that was just one. I have your real gift right here."

Lana pulled from the closet a gift bag from a department store that Ema knew Lana shopped at. Ema's brow furrowed in confusion. "What is this for Lana?" Lana smiled and raised her eyebrows. "If you must have a hint, I heard you in the office hallway a few days ago and clued me into something that you are keeping a secret. I got the idea to get you this, and from one sister to another, I think this will do you well. It's about time you finally got out there and had some fun."

This just confused Ema further, so she just pulled the tissue paper off the top of the bag and grabbed the hanger. Ema's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she pulled out a dark purple lingerie set. It was a matching bra and underwear pair with a lace teddy to go over it. "Uhm, Lana, what do you expect me to do with this?" Lana's eyes probed Ema's. "Look at the color, and what does it remind you of? Or rather, who?" Ema's face scrunched as she looked back and forth between her hands and her sister's expectant face. Scientifically, it took her a minute to get what her sister meant.

Ema's eyes widened further and she gasped. "Do you know what I think you're saying you know?" "If what I know is that you and Mr. Gavin are dating, then yes." Ema stuttered in shock. "H-How did you find out? We haven't told anyone about this yet, and we haven't even talked about it in public."

"Ahh, and that's where you're wrong, sister. I believe it was last Saturday afternoon. I was walking from my office down to Chief Hamilton's and I heard two familiar voices talking. I rounded the corner and I saw you and Mr. Gavin. I backed up quickly, and I'm guessing neither of you saw me. You know I don't condone eavesdropping, but you're my sister. I saw him go down for a kiss, but you stopped him with your hand and said 'Not here, Klavier. We can't get caught.' So you insinuated that you had kissed him before, and wanted to kiss him somewhere other than work. So I put two and two together." Lana lifted her hands up to say 'as simple as that'.

Ema quickly put the set back into the bag and hid her face in her hands in embarrassment. She imagined simply wearing the garments and blushed a deep red. Since Ema never had a boyfriend before, she never had anything more daring for a bra than something white with hearts on it. But this was something to be worn for a certain event. This was something to be worn by a woman who has sex. Ema looked at her sister and told her everything.

"Since you figured it out, I might as well tell you. Yes, we have been dating for about a week now. I'm glad I have someone to tell, but this HAS to stay between us. I don't want anyone at the office hearing of our relationship for awhile, if at all. I don't want people thinking I'm sleeping with my boss to get a promotion to the forensics department. So if you could keep it to yourself, I'd be grateful." Lana nodded and gave her sister a hug. "And as your sister, I think I have the right to rub it in and say I told you so. I told you weeks ago that I thought there was some two sided interest, and you told me I was crazy. You told me about your dream and look where you are now."

Lana laughed, and Ema eventually joined in. Lana was exactly right. Ema never believed that Klavier returned her interest. Ema thought the dream was just something food induced, but now she safely assumed it wasn't. Ema picked up the bag and headed toward the door. It was now pushing eleven p.m. and Ema had to be back at work by nine a.m., as did Lana. Ema waved as she walked out the door and stuck her tongue out at her sister for having to be right all the time. Lana did not return the immature gesture, but simply rolled her eyes.

The following evening...

Klavier and Ema were sitting in her kitchen, sipping some wine, and exchanging their Christmas gifts. It took Ema a lot of thought to figure out something nice to get him, but an idea eventually came to her. Ever since the break up of the Gavinner's, Klavier seldom wore the chain necklace with the Gavinner's 'G' logo that had become a trademark piece of his. So Ema decided him to get a brown leather necklace with a phrase etched into the thin band. Since Ema didn't know any German, she thought Latin would be a nice alternative.

Klavier opened up the box the necklace was in and smiled. "Ah very nice, Fraulein. I like it." He put in on immediately and Ema beamed, happy that he liked it. "Did you see what was written on it?" Ema asked. "No I didn't. What does it say?" Ema touched the necklace. "It says 'Carpe diem et memor Illud', which means 'seize the day and always remember what is important.'" Klavier nodded thoughtfully and smiled. He then handed Ema her present, which was actually from the same department store that Lana got Ema her surprise present from.

Ema opened up the jewelry box and saw a beautiful sterling silver charm bracelet. Klavier hooked the clasp around her wrist and she examined the two charms that were attached. One was an 'E' for Ema, and the other was a charm that said 'I 3 Science'. "The second one was actually something I got custom-made for you. I thought you would like it." "Like it? Klavier, I love it! It's beautiful!" Ema threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Klavier wrapped his arms around her and took in the citrusy aroma of her shampoo. He tightened his grip on her. Ema got a smell of his spicy cologne and felt a jolt go through her body. She felt a rise of desire in her chest and she moved so she was seated sideways on Klavier's lap. He looked surprised but he didn't question her movements. She met his lips and both their breathing increased. Ema wrapped her hands around his face and cupped his cheeks in her palms. Klavier wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in as close as she could get. The kissing continued and Klavier unwound his right arm from around her waist and moved it back up to her shoulder to grip her arm gently.

Klavier was growing more feverish with each passing minute. He desperately wanted to move things along, and as long as Ema was willing to go further, he wouldn't stop himself. He had been waiting for too long to have Ema in his arms like this, and though she was his girlfriend and there would be more situations like this, he wanted to fully enjoy every time they were together.

Especially with the uncertainty he felt about their future. They had yet to discuss what Ema would do if and when she passed her exam, and whether or not a change of city was in order for her. He had no idea how they would even breach the subject and what he would say when it did come up into conversation. Klavier pushed the unpleasant thoughts from his mind and shifted his hand inward the same way he did last week.

Klavier cupped Ema's breast in his hand, and this time, Ema didn't stop him. For once, she wanted to let herself stop thinking and just feel. And it felt good. Klavier's experienced hand moved in a way that made Ema break away for a moment just to look deep into his eyes. Instead of moving back up to her lips, Klavier kissed her neck and got a taste of her clean skin. Ema closed her eyes and leaned her head back in pleasure. Klavier steadily made his way down from her neck to her collarbone. He moved his hand up to start undoing her shirt buttons, and that was when Ema reached her limit. She hated herself for being so self-conscious and unsure, but she wanted to build up to that one moment where she gave him her entire being, and he took that special part of herself she held on to. They had just began their relationship and they had plenty of time ahead of them to have intimate moments. Ema sighed and picked herself off of Klavier's lap and extended her hand to pull him up.

Klavier sighed internally but once again didn't let his disappointment show. He knew that Ema was hesitant to pick up the pace, and she was pushing her boundaries further, but it was getting increasingly difficult to control himself where she was concerned. For tonight he would have to resort to an extra drink or two when he got home to get him through the night alone.

As Klavier made the drive home to his apartment, he mulled everything over. Perhaps something would happen after the upcoming holiday party at the precinct. That was always a surprisingly wild party where people were notorious for letting their hair down, so to speak. Last year he remembered that there were couples that left together once the party was done. He hoped that Ema would be up for a little after party as well.

Author's Notes: I had a bit of writer's block for this chapter as well, but I have a feeling that next chapter will be even worse because I'm delving into a chapter with characters I never imagined I'd be writing with. Like Chapter 3 1/2, the next chapter to be uploaded is Chapter 11 1/2, all from Klavier's POV as Chapter 11 happened (only difference is that he and Ema are in different locations). Klavier will be spending Friday night hanging with his former bandmates, and he finally gives them the details about his newest relationship. I've been deliberately vague about the Gavinner's up until this point because I didn't think I'd be incorporating them into the story much, if at all, (Daryan being an obvious exception) but as always, things change, and next chapter will be revolving around Klavier and his bandmates. I'm very grateful that Stormy gave me permission to use her MS characters in future chapters, and my excitement level to bring this new idea to the storyline is very high. But at the same time, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't incredibly nervous about bringing Deston, Raoul, and Seren into Love is Like Atroquinine. I hope I can do them justice and not let Stormy down! Stay tuned! :)


	14. Klavier's Chapter 11

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 11 1/2

"Turnabout Nightmare"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This storyline however, is completely original and was created by me. Which brings me to a new disclaimer.

I am very grateful that xStormyx was awesome enough to give me permission to bring Deston, Raoul, and Seren from the realm of Ascending Darkness/Moving Shadows into Love is Like Atroquinine. These three characters are Stormy's creation and every credit for their existence goes to her. I never imagined that I'd be working with these guys, and it is my hope that I did the characters sufficient justice and that she is pleased with how they were written in. So this chapter goes out to you, Stormy! :)

Klavier was walking down the bustling Los Angeles street when he saw a pleasant sight. Ema was coming out of a restaurant, in an airy blue sundress, talking happily on her phone. She finished her call as she approached him, placed it in the black leather handbag slung over her elbow, and looked back up to meet his eyes. She smiled widely in recognition and stopped a few feet from him. They met for a quick hug and Klavier felt a tug of some emotion that had been laying dormant inside him. "Fraulein Ema, it is so good to see you. How is the forensics department treating you?" Ema closed her eyes for a second in pleasure and responded. "Scientifically, it's been so amazing and perfect. I'm doing cases practically every other day, and I get to do as much testing as I want! I couldn't be happier there." Klavier nodded. "That is wonderful to hear, Ema. How is your sister doing?" Ema smiled widely again. "She's wonderful! I'm actually leaving tonight to meet her in New York for a vacation. We've been planning this trip for months, and Derek and I are so excited to see the East Coast." Klavier's brow furrowed in confusion. "Derek?" Ema face clouded up for a moment, then the disappointment was gone in an instant. "Yes, Derek. My husband." Klavier's eyes immediately looked down at Ema's left hand perched on her hip. Sure enough, there was a large diamond ring encircling her finger that glinted so brightly in the sun, and a certain word came to Klavier's mind. Glimmerous is definitely the word he would have used to describe that piece of jewelry. Klavier's eyes widened in shock and hurt. "Y-You are married?" Ema nodded slowly and her mouth tugged downward. "Yes, I am. Happily married. What did you expect Klavier? You're the one who let me go. You're the one who didn't stop me from leaving. You're the one who never told me how much you wanted me around. So I left after I passed my forensics exam, thinking you didn't care. Why do you think you never heard from me in the last five years? Why Klavier...?"

Klavier sat up in bed with a gasp, drenched in a cold sweat and his heart was racing as if he just sprinted a mile without stopping. He leaned forward and put his forehead in his hand to calm himself down. "Es war nur ein Traum. That was not real." Klavier blinked his eyes in the darkness, waking up from the realization of what the situation from his dream was. "Ema passed her exam, and left the city. I let her slip through my fingers. And she was married to some fellow named Derek. Mein Gott, what brought on that awful nightmare?" It dawned on Klavier that that very situation could happen if he did not do something. She could leave the city, meet new people, date other gentlemen, and get married. Klavier's whole body shuddered as he imagined Ema being with someone other than him. The anguish was so painful he almost groaned out loud in protest. Klavier's head hung back down as the fear clawed its way into his chest. He feared that Ema's presence in Los Angeles was no longer a certainty.

Klavier did not rest east for the remainder of the night. He tossed and turned, constantly dwelling on the nagging feeling in his brain that reminded him Ema could move far away if she did pass her certification exam. When the sun rose and light drifted into his bedroom, he got up in defeat, knowing that staying in bed was pointless.

He drifted through his morning, completely preoccupied with thoughts of Ema. But instead of pleasant thoughts that normally went through his mind regarding his girlfriend, these were negative thoughts that only succeeded in making him feel worse. He put a mask on when he saw Ema throughout the work day, and pretended nothing out of the ordinary was on his mind. Either she did not notice the real emotions running across his face, or she chose to ignore them. Klavier knew it had to be the former, as Ema was not the person to let issues go without trying to help you through them. When she left for the day, Klavier told her to have fun at Phoenix's party and he would see her tomorrow night.

When Klavier got back to his apartment, he tossed his keys on the table by the door and plopped onto the couch that he and Ema were cuddling on not long ago. Allowing his thoughts to return to that afternoon made him smile in reminiscence, which in turn only made him feel depressed again about the nightmare he experienced last night. Klavier sat up and shook his head, trying hard to banish the worries from his mind.

He was supposed to be in a good mood. It was Christmastime, a time for celebration and happiness, and tonight he was going to hang out with his former bandmates whom he hadn't seen in several weeks. They were all busy with their respective law enforcement jobs, and it was difficult to coordinate availability.

A knock at the door was quickly followed by a man with black and red hair wearing leather from head to toe, followed by another man with multi-colored brown hair in a light green suit.

Despite the band having broken up months ago, the guys never really deviated from the clothing they wore when the band was at its peak. It was a force of habit for them at this point.

They both carried bags of what Klavier presumed to be snacks and alcohol. "Yes, both of you come right on in and make yourselves at home. No need to wait for the host to let you enter." Klavier smirked as he stood up and walked over to his friends. "Ah shut up Gavin, don't act as if we're strangers coming in here uninvited." Raoul Adagio rolled his eyes at his friend's mock insult. "Yea, acting as if he doesn't know us or something, what gives?" Seren Aded also rolled his eyes. Klavier shook both their hands and gave them both a quick hug.

"Schon dich zu sehen. It's been awhile since you guys came around." Raoul nodded and started pulling out the contents of the bag he had been holding. Klavier saw two bags of chips and two bottles of the whiskey he was drinking the other night. Seren handed his bag to Raoul, and in there was a six pack of beer and more chips. Klavier knew the beer was for Raoul and opted to reach for the whiskey instead. "Hey dude, at least wait for Deston. Then the party can really begin. All kind of shit's been going down you don't know about. You've been on the D.L. for too long, K." Raoul pulled out a beer and popped the top off.

Another knock at the door signaled the arrival of the final member of the Gavinner's. Like the other two guys, Deston just let himself in. He was wearing a lemon yellow blazer over tight black jeans, and his black hair was in disarray, like he ran hair gel through slept in hair.

"Hey dudes, how goes it?" He went around and greeted his friend before they settled down in the living room to catch up over drinks.

Deston started the conversation. "So Raoul, I heard that you got promoted to the Office of International Operations. Thought you were sticking with the Criminal Investigative Division." Raoul shook his head. "Hell no, I've been working in OIO for a couple months now. They had me switching back and forth between the departments for a couple cases, and I was sick of the changing commute, it was annoying as hell. So they offered me a job there. Got some hot chicks over there, if you guys are interested." Raoul wiggled his eyebrows. "Yea, the picking's pretty sweet over there. Got one girl named Lexie now, but Amanda seems nice too, if you know what I'm saying..." Raoul trailed off and the guys chuckled at the bassist. Raoul had always been a ladies man and a notorious womanizer, so hearing of his many female conquests was of no surprise to them.

Raoul turned to Seren. "How 'bout you, Ser? What's good over in Narcotics?" Seren enjoyed his work in the Narcotics department. He'd seen what drug addictions to do people, and he was always dedicated in trying to rid the city of all the hardcore drug dealers. Seren swallowed his gulp and raised his hand quickly. "What, you guys didn't hear about that? We just busted up a decent sized drug ring over on the south side of L.A. The ringleader got away, but we're tracking his movements, so it's only a matter of time before we grab him. Kind of surprised the news didn't reach you at least K, didn't the trial go through your precinct?" Klavier nodded thoughtfully as he sipped his whiskey. "Ja, I do remember some detectives talking about it recently. I did not prosecute that case, though. I had another one going on at the moment." Klavier turned his attention to the unusually quiet Deston. "But that's nothing compared to what Deston's been up to. He's been hopping back and forth between here and Europe with the FBI and Interpol. Some big art smuggling ring?" Deston nodded. "Yup, been revolving around some high profile art thefts. Taking all kinds of works, copying them, and selling replicas on the black market. We managed to do an operation to recover some of the pieces, but they snuck off with a couple other things before we could catch them. Sneaky bastards they are, keeping under our radar for so long. We'll catch them though. Been hearing about you doing a lot, K. Just finished up some high profile actor case, wasn't it?"

Klavier shook his head. "Ja, it was a case with a soap opera actor murdering his on-screen rival. He manipulated the time of death to try and pin it on his other co-star, but he wasn't too smart otherwise. Left too much incriminating evidence behind and I got him after one day in court." Klavier chucked at the ease of the cases he had prosecuted recently. Too many criminals nowadays were becoming careless with their misdeeds and leaving obvious clues to their involvement, which it made it exceedingly easy for Klavier, as the prosecutor, to prove their guilt.

Raoul suddenly brought up something that Klavier wished he hadn't.

"So what's been going on with you and that sweet little detective from Daryan's case? You get with her yet?" The other guys laughed as they remembered how much they'd seen transpire between Klavier and Ema in that one case alone. Even before the concert that turned their lives upside down, Klavier brought Ema to shows frequently on the pretense of 'needing backstage security'. They had seen the interactions between Ema and Klavier firsthand before and after the concerts, and they learned about her personality. At first, they all thought he was only pursuing her because she was probably the only woman in the country that rebuffed his flirtatious advances, but they could figure it out just looking at him now that his interest in the moody detective was genuine. It wasn't some random fling to fuel his ego, he wanted a real-deal relationship.

Klavier had told them a long time ago that he was rather taken with her, and they were his friends, so they wanted to joke and call him out on his girly lovesickness. In a rather Ema-like move, Klavier blushed slightly and took a sip of his whiskey so he wouldn't have to answer. Deston grabbed the glass out of Klavier's hand. "Hey, you're not avoiding the question. What's new with Detective Skye?"

Klavier grunted. "Nosy schmerz in meinem Arsch, ihr seid." They had known Klavier long enough that they understood his insult. The guys roared in laughter as Klavier glared at them all for bringing Ema up. "If you uschen must know, I am seeing her finally." Deston, Raoul, and Seren raised the glasses together. "Bout damn time, dude. I was starting to think you had lost you touch or something. So ya sleep with her yet? That girl was a fox..." Raoul trailed off, thinking about Ema with a grin on his face. Klavier glared at the bassist. "Achtung! Keep your thoughts away from her, the Fraulein isn't your girlfriend." Klavier took another large drink after imagining sleeping with Ema for the thousandth time. "So I'm guessing you haven't yet. How long ya been dating?" Deston asked.

The Gavinner's had seen Klavier go through women like money back in the days of the band, but since the breakup, he'd stayed under the radar of the public eye for the most part, an exception being when he was prosecuting a case. "It's only been a week. What does it matter? She told me right away she wants to take it slow." Klavier explained. The guys all looked at each and made mocking 'sad' faces at him. Raoul put his hand on Klavier's shoulder. "Look at Gavin, going all soft on us! 'Taking it slow', hah!" The guys continued to laugh at Klavier stood up to refill his drink. As he walked away, he smirked and muttered a string of curses as he flipped them off over his shoulder, which made the guys laugh even harder.

"Sie Jungs sind Esel. Ema means more to me than a quick lay. You all knew she means more to me than that. If she wants to move at her own pace, then I will not force her into it. I've waited too long to call her my Freundin, and I'm not about to go and fuck it up because of my own needs." Seren nodded. "Fair enough, dude. But you better keep us up to date on that. We need to know when our wedding invitations will be coming in the mail!"

The guys all snorted into their glasses as they imagined Klavier being the first of them to get married off. They never saw him getting married at all. But looking at the changes in him now, who the hell knows?

The guys went into another round of roaring laughter and Klavier flipped his friends off a second time. But he did laugh at himself along with them. It was true, Klavier was much more subdued and serious than he was back in the days of the Gavinner's, but he still knew how to kick back with his friends and have fun.

They continued to sit and talk about their goings on, and the conversation would often go back to Ema and Klavier, and they'd have their laughs.

Every time one of the band members got a new girlfriend, they were always on the receiving end of many jokes, so Klavier was no stranger to their jabs and laughter.

Once midnight rolled around, the guys all finally pulled themselves up and left for home. They all had work in the morning, so oversleeping wasn't necessarily a good idea. Klavier had his reservations about going to bed at all, remembering the unpleasant dream he had last night. He had had three glasses of whiskey that night, but he wasn't nearly as drunk as he was the other night he spent drinking and dwelling on the past, so he remembered this time to set his morning alarm and get up for work.

The following evening...

Klavier and Ema were sitting in her kitchen, sipping some wine, and exchanging their Christmas gifts. Ema looked uncharacteristically nervous as Klavier opened up the box his gift was in. Inside was a nice leather necklace. Klavier rarely wore his old chain 'G' necklace, since the band was no longer together and he didn't need a constant reminder of the past around his neck. Klavier smiled. "Ah very nice, Fraulein. I like it." He reached around his neck and attached the two ends securely. Ema beamed as he put it on. "Did you see what was written on it?" Klavier shook his head. "No, I didn't. What does it say?" Ema touched her hand to the necklace, and her skin shot a bolt of emotions though his body. "It says 'Carpe diem et memor Illud', which means 'seize the day and always remember what is important.'" Klavier nodded and pondered the meaning for a moment. He had a feeling that he would be looking to that phrase for wisdom and guidance soon enough.

Klavier handed Ema her present, and a look of recognition went across her face when she saw where the bag was from. Ema opened the jewelry box and gasped when she saw the sterling silver charm bracelet. Klavier got the idea from another detective who was wearing a similar bracelet that Ema admired, so he decided to get Ema her own. There were two charms attached at the moment. He had thought about getting more, but he thought it best to get her new ones for other occasions. The two that he had chosen out with the salesperson was a 'E' for Ema, and a special order that was made to say 'I 3 Science'. "The second one was actually something I got custom-made for you. I thought you would like it." Ema looked at him incredulously. "Like it? Klavier, I love it! It's beautiful!"

Ema threw her arms around Klavier and he buried his face into her neck to smell the citrusy aroma of her shampoo. He tightened his grip on her as a new wave of desire rippled through his body. Ema moved so that she was now sitting sideways on Klavier's lap, which only made to turn him on more. He was pleasantly surprised at her boldness (for her, that is), and he didn't question it. Ema cupped his face in her hands and lowered her lips to his. Their breathing increased and Klavier's heart began to speed up. Klavier wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her in as close as she could get. The only sound that could be heard was their ragged breathing and lips moving in unison.

Klavier unwound his arm from her waist up to her arm. He was growing more hot and bothered with each passing minute. He was incredibly anxious to move things further, but he had to wait for Ema to give him the green light. He had been waiting too long to have Ema in his arms like this, and he was struggling to contain himself.

The biggest thing holding Klavier back from enjoying the moment was the uncertainty he felt about their future. With the dream he had two nights ago, it had been nagging at his brain and making him feel unsure about their relationship. They had yet to discuss what Ema would do if and when she passed her exam, and whether or not a change of city would be in order for her. He had no idea how they would even breach the subject and what he would say when it did come up into conversation. Klavier pushed the unpleasant thoughts from his mind and focused on the moment at hand.

Desire got the better of Klavier and he moved his hand from around Ema's arm down to cup Ema's breast. She didn't stop him this time. Klavier moved his experienced hand to massage her chest and Ema's breathing grew more labored in pleasure. Ema broke away to look deep into his eyes, and he knew he was breaking ground. But instead of resuming the kiss, desire once again overtook Klavier and he moved his lips to kiss her neck and taste her clean skin. Ema leaned her head back to give him better access to her throat. Klavier continued his path down her neck to her collarbone. He reached his other hand around to tug at Ema's shirt buttons, and that was when Ema reached her limit and stopped him. Ema had a mixture of apology, regret, and intense desire pooling in her emerald eyes, and as she looked deep into his blue eyes. Ema sighed in self-disappointment and pushed herself off of Klavier's lap and offered him her hand so he could stand up.

Klavier heaved another internal sigh as he was held off for another night. He knew that Ema was hesitant to pick up the pace, and she was pushing her boundaries further, but it was getting increasingly difficult for him to control his mind and body when she was with him like this. For tonight, he figured he'd be dipping into his liquor cabinet again to get him through the agonizing torture of the wait.

As Klavier drove back to his apartment, his mind drifted to the upcoming precinct holiday party. Perhaps something would finally happen afterward. For as uptight as a police station could be, the Christmas party was surprisingly wild where people were notorious for 'letting their hair down'. Last year he remembered there were couples that left together once the party was done. He hoped for his sanity's sake that Ema would be up for a little party as well.

When he got inside, he sent Ema a text message asking if she wanted to be his date to the holiday party. He knew that she wanted to keep their relationship on the D.L., but most everyone came to the party with a date, so people probably wouldn't read too much into them coming, and hopefully leaving, together. Ema texted back after a couple minutes, saying 'yes, she would.'

Klavier smiled.

Author's Notes: This is probably one of the chapters that I was most nervous about uploading, because for the first time I'm using someone else's OC's. Big thanks again to xStormyx for allowing me the use of her boys! They will be back several times throughout the story, so if you're a Nightfall fan, expect more of the fops!

German Translations:

-Es war nur ein Traum: It was only a dream.

-Schon dich zu sehen: Great to see you.

-Mein Gott: My God.

-Nosy schmerz in meinem Arsch, ihr seid: Nosy pain in my ass, you guys are.

-Uschen: Twits.

-Achtung: Attention.

-Sie Jungs sind Esel : You guys are jackasses.

-Freundin: Girlfriend.


	15. Chapter 12

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 12

"Turnabout Unraveling"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This storyline however, is completely original and was created by me.

*I can't believe I've had this story up online for over a month now. How long this story will go on for is an exciting prospect for me, and the support just keeps on coming! I love all the words of praise, awesome ideas, and words of reassurance, you guys are amazing! :D

Ema put the textbook down on the couch next to her and stood up. She stretched her back up, stiff from sitting down for two hours straight. She was in the middle of another solo study session. Klavier would be over in a couple hours for more studying, but until then, Ema was working on her own.

Since her meeting with Miles, Ema had been studying for at least an hour a day. She had tons of material to learn, and it was better to get into the new scheduling now. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. As she sipped her drink, she looked around in boredom, trying to find something to do to pass the time until Klavier arrived. Her eyes settled on her stack of Christmas presents she had received from her friends. They had been sitting there for two days, since Saturday.

The stack of Gavinner's cd's had yet to be touched.

Ema pondered the idea for a moment. She glanced at the clock and saw it as only two fifty in the afternoon. Ema shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a random album. She tore off the plastic and walked back into the living room.

Klavier wouldn't be here there for several hours and she wasn't expecting anyone to come over today.

Ema pulled out her old disc player and popped the cd in. The first song was 'Assassin of My Heart', which Ema recognized immediately. With all the time she spent at Gavinner's concerts, it was only natural for her to recognize and eventually memorize the different hits they had released. No one knew this, but Ema did like certain aspects of a lot of Gavinner's music. She thought the lyrics were a little cliche (though she had a couple songs where she liked everything in it), but the actual music and rhythm was what got her moving. Ema decided to do a bit of cleaning while she listened to the music.

Ema went from room to room, starting with the living room and moving into the kitchen, then the bathroom, to her bedroom, and back into the living room. She put the music up louder as she moved to other rooms so she could hear it better, and by the time she got back to the living room, '13 Years Hard Time For Love' was blaring. This was one of Ema's secret favorite songs, so she was singing along rather loudly when she was putting away her cleaning stuff in the hall closet. As she walked back to the disc player, the song hit the final chorus and Ema stopped in her tracks to belt out the last verse to an invisible microphone.

At that very moment, Lana walked in carrying two movies and a bag of Snackoos. Nothing could have prepared her to see her sister in the living room, belting out a Gavinner's song by memory like a complete fangirl. The song finished up, which signaled the end of the cd, and Ema bowed to the imaginary crowd as if she was Klavier doing a show. Ema popped the disc out and replaced it into the jewel case. Lana cleared her throat, Ema screamed and whirled around. Ema's jaw dropped open, which was promptly covered by her hand, and her cheeks turned every shade of red over being caught doing exactly what she swore she would never, ever, do.

Lana smirked to herself and was struggling to contain laughter. "There are no words, little sister." Lana shook her head as she giggled some more. Ema growled to herself in embarrassment. "W-What are you doing here?" "Came over to have a movie afternoon. I knew you were here doing nothing for a couple hours, so I thought I'd pop over for a visit." Lana held up two videos she brought. Ema glanced at the wall clock. Four twenty five. She had time for at least one video before Klavier was supposed to get there. Ema nodded and grudgingly allowed her sister some room on the couch.

"You tell anyone about that and there will be a manic Snackoo pelting in your future." Lana laughed as she sat down beside her sister, and they munched on the bag of Snackoos (well, Ema munched, Lana daintily ate a couple).

As the movie rolled into the credits, Ema glanced at the clock again. Six on the dot. Klavier would be here any time now. Ema's eyes darted back and forth between the clock and her bedroom, debating on whether or not she should fix her hair or clothes or something. Lana saw Ema's sudden panickyness and inquired as to the sudden change in mood. "Something up, sis?" Lana asked. Ema shook her head. "No, but Klavier will be here any minute. Do I look okay?" Lana rolled her eyes at her sister's sudden consciousness of her appearance. This was Ema who pretty much wore the same thing every day and didn't give a damn about pleasing anyone, but here she was getting all worked up over her boyfriend coming over.

Lana put her hands on Ema's shoulders and laughed. "Ema, you look fine. Scientifically, I think you need to relax. Klavier could see you in a paper bag and still think you looked incredible. But speaking of looking incredible, have you worn the underwear set yet?" Ema blushed and shook her head vehemently. "Of course not!" "Well, you should. It might do something for your confidence." Lana raised her eyebrows as she walked out the door. Ema waved as her sister walked out, but sprinted to her bedroom the second the door was closed to go change.

Ema didn't even know herself what was coming over her as she hastily shed her sweatpants and ratty high school shirt and pulled out capris and an off the shoulder white t-shirt. Ema contemplated putting on the underwear on, and had a long moment of deliberation. After a decision that caused her to roll her eyes, she strode briskly into the kitchen and snatched up the gift bag that had Lana's present in it. As she was walking back into the hallway, she heard a knock at the door. "Klavier?" Ema called. 'Ja, Fraulein. Can I come in?" "Yup!" But as the doorknob turned Ema sprinted back down the hallway so Klavier wouldn't see her still half dressed in only jeans. "Fraulein, where did you run off to?" Ema quickly ripped the tags off of the bra and fastened it. Her voice was muffled as she pulled the t-shirt over her head, "I'm in the bedroom, but I'll be out in a second."

Ema took one last look in the mirror and sighed. Doing the outfit would have to do, there was no time for makeup now. Her hair was out of it's usual half ponytail and fell past her shoulders. Ema still didn't know why she was putting so much effort into looking decent, and she huffed at herself as she pulled open the bedroom door and saw Klavier standing right there waiting for her. Ema screamed in shock, he scared her, she wasn't expecting him to be right there. She didn't even hear him walk down the hallway.

Klavier pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Are you alright, Ema?" Ema nodded, "Yea, you surprised me is all." Klavier looked up and surveyed Ema's bedroom. "So this is your room? Very nice. Big bed. Good..." Klavier looked down at her with a seductive look and Ema was taken in for a moment. Ema put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back into the hallway. "YOU FOP!" Ema laughed and Klavier pulled her back into a tight embrace. He lowered his mouth to hers and her brain went into a haze and she had to remind herself why he was here in the first place. He pushed her against the wall so every crevice of his body was molded to hers. Ema moved her hands up and down his chest and found their way to his neck. His hands found the small of her back and pulled her waist into his. She broke the kiss after a minute and looked up at him.

"Not tonight. I need to study, and you know that. Two weeks have already gone by since I started, and one of them was wasted on your little experiment." Ema slid her hand down into his and tugged him into the living room. "So, you're not saying no, just not tonight..." Klavier looked at her with another smoldering look and Ema lost her train of thought for a second. "Yes...I am."

In a momentary move of boldness, Ema slid one of her t-shirt sleeves further off her shoulder to give Klavier a glimpse of her purple bra strap. Klavier's grin widened when he saw that. But it was only a quick peek, and Ema straightened the shirt back into position. "Now you know I won't be much of use after that temptation." They both sat down on the couch. Klavier leaned in closer, and Ema gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Yes, you will. You will be a good boy and behave tonight." Ema gave him another quick peck and handed him the forensic textbook. Klavier took it and flipped it open to the page Ema had dog-eared. Ema folded her legs underneath her.

"Ah, potassium cyanide. Okay, what is the formula of potassium cyanide?" Klavier looked back up at Ema. She reached from the coffee table to grab the bag of Snackoos Lana had left behind. "Um...KCN." Ema remembered that. "Good. What makes the moist solid of potassium cyanide emit small amounts of hydrogen cyanide?" Ema put another handful of Snackoos in her mouth as she thought. "Hydrolysis." "And what olfactory scent does it resemble?" "Almonds. Bitter almonds." Ema responded. "Why is potassium cyanide so toxic to humans?" Ema breathed deeply as she recalled that section in muddled clarity. "Cyanide inhibits cellular respiration, and acts on the mitochondrial oxidase and prevents the body from oxidizing food to produce energy. Acute cyanide poisoning changes the complexion of the victim because of the inability of tissues to use oxygen in blood."

Klavier nodded, "Gute Arbeit. You have been studying." Ema blushed at the praise. "What other element compound is the effects of potassium cyanide nearly identical to?" Ema closed her eyes as she struggled to remember that answer. She didn't recall reading over that material. Maybe he was getting beyond what she had looked over today. After a minute of trying to remember and three in vain handfuls of Snackoos trying to help her, Ema gave up. "Okay, what is it? I don't remember." Klavier raised his eyebrows in surprise. "The great scientist Ema Skye doesn't remember? I'm a little surprised, Fraulein. It's sodium cyanide." Ema groaned and put her head in her lap. She always had a feeling of self-loathing when she missed a question. It always gave her feelings of self-doubt, reminding her of her failure to pass the exam the first time. Klavier gave her hand a quick squeeze. "Do not be so quick to beat on yourself, Ema. You have a good grasp on the material, do not doubt that."

Klavier continued to test her for another hour before he finished for the night. Ema was getting better at remembering details, but still had longer still to go. She had four weeks left before the examination, and she knew she was finally on the right track. Ema picked up the textbook and went to put it into her room. Klavier followed right behind her, and he sat on her bed as she set the book next to her messenger bag in the corner.

Ema turned around to see him sitting on the corner of her bed and her thoughts immediately went down that alley. Ema chest rose and lowered as she took in the image of Klavier laying on her bed with her. It was enough to undo any girl's previously instated rules regarding intimacy boundaries, and Ema's were beginning to unravel rapidly. "Fop, come on. Up." Ema grabbed his hand. "Hmm, you haven't called me a fop in awhile. And here I thought it was always an insult. Now it's more of a...how you say...'term of endearment'?"

Ema rolled her eyes as she led him back down the hallway. Klavier pulled his motorcycle boots on and started towards the door. He turned back toward her and she cupped his cheek in her hand. "Thank you. This is such a big help for me. Scientifically, if I was on my own with this, I don't think I would have half a chance of passing." Klavier smiled and kissed Ema's hand. "Jederzeit, meine Liebe." Ema jokingly pushed his shoulder with her one hand. "Still. No. Idea! The next thing you need to tutor me in is German. I need to know what you are saying to me!"

Ema laughed, as her lack of language ability was annoying and amusing. "Nein, Fraulein. It takes the fun away from me when I see your face trying to decipher what I say." Ema stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. "Night...I'll see you at work tomorrow." Klavier nodded. "Ja. Angenehme Traume."

Klavier suddenly got another naughty and scheming look on his face, and Ema noticed the unmistakable smirk. "What are you thinking about?" Ema returned the grin, knowing it was probably close to what she thought it was. "Idea for next time I help you study. Word to you, Fraulein, wear extra clothes next time, otherwise you could be in an...interesting situation. And study well, it might help you." Ema kept the grin on her face, but a confused look took over. "Ummm...okay?" "Just study hard and remember as much as you can. I thought of something that will either help you, or force you to remember." Klavier chuckled to himself and he thought ahead to Thursday. Ema nodded slowly twice, still having no clear idea what he was talking about.

Author's Notes: I know this is shorter chapter than usual, but I wanted to stop off here and keep you guys in a bit of suspense of what Klavier is thinking of in that naughty little brain of his. I still wonder 'why do ideas come to me at completely random times?'.

German Translations:

-Gute Arbeit: Good job.

-Jederzeit, meine Liebe: Anytime, my love.

-Angenehme Traume: Pleasant dreams.


	16. Chapter 13

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 13

"Turnabout Disappointment"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This storyline however, is completely original and was created by me.

*As usual when necessary, I say ahead of time that smut will be present in this chapter so you have been warned.

Ema still wasn't sure why she was wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of socks while she was waiting for Klavier to come over. He told her to do so on Monday right before he left, and she did what he told her.

Though Ema hadn't told Lana yet, she had taken to wearing the new bra the past couple days. It did, in fact, give her a bit of a confidence boost, despite the fact that no one knew it was underneath her lab coat.

Ema had gotten into sort of a rut with her life the past few months, and it felt good to get out of her comfort zone and try doing new things, such as wearing articles of clothing she never envisioned herself wearing. But the addition of a boyfriend, and an incredibly sexy one at that, drastically changed her view of herself.

Klavier knocked on the door and Ema called for him to come in as she finished reading the latest chapter in her forensic textbook. Klavier looked over her excess clothing and nodded approvingly. "Good, that should do well for tonight." Ema took the three steps to close the distance between them and greeted him with a kiss. "You never did tell me why you wanted me to dress like this tonight. I don't see how this will help me remember anything any better than usual." Klavier chuckled. "Alright, I suppose I was purposefully tight lipped about my plans for tonight. I heard from Ava that a way for her to help memorize her lines for plays was to practice them naked so she would not feel nervous as she was doing them for real and as a result, have a better memory." Ema's faced paled as she thought she understood what Klavier was getting at. "Oh, no way. I am not studying naked tonight!"

Klavier chuckled at her hasty conclusion. "Let me finish. Her friends would help her go through her lines with notecards that she had used to remember different scenes. Whenever she would skip a section or flub a line, she had to remove a piece of clothing. She has told me that it is a rather useful technique, so I thought you should try it tonight." Ema got an 'uh huh' look on her face.

"You just want to see me strip down, don't lie to me!" Ema blushed and Klavier chuckled. "Okay, I suppose I am guilty of that. But I am not making this up. Just give it a try. If you want to stop, I suppose I can let you get dressed again." Ema crossed her arm and fake pouted. "So you're convinced I won't remember anything and I'll be naked after ten minutes of quizzing, is that it?" Ema giggled and Klavier shook his head. "No, it just means I won't go easy on you tonight. We need to get into specifics and see exactly what you remember." Ema nodded and hesitantly handed him her textbook.

Klavier flipped to the next section and began. "What is the most successful method of fingerprinting an items?" "Using a magnetic powder, that's easy." Klavier nodded. "Does it matter what color the surface being fingerprinted is?" Ema nodded again at the easy question. "Duh, the color needs to be a different enough so the print can be lifted up and easily visible. I thought you said those questions were going to be difficult." Klavier wagged his finger at her. "Do not get cocky, Fraulein, I'm just warming your mind up. "Name four kinds of fingerprinting powder." Ema looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Calcium oxide, chalk, mercury-chalk, and white tempura." Klavier shot back almost immediately. "What is white tempura composed of?" Ema's jaw dropped open as she struggled to remember the two ingredients. "Uh, um...Pass?" Ema stuttered. Klavier shook his head. "Off go the socks, Ema. The answer was starch and titanium dioxide." Ema stuck out her tongue as she pulled the socks off and tossed them into the corner. "What makes up Haddonite White, another common fingerprinting powder?" Ema was getting annoyed with herself. She had only skimmed over the ingredients list, and now she was regretting it.

He did tell her to study hard after all, and it looks like his earlier prediction would be right. "Damn you, I don't remember!" Klavier chuckled again. "Sweatshirt." Ema grumbled as she pulled off the gray sweatshirt and tossed it to join the now growing pile of clothes. She was down to a pink tank top and jeans.

"What percent of Haddonite Black is graphite?" Ema remembered this one easily, for some reason. "20 percent. Aww sorry, the shirt stays on for now..." She teased. "What is the fingerprinting powder that is no longer used due to serious health risks?" "Mercury chalk." Ema answered immediately. She remembered that they put a nationwide ban on mercury chalk use on crime scenes after a detective almost died from over exposure from inhalation.

"Good. Let's move on to footprint analysis. What percentage of a person's average height is their foot?" Ema thought she remembered that one easily, and answered as such. "12 percent." Klavier shook his head. "Ah, ah, close, but not quite. It was 15 percent" Ema's jaw dropped. "What? Show me!" Klavier turned the book around and pointed out the sentence giving the answer to her. "Argh! You fop, giving me a hard question like that. What should I lose?" Klavier tugged at the tank top near the waistband of her jeans. "This." Ema grumbled as she pulled it over her head and it landed on top of the sweatshirt. She was now facing Klavier in jeans and her dark purple bra that he had gotten a glimpse of on Monday. Klavier's gaze went down to her chest and Ema titled his chin back up to her face with her finger and grinned. "I'm up here, and the book is down there." She tapped the book with her pointer finger and Klavier half groaned, half laughed. "You're lucky you're still sitting there by yourself..." Klavier trailed off and Ema blushed.

Klavier grudgingly forced his gaze back down to the book. "What are the three types of forensic footprint analysis?" Ema knew she knew this one. No mistakes this time. "Footwear outsole impression, footwear insole impressions, and footwear trace evidence." Klavier nodded. "Good. Name two methods of retrieving a footprint." Ema also knew this one right away. "Use artificial light, or use electrostatic lifting." Klavier asked another question immediately. "What chemicals do you use to lift a footprint from sand?" Ema jaw dropped again as her mind went blank and her faced flushed up, knowing what that meant. "Damn, damn...oh wait! One of them is aerosol resin!" Klavier was silent, waiting for the second half of her answer. Ema looked at him, waiting for him to continue, hoping she could slip out of having to finish the answer. "Nice try, Ema. What's the other one?" Ema wiggled in her seat and avoided his eyes, trying desperately to remember. Her face was flaming up as the silence continued.

"Okay, fine I don't remember! I guess the pants go now." Ema stood up and unbuttoned the jeans. She shimmied them down her legs and Klavier audibly swallowed. His concentration started going downhill once her shirt came off, now it was shot to hell and back. Ema sat back down and crossed her legs Indian style. Though her face was every shade of red, she had a bit of a confidence boost, because she would find it entertaining to see Klavier squirm.

This was the closest she had ever been to being naked in front of a man, not counting a bathing suit. Ema saw Klavier's adam's apple bob up and down as he attempted unsuccessfully to refocus his attention on the book. After a few agonizing seconds on his part, he managed to formulate a coherent sentence.

"What is one way scientists approximate height of the footprint bearer?" Ema answered. "The stride length between footprints." Klavier nodded, trying to keep his gaze on the book now. The half-naked Ema sitting right next to him was making it exceedingly hard for him to think about anything except the deep plum color of the lacy bra and panties not two feet from him.

Ema saw Klavier's increasing discomfort at her state of undress and giggled because she was the reason behind it. She didn't know why she was feeling so confident and daring, but going way beyond her level of normalcy definitely made her feel incredible.

She was becoming more aware of Klavier as his gaze constantly shifted back to her during the next couple questions. Much to his disappointment, his memory technique was working and Ema answered the next three questions correctly and quickly. By this time, Klavier was to the point of not being able to allow Ema to sit there so quietly and motionless. He started the next question. "How do you form a wet mud footprint impression?" Ema opened her mouth to answer, and seeing her pink lips move was his downfall. She never had a chance to answer. "Oh verdammt in die Holle. Ich kann es nicht mehr!"

Klavier grabbed Ema's arm and pulled her to him. His lips met hers in an almost desperate manner. Ema's eyes slid shut and she met the speed and intensity of his kiss immediately. It had been getting hard for her herself to sit there next to him and not make some kind of move. "Finally." Ema murmured in between kisses. Klavier pushed her down on the couch so she was on her back and his body was covering hers. Ema pulled his jacket off and tossed it aside. She grasped at the flimsy fabric of his t-shirt. Klavier's hands moved behind her back to unhook her bra. He made quick work of it and immediately went to work massaging her breasts. Ema moaned as he worked her body. This was beyond pleasure she had ever imagined. She pulled Klavier's tucked in t-shirt from his pants and rushed it over his head to feel skin on skin. She ran her hand over his broad chest. He leaned his head down, leaving a trail from her neck down to her chest. He lowered his head and took a nipple in his mouth. Ema audibly sucked in a breath while she buried her fingers in his hair at the nape of his neck. He alternated between massaging and biting lightly, and before long Ema was whimpering in ecstasy.

Ema could feel the increasing need on his part. His pants became strained the second her bra became part of the floor. She reached down and fumbled with his belt. Their positioning made it difficult for Ema to do it herself. Klavier broke away to finish the task. Just as he was unzipping his pants, the worst possible sound that could have happened, did. Ema's phone began to ring. Ema sat up in realization that it was her cell phone going off, in the shrill ring she set to whenever the Chief of Police was calling her. They both froze, wondering what to do. Ema looked up at Klavier, who had a thunderous look of anger on his face. He seriously looked like he wanted to punch something out of frustration.

"Answer it. It better be fucking important at this point." Klavier's mouth mashed in a hard line as Ema got out from under him and walked over to the front door table to answer her phone. Standing there in just her purple panties, Ema flipped open her cell and steadied her labored breathing. Like Klavier, she was struggling to keep her voice level and steady. "Yes Chief?"

Klavier heard the Chief sounding rather urgent over the phone, and he cursed a thousand curses in his head at the horrible timing.

The wall clock said it was ten thirty five p.m. The only reason the Chief would be calling her this late is because he needed her somewhere for an immediate case. Ema replied with a few one word answers. "Yes, I'll be done there as soon as I can. I'll call you when I get there." Ema flipped her phone shut and sighed a very loud and frustrated sigh. "Son of a bitch."

Ema turned on the spot to face an upset but resigned Klavier. Ema hated to repeat what the Chief said, but she couldn't ignore the orders from their boss. She knew she had to go. "Chief Hamilton needs me downtown. Apparently a murder just got called in and they need detectives at the scene right now." Ema looked off to the side in anguish and disappointment. She probably would have continued on to go even further with Klavier, had the stupid phone call not interrupted them.

Ema put her cell back onto the table. Ema sighed again and walked back over to the couch. She picked up the bra from the floor and refastened it. She proceeded over to her previous pile of clothes and got dressed.

Chief Hamilton told her she had to leave right away. Apparently, there was a drive-by gang shooting involving civilians, and there were three victims. Cruisers were engaging in a chase of the suspects, but the scene of the shooting needed immediate investigation. Ema pulled her hair into a bun on top of her head and spun on her heel to face Klavier. He had his belt buckled up again and his shirt and jacket were back on. Ema face crumbled at the sight of his bare chest that was on top of her in all its glory, now being covered up and hidden from view.

Moments ago, Ema had been ready.

Now her stupid job for the first real time, was getting in her way, and it was a real pain in the ass. She knew she grumbled about her job before, and most of it was over silly grievances (previously over having to work with Klavier on a regular basis, back when she still thought him an annoying egomaniac), but this time it was getting in the way of her social life and her relationship. But she knew going into the detective's job that she would be on call twenty four hours a day. It hadn't been until today that her on call hours really mattered.

Ema knew she was on limited time, so she quickly hugged Klavier and looked up into his eyes apologetically. He knew this time it wasn't her fault for the untimely interruption, but he had been so close, and now he was back to where he started. Held off once again and being forced into another restless night tossing with thoughts of what could have happened. Except this time he had even more explicit details to plague his mind. Ema placed a quick kiss on his lips and they both strode out the door in silence. It killed him knowing that those lips were moving on his so willingly and forcefully just five minutes ago. Now they were both headed out the door for the night.

Klavier offered to give her a ride to the crime scene (the Chief had text messaged Ema the address so she knew where she needed to go), but she declined since she didn't know how long she would be at the crime scene for. As Ema walked to her scooter and Klavier to his Jaguar, she sighed once again and waved goodbye as he revved his car engine and sped off.

The next morning...

Ema knocked on Klavier's office door, turning in the report for the investigation she had done last night. She had been at the scene until one thirty a.m., so she was relieved she hadn't taken Klavier up on his offer of a ride, since he hadn't been needed during the investigation. He would probably have to head on over later that day. The police had chased down the two drive by suspects and they were currently in custody awaiting a trial.

Ema had dark circles under her eyes this morning when she had dragged herself out of bed to get up for work. She got probably only an hour or two, tops of sleep because all she could think about was how close she had been with Klavier earlier that evening. When he arrived at her apartment the previous night, she never would have guessed that they would have almost had sex on her couch. But once the moment came around, she had found herself not pulling back and being shy, but encouraging them and being rather daring. Ema knew that if Chief hadn't called that night, Klavier would have taken her innocence and been her first time. It was enough to drive any girl insane.

Klavier called for her to come in. When their eyes met, their faces looked almost identical. They both hard circles under their eyes from a lack of sleep, and their faces both had looks of lust and disappointment. Klavier also knew hadn't it been for the phone call, he would have finally made Ema his own. Now he seriously had his hopes pinned on the Christmas after-party.

It was almost comical about his misfortune with trying to go further with his girlfriend. The first time that Ema was pushing for them to have sex, what should happen but the one thing that forced Ema to get dressed and leave. If it had been anything or anyone else, they probably would have ignored it and resumed what they were doing. He would have laughed at the situation if he hadn't been so angry.

Klavier stood up from his desk and met Ema halfway. She handed the report to him and he placed it on his desk. "Here's the report for last night. I think Chief wants you to head down sometime today to do your investigation. Do you want me to come with you?" Klavier thought for a second, then shook his head. "Nein, that's not necessary. You have other reports to write." Ema nodded sleepily and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. She needed rest badly, even if it was for 30 seconds in her boyfriend's embrace. He rested his chin on the top of her head. She yawned a wide yawn and Klavier kissed her hair. "Finish what you need to, then go home. As my detective, I'm letting you go early. If the Chief has a problem, he can talk to me about it. You need your rest." Ema yawned again and squeezed his waist tighter in gratitude. "Thanks. I got scientifically, maybe two hours of sleep tonight. Do you mind if we don't study tonight? I need to go home and crash."

Klavier nodded in agreement. "Ich bin damit einverstanden. I did not sleep well either, Fraulein, so I can understand what you mean about being tired." Ema looked up at him in confusion. "Why didn't you sleep? I was out until one in the morning working. I assume you went home after I left and went to bed." Klavier shook his head. "Ja, I did go to home, but I was plagued by my disappointment at not getting to finally ravish my sexy and beautiful girlfriend. It would drive any man insane with restlessness." Ema looked down and blushed.

Ema pulled out a bag of Snackoos from her coat pocket and popped a couple in her mouth. "Sugar is all I can do to keep me awake at the moment." Ema chuckled as her favorite food was welcomed even more when she needed the tiny dose of caffeine. She kissed Klavier then opened the door to head back to her office. "I am picking you up at eight tomorrow night, ja?" Ema looked over her shoulder and nodded. "Yea. I'll see you soon then."

Ema quickly went through and typed up a report for forensics and the homicide departments (she was the lead detective on the case and had to give them a report of her initials findings at the scene), she brought them to their respective chairpeople, and left for home. She swung by Lana's apartment to pick out a dress for tomorrow night. She had no dresses formal enough for the holiday party, and didn't really have the money to buy one, after getting all her friends Christmas presents.

Ema let herself into Lana's apartment with her copy of the key. She dropped her messenger bag in the foyer and walked into Lana's bedroom. She opened the closet door and flicked through the dresses Lana put aside for her to choose from. Ema was thankful that she and Lana were the same size, it made it easier for her to borrow something if need be. Ema went through her choices a couple times, and eventually picked one that caught her eye the first time around. She pulled the hanger off the rack and rested it over her elbow so she wouldn't risk the dress dragging on the ground. She knew it would be slightly difficult transporting it to her apartment, since she didn't have a car, just her scooter, but Ema secured it in the back compartment and drove home carefully.

When Ema got home, she put the dress in the corner of her closet and slid into bed in her work clothes. She only stopped to shed her lab coat and heels. Ema fell asleep within minutes and slept almost through the night. She got up once for a glass of water, but went straight back to sleep. When Ema's alarm went off at six a.m. Saturday morning, she felt unusually well rested. Probably due to the fact that she got over 13 hours of continuous sleep in one night.

Ema knew there wouldn't be much for her to do today at work. From what Lana told her, a lot of people left early to get ready for the Christmas party that night. This year, it was going to be over at the Gatewater Hotel in the ballroom. As much as Ema usually disliked formal occasions and having to get dressed up and look somewhat fancy, having a date, namely her boyfriend, made it a much more enjoyable prospect. Ema smiled to herself as she looked forward to seeing how she looked once she was finished with everything. At Lana's request, they had an appointment at a nearby nail salon to get their nails and toes done for the party. That part Ema was not looking forward to as much. She never paid much attention to her fingernails, and the thought of having to sit still in the salon chair for at least an hour sounded incredibly irritating. But Lana wanted to have a girly day, so who was Ema to say no?

Ema fidgeted uncomfortably in the salon chair. She had been sitting in the manicurist station for over an hour now and the technician still wasn't finished. She had a couple hours of prepping for the party still ahead of her. Once she got home from her short time at work that day, Ema was in the shower, shaving, plucking and using lotion within an inch of herself. Then it was back out the door to meet Lana at her favorite salon.

Ema shifted her weight for probably the tenth time in five minutes and the nail technician glared up at her for moving so much. Twenty minutes later Ema's nails were finally finished being buffed, filed, and polished with a cherry red color. Her toenails matched just for scientific uniformity. Lana had gotten her nails and toes done in a midnight blue. Ema refused to do anything complicated with her hair, so Lana agreed to simply put her hair in some hot curlers. They drove back to Ema's apartment to get her ready.

Lana rolled her hair up in the curlers and gave Ema instructions on how to remove them. She then left to go finish getting herself ready for tonight. Ema left the curlers in for twenty minutes, as per Lana's instructions, then carefully unrolled them one by one. Ema sprayed a generous portion of hairspray so the curls would stay in place for a couple hours at least. Ema wasn't used to seeing her hair curly. It was naturally straight, with a tiny bit of a wave visible when her hair was damp, but in rolling curls was something completely different. Ema went through her usual makeup routine, only this time adding a bit of charcoal colored eyeshadow to bring out the green in her eyes.

Ema walked into her bedroom and laid the dress out on her bed. She stepped into her now regular pair of underwear. She had a large amount of disdain for Lana's Christmas present when she first got it, but now that she had worn it several times and was comfortable in it, Ema become more accustomed to wearing skimpier underwear. Thankfully, the dress Ema selected wasn't a halter top of sleeveless, so Ema could wear her now favorite bra, also Lana's present. As Ema slipped the dress on and fastened the zipper, she felt rather elegant.

Ema walked back into the kitchen to check the time, and proceeded to ruin a bit of her elegance by munching on some Snackoos to pass the time. She still have ten minutes before Klavier was picking her up, and she had to do something to keep her occupied.

Author's Notes: I feel good about how this chapter turned out. As usual, I have parts that made me laugh (of course Ema would be decked out in a nice dress with pretty hair and nails, then go eat the less-than-elegant Snackoos lol). We finally hit another important plot-point in the story, the Christmas party for the precinct. A lot will happen here. But Ema still has about 3 weeks or so until the exam is finally upon her, and lots will happen between now and then. Then the biggest surprise so far will be revealed to her! Want to know what said surprise is? Naturally, I know what it is, but I guess you'll have to keep checking in to see what happens! :)

German Translations:

-Oh verdammt in die Holle. Ich kann es nicht mehr: Oh damn it to hell. I can't take it anymore.

-Ich bin damit einverstanden: I agree.


	17. Chapter 14

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 14

"Turnabout Celebration"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the right to everything. This storyline however, is completely original and was created by me.

One of my other favorite pairings makes a cameo in this chapter! I love these two, and they should be easily recognizable as they are introduced.

Ema heard a knock and the door and put away the Snackoos in the drawer. It had to be Klavier. She walked to the door unsteadily in her stilettos. She was used to her normal, steadier pair of wedge heels. She opened the door and was greeted by a rather dapper looking Klavier. She was used to seeing him in his normal plum colored blazer and the black jeans with motorcycle boots. Tonight he was wearing a black suit jacket over dark wash jeans with dress shoes. His hair was styled no differently, but Ema still felt an urge to run her fingers through his blonde locks. As Ema's eyes trailed down his hair, she saw he was wearing the leather necklace she gave him, which made her smile.

Klavier was left momentarily speechless at the sight of a dressed up Ema. This was the first time he had ever seen her in formalwear, and he was at a loss for words. He looked at the loosely curled hair resting on her delicate shoulders and her makeup that was done up to bring out her green eyes. The dress hugged her body perfectly, with it's subtle hint of shimmer in the charcoal color of the fabric. Her cleavage was accentuated by the sweetheart neckline that gave him a hint of what lie underneath the dress. The dress was floor length, but had a slit up to the middle of her left thigh, so he also got a mouthwatering glimpse of her smooth legs. The stiletto's her feet were in looked rather precarious, and the beadwork on the straps circling her ankles made them look fragile, yet so graceful.

Klavier looked back up at a smirking Ema. "Well, well, the fop is at a loss for words. I think this is a first." Ema took a step closer as Klavier finally came all the way into the living room and shut the door behind him. "Yes, I must admit it is difficult to find an appropriate word to compliment you with. None seem adequate." Klavier answered.

Ema blushed and slipped her hand into his. "Are you ready to go, Fraulein? My motorcycle is waiting to take us to the Gatewater Hotel." Ema's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Please tell me you are joking. If you seriously think that I am going to ride on your bike wearing this..." Ema gestured to her outfit. "Then you are scientifically, seriously disturbed." Klavier chuckled. "I was only making a joke, Ema. Of course I would not expect you to ride to the party on my hog. You refuse to ride it on a normal day, so why would tonight be any different? We will be taking my Jaguar instead. Are you ready to leave?" Ema nodded, grabbed her clutch, and followed him out the door.

She locked the door behind her, not knowing whether or not she would be coming back tonight. Better to lock it just in case.

Ema walked up to the silver Jaguar and felt a little nervous. She did not know how Klavier was as a driver, and she hoped he was a careful one. He walked to her side and opened the car door for her, and she slid into the leather seat. She felt rather invigorated as she admired the sleek interior of the car. She had never been inside a 'luxury' car before. Klavier shut her door and came around to the driver's side. He started the engine, and the radio came on. It was a rock station, and as if irony wanted to make it's move on tonight, what else would be playing except a Gavinner's song. Guilty Love was on, the first chorus, and Ema rolled her eyes. "Of course that would be playing."

Klavier put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking spot. Ema felt the engine revving and was getting excited to feel it rumbling as they sped up. "Yes, I think this is an old rock band with some odd guys that used to be in it. They had a hit or two, but they're old news now." Klavier chuckled and Ema smiled and rolled her eyes again. "Yes, I heard the lead singer has an amazing sense of humility. Probably his greatest quality." Ema poked his arm teasingly as he turned onto the main road. "Yes, as a matter of fact, it has become one of his better qualities. I heard it had a bit to do with his new girlfriend. She did something to change him and make his life better." Ema's eyes widened as she met his, and she smiled.

Klavier took his right hand off the wheel and laced his fingers through hers. Ema stiffened a bit because he only had one hand on the wheel. Whenever she did drive or ride in a car, she was picky about always having two hands steering. But Klavier seemed to be fine with only his left hand, so she let it slide this time.

They drove to the hotel in a comfortable silence. When they pulled up to the front, the valet came around and Klavier handed her the keys.

The young valet's face lit up as she recognized Klavier. He noticed, and quickly silenced her with a look. Ema walked around the back of the car and saw the girl gawking at Klavier, the girl looking like she was trying hard to contain a squeal. Ema smoothly came up and put her around through the crook of Klavier's elbow. The young valet made eye contact with Ema, got a crestfallen look on her face as she realized she was with him, and scurried away to park the car. Klavier looked down at Ema to see her rolling her eyes as they walked up the steps to the entrance. "Some things never change, even months after the breakup. Still have half the female population swooning and gawking at the mere sight of you."

Klavier stopped Ema with a tug of his arm. "Ema, while that may be true, it doesn't matter to me anymore. While I may have been a stereotypical rockstar during the glory days, that is in the past. I am no longer concerned with wooing every woman that approaches me upon recognition. I only have eyes for you, my little scientific Snackoo addict." Klavier pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and they entered the hotel. The party was in the ballroom, and they quickly found themselves in the middle of the celebration. The ballroom was an elegant place to begin with, and with all the tables done up with pure white tablecloths and nice place settings, it made the elegance all the more charming. A wide space in between all the tables indicated the location of the dance floor. A huge glass chandelier was hanging from the ceiling and provided a glow of light for the entire room.

Ema saw a female detective named Rachel Sloan standing off by herself and shooting Ema what looked like dirty glances from a distance. It was common knowledge around the precinct that Rachel was infatuated with the blonde prosecutor. Rachel was constantly trying to work on cases with Klavier, but he always chose Ema as his lead detective for trials he was prosecuting, so Rachel usually had to settle for being Ema's subordinate in order to spend time with him. Ema met Rachel's eye for a second and then looked away to scan the vast room, hoping to glimpse her sister.

Ema saw Lana sitting at a table talking with Detective Gumshoe and his wife Maggey. Lana had her copper hair back in a sleek ponytail. She had on a gold satin strapless dress that stopped at her knee. She had on a rhinestone choker necklace that sparkled from the overhead lights.

Ema turned to Klavier. She had to pull him down so she could speak into his ear. The music was just loud enough that a normal conversation distance wasn't possible. "Do you mind if I go talk to my sister?" Klavier got shivers down his spine as he felt Ema's cool breath on his ear. He nodded and started to kiss her forehead, but she put a hand on his chest to stop him. She shook her head and pulled him back down he could hear her. "Please don't. I know I'm here as your date, but I still don't want anyone knowing I'm here as your girlfriend. You know I want to kiss you, but there's time for that later, when we're alone."

Klavier looked into Ema's green eyes and saw a spark of a new emotion in her eyes. It looked like anticipation. Klavier rescinded for now and nodded reluctantly. He knew Ema wanted to maintain a professional demeanor, even at the holiday party. "Anything you want, Fraulein. But I do expect at least one dance later. I'll be around to collect that soon." Ema gave his arm a gentle squeeze and turned to walk to where her sister was sitting. On her way over, she grabbed a flute of champagne from a waiter that was passing by. She took a sip and the bubbly drink was smooth and sweet going down her throat. Ema rarely drank, but it was Christmas and a party, so she allowed herself the enjoyment.

Lana looked as her sister came up and gave her sister an appreciative glance. "Nice hair! Who did it for you?" Ema smiled and rolled her eyes. Ema waved to Gumshoe and Maggey as she sat down, and glanced back to where Klavier was standing watching her. She crossed her left leg over her right, so the slit in the dress rode up even further, exposing another inch of her thigh.

Klavier saw Ema enticingly cross her legs and swallowed. He knew she was doing that on purpose. An urge for a glass of something strong came over him, and he stopped a waiter and asked for a glass of whiskey on the rocks. The waiter nodded and was back with his order a couple minutes later. Klavier walked over to two male detectives and joined their conversation. He talked with them for half an hour, and during the conversation, the two guys glanced over in Ema's direction appreciatively. The one detective, Zack Garner, gave a low whistle. "Damn, Detective Skye is looking mighty fine tonight. Wonder if she came here stag. I wouldn't mind making a pass at her. Maybe she'd be willing to take her grumpiness out on me." The other man standing in the group laughed and Klavier's face clouded over.

"No, she is not here alone tonight. She is here as my date." Zack looked visibly surprised. "She's here with you, Gavin? Thought she couldn't stand you. Always hear her whining about working with you and stuff. Never thought you'd get her to say yes. Power to you, I suppose." Klavier kept his voice level. "Yes, well we've recently gotten over our issues, and she agreed to come with me tonight." Zack glanced at Ema laughing at something Lana said and shook his head. "Damn shame." Zack muttered to himself. Zack turned his attention to Rachel and asked the same question about her availability. Klavier excused himself from them and wandered over to where Ema was sitting with Lana, Gumshoe, and Maggey. She was saying something enthusiastically and waving her hands to describe the story. Klavier's heart sped up seeing Ema so happy and animated.

He stopped behind Ema's chair and greeted the others. He shook Gumshoe's hand and kissed Lana's and Maggey's before settling down next to Ema. He kept his hand on the top of her chair, allowing his fingers to brush her back. He traced his fingers lightly over her bare skin and she shivered at his touch.

The music suddenly picked up and a collective shout from the room echoed as people moved out onto the dance floor. Chief Hamilton came up and asked Lana for a dance, and she took his hand and walked off. Gumshoe pulled Maggey up, and she tried to resist, trying to say she was a terrible dancer, but he said "No way, pal! I get one dance with my wife before the night is over." Maggey relented and laughed as Gumshoe pulled her onto the dance floor behind Lana.

Klavier looked at Ema questioningly, his eyes asking her if she wanted to join them. Ema finished her champagne flute and shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I can't and don't dance." Klavier opened his mouth to say something before Rachel came up, grabbed his hand and tried to pull him out of his chair. He pulled his hand out of her grasp and chuckled. "My apologies, Fraulein, but I cannot join you."

Rachel put a pouting face on and stepped closer. "Oh come on, Klavier. Surely you can do me the honor of one little dance. Ditch the grump and hang with me instead." She shot a glare at Ema before looking back at Klavier.

Klavier held his breath as he heard Ema growl. Klavier started to stand up to confront Rachel, but Ema reassuringly pushed him back into his chair.

Ema stood up and squared herself with the other detective. They sized each other up. Ema's face was in full fledged grump mode, which was in stark contrast with the feminine hair and makeup she had on. Rachel had a thieving look on her face as she narrowed her eyes at the brunette. She flipped her blonde hair over her narrow shoulders. Ema said in a low voice. "What did you call me?" Rachel rolled her eyes and barked a single, haughty laugh. "Oh please. Everyone around work calls you Detective Grump. Why the hell would Klavier be here with a bore like you, when he could be spending time with me?"

Rachel had a challenging look on her face, daring Ema to insult her back. "The only reason I'm grumpy at work is because I have to work alongside lazy bitches like you. Scientifically, I don't know how the hell you became a detective, because you're lazy, incompetent, and spend more time sleeping with your co-workers than doing actual work. The cases that I've had the displeasure of having you as my subordinate were dragged out because of your inability to do even the simplest investigations. I may apparently be called Detective Grump, but at least I'm not called Detective Slut. Klavier is here as my date, and you can go slink off and find someone else's night to ruin with your company." Ema was pissed now, and Klavier was hoping a fight between the two girls wouldn't break out.

Rachel stood her ground, waiting for Ema to back down under her icy stare, but Ema held her ground as well and met Rachel's glare with a angry, smoldering look of her own.

Rachel settled her mouth into a hard line. "Fine. I see how it is." She glanced at Klavier. "Enjoy a boring ass night. We all know Skye doesn't put out anyway, so don't expect anything from her." Ema's eyes got wide and thunderous as a shriek erupted from her mouth. Klavier knew Ema was at her boiling point and he needed to get her away before the confrontation turned violent. He grabbed her waist and half dragged her towards the nearby hallway. Rachel quickly raised and lowered her eyebrows in a 'have fun with that mess' way as she made eye contact with Klavier one more time before strutting off. Ema tried to get free of Klavier's grip, but she was no match for the tightness of his hold around her. He hauled her down the hallway and stopped at the end.

"Ema, you need to relax. Rachel is not worth ruining your night over getting worked up." Klavier put his hands on Ema's shoulder's as she looked like she wanted to storm back down the hallway and engage in round two with Rachel. Ema growled to herself and mashed her lips together. "I hated her before the party. Now I really can't stand her. She's lucky I had no Snackoos with me, otherwise she'd have a chocolate stain on her forehead right now!" Klavier rubbed his hands up and down Ema's arms to try and calm her down. "Ema, do not worry yourself with her. She has been trying to get my attention for months now. This is just her way of trying to get revenge on me, by making you angry and upset, thus trying to ruin my night. What we need to do is just go back and rejoin the party. Ignore her for the rest of our time here and do not give her a second thought." Ema rolled her eyes and nodded grudgingly. "I guess."

Klavier slid her hand into his and walked her back down the hallway. As they passed a waitress on the way to the kitchen, Ema ordered herself a martini. She needed something to drink. Ema was wound up tight from the argument, and as bad as it kind of was, she needed a drink to calm herself down. Klavier also ordered himself a second glass of whiskey. Ema looked up inquiringly. "Are you going to be alright to drive us home?" Klavier nodded. "Ja. I won't have anything else after this one. Same goes for you, I hope?" Ema thought for a second, then slowly nodded. "Probably. Scientifically, I can't hold my liquor well anyway, so too much more would be bad news for me. That champagne already has me a little buzzed."

Klavier's mouth widened into a half grin. "Oh really?"

Ema nudged him with her shoulder. "Nice try, but you're not getting me home just because I'll be kind of drunk. Takes a bit more than that." Ema stated jokingly. "Do I need to convince you?" Klavier gave Ema a seductive look. "Because you must know how enticing you look in that dress. It has been difficult to keep myself from not dragging you off somewhere since we arrived." Ema blushed.

Klavier stopped her and pushed her against the wall. He was standing mere inches away and his face was so close that their breath was mingling. Ema's heart sped up as Klavier came down for a quick peck on the lips, and as soon as he pulled back, she was darting a look to the hallway entrance to make sure no one saw them.

Ema looked back up into Klavier's gray blue eyes. "Let's go back to the party. Lana is probably wondering what happened to us." Ema blushed again and Klavier frowned in confusion. "What is with the blushing Ema? Is something troubling you?" Ema debated for a second, and decided to tell him that Lana knew.

"Lana actually knows about us. Last weekend when we were outside your office talking, she overheard us and pieced together that we had just started to date. I did want to keep it a secret from everyone, including her. But she figured it out on her own. So she can assume that when I disappear off somewhere, I'm with you. Maybe for certain reasons.." Ema trailed off.

Klavier raised his head. "Ahh, so she would assume that I took you somewhere to have my way with you." Ema blushed again and pulled him down the hallway back to the party. "There will be time for that. Scientifically, you need to be patient. We've only been here an hour." Ema laughed and Klavier joined in.

Ema started toward the table where Lana, Maggey, and Gumshoe were seated at again, this time joined by Chief Hamilton. Klavier noticed the tempo of the current song and deviated them from their path. Klavier tightened his grip on her hand and steered her in the direction of the dance floor. "Time for me to collect my dance with you, Fraulein." Ema tried to resist, but one look from him had her giving in.

She should at least dance once, it was a party after all.

Klavier pulled her in close and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed in time to the music and Ema closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics. She smiled as she realized she liked this song. But it quickly came to an end and Ema heard Lana calling her name. She looked back to her sister and Lana was motioning for them to come over.

As they reached the table with the group, Lana motioned to the waiter that was waiting for them. "Do you guys want anything more to drink? They're coming around doing orders. The bar closes in an hour and a half." Ema shook her head. The martini that she ordered from the waitress in the hallway was waiting at their table at her place setting. Klavier also declined another drink as he also had just ordered something. Ema sipped her martini and her mouth puckered slightly. It was tarter than she expected, but it still tasted good.

The six of them sat around the table chatting and sipping their drinks for another hour or so. Everyone, with the exception of Ema and Maggey, went out onto the dance floor for one more round. It was after ten thirty and the party would be winding down by eleven thirty. As Ema watched Klavier moving to a techno song, she was surprised to not see Rachel approaching him to dance with her.

Ema asked Maggey if she knew anything about that. "I think I saw Detective Sloan leaving with Detective Garner about fifteen minutes ago. Guess they were done for the night."

Ema rolled her eyes, knowing that Rachel was, of course, off to spend the night with Zack. Ema had a feeling she would have gone home with somebody after the brush off from Klavier and the telling off from Ema. She rolled her eyes at the nonsense that happened earlier and took another sip of her drink. The alcohol from the martini was starting to go to her head, and Ema was beginning to feel pleasantly buzzed. As she finished the drink, she knew any more alcohol and she would scientifically start to have trouble walking, especially in the sky high heels she was wearing.

The music went to ballroom music as the deejay took a break before the final round of the night. The group came back over, slightly out of breath from all the dancing. They all sat down in silence for a moment to catch their breath. Gumshoe looked at his watch. "Sorry, pal. Didn't realize it was this late. The babysitter's probably wondering where we are. I'll see you all on Monday!" Everyone said goodbye and waved to Gumshoe and Maggey as they put on their coats. The husband and wife both saluted the group and briskly walked off to the entrance. Chief Hamilton also excused himself on the reminder he had to be getting home to his children, also with a babysitter.

Lana, Ema, and Klavier continued an earlier conversation for another ten minutes, before Klavier was starting to drop hints to Ema that he wanted to leave. He started running his hand up and down her back again, fiddling with her hair, and the like. Ema noticed his growing desire to leave and wanted to draw it out a little bit longer. She once again crossed her legs and this time ran her foot up and down his calf under the table. She leaned ever so slightly toward him so that he could go a better peek at her cleavage, which she knew he was eyeing in the low cut dress. She heard him quietly growling at her and giggled. Lana smiled and narrowed her eyes when she saw Ema giggle.

She gave Ema the slightest of nods to tell her that it was okay for them to leave. Ema and Lana stood up to give each other a goodbye hug. Lana waved as Ema and Klavier started towards the entrance of the hotel.

Ema turned to Klavier and gave him a smoldering look that would have normally come from him. "You ready to go? I know I am..." Klavier cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Are you sure you're not wanting to tease and torment me a little while longer? I know you have been deliberately doing things just for that purpose." Ema pretended to be hurt and put a hand to her chest. "Now why would I do a thing like that? Scientifically, I thought I was doing that all night." Klavier nodded. "Ja, you have. But now you are doing it just because you know very well what I want to do now. Sie tun es nur, um mich verruckt vor Verlangen. Und es Ihnen gelingt meine Liebe. Jetzt sind Sie mir fur den Rest der Nacht, und es ist an mir zu tun, die Folter durch Versuchung"

Klavier handed the ticket to the same valet from earlier and she walked off to retrieve his Jaguar, not even bothering to try a second time. "What did you just say? I only understand one, maybe two German words." Ema shivered from the cold, and Klavier pulled her closer to his side. He whispered in her ear in a husky voice. "It means you are all mine for the rest of the night, and it is your turn to be driven crazy with teasing and desire." He kissed her ear and the valet pulled up with his Jaguar. They got in and left the Gatewater Hotel post-haste to return to Klavier's apartment.

Author's Notes: I had no problems writing this chapter until right after Klavier removes Ema from the catfight with Rachel, then the annoying as hell writer's block set back in again. I'm not particularly pleased with how this chapter turned out, but maybe it's just me overthinking things. I knew what I wanted to happen during the party, it was just hard to keep the flow of the evening going and not get myself stuck. I was half tempted to seriously shorten this chapter and get right to the end of the party, but I forced myself to not take the easy way out and rush into the next section. Hope you all enjoy this particularly tough chapter!

I think we all know what is happening next, and cross your fingers that no untimely interruptions will be in store for those two, especially since Chief Hamilton is on one or two girls 'hate' list lol. Hopefully everything goes...ahem...smoothly. *wiggles eyebrows* ahaha.

German Translations:

-Sie tun es nur, um mich verruckt vor Verlangen. Und es Ihnen gelingt meine Liebe. Jetzt sind Sie mir fur den Rest der Nacht, und es ist an mir zu tun, die Folter durch Versuchung: You do it just to drive me crazy with desire. And you succeed my love. Now you are mine for the rest of the night and it is my turn to do the torture through temptation.


	18. Chapter 15

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting But Powerful

Chapter 15

"Turnabout Realization"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This storyline however, is completely original and was created by me.

The smut is back full force this time! So there is the usual in-advance warning.

Klavier focused on the road much more now than he did on the drive to the party. His focus on the way to the party was enjoying Ema's company out in public, and not from the usual privacy of their apartments. On the way home from the party, all he could focus on was finally getting her alone, with no unwanted interruptions.

No late night phone calls from people, no shyness and insecurities, and nowhere for them to be tomorrow. She was all his for the entire night and he intended to make it one of the best of their lives.

He was finally getting his wish of knowing what being with Ema would be like. After months and months of fantasizing, it all boiled down to this one night. As he pulled the car into the parking lot of the apartment building, Klavier felt uncharacteristically nervous. He had no idea why, but it was almost felt as if it was going to be his first time with a woman. Not that that was the case, quite the contrary, but none of the other women were ones that he had feelings for, beyond sexual gratification. A majority of the women that made up his sexual history were Gavinner groupies and fangirls.

Now that he thought about it, he couldn't think of a single instance where a sexual encounter was with someone whom he was in a relationship with. Pretty much everything had been a one-night stand or the like up until this point. So in a way, it was his first time. His first time for making love.

Klavier moved the gearshift into 'park' and looked over at Ema. She met his eyes and said nothing, because nothing needed to be said. They both were well aware of what was about to transpire. Ema smiled, opened the car door and stepped out. Klavier followed suit and matched her brisk strides up the sidewalk. He rested his hand on the small of her back to guide her along and quicken their pace. He was growing impatient with each passing second that they weren't locked away in the security of his apartment.

The elevator seemed to understand their haste and one opened up immediately upon pressing the 'up' button. On the ride up, Ema wrapped her right arm around Klavier's waist and pulled him closer. Their eyes met. In heels, Ema was almost the same height as him. For once she didn't need to be on tiptoes to reach his lips. She brought her left hand up behind his neck, tightened her grip on his waist, and she leaned forward to kiss him. But this time, it was him leaning away and holding back. "Nicht so schnell, Ema. Lassen Sie uns nicht voreilig." Klavier murmured. Ema was in between feeling disappointment and immense desire. She frowned but maintained her grip on Klavier's waist. "I know I have no idea what you said, but I'm going to guess it was something like 'not quite yet'." Klavier nodded. "Pretty close, Fraulein. Good things happen to those who are patient. I'd like to at least wait until we get into my apartment. I'm surprised you are the one being hasty and trying to jump me right here in the elevator." Klavier chuckled and Ema nudged him with her hip. "Very funny." The elevator opened and the pair walked briskly to his door. Klavier inserted the key and turned the lock to open the door for Ema.

Before she could say or do anything after entering, he locked the door behind him. "Ema, give me your cell phone." Ema's brown furrowed in confusion as she pulled it out of her clutch and placed it into his outstretched hand. He pulled his own out of his pocket and clasped the two in his hand. He walked into the kitchen and put them over on the table. When Ema stopped at the kitchen doorway, she frowned. "Any reason you put them there?" Klavier chuckled and cupped Ema's face between his hands. "Because tonight, Fraulein, they are not getting in our way. There will be no interruptions. I don't care if Chief Hamilton sends out the entire force looking for you to go investigate a crime scene, he is not finding you and removing you from my side. Nothing is getting in our way tonight."

With that statement, Klavier sealed his lips on hers and desire took over. Their lips moved in unison with equal needs of pent up anticipation. Ema wrapped her arms around his neck as they slowly walked backward towards the hallway. His tongue found its way into her mouth and Ema's met his in exploration. Ema stumbled over her stiletto's and Klavier caught her before she could fall. He bent down to unhook the tiny straps and tossed the shoes into the living room. Now he had an inch or two on her, and she had to stand up on tiptoes to reach his mouth. Ema grabbed the suit jacket and hurriedly slid it off his shoulders as they maneuvered their way into his bedroom, and it hit the floor just as they entered. She pulled the t-shirt from the waistband of his pants so she could run her hands up and down his smooth back.

Ema tried to pull the t-shirt off immediately as well, but Klavier broke the kiss and steadied her impatient hands. "Verlangsamen, Fraulein. You need to have patience. Savor the moment, don't rush in headfirst." Klavier met her lips again and ran his fingers through her long hair. Ema's hands explored his tight stomach with light touches of her finger. She ran one finger up and down, around in circles and she felt him shudder. Ema was becoming anxious to feel bare skin on skin like they did the other night. She grabbed the light fabric of his shirt and pulled it slowly over his head, savoring the taut muscles that were revealed inch by inch. Klavier was not overly muscular, but his biceps and torso was well defined. Ema's hands traced over his chest as she moved her gaze all over his upper body.

Klavier moved his hands over Ema's body, trying to find the zipper to her dress. He eventually found it underneath her left arm, and forced himself to pull the zipper down ever so slowly, appreciating every creamy inch of her skin that was revealed to him. Klavier slid the dress straps down her shoulders and it fell to the floor in a heap. Klavier kissed Ema's neck, moved down her neck to her shoulders, and back up again to meet her lips. Her skin was delicious, and her mouth was exquisite. Klavier pulled her tight against him, cupping her butt so she was pressed up against him and could feel just how much he wanted her.

Ema's hand were steady and sure as she unbuckled his belt and his pants. The fitted jeans required a bit of coaxing, but they made it to the floor and Klavier gently pushed Ema closer to the bed. As they walked backwards while still in a close embrace, Ema felt her legs make contact with the fluffy comforter. She pulled herself up onto the bed, not breaking the kiss, with Klavier right behind her. She laid her head on the pillow and Klavier positioned himself so he was hovering over her. She could feel his entire body pressed up against hers without his weight bearing down on her.

The intense kissing continued as Klavier maneuvered his hand under Ema's back to unhook her bra. Ema lifted her back slightly, crushing her breasts to his chest as he skillfully undid the clasp with one hand. Klavier pulled it over her arms and tossed it off to the side and moved his mouth down from her neck to her breasts. He alternated between sucking and biting gently, and it was getting Ema very hot and bothered. Ema's eyes rolled back in pleasure and a slight moan escaped from her lips.

Her moan only turned Klavier on even more, if it was scientifically possible.

He was reaching the end of his patience for foreplay. He pulled his mouth away from her chest to meet her eyes as he moved his hand underneath the fabric of her panties.

Ema was biting her lip furiously, waiting for him to plunge his finger into her, to see how she needed him.

Klavier swirled his middle finger a few inches inward and could feel her wetness. He knew without a doubt she was ready for him to enter. He probed her finger around a little more, enjoying seeing Ema's face contort from the pleasure. She was gnawing at her bottom lip and her breathing was shallow and quick. Another moan, louder than the first, came from her throat as he pressed his thumb against her clitoris and her mouth went into a tiny 'o' as her eyes scrunched shut.

Ema almost lost it and climaxed as he shifted his attention to her clitoris, but he pulled his finger out to slide her panties all the way off and throw them in the same direction as he did her bra. He straightened up so he could pull off his boxers. As Ema's eyes moved down from his face to his waist to his erection, her eyes widened considerable and her jaw dropped as she took in the sight of him.

Klavier chuckled as he saw Ema's reaction. "And you always said my ego was completely unwarranted." Ema's voice caught in the back of her throat as her eyes went back and forth. "Yes, I guess it's not..." A sudden thought occurred to Ema. "Klavier, you do have protection right? If you don't, then we have to stop."

Klavier nodded. "Ja, I got protection a couple days ago. I had a feeling that would be a prerequisite for you." Ema nodded in relief as he reached into the bedside table and pulled out a condom. He ripped the packaging and rolled it skillfully down his length. He moved back in between her legs and placed the tip of his erection in her vagina.

Ema's breathing sped up in nervousness. She had no idea what to expect. She heard the first time hurt a little, she heard it hurt a lot, and she heard it was the most amazing feeling in the world. She hoped that it wouldn't hurt too much since it would be an unpleasant emotion ruining the moment. Ema looked into Klavier's blue eyes and saw the most intense look of love and desire she had ever seen combined together in his eyes. His lips were parted slightly as he waited for her cue to start. She wound her fingers through his and and grasped the sheets with her right hand. She bit her lip again, met his eyes, and nodded twice.

Klavier slid inside Ema slowly, so as not to overwhelm her with his size. Ema gasped as he thrust past the barrier of her virginity and began the smooth in and out motion. The first couple thrusts Ema did wince a little bit in pain, but she eventually grew accustomed to Klavier being completely inside her. The slight pain didn't last long, and it quickly turned into feelings of ecstasy. As Klavier thrusts sped up, and approach of the finale was almost overwhelming them both. Ema unwound her right hand from the sheets to hold onto Klavier's shoulder as he took her higher and higher.

Ema could feel herself practically begging for release as she felt the tightness and intensity right before the climax winding itself tight in her stomach. Klavier began panting as he was, like her, not able to hold on much longer before the release would come. Ema started lifting her hips up with each of his thrusts in order to quicken along her orgasm. Klavier began thrusting even deeper than he had before. They were both out of breath as they were trying to hold out for as long as possible, just to get the maximum passion out of the moment. But at last Ema could hold out no more and the wave of the orgasm crashed over her and she cried out something between a moan and a scream. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she was practically gasping for air after her climax. Klavier also cried out and he slowed his pumping as soon as he felt himself orgasm so he could catch his own much needed breath.

For a minute, the only sound to be heard was Ema and Klavier's heavy breathing as they both came back down to Earth. Klavier pulled out of Ema and disposed of the condom before rolling onto his back. Ema rolled onto her stomach and rested her cheek on his stomach, facing him. They simply gazed into each other's eyes for several moments. Ema smiled as she felt a tug of a new emotion in her chest. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes, contemplating what she was feeling. Her body and mind were still reeling for that mind blowing orgasm she just experienced and she felt like she was on cloud nine. Klavier was staring at her face in adoration and brushing his fingers through her hair.

"So that is why they call it making love." Klavier murmured. Ema scooted up closer so she was snuggled up closer to him and he wound his right arm around her waist. "It is called that for a reason." Ema craned her neck so her lips met his gently and she felt him smile through the kiss. Ema pulled away and looked deep into his eyes.

She honestly thought at that moment, that this is probably what love felt like. She felt such a deep attachment to this man now, and not because he was the one who took her virginity and made love to her very passionately, but because this was a man who had done so many things. This man made her laugh, made her angry, made her feel wanted, gave her comfort, and gave her release. She felt like she was floating on a cloud from the peacefulness of the moment. Just laying there, cuddling with Klavier, and enjoying the quiet.

It was very hard to believe for Ema that just over a month ago, this was a man she thought she despised. She thought she disliked working for him, always felt what she perceived to be animosity toward him when she was in his presence, got annoyed by his large ego and sense of self-worth, and just overall glimmerousness. She thought she hated his perfectly styled blonde hair, his designer, well tailored clothing, and the way he switched between German and English in conversations. But in reality, all these months she was actually in denial about her true feelings, by trying to convince herself that those qualities annoyed her. Now, instead, these qualities made her pulse quicken and her breath catch in her throat.

Ema nestled into his side and closed her eyes. The vigorous sex and the intensity of the climax made her feel physically drained. She felt her mind drift toward slumber and she sensed Klavier's breathing steadying, indicating he was falling asleep as well. Ema floated off to sleep in the arms of the man she loved and slept the sleep of a satisfied woman.

Ema's mind was awake before she opened her eyes. She kept her eyes shut for a few moments and allowed her brain to register her surroundings. She felt Klavier's left arm resting against hers, and their fingers were slightly intertwined at her side. She could feel his head resting on part of her hair, and his low breathing was tickling her neck. She inhaled a deep breath and opened her eyes wide. Judging by the amount of sunlight coming in through the gaps in the curtains, she scientifically deduced it was past nine in the morning, maybe even later. Ema stretched her legs out straight and felt her knees crack. She jostled her feet a bit to wake them up as well. She heard Klavier inhale a deeper breath than he did a moment ago, so she guessed he was waking up too.

Ema unwound her hand from his and rolled over to her other side to face him. She saw him rubbing his eyes with his left hand and she cupped her hand around his cheek. "Guten Morgen Schatz. Did you sleep well?" Ema nodded. "Probably better than I have in months. Don't know how I managed to sleep so soundly, I'm usually a light sleeper." Klavier chuckled as he propped himself up on his right elbow, and Ema mirrored him with her left. "Fraulein, you will find that passionate lovemaking tends to do that to a person. I must agree that I slept rather well last night. But waking up was even better." "Why's that?" Klavier drew Ema into a one-armed hug and kissed her cheek. "Because I woke up with you next to me. I must say, it is something I wouldn't mind getting used to."

Ema blushed and Klavier stroked her cheek affectionately. "And that is another reason why. You're blush is endearing when it brings color to your beautiful face." Ema blushed deeper and sat up. She stretched her arms above her head and twisted her back. Ema's stomach growled loudly and she giggled. Klavier laughed along and got out of bed. "To me it sounds like someone needs to eat." Ema nodded and got out of bed. She looked around for something to put on. Her eyes fell on a folded pile of shirts next to the dresser. She walked over and picked up the top one. It was a simple white undershirt, but since she was smaller than him, it would fit fine. She pulled it over her head and retrieved her discarded pair of panties not far away on the floor. Klavier had put on a plain blue pair of pajama pants that were slung low on his hips.

Ema swallowed as she took in the view of a shirtless Klavier walking toward her and snagging her hand as he walked into the hallway. She had to admit he looked even better still rumpled from sleep than he did when he was dressed for work. Ema followed him into the kitchen and he gestured for her to sit at the kitchen island in the middle of the room. "Is there something in particular you'd like me to make?" Ema shook her head. "Just eggs is fine. I didn't know you knew how to cook." Ema looked surprised to see Klavier expertly navigating his kitchen and pulling out all the necessary cooking utensils and food ingredients. He quickly had the frying pan sizzling and the smell of eggs filled the kitchen. Ema stomach growled again as he plated up her breakfast and proceeded to make some for himself.

Ema had no idea that he would be a cook, and a good one at that. The eggs were light and fluffy, with just the right amount of salt and pepper. "Where did you learn to cook? Thought the terminal bachelor would be living off of instant meals or something." Klavier shook his head. "Now Ema, you can't call me a terminal bachelor anymore, since you are sitting in my kitchen this morning after last night. Anyway, I learned how to cook a long time ago. I would sometimes watch my mother prepare dinner in the kitchen, and once I moved out, I tried different things and improved my skills enough so that I will probably not die of starvation."

Ema stopped at the mention of Klavier's parent. "I don't recall you ever mentioning your mother. Does she live around here?" Klavier was silent for a moment, and Ema saw him tense up. She put her hand on his forearm. Klavier shook his head. "No, she does not live around here. She...passed away many years ago, when I was still young. Both her and my father died in a car crash back when I still lived in Germany. I was nine at the time, and Kristoph was 18. After they died, Kristoph basically raised me until I was old enough to move out, especially after Daryan and I started the band. Once we started touring, I lived on the road and stayed with my brother when we were in between tours. It was hard, but Kristoph was there for me all those years. That is why it is especially difficult for me to see him on death row, only days away from execution."

Klavier voice began to crack at all the thoughts of his broken family, and Ema got off her chair and hugged him from behind as she did a couple weeks ago, comforting him in a similar situation.

Klavier spun around in the chair and wrapped Ema in his arms. "Are you parents buried over in Germany?" Klavier nodded. "Yes, they are over there. Kristoph and I didn't move to the States until he began his legal career."

Ema began to tear up herself, because her thoughts were shifting to her own parents. She choked back a small sob, and Klavier lifted her chin. "Why are you crying, Fraulein?" Ema took a deep breath. "All of this is making me think about my parents. They died when I was young too. It was when I was away at summer camp and Lana was off at college. They were on their way home from visiting our aunt, and a drunk driver hit them head on. I was 10 and Lana was 19. She turned into both my sister and my mother. That's why the murder case she was involved in when I was 16 was so difficult, because she became so cold and indifferent to me. I really don't know how I managed to get through those two years practically by myself..." Ema's shoulders started to shake, and Klavier stroked her hair, him comforting her this time. Ema's wave of sadness passed after a minute, and she wiped away the few tears that spilled from her eyes.

Klavier stroked her cheek and kissed her lightly. Their foreheads met and rested together. "Erstaunlich, how parallel our lives were before we met, Fraulein. I never would have guessed that we basically had the same upbringing. It must have been fate that brought us to the same city at the same time. And for that I am grateful. I imagine my life would be quite different if you never came back from Europe." Ema snorted. "Yea, when I flunked my first forensics exam with flying colors. What a delightful embarrassment that was."

Klavier shook his head. "While you may not have passed then, it won't happen this time. I know you will do just fine on your exam. Did you want to study today?" Ema contemplated it for a moment. "Sure, why not? I don't have my textbooks though, what are you going to quiz me with?" "I have my laptop I can look up questions on. That will be fine for today. Finish your breakfast first, Fraulein. No use studying on an empty stomach." They went back to eating their food and moved into the living room. Klavier quizzed Ema on topics from the other night, and Ema got most of the questions correct. The repetition was imprinting the information in her brain.

At noon, Ema decided it was time for her to go home. She had slept in her makeup and needed to get a shower. She put her dress back on, since she couldn't drive home in the short white t-shirt she had on. It barely grazed the top of her thighs, so it was out of the question to wear it back to her apartment. Klavier suggested her bringing a spare change of clothes to leave here the next time she came over. Ema nodded and agreed, as it was scientifically a wise idea to be prepared for the next time she stayed over. The walk of shame did not suit her style. "Do not think that last night will be the only one, Ema. Quite the opposite."

As Ema walked toward the front door, Klavier grabbed her hand and pulled her into a goodbye hug. Ema looked up into his blue eyes. "I can't possibly describe how last night was. Incredible is the only word that comes to mind." Ema blushed and she kissed Klavier, indicating the promise of much more to come. She reluctantly pulled out of his embrace and opened the door. "I'll see you soon then. Tomorrow is Monday, after all." Klavier nodded. "Bis morgen, Ema."

Author's Notes: R & R would be wonderful, that was technically my first chapter with actual mature content, the others were just...foreplay...so to speak haha, so knowing whether or not I did good, bad, or meh would be cool.

Ahh, I bet you guys thought that the dream Ema had waay back in Chapter 3 was the idea for this chapter, but no, it's not. That is for when they are in...well I don't want to say it just yet, that would spoil the surprise and then it'd be no fun then :P

I displayed such a high level of maturity while writing this chapter, as it took me forever to get everything typed out in between giggling spells xD I have read my fair share of adult romance novels, so I tried to keep it as tasteful as the mature content could get.

I wanted SO badly to write in the speaking of the first "I love you", but I decided that I wanted to have them hold out on that milestone for a little while longer. We all know they do love each other like crazy, they just haven't said it yet. I'm a hopeless romantic when it comes to everything with relationships, so I liked the idea of writing 15 as if it were straight out of Harlequin romance novel. But someone (she knows who she is lol) has suggested that I get more...okay I'll just say it...kinky, in future chapters, once Ema gets used to the idea of spontaneous sex and the like.

We'll see...that is all I'll say for now on the subject.

I absolutely love all the romance in this chapter, I definitely took inspiration from some of my favorite girly movies lol (the most obvious reference was right at the very end, a line taken from Dear John). The pair learning of how their childhoods were very parallel to each other is especially impacting. My word of choice while writing this chapter was 'aww'.

German Translations:

-Nicht so schnell, Ema. Lassen Sie uns nicht voreilig: Not so fast, Ema. Let us not be hasty.

-Verlangsamen: Slow down.

-Guten Morgen Schatz: Good morning darling.

-Erstaunlich: Amazing.

-Bis morgen: Until tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 16

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 16

"Turnabout Reckoning"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This storyline here is completely original and was created by me.

Monday morning at work, Ema walked into her office to begin her morning report. She was transcribing everything necessary from last week when her office phone rang. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she recognized Klavier's extension. "Of course, who else would it be?" Ema picked up the phone and leaned back in her chair, reaching for a handful of Snackoos. "Ja?" She answered jokingly, mimicking his voice. Klavier laughed at her poor imitation of his deep voice. "Guten Morgen, liebe. Are you coming up soon? Your overly demanding boss needs his morning report and a kiss from his girlfriend." Ema smirked and answered in a sweet and sarcastic voice. "The report is in the works, and maybe you should come down here for once if you want a kiss bad enough."

Klavier pretended to mull it over for a moment and Ema started giggling waiting for his answer. "Ihr Winsch ist mir Befehl. Auf meinem Weg dann." Klavier immediately hung up, and Ema looked at the phone, confused why she was hearing a dial tone. She placed the phone back on the receiver, wondering what happened. The precinct just got new phones, so they shouldn't be having problems already. Ema figured Klavier would call back, and went back to typing. A minute later, right when Ema put a particularly large mouthful of Snackoos in her mouth, Klavier knocked twice and let himself in.

Ema, surprised by his sudden appearance, quickly attempted to swallow the lump of chocolate in her mouth. Klavier walked over to her desk as she choked down the chocolate while trying not to laugh at her inability to do so. Her face was red, and Klavier became a little worried. "Are you okay, Ema?" Ema nodded and swallowed, clearing her mouth of any remaining Snackoo bits. "Yes, you just startled me. Should have told you never to scare a Snackoo muncher mid-binge."

Klavier chuckled. "Yes, I suppose I should know by now, since I am dating one."

Klavier pulled Ema from her chair to stand in front of him. He wrapped her in his arm and buried his face in her hair. Ema linked her hands at the small of his back and enjoyed his closeness. After sleeping with him on Saturday night, all Ema craved was some more contact. She went through Sunday replaying that night over and over in her mind. It made her feel good that something in her life was going right.

The only dark cloud over the otherwise great relationship was the fact that she wanted to keep it a secret at work.

She wanted people to view her as a professional, and not someone who slept her way to the top of the precinct food chain. She had already made a name for herself and earned respect from many of her co-workers, and she was afraid she might lose some of that respect if it became known that she was dating her boss.

That train of thought suddenly jolted Ema and made her realize that they were in a position that would be potentially compromising the secrecy she wanted to maintain. She reluctantly pulled out of the hug, and Klavier looked confused. "What is wrong, Ema?" Ema walked to the office door and peeked outside to make sure no one was close enough to hear them. She shut the door and turned back to Klavier. "My office door doesn't lock. We run too much of a risk staying in here like this. But I can't stay in your office all day either. People are bound to get suspicious. Rachel probably already suspects something after our fight at the party."

Klavier nodded in agreement. "Ja, it wouldn't surprise me if she came to that conclusion. You know my position on the situation, but have you considered just telling our co-workers just so we don't have to try hard to keep it a secret anymore? Your sister has known for a couple weeks now, and not that I don't trust her to not tell anyone, but the possibility of her accidentally talking is there. It might make it easier on both of us if we didn't have to sneak around corners and check the hallways. Not that I mind being a little sneaky..."

Klavier growled suggestively and pulled Ema back into his arms to seal her lips against his. Ema smiled and returned the kiss. Despite her better judgment, her arms wound their way around his neck to keep him locked in her embrace. Klavier backed her up to the desk and lifted her so she was sitting on the edge and he could fit between her legs. Ema's brain disconnected from her imposed at-work fooling around boundaries and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Ema intensified the kiss, with Klavier more than willing to return the passion.

As if Fate wanted to step in and give Ema motivation to reconsider her decision, her office door suddenly opened and someone stepped inside. Ema and Klavier immediately broke from the kiss to look at the person who came in. Lana's face had a mixture of shock, surprise, laughter, and suggestiveness. Her eyes were open wide, her mouth was open with a visible smile on her lips. "Well now, what do we have here? Little sister getting busy in her office. Bet you're glad it was only me, huh?" Klavier backed up a step and Ema immediately hopped down from the desk to walk over to where her sister was standing.

Ema's face was all shades of red, and her voice completely eluded her in her embarrassment at being caught in mid make-out session with Klavier. She looked over her shoulder to see Klavier's reaction, and he simply had a smirk on his face, conveying no other emotion than amusement. His thumbs were looped through his belt loops and there wasn't a trace of regret to be found in his blue eyes as they traveled back and forth between the two sisters. Ema covered her face with her hands in relief. She was so grateful it was Lana, and not someone like Chief Hamilton or Rachel.

Klavier motioned toward the door. "I'll take my leave now. Ema. I do need that report soon, if you will, danke. Fraulein Lana." Klavier nodded to Lana as he excused himself. As soon as his footsteps faded down the hallway, Lana turned back to Ema. "Engaging in a little office nooky there?" Lana struggled to contain a laugh as Ema continued to be silent. After a moment Ema was able to stutter out a sentence. "I-I'm surprised at myself. From the start I told him we had to keep a relationship a secret at work, but scientifically, every day that we keep it a secret, the more likely we are to be found out. What you saw was...spontaneous, to say the least."

Lana 'mhmmd' in response. "Yes, you two certainly looked rather cozy there. Suppose you should be thanking me for the interruption, though. Don't you think his or your apartment would be a better alternative than here? You're lucky this time it was me. If you're serious about keeping your relationship with Klavier on the D.L., I'd advise a bit more discretion, Ema."

Lana was not scolding her sister for what she did, Ema was an adult after all, but Lana was her sister and advice was often a good idea in situations like these. Ema shook her head. "I don't know what to do. Give me an honest answer, please. Do you think that people would look down on me if I did reveal that I was dating him? He is my boss after all, and that may change some people's opinion of me as a detective."

Lana thought for a second. "I think that though there will be plenty of people who will have absolutely no problem with you being in a relationship with Klavier. No matter where you work, you're always going to find one person who is going to have a thorn in their side about it. The best thing you could do is just not let that person do anything to make the situation bad in any way. The precinct has no rule against inter-office dating, so technically you guys aren't breaking any rules. But I don't think that people's opinion of you would change. They all know that you are a hard-working detective who didn't get to where she is by sleeping with her boss."

Ema nodded as she pondered what Lana said. She'd think it over for a couple days. Maybe something else would happen to give her a better indication of what she should do.

"So what brought you down here anyway?" Ema finally noticed the folder in Lana's hand. Lana looked down at her hand as if she had forgotten she was holding them as well. "Oh sorry, I forgot about them. These are the notes you gave me from your last investigation. From last week's gang shooting? They're having me prosecute the case, remember?" Ema's face remained blank as she tried to remember doing what her sister claimed she did. It was extremely vague, but she did recall lending Lana her notes from the initial investigation. Lana handed over the manila folder and Ema flipped through the first couple pages, hoping to jog her memory.

After skimming over the notes and recognizing her loopy handwriting, she did remember that case. It was the drive-by gang shooting that Chief Hamilton called her down to late at night. "Oh damn, you're right I do remember this now. I had completely forgotten about it. I've been so preoccupied with studying that work has kind of gotten pushed to the back burner of my mind."

"Speaking of your exam, what are you going to do if you pass the exam? Stay here?" Lana asked curiously. She knew that the L.A precinct had a full forensics team at the moment, and even if Ema did pass, they probably wouldn't have room for another scientist. Ema shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno, to be honest. I haven't really thought that far ahead. I'll have to wait at least three weeks after the exam to even get my results in. So once I finish up with that, I can come back to work with my brain intact."

Ema laughed as she thought about how distracted she had been at work lately. Of course she did her job like usual, but a lot of her time at work was spent with sporadic studying sessions, or spending time with Klavier in his office. She sometimes did her work up there, although it was becoming awkward when people came by to talk to Prosecutor Gavin, and see her in there for hours on end. Especially people that came back for return visits.

The people around the precinct seemed to notice all the extra time she was spending Klavier, especially considering how much Ema used to whine about working with him in any way.

Lana pursed her lips and suddenly got a distant look on her face, as if she was thinking of something. Ema's brow furrowed as she saw the look of concentration on Lana's face. She snapped her fingers and Lana startled from the movement. "Sorry, I spaced there for a second." Ema smirked. "What you thinking about, sis?" Lana shook her head and waved her hand. "It's nothing. Just thinking about something for next month." Ema looked at her sister peculiarly, not understanding what she was talking about. She didn't recall Lana mentioning specific plans next month.

"Um, okay then. Not to push you out of here, but I need to finish typing this report up. Don't want my over demanding boss coming back down here to punish me."

Ema smiled and walked back to her desk chair. Lana laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure he has something really terrible he could do if you pushed him far enough. Wouldn't want a demotion or a salary cut, or God forbid he punish you with his hands or his lips..." Lana waved goodbye to her sister as she closed the door behind her.

Ema rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue at the closed door. It was nice having at least one person know about the relationship so she had someone to talk to about it. Ema was slowly starting to come around to the idea of coming out about the relationship. The news would eventually spread around the precinct fast, especially with all the gossiping that was swapped between the female detectives.

Ema shrugged her shoulders again and refocused on finishing typing. It was approaching eleven, and she usually had Klavier's morning report on his desk by ten. She printed out the couple pages she needed and pulled her cell phone out of her lab coat pocket to text Klavier to tell him she was on her way up. She pushed the buttons for the quick message, and walked down the hallway toward the elevator.

"On my way up, just finished talking with Lana. Sorry I took so long." Barely 30 seconds later, her phone vibrated in the elevator with his reply. It read, "Excellent. I was starting to think I'd have to come back down and supervise you to make sure you were doing your job Schatzchen." "No need to supervise me. Be there in about 10 seconds." The elevator door opened up and Ema pressed the send button as she walked into the hallway.

Exactly 10 seconds later, she gave a quick rap on his office door and let herself in. Klavier was glancing at the screen of his phone, then looked up at her and laughed.

"I must say, Ema, you've taken scientific precision to a whole new level. I think that was indeed exactly 10 seconds. You brought the report I assume?" Ema nodded and put it on his desk. "Danke, Fraulein." Klavier moved it over to the short stack of his own paperwork that he was preparing for Chief Hamilton. Ema's eyes fell on the calendar Klavier had on his bookshelf, and she saw today's date, December 27. She recalled that Kristoph's execution was in a mere two days.

Klavier noticed Ema staring at the calander. "Something up, Ema?" Ema turned slowly to face him, not sure how to word her question. "Sort of. More of what's going to be bothering you. I hate to bring this up, but were you going to go to Kristoph's execution on Wednesday, or no?" Klavier closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He kept his eyes shut for several seconds, before reopening them and meeting Ema's worried gaze. She knew this was a difficult subject for him to discuss, but she needed to know what was going to happen with this. If he was going to go, then she would be there for him, but if he wanted to skip it and stay away, then she would be there for him there too.

"Yes Fraulein, I do plan on going. As much as I would rather rewatch Daryan's trial three extra times, I know that I have to go. I do hope that as Kristoph faces his final hours before his execution, he will finally tell me why he did what he did. I've tried many times to get answers out of him, for my own peace of mind, but he always denied me even the simplest response. I hope now that he is literally at Death's door that he will tell me why."

Ema nodded and walked over to him to sit on the edge of the desk. She placed her hand over his and gave it a squeeze. "Do you want me to come with you? Whatever you need me to do, just tell me." Klavier took another deep breath as he thought about it. He looked up at her. "Yes, that would be nice. I don't know if I want to stay and watch the execution itself, but I do know that I want to talk to my brother before he gets the injection and the clock ticks down to his last breath. I want enough time to have a discussion with him. I do fear that it will become a rather angry discussion if he refuses to talk once again. I just hope that it won't, for your sake. I don't want to burden you with the problems between Kristoph and myself."

Ema gave his hand another squeeze. "Whatever you want. I know this will be even worse than Daryan's trial earlier this month, and you can't go through Wednesday on your own." Klavier smiled gratefully. "Danke nochmal, Ema. Sie sind wirklich eine erstaunliche Frau." Ema smirked and nodded as if she knew what he said. She was becoming accustomed to his switching between the two languages, and made a mental note to invest in some language learning software.

Klavier's office phone rang at that moment, and it was the head of the homicide department, Detective Gumshoe. Klavier picked up the phone "Gib mir eine zweite." Klavier covered the receiver with his hand. "We both have work to do today, Fraulein. Are we doing something tomorrow?" Ema nodded. "Studying at your place? Eight?" Klavier nodded. Ema hopped off the desk and gave Klavier a quick kiss before she headed to the door. "I'll see you soon then." She said over her shoulder and walked back in the direction of her office.

The next evening...

Ema was sitting on Klavier's leather couch in front of the roaring fireplace. It had started snowing earlier that day, and made the night extra chilly, so Klavier got a fire going when Ema arrived. He had been testing her for over an hour now, tonight on the properties of blood.

Ema was getting even more confident in her memory, though she did have the occasional memory flub. Not that it wouldn't be remedied by constant vigilance.

"How many liters of blood does an adult human have circulating in the body?" Ema thought for a split second. "Between four and six liters." Klavier nodded. "Name the four components of blood." Ema answered almost immediately. "Red blood cells, white blood cells, platelets, and plasma." Klavier nodded again. "Purpose of platelets and plasma." Ema paused for a second, compiling her answer mentally. "Platelets help clot blood after an injury is sustained, and plasma contains salts and proteins."

Klavier nodded once more and shut the textbook. Ema reached her arms above her head to stretch out her back, and Klavier's gaze slid down tho the sliver of stomach showing between the t-shirt and her jeans. All too quickly, Ema settled her arms back down and met his eyes. "Did we finish up with that chapter?" "Yes. Did you want to move on to the next, or take a break?"

Ema yawned slightly and covered her mouth with her fist. "Short break. I'm beat." Ema yawned again and Klavier leaned backward into the couch. Ema uncrossed her legs and crawled over so she was laying on top of Klavier. He mindlessly twirled small strands of her hair through his fingers as she closed her eyes. She rested her hand near her face on his chest, and let her mind drift. She dozed off for maybe 15 or 20 minutes before she felt him stir beneath her. "Schatzchen, it's pushing ten o'clock. The couch is not the most comfortable bed in the world, and I think it would become a problem if we both fell asleep here."

Ema lifted her head up and rested her chin on his chest. Her face was less than a foot from his. "I know, I know. I'm just really tired tonight. I don't know why." Klavier snaked a hand around Ema's waist and pulled her up a few inches so their lips were millimeters away. "Are you staying tonight?" "Yes." Ema breathed and closed the tiny distance between their lips. She parted her lips slightly to allow Klavier's tongue to meet hers and he nibbled lightly at her bottom lip. She slid her hand up to grasp his shoulder and he buried his fingers in her hair. They didn't move until they both had to break away to catch a breath.

But right as Ema went back down for another kiss, Klavier yawned almost as wide as Ema did a couple minutes ago. He rubbed his eyes with his palm and smirked.

"I'm afraid you're having a bad influence on my need to sleep. I fear I may become as lethargic as you are." Klavier chuckled and sat up, Ema curling her legs around his waist. She gave him a couple quick, yet slow pecks. "Really? Are you sure. Because I was just starting to wake up..." She traced his bottom lip with her index finger and tightened her left arm's grip around his neck. "Sie Biestchen. I'm a bad influence on you aren't I?" "Yup." "Good." Ema grazed her lips across his and when she pulled back, he growled and recaptured her mouth with his. He didn't break the kiss as he stood up with her legs still wrapped around his waist, and he didn't break it as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom with her in his arms.

A night of passion was something Klavier needed to ease the tension threatening to cloud his mind, even if the relief was only temporary. The day of reckoning between Kristoph and himself was in less than 24 hours, and it was do or die tomorrow. He had no idea if Kristoph would even talk tomorrow, he might take his secrets to his grave for all Klavier knew. He hoped that wouldn't be the case. He knew he needed answers from his older brother if he was ever going to be able to most away from the past and cover old, painful memories with newer, better ones.

Author's Notes: My favorite line from Dear John popped up again lol, I just love it soo much ('I'll see you soon then', for people who haven't seen that incredible movie {which I highly recommend you watch if you haven't already}). I tried to keep this chapter light, as the next chapter is bound to be a heavy chapter, with a good bit of angst and darker emotions.

I loved making Gumshoe the head of the homicide department, I guess he finally did something right haha.

Do you think Kristoph will finally tell Klavier the truth of why he killed Zak Gramarye and Drew Misham? We can assume that he might, since he has nothing left to lose, but who knows?

German translations:

-Ihr Wunsch ist mir Befehl. Auf meinem Weg dann: Your wish is my command. On my way then."

-Danke nochmal. Sie sind wirklich eine erstaunliche Frau: Thank you again. You really are an amazing woman.

-Gib mir eine zweite: Give me a second.

-Sie Biestchen: You little temptress.


	20. Chapter 17

Love is Like Atroquine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 17

"Turnabout Shock"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the right to everything. This storyline here is completely original and was created by me.

*I apologize in advance to anyone who is not fluent in German and relies on the translations I put at the end of the chapter, but this chapter is heavy on it. (Of course this is no problem at all for Ilze and Rebecca lol must be nice.) The arguments between Kristoph and Klavier will be back and forth, as two native German speakers who alternate between that and English. It's going to be kind of annoying, but I did not want to make the entire conversation in English.

The second time Ema stayed the night, it was Klavier that woke up first. They had both stayed in the same position that they fell asleep in. Klavier was lying on his back with Ema curled around him, her left arm around his waist and their legs slightly intertwined. He debated about how to move without stirring her, which would prove to be difficult since she was holding on to him rather tight for someone who was sleeping.

Klavier turned his head to gauge the distance to the bedside table where his cell phone sat. He didn't have a clock in his bedroom, so if he wanted to know the time he'd have to check his phone. He stretched his right arm out as far as he could reach. He had another two inches and he could pull the phone closer. He inched over with as little movement as he could, and managed to clasp it between two fingers. He straightened the phone out and clicked the home button. The screen lit up and it told him it was after ten in the morning.

He placed the cell phone back on the table as best he could without moving Ema more. At that moment, she stirred and the arm that was wrapped around his waist moved, as if trying to figure out her surroundings. "What was that light a second ago?" Ema mumbled. "I was seeing what time it was, Fraulein. It's after ten." Ema groaned and buried her face further into his chest, while he brushed the hair covering her cheek out of the way.

"Do we have to get up?" Klavier said reluctantly. He knew what today was and his desire to get out of bed and face what lay ahead of him was less than ideal.

Unless he found some motivation to get up and get ready, he might just ignore his need for answers and continue to lay in bed with Ema curled up against him. Speaking of Ema laying next to him, that gave him further motivation to simply stay there and ravish her again.

But Fate gave Klavier a nudge in the right direction and Ema pulled herself up to a sitting position. She twisted to crack her back and slowly pushed herself to stand up. Ema walked over to Klavier's dresser and opened the drawer where she now kept her spare change of clothes. She pulled on a pair of pink pajama pants and a plain black t-shirt that didn't quite cover her midriff. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and replaced it back in the drawer. She turned back around to see Klavier's head looking her way, but his eyes were closed. She padded back over to the bed and reached out to run her hand up and down his arm. "Come on, you have to get up." Ema said gently. Klavier's eyes stayed shut as he answered. "Warum?"

Ema face slid into a pout and she deliberately stayed quiet until he said what he said in German, in English. After a couple seconds, Klavier's brow furrowed and he opened his eyes to look at Ema. His mouth slid into a grin as he saw the familiar pout on Ema's face. She pursed her lips and lifted her eyebrows in a 'you know what I'm talking about' emotion.

Klavier's eyes slid back shut. "Why?" "Because if you miss the chance to talk to your brother one last time, you'll spend the rest of your life never knowing whether or not he would have told you the truth." Klavier pulled his arm from Ema's grip and covered his face with his hand. "At this point, Fraulein, I almost don't want to know. I know Kristoph has a self-justified reason for what he did, but whether or not I want to know the reason is debatable."

Ema grabbed his wrist and pulled him up into a sitting position. He rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands sleepily. Ema lifted herself onto the bed with one knee and kissed his shoulder.

She shifted so she was kneeling in front of him and cupped his cheek in her hand. Their eyes met and she saw a certain heaviness in his blue eyes. The burden of his brother's silence was weighing down on Klavier, and it was evident in his gaze. He felt a combination of angst, depression, anger, weariness, and worry.

"Yes, you do need to go. You have to at least try, since this is scientifically your last chance to talk to him, ever. There is no changing your mind and swinging by his cell for another interrogation. Today is Kristoph's execution. No wiggle room, no time for running in the other direction. You will get answers out of him, even if I have to pelt him with Snackoos." She leaned in and hugged him for a moment, then nudged him to the edge of the bed and off the edge to stand up. He walked around the bed to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He'd get dressed later.

"I suppose. Today won't be pleasant to say the least. It's still painful for me to think that in a few hours time, I'll have no living relatives left on the planet. My parents were both only children and my grandparents all passed away when I was a baby. I'll have no one left." Klavier said as they both walked down the hallway into the kitchen.

They both sat down at the kitchen island. Ema scooted her chair closer to his so she could wrap her right arm around his waist. "No, you won't be completely alone. I'm still here. I'll be here for you. I can only imagine what the pain feels like but I can't say I do know, since I still have my sister, thankfully. But I do know what not having parents feels like. Do you think Kristoph would be any different if your parents were still alive?"

Klavier shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. I suppose it's not an improbable theory . But unfortunately we'll never know. My main priority is not worrying over the what ifs, but the whys. That is the only answer I am going for. As soon as I get that, then I can leave there with a clearer mind. I want nothing more than to move away from that period of my life. Anything to do with what my brother put me through has been plaguing my mind as of late. I still feel guilty even how Kristoph used me in the trial against Herr Wright. He told me of the illegal evidence and fed me false information. Because of him, I was a tool that stripped a good man of his attorney's badge and made him lose the respect of the city. I took away that man's livelihood. With regards to Wright, I hope he's granted me forgiveness for what I did."

Ema leaned her head on his shoulder and tightened her fingers around his waist. She was reeling from Klavier's admission.

She never knew he felt that guilty over Phoenix's final trial, even if it wasn't his fault. Up until the Jurist System trial, Klavier didn't know the extent of how Kristoph had used him. She knew that Kristoph used Klavier as a pawn in his grand scheme, but she didn't think that Klavier still held part of his conscience locked up with regret. Klavier had only done what his brother told him to, just because Kristoph was his brother, and until after the trial was finished, he had no reason to suspect his brother of any evildoing.

She just sat with him and they remained silent for several moments. Ema released Klavier from her embrace to stand up. "We should get going soon. It's a bit of a drive to the penitentiary from here." When Klavier remained stock still, staring at the counter, Ema tugged on his elbow. When he finally stood up, she pulled his face down so he was looking at her. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss, then looked into his eyes.

"I'm here for you. You're not going through this alone. And you won't be going through more hard times like this alone, because I'll be there for that too. I-I" Ema cut herself off, not sure if she was ready to say those three words yet.

She was almost scientifically positive that she was irrevocably in love with him, and she was almost positive he felt the exact same way. But saying I love you was a huge step that Ema wasn't completely sure she was ready to take. It had only been a few weeks since they started officially dating. Although Ema did have a hunch that her feelings for him began long before they began their relationship. Probably back even before the ill-fated concert and Machi's subsequent trial.

Klavier didn't seem to notice how Ema stopped herself in mid-sentence to almost declare her love for him, which was fine with her. It would be spoken when the time was right and she had no shreds of doubt left in her mind. And especially not on a day that was plagued with negative emotions like anger and fear.

She led him back down the hallway and they got dressed in silence. Ema had on a pair of cords and a green cardigan underneath a wool jacket. Klavier had on jeans and a gray polo sweater underneath a jacket. Thankfully the day wasn't too chilly, so a scarf or gloves wasn't necessary. They walked hand in hand to where Klavier's Jaguar was parked and pulled onto the road in the direction of the penitentiary in silence.

It was a little after twelve when they pulled in. When they arrived, Ema stayed silent. She really didn't know what to say at this point. They were walking in not to interrogate a suspect for a case, but to talk to his brother who was literally next in line for death row. The warden nodded as they entered, not needing much explanation as to why Klavier was here. "He's still in his holding cell. We'll be moving him around one thirty." Klavier nodded and continued on with Ema, keeping her hand in his as they walked down the hallway. A left here, a right there, another left, and they were at solitary confinement. Right before they reached Kristoph's cell, Klavier stopped Ema.

"Fraulein, I do not wish for you to be in the cell with me. This is a conversation that needs to stay between my brother and myself. Be nearby, and if I need you, I'll call." Ema nodded and stroked Klavier's cheek with her hand. "I'll be right down the way. Take as long as you need." Klavier turned to round the corner and enter Kristoph's cell. Ema walked further down the hallway and sat in a waiting area. She pulled a bag of Snackoos and her forensics textbook out of her messenger bag. She was far enough away that she couldn't hear what they were saying, just the muffled sound of their voices. If things escalated, she would hear it.

Kristoph looked up from the book he was reading to meet his younger brother's eyes. He stood up to face his brother. Looking at them, they were practically mirror images of

each other, the only difference being Kristoph wearing his glasses. "Guten Tag kleine Bruder. Was fuhrt Sie hierher?" "No small talk Kristoph. No bullshitting today. I came here to talk, and we're going to." Klavier had a no-nonsense tone to his voice, as if he were the older sibling speaking to the younger one. Klavier sat down in the armchair opposite his brother and stared at him.

Kristoph lifted his chin, and scrutinized his brother. Klavier had a deep frown on his face and the worry lines above his eyebrows were visible. Klavier was determined to get what he came for, and he wasn't leaving until he did. "Why the serious attitude, Klavier? What seems to be the trouble?" Klavier was dumbfounded that his brother was even considering playing dumb as to why he was here. "I said no bullshitting, Kristoph! You know damn well why I am here today. There is no time left. You will give me the answers that you have been denying me for months now! It is time you told me why you used me and then ignored me. Seven years have passed since that trial and eight months since you were first arrested. You should have told me from the start. I'm your brother, Kristoph. YOUR BROTHER!" Klavier roared. Kristoph remained calm and quiet, like the 'coolest defense in the west' would.

Kristoph pushed his glasses back up his nose and considered Klavier's statement. "Warum redest du zu bemuhen Sie sich mit diesen Dingen weiter? Warum brauchen Sie so schlecht wissen?" Klavier was furious that his brother was still asking the same mundane questions that he answered Klavier's questions with every time they spoke.

"Da Sie mir in Ihrer verdrehten Plan zu einem anderen Mann das Leben zu ruinieren. Ich war Ihr Wekzeug vor all den Jahren. Ich habe nie in Frage getellt, weil du mein Bruder und ich sind Ihnen vertraut. Ich hatte nie einen Grund, um Sie uber solche schrecklichen Aktionen vermuten. Aber schauen Sie, wo das hat mich..." Klavier trailed off. "I was a naive fool who was too blinded by blood ties to see the truth. I never thought any more into the situation simply because you are my brother, my only family. I never thought that your mind was so engulfed with revenge that you would use your brother as a pawn in your messed up game."

Kristoph brushed his bangs off his forehead and shook his head. "Bruder, you burden yourself with too many worries. I did not know you were so intent on discovering my secrets, even hours before I meet my end. What is it you wish to know?"

"Everything." Klavier answered immediately. "Why you murdered Zak Gramarye, why you ordered the forged evidence, why you killed Misham and tried to kill his daughter, why you refused to give me the satisfaction of facing off against you in court even one time, why you used me to get your revenge on Phoenix Wright, and why you refused to tell me any of this since it all started. You cannot give me the brush off Kristoph. We are out of time. You have only hours left on this planet and I'll be damned if I am walking out of here with no fewer than all the answers I came to acquire. You owe me that courtesy. I want to get on with my life and it will not be plagued with matters you leave unanswered."

Kristoph picked up the book sitting on his lap and played with the tassel on the bookmark. He gazed at it, deep in thought. Klavier was growing tired of Kristoph's avoidance tactics. "Kristoph! Verdammt noch mal, etwas sagen!" Kristoph was silent for another moment, then placed the book on the small table next to him and brought his hands together.

"I will tell you, though I still do not think it wise that I do. To defend Zak Gramarye and gain an acquittal would have made the lawyer who did so a legend. To work on such a high profile case and come out victorious would have taken that attorney to new heights. When he selected me to defend him, I knew my legal career would never be the same. I was most excited to be facing off against you in your first trial, Klavier. It would be even more interesting to make your court debut in such a high profile case against your very own brother. I began my usual preparations, but the case was tricky, with the lack of a definitive witness who didn't lack credibility. Not long after I started my research, the evidence collected was very shaky. I began to suspect my own client. Of course, both of Magnifi's disciples would never admit to their guilt, if they were guilty, so to gain irrefutable evidence to prove Zak's innocence looked to be impossible. With Valant taking the stand against my client, it looked like it would end with a guilty verdict for sure. I began to fear for the case I had built, and what it would do for my reputation as a lawyer if I lost. I knew if I did, it would do irreversible damage to my career-"

Klavier cut Kristoph off. "Then why not just work with what you have and just accept the possibility of defeat like a man. Did you have no honor? No shame? I-" Kristoph cut Klavier off. "Klavier, do not judge my previous decisions." Klavier snorted. Kristoph frowned. "Bruder, I made decisions in the past, but I do not regret them. I did what I thought was right for me. Now if you'll let me continue, danke. I am giving you what you want." Kristoph continued.

"So I used my connections to find someone who could help me. Someone who could...turn things in my favor. I eventually contacted Misham about creating the diary page, and the business deal was set in motion. But the day before the trial, Gramarye summoned me for no apparent reason. When we met, he revealed that he wanted to play a game of poker. I thought it most odd that he called me down just to play cards. I was well informed enough about poker that I was confident in my abilities. But after just one hand, Gramarye put the cards away and dismissed me. To leave the room, and as his attorney. He offered nothing in the way of an explanation. Just told me to go, and that he would be getting new representation. I was taken aback and insulted that he would fire me over a simple game of poker. I flew into a rage that consumed me. I was shamed over being dismissed and shooed away like a begging alley cat. He shamed me as a lawyer, and as a man. But there was nothing at that point that I could do-"

Klavier interrupted his brother again. "But you did do something! Don't say there was nothing!" Kristoph silenced his angry brother with a lift of his hand. Klavier grudgingly closed his mouth.

"Except I had someone on the other side of the courtroom. Someone who was seeking a guilty verdict. You, Klavier, a then greenhorn prosecutor who would have done whatever your older brother told you to without question. Later that day, I heard that Gramarye had chosen his new lawyer, that farce of an attorney, Phoenix Wright. The idea came to mind that I should sabotage him...for revenge. That man took the client that was rightfully mine. I knew of Phoenix's bluffing abilities, and I had a feeling that he would somehow turn the case around in court and win. But I knew one way that I could stop it from happening. The forged diary page I had made...I handed it off to someone. Who better than that little kid of Gramarye's? Who would have suspected her? But simply handing off the evidence wouldn't be enough. Unless someone knew that the page was a fake, everyone would have believed it to be real. I needed someone else to be aware of the diary page's existence so that when Wright presented it, it would bring about his imminent demise. I knew that if I informed you beforehand, and telling you about what Wright had in his possession, you would have listened to me. You would have gone so far as to put a special witness on hold. Never once question how I knew so much and what my true intentions were."

Klavier's hands were shaking in anger. He was angry at himself and his naivety all those years ago. Kristoph saying the statement out loud only made the pain cut that much deeper. The deception, the usage. It hurt Klavier to even think about it. He balled his hands into fists and uncurled them slowly in an attempt to control himself. "Weiter."

Kristoph looked confused. "There is not much more to say on that subject. After Wright made the grave mistake of presenting the illegal evidence and you called Misham to the stand, I knew my plan was successful. A week later, Wright was barred and got his attorney's badge taken away. I should have been pleased that justice was seen. But I still had the shame of being fired hovering over me. I was now known as the 'lawyer who was fired by Gramarye'. People saw me as less of an attorney who wasn't able to do his job. Requests from clients lessened for some time because of the disgrace those men caused me. I have hated them both with all my being for seven years. I purposefully befriended Wright in the hope that another opportunity to sabotage him would emerge."

Klavier was incredulous at his brother's petty attitude. "Why could you not just accept your defeat with shame? Crawl away and lick your wounds in privacy, then come out as someone who wasn't bitter. Mutter hat uns gelehrt, besser als die! You held a grudge against Herr Wright all those years? Ruining his life once just wasn't enough, was it? You had to lie to him, pretending to be his friend, just for another chance to hurt him." Klavier snorted again. "You very nearly succeeded." The irony almost made him laugh if he didn't want to punch something in anger.

Kristoph nodded. "Yes, I almost did. I almost got that man thrown in jail for a murder he didn't commit. The only thing that had been standing in my way was that subordinate of mine. I almost taught him too well, since he was the one who got me arrested in the first place." Klavier glowered at his brother. "Leave Herr Forehead out of this. This conversation is about you and I."

Down the hallway..

Ema heard Klavier's voice rising and lowering from somewhere down the hallway. She wondered what they were talking about. He was obviously getting somewhere with Kristoph, since he wasn't back yet. She sighed in worry for her boyfriend. She knew whatever they were talking about was probably incredibly painful to hear for him.

Back in Solitary..

"So that brings us to another question. Why kill Misham? Why try and kill his daughter? You knew how reclusive the two of them were, and with virtually no contact with the outside world, chances of your request being discovered were slim. You say you killed him just so he wouldn't talk, but that can't be the whole story. I don't believe it is for a minute. Was gibt es zu dieser Geschichte?"

Kristoph sighed and picked up the familiar bottle of nail polish sitting on the small table next to the book. He shifted in between his hands, looking at it, conjuring up the memories. "It was three weeks before the trial was to begin. I had started my investigations for my case, and as I told you, the evidence was shaky and I feared I would be getting a guilty verdict. I knew I'd have to take matters into my own hands if I wanted to come out on top."

Klavier interrupted his brother for the third time. "Why were you so afraid to see a defeat? It was your brother who was to stand at the prosecutor's bench! Our first face-off in court. You were so focused on yourself that you never considered how this would affect me. Selfish ist das, was du warst, Bruder." Kristoph slammed his fist on the armrest and shouted. "Klavier, genug von Ihrem Urteile. Ich werde aufhoren zu reden, wenn nicht halten still!" Klavier shouted back "Sie halten Reden Kristoph! Du schuldest mir eine Erklarung und Sie werden nicht Burste mich weg, wie Sie fur den letzten funf Monaten gewesen!" His voice was rising from the frustration and anger.

Down the hallway..

Ema looked up from her textbook again as she heard Klavier's and Kristoph's voices be raised, and contemplated checking on them. She deliberated for a second, but decided against it. Klavier said he didn't want her there unless he called. She sighed again, and put a mouthful of Snackoos in her mouth. She glanced at her cell phone. One in the afternoon. He was running out of time before Kristoph would be moved to the execution room.

Back in solitary..

"I will continue Klavier, but I am losing my patience. I called in favors from my connections to the black market and inquired to a person who was involved in creating forgeries. Someone gave me Misham's name, and I contacted him. During our first conversation, he immediately agreed to my request for the diary page. I rush order mailed him the necessary items, payment for his services, and my 'insurance' stamp. I waited for the word of it being finished. A week and a half passed, and I worried he was backing out on me. I tried calling him, and he never answered. Eventually I went to his home and demanded to speak to him. He reluctantly allowed me in, and tried to back out of our deal. He decided he didn't want to go through with the job and tried to give me everything back. I was enraged that he was going back on his word. I was too desperate to win, and with so little time between that day and the start of the trial, I knew I wouldn't have time to track down another forger and get what I needed. I blackmailed him into finishing the job. I told him if he didn't complete the job, with or without my payment, I would expose his 'artwork' to the public. He countered me and continued to refuse my demands by saying he would release proof of my connection to him and reveal my request for the forged evidence. He knew my reputation was my number one priority, and that was the only reason I was doing everything that I was. The only thing that made me win that battle of wits was the fact that he had more at stake monetarily than I did. I was paying him handsomely for this one little job, and it would make him and his daughter well off for a long tie. So he gave me what I wanted, but I still wasn't satisfied. He had information on me that, should he ever decide to, would explode into a citywide scandal. He could use that knowledge against me to acquire his own means to an end. One of the last things he told me before we parted ways was to 'keep your head down and your mouth shut'. I told him the same, and the very next day, sent his daughter a bottle of nail polish. I told him that if he ever went anywhere or brought anyone in, his daughter would be in grave danger. It was enough to keep him quiet about what he had on me. It was merely a coincidence that he and his daughter were poisoned almost simultaneously. That was not planned by me, especially since I've been in here for almost eight months, and had no control over their movements."

Kristoph was silent, expecting an interruption from his brother. Klavier was silent for a moment, then looked at his brother, asking with a look if he could speak. Kristoph nodded. "So Misham's murder was just because he had information on you. He could have revealed at any time that it really was you behind the forged evidence and how you framed Herr Wright for it. Again, you were so concerned with protecting your precious reputation that you didn't stop to consider how your actions would affect anyone but yourself. Does a human life mean so little to you that you were willing to kill both Drew and Vera without a second thought? Do you still think everything was worth it, considering where you will be in less than an hour?" Klavier shook his head in a mixture of disgust and appall.

Klavier's voice was shaky when he spoke this statement to his older brother. "I never wanted our lives to turn out this way. For it to turn out the way it did. For you to have turned out to be someone completely different than who I thought you were. As much as I wish our parents were still alive, I don't know if I would want to see us like this, with their son about to be executed, and the other left alone in torment. It is after today that my appreciation for my girlfriend will skyrocket, because after you are gone, I have no one left. Except for Ema. She is my everything now. She was my everything before, but now she has extra meaning to me. I-Ich liebe sie. Von ganzem Herzen."

Kristoph smiled a warm smile that Klavier hadn't seen cross his brother's face for as long as he could remember. This smile exuded warmth, caring, and affection, emotions that Klavier believed escaped Kristoph's soul years ago. "Also mein kliener Bruder ist endlich verliebt. Gefunden Ihre wahre Liebe, Ihre Seelenverwandten. Sehr gut. Do I know her?"

Klavier was still in shock over the look that crossed his brother's face and was staying there. Kristoph had a smile on his face that conveyed true happiness for his sibling. His eyes wandered the room as he struggled to find his voice. After a moment of self-composure, it returned and he answered. "Ja, you have. Do you remember the detective from...from the Jurist System trial?" Klavier was afraid to remind Kristoph of Phoenix in any way, but it was only that time that Kristoph had even seen Ema in person. Kristoph's face clouded over for a split second before a look of recognition and recollection came across his face. He nodded. "Yes, vaguely. I have never spoken to her in person but she looked like a fine young woman. I hope you treat her well."

Klavier had only one more question for his brother. "Kristoph, there is one more thing I must ask you. Did you ever consider me when you made your choices in life? To take advantage of me, your younger brother, in such a malicious and deviant way, did you ever think what it would do to me?" Klavier waited for his answer.

This question was rooted in the slight guilt he felt for Kristoph having to step in and raise a ten-year-old Klavier when their parents were killed. Kristoph was barely an adult himself, and he got the role of father thrown on him, with no one else to turn to for help. With no relatives to assist him, Kristoph was barely able to support them. It wasn't until they moved to the States, Kristoph began his legal career, and Klavier formed the Gavinner's with Daryan that they were able to be self-sufficient. He knew it was in no way his fault, because neither of them wanted to see their parents die, but the fact that Kristoph was forced to raise him was always a small source of guilt in Klavier's heart.

Kristoph's answer was quick. "No I did not think of you. It never occurred or mattered to me. The only time I ever stopped to think about you in this was when Justice got me arrested and thrown in here. But even that didn't last long." Klavier's jaw dropped. That was certainly not the answer he was expecting, nor the one he wanted to hear. "Do you think we would be different if Mother and Father were still alive?" Again, Kristoph's answer was almost immediate. "Yes I do, and that is why I blame you for why some things turned out how they did. If I hadn't been forced to raise you and support you all those years ago...My life would have been perfect. But it's wasn't. And I have you to thank, or not thank for that."

Klavier could not mentally comprehend what his brother just said to him. This was by far one of the harshest things that his brother has ever said to him in their lives. He nearly gagged as the meaning behind Kristoph's words sank in. He stood up and looked down at his brother. Klavier's voice barely came out in a whisper.

"Kristoph...How can you say that? You...can't really mean that. I never, ever wanted our parents to die the way they did. Holle, I didn't want them to die at all. But for you to blame me for your problems in life, that is by far the cruelest things you could ever place a grudge on your own brother for. I was relieved when I moved out to go on tour with the band because it meant you could finally move on with your life and achieve what you wanted to without being held back by me. But to sit here and tell me that you think you're life was ruined because of me, to that I say this. Fuck you. I guess blood really isn't thicker than water. Apparently the word family doesn't mean shit to you. I'll be walking out of this cell in a matter of minutes, and be able to move forward with my life. I'll be able to move forward because I chose not to be an asshole only concerned with protecting yourself! I followed an ethical path in life and I grew to be a mature, trustworthy man. I have a girlfriend who cares about me, and will stick with me through all the shit life throws at me. Unlike my selfish, uncaring bastard of a brother who never once cared about his brother enough to consider his feelings. When I have children someday, as far as they will be concerned, they have no uncle. They will never know of your existence, the life you chose to lead, and the way your life ended."

Kristoph sat in silence, not betraying any whisper of emotion on his face. He nodded once, then stood up as well. Klavier's face was thunderous and full of antagonism. Kristoph brushed his bangs off his forehead once again and shook his head. "In that case, I have nothing more to say. Goodbye Bruder." Klavier stared at his brother for a long moment, still not believing that what he just heard was true. Looking into his brother's face, he knew no soul existed in his body. Just an empty shell of a person, a shadow of his former self. The old Kristoph was gone, and had long been replaced with this evil and atrocious monster. "I would call you my Bruder, but as of five minutes ago, you became nothing to me."

The warden and two police officers came in at that moment to move Kristoph to the execution holding room. "Prosecutor Gavin, are you coming with us?" Klavier shook his head. "Nein. Ich nehme meinen Abschied." That was directed at Kristoph, and then Klavier looked at the warden. "No, I will be leaving now." The warden nodded and the officers moved to either side of Kristoph and they stepped out of the cell. Klavier and Kristoph did not make eye contact as he walked past with the officers and around the corner. The warden followed the trio. Klavier stood alone in the cell. Alone. Thinking about what was just discussed. His brain acted pretty much on his own accord as he called out. "Fraulein Ema."

Down the hallway..

Ema looked up as she heard Klavier call out her name. She hastily pushed her textbook and bag of Snackoos into her messenger bag and walked briskly down the aisle to see Klavier standing alone in Kristoph's cell. She pushed the ajar door open further and she walked over to his side. She put her hand on his arm. "Klavier, are you okay?"

Klavier's head bobbed in something between a nod and a shake of the head. "I guess. It is done. I care not anymore." Klavier slid his hand around Ema's and linked their fingers. "Let us go. There is no longer a need to be here." Ema nodded wordlessly and followed him down the hallway, keeping a tight grip on his hand. She saw his slate blue eyes freeze over, and she knew some kind of bomb was dropped. Klavier said he wanted to keep the contents of the conversation between Kristoph and himself private, and if he wanted to talk, then she would listen. As curious as she was, she would not pry and not ask him for information. She simply gave him comfort in her presence.

As they slid into the Jaguar, Klavier quickly started the engine and sped away from the penitentiary toward Ema's house. "I am going to drop you off at your apartment. I wish to be alone for the rest of the day." Ema pursed her lips. She was afraid to leave Klavier by himself for any period of time right after what just happened. She wasn't sure what would happen. "Is that the best thing for you right now? Do you really think you should be alone? I can stay at your house for awhile."

Klavier was silent as he decided what he wanted her to do. He wanted to be by himself, but at the same time he wanted Ema to be with him. There were too many thoughts running through his head and too many emotions swirling in his chest to think coherently. Ema kept her gaze on him as he focused visually on the road and mentally on his decision. Klavier was silent for several minutes. "I will drop you off at your apartment, and I will come back to pick you up later tonight. I need a few hours alone to digest everything." Ema 'mhmmd' and nodded. That was a solution she was okay with. "Alright. Call me when you're on your way to come get me. We can pick up dinner or something on the way back." Klavier nodded stiffly. He was silent for the remainder of the drive.

When he pulled into a parking spot outside the apartment building, Ema leaned across the seat to hug him and bury her face in his neck. Klavier rested his hand behind her head and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Ema's eyes fluttered shut as his tongue pushed its way into her mouth and she met his with equal force. When they broke apart for air, she rested her forehead against his. He released her neck and started the car up again. "Thank you, Fraulein." Ema nodded and pecked him on the lips once more before opening the car door and stepping out.

She watched him drive off into the distance.

Author's Notes: Comments and reviews are gratefully accepted. This chapter is by far the longest I have written in the history of LILA (by about 3 pages according to my word processing software), and this one is also probably the chapter that took the longest to write.

It's not that I had writer's block like I've had with previous chapters, it was just difficult to properly word everything that was said and make it flow together. As I was writing, I thought that Kristoph was being far too compliant in granting Klavier's request, so I thought a bomb drop was in order. To believe that Kristoph blamed a lot on Klavier made me raise my eyebrows more than a few times as I wrote that particular section.

As much as it was necessary for me to write this chapter, my heart almost physically hurts from all the angst and depression right now. My mood is so low as I typed out the last few words of the chapter because it was just so emotional, and not with positive ones. Unfortunately for me, the angst has to continue a little further because I thought of another shocker that is going to happen in Chapter 18. I feel horrible for Klavi right now. Poor guy has enough crap going on, and more shit is about to get thrown at him. *Shakes head*

German Translations:

-Guten Tag kleine Bruder. Was fuhrt Sie hierher: Good morning little brother. What brings you here?

-Warum redest du zu bemuhen Sie sich mit diesen Dingen weiter? Warum brauchen Sie so schlecht wissen?: Why do you continue to trouble yourself with these things? Why do you need to know so badly?

-Da Sie mir in Ihrer verdrehten Plan zu einem anderen Mann das Leben zu ruinieren. Ich war Ihr Wekzeug vor all den Jahren. Ich habe nie in Frage getellt, weil du mein Bruder und ich sind Ihnen vertraut. Ich hatte nie einen Grund, um Sie uber solche schrecklichen Aktionen vermuten. Aber schauen Sie, wo das hat mich: Because you used me in your twisted plot to ruin another man's life. I was your tool all those years ago. I never questioned it because you are my brother and I trusted you. I never had a reason to suspect you of such horrid actions. But look where that got me.

-Verdammt noch mal, etwas sagen: Damn it, say something.

-Weiter: Continue.

-Mutter hat uns gelehrt, besser als die: Mother taught us better than that.

-Was gibt es zu dieser Geschichte?: What else is there to this story?

-Selfish ist das, was du warst, Bruder: Selfish is what you were, brother.

-Genug von Ihrem Urteile. Ich werde aufhoren zu reden, wenn nicht halten still!: Enough of your judgements. I will stop talking if you do not keep quiet!

-Sie halten Reden Kristoph! Du schuldest mir eine Erklarung und Sie werden nicht Burste mich weg, wie Sie fur den letzten funf Monaten gewesen!: You will keep talking Kristoph! You owe me an explanation and you will not brush me off like you have been for the past five months!

-Ich liebe sie. Von ganzem Herzen: I love her. With all my heart.

-Also mein kliener Bruder ist endlich verliebt. Gefunden Ihre wahre Liebe, Ihre Seelenverwandten. Sehr gut: So my little brother has finally fallen in love. Found your true love, your soulmate.

-Holle: Hell

-Ich nehme meinen Abschied: I will be taking my leave.


	21. Chapter 18

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 18

"Turnabout Shock"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything (And message to Capcom: I've said it before but PLEASE PLEASE LOCALIZE INVESTIGATIONS 2!) This storyline here, however, is completely original and was created by me.

As I was delving into the medical aspect of this chapter, everything (Klavier's condition and his treatments) made sense in my mind. I don't watch a lot of medical shows anymore, so I'm not positive that a real doctor would have done something similar had a person been in Klavier's situation, but it sounded right. This is one of the chapters that I looked forward to writing the most, yet I wasn't because of the emotions that promised to come from it. The idea for this plot twist came to me so randomly, and I was like 'holy crap, I have to add this and write it in.' You guys think I shock you without even trying, well now I'm trying and I hope it has the same effect, if not more lol.

She watched him drive off into the distance.

She didn't want to get out of that car and let him go home alone, but it was what he wanted. She wouldn't question him. In a couple hours they'd be together again and be able to relax. Ema pulled her cell phone out of her coat pocket to check the time. It was two twenty in the afternoon. Ema was silent during the walk up to her floor. As she let herself in, she realized just how tired she was. She didn't sleep much last night, so she decided to take a short nap. She dropped her keyring on the doorside table, her messenger bag on the couch, and walked straight into her bedroom.

She quickly changed into pajamas. She'd put on fresh clothes before Klavier picked her up. As Ema slid into bed and got comfortable, she sighed. Today was a day filled with onslaughts of information and heavy emotions for Klavier. She had no idea what was said in Kristoph's cell, but she knew it was not something Klavier had wanted to hear. The hard look in his eyes gave her a scientific indication that he was in a great deal of pain. She offered to go back to his apartment and stay with him, but he said he wanted a couple hours alone, which she could understand. Ema's eyes closed and her mind drifted towards sleep.

Her alarm was set to go off in two hours time.

Ema jolted as her cell phone bleeped over and over to wake her up. She reached over and pushed the button combination to shut the alarm off. She pulled herself out of bed and padded down the hallway into the living room. Ema decided to watch some television until she got a call from Klavier.

She channel surfed for a few minutes before settling on a local news station. Even though Ema worked at the precinct and was usually well informed on current newsworthy events, she still enjoyed watching the news from time to time. Right now, the anchorman went through the usual hourly update of traffic situations, the weather, and city related news. Ema glanced at the clock. It was twenty minutes to five o'clock, which means the news stories of the day would be updated and breaking news would be announced. She stood up and strode into the kitchen to grab herself a bottle of water. As she twisted the cap of the bottle, her phone vibrated in her pajama pocket. She pulled it out and saw Klavier's cell number flash across the screen. She smiled as she flipped open the phone. "Hey fop, how you doing?"

Ema didn't notice anything out of the ordinary in Klavier's voice. She had no idea what he had done after he dropped her off.

"I'm doing alright I guess. I'm leaving now to pick you up." "Okay, sounds good. Did you want anything in particular for dinner? I was thinking chinese takeout. I can call in an order that we can pick up on the way back." "Ja, that sounds fine. See you soon then." Ema felt warm inside at hearing the affection in his voice. "I'll see you soon then."

Ema pressed the 'end' button and scrolled through her contacts list until she made it to the number for a restaurant right down the road from Klavier's apartment. She ordered her usual, and ordered Klavier his usual. She told the employee on the other end that she would probably be picking it up in forty minutes or so. When she finished placing the order, she replaced her phone back in her pocket.

She made her way back into the living room and alternated between watching a sitcom and the local news. The breaking news was always her favorite part of a news hour, funnily enough. Ema figured it was usually because 'breaking stories' for the news room and all the viewers at home was old news to people at the precinct who were aware of a situation the second it was called in. After ten minutes of alternating, she crossed her legs in front of her and leaned backward as the top of the news hour brought in the breaking news. The camera changed to the female co-anchor. The screen lit up with a 'happening now' news flash. The screen read 'Accident on Interstate 83' and was rolling with the details of the situation. The anchor woman began her prompt on the story.

"And this just in. A drunk driving accident on Interstate 83, involving a single car. It appears to be a silver Jaguar that swerved on the highway and crashed into a guardrail."

Ema's brow furrowed. Klavier drove a silver Jaguar.

"Ambulances and fire trucks are present at the scene. The driver of the car has been identified as a household name in Los Angeles. Prosecutor Klavier Gavin has been identified as the sole person in the accident."

Ema's mouth was full of water when the anchorwoman said Klavier's name, and when it instantly registered in her mind who she was talking about, Ema did a spit-take and sprayed the television with water. Her jaw dropped and a scream erupted from her throat. Her voice warbled as she ran out of air and another scream came out as she drew in another breath.

The anchor woman continued on with the details of the story as a couple pictures of the scene alternated. They showed the fire trucks and ambulances around Klavier's. The front of the Jaguar was completely smashed in from the impact of the guardrail, and the sides were just as mangled. It was hard to tell what kind of car it was, given its misshapen form now.

"Gavin is described as being in critical condition, with no specific details. The firemen had no problems getting him out of the car, and ambulances were quick to arrive at the scene. He is currently being rushed to the Cedars Sinai Hospital in downtown Los Angeles. No further word on the status of Prosecutor Gavin, but we will keep you updated as details come in. This is Veronica Cullen, for Channel 11 news."

As the show broke away to a commercial, Ema began to see spots appearing in front of her eyes. Her vision blurred, whether from the shock of the news or from the tears she knew were forming in her eyes, she didn't know.

All she knew is that she talked to her boyfriend not twenty minutes ago, and he was perfectly fine, on his way to pick her up. Now, he was currently in critical condition, and she knew nothing else.

Ema felt another horrified scream building in her throat, but her voice eluded her as she tried to comprehend what she should do. Her eyes immediately went to where her keys were sitting. She could vaguely make them out on the table through the tears that were spilling over now. She pushed herself off the couch and sprinted into her bedroom and grabbed the closest pair of shoes she could find. She hopped back down the hallway as she pulled the sneakers on. She grabbed a coat out of the closet and slipped it on. At that moment, she didn't really care that she was still in her pajamas.

As soon as she snatched the keys up in her hand, the realization hit her.

Her scooter was still at Klavier's apartment.

They hadn't stopped off there after they were done at the penitentiary. She had no transportation to get to the hospital. Ema slapped her forehead with her palm and a choked sob bubbled up and a fresh wave of grief and worry spread through her chest. Ema's brain was in a fog as she tried to think of what she should do. Her head whipped back and forth, trying to come up with an idea.

Suddenly Ema thought of her elderly next door neighbor, Mrs. Whitcraft. She was a sweet old lady who often came over to bring Ema freshly baked cookies and sweets she made. She didn't go out too often, so her car would more than likely be available.

Ema stumbled over herself in the rush to get out the door. She jammed the key into the lock and turned it. She had no idea when she would be back from the hospital. She ran the ten feet to Mrs. Whitcraft's door. Ema knocked on it a bit more forcefully than was necessary, but she was worried, desperate, and in a rush.

Ema bounced in place anxiously as she waited for the door to be opened. She heard footsteps approaching and Mrs. Whitcraft had a worried look on her face. "Ema darling, was that you I heard screaming a moment ago? Whatever is the matter dear?" Ema was crying very hard and had to wipe her eyes and pull herself together.

"Mrs. Whitcraft, I need to borrow your car. My boyfriend was just in an accident and I don't know much about how he is. My scooter is at his house, so I have no way to get there. So please, can I borrow your car? I'll pay for the gas and everything, but I just-I just need to get down there now. I found out about the accident on the news, and it shocked me because I just talked to him and-"

Ema gulped back frantic tears as Mrs. Whitcraft reached for her keys on the hook and handed them to Ema. She cut her off. "Ema dear, just go. Go to him. I don't have anywhere to be today or tomorrow, so take as long as you need." Ema threw her arms around the old lady in a grateful hug and sprinted down the hallway toward the stairs. "Thank you so much!" She shouted over her shoulder.

She raced down the stairs and had to keep blinking so the tears wouldn't obstruct her vision. The drive to the hospital was a surreal blur.

Thankfully, Cedars Sinai was in the opposite direction of Klavier's house, so she didn't have to see any remnants of the accident. Ema thanked her lucky stars she was a detective and able to get away with speeding more than the average citizen.

She drove into the hospital parking lot as fast as she dared and crookedly parked the car. Ema glanced over her shoulder and she jogged toward the emergency room. The car was parked within the lines, so she didn't really care at this point. She burst through the doors and stopped at the emergency desk.

"What room is Prosecutor Gavin in? I need to see him!" Ema huffed. The frantic sprint from the car left her winded.

The middle aged nurse behind the counter shook her head. "I'm sorry honey, but I'm afraid he's still in intensive care. They're trying to stabilize him right now. I don't know how long they'll be. Are you a family member? Because I technically can't release information to someone who isn't immediate family." Ema's legs trembled.

"He has no immediate family! I'm his girlfriend, Detective Ema Skye. I'm the only person you scientifically can release information to!" Ema's voice rose in anger. "No parents or siblings?" The nurse asked. Ema shook her head angrily. "All have died. His brother was executed today. Kristoph Gavin, former attorney at law, his crimes were kind of a city-wide scandal. How do you not know about that? The whole damn city knew about it!" The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry dear. I know who Klavier Gavin, former member of the Gavinners is, thanks to my teenage daughter, but I do not follow anything going on in the legal world"

The nurse saw Ema's stricken face and glanced several times back and forth between her and the door leading further into the hospital. She paused. "Let me go talk to a doctor. I'll see what I can do." Ema nodded and her legs nearly gave out. She walked stiffly over to a nearby couch and flopped down. Her hands trembled as she dialed Lana's cell.

Lana picked up after two rings. Hearing Lana sound so unknowing and carefree made another wave of tears wash over Ema. "Hey sis, what's going on? How come you weren't at work tod-?" But Lana immediately cut herself off as she heard Ema blubbering on the other end. "EMA, WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT HAPPENED? Why are you crying?" "Kl-Klavier.." Ema couldn't form the sentence on her lips.

"What happened to Klavier, is he alright? Where are you at?" Lana half walked, half jogged into her bedroom to get dressed. She had just gotten out of the shower when her sister called. She threw on the first clothes she got her hands around and grabbed a random pair of shoes. "I-I'm at C-Cedars Sinai. They won't let me see him, and the nurse said she might not be able to tell me anything since I'm not family." Lana stopped suddenly, taken aback. "He has no family! They have nobody to release information to, so why can't they tell his girlfriend anything?"

"I don't know..." Ema wailed. She grabbed the last of her Snackoos and stuffed them in her mouth. She munched furiously, but the chocolate did nothing to calm her down.

All Ema wanted to do was see her boyfriend and see for herself that he was okay. But she was stuck waiting there until the nurse returned. "Lana can you do me a favor on the way here?" "Yea sis, what do you need?" Ema crumpled the empty cellophane bag in her fist. "Get me a jumbo bag of Snackoos, please. I'm all out. Just get here fast. I can't be alone..." Ema trailed off. Right as she asked her sister, the nurse re-entered from the swinging doors. Lana promised to be there soon and hung up.

The nurse surveyed the lobby, spotted Ema, and walked over to where she was sitting. She sat down next to Ema and grasped her hand. "The doctor gave me permission to tell you about Klavier's current situation. He is a lucky man, but he's not out of the woods. As serious as the accident was, his injuries aren't as bad as they could have been." Ema gulped. "How is he doing?"

The nurse continued. "He's still in critical condition. All we know for sure is that he bruised a rib and sprained his wrist. But that's not everything. We did ultrasounds on his abdomen and it looks like there might be some internal bleeding. We placed him on blood thinners to slow it down and we are monitoring his progress. The doctor will likely put him under anesthesia until we are sure that he will recover. Exploratory surgery may be necessary, but we don't think it will be."

Ema's face contorted as she heard the words 'put him under'. "You mean I can't even talk to him? Has he been awake at all since he got here?"

The nurse shook her head. "I'm afraid not dear. But the doctor feels the anesthesia may be wise. That is all I know for now, I will tell you when I find out more." The nurse stood up and Ema rose with her. "Can I see him, please?."

The nurse's eyes drooped with the guilt of what she had to tell the young woman. "I'm really sorry honey, but no you can't. They're still running tests, and he may go up to surgery if we don't like what we see. I promise I'll come out as soon as I know something new." The nurse strode back to the desk and grabbed a clipboard before pushing through the swinging doors.

Ema sat back down and curled into a ball on the couch. The tears came back as she went through what the nurse told her. The words 'anesthesia' and 'surgery' were parts that scared her the most. She didn't know how long the anesthesia would last. But not being able to see Klavier and look into his eyes and hear his voice telling her he was alright, that hurt the most. One gaze into his blue eyes would have been enough to simmer her nerves. Ema laid on the couch, for how long she didn't know.

She was half-asleep, exhausted from all the crying, when she heard Lana's voice calling out. "Ema?" Lana looked around the lobby, and saw her sister curled up in a ball on one of the couches. She hurried over and shook a semi-conscious Ema awake.

As soon as Ema recognized her sister, she threw her arms around her. "Ema, what happened? I thought you would be with him." Ema shook her head and wiped her eyes clean. "No...He dropped me off as soon as we left the penitentiary. He said he wanted to be alone for a couple hours, and that he'd come back and get me. He called like he said he would, to tell me that he was on his way. But not long after that, I saw the news flash about the accident, and I rushed here." Ema drew in a breath after she finished the long sentence.

Lana pulled her sister into a comforting hug. "So how is he now? Is he going to be alright?" Ema shrugged her shoulders and nodded. She sort of knew, but she wasn't sure. "They think so. But they don't know everything yet. They're going to put him under until they are sure any internal bleeding has stopped."

Ema's shoulders began to shake and Lana figured it was time to give Ema what she asked her to get. Lana pulled a large bag of Snackoos out of her purse and placed them in Ema's lap. Ema's face broke out into a momentary smile as she squealed at the sight of the giant bag. Ema only ever got the individual sizes to avoid overeating, so for her, this was incredible.

Ema's eyes wandered over to the door where she saw the nurse leave, willing her to walk back in with more news. Her cell phone suddenly bleeped with Chief Hamilton's ringtone. She pulled the phone out of her messenger bag and leveled her voice.

"Yes Chief?" "Skye, where are you?" "I'm at Cedars Sinai, why? Do you need me for something? Because I kind of need to stay here." "Never-mind, you're where I'm on my way to. I heard Gavin was in an accident so I thought I'd swing by. What's the word on him?" Ema replied. "Bruised rib, sprained wrist, and maybe internal bleeding, but they don't think that'll be a problem." Chief Hamilton 'mhmmd' "Good enough. I'll be around in ten minutes or so. I can't stay for long though." "Okay." Hamilton hung up and Ema put the phone away. "Chief Hamilton is on his way here." Lana nodded wordlessly.

Chief Hamilton called back to say he was stuck in some road construction outside the hospital, and he'd be later than he originally said.

Ema continued to munch furiously on Snackoos for another half hour. As each ticking minute passed, Ema grew more antsy.

Lana's presence helped keep Ema relaxed. They just sat there in silence, only hearing the sound of Ema's constant chewing. The emergency room lobby was empty, save for another nurse keeping watch over the front desk. Unfortunately though, it was not the nurse who talked to Ema earlier, and she knew nothing about the situation with Klavier.

Chief Hamilton walked through the automatic doors and sat down with Ema and Lana. "So how is Gavin doing? Any news?"

Ema shook her head. "It's been an hour since I talked to the nurse. I haven't seen her since then-" Just as Ema said that, the nurse in question came out from the swinging doors and walked toward Ema with a smile on her face. Ema's eyebrows lifted in hope. "I can allow one visitor for right now. Who's coming with me?" Ema immediately stood up and strode toward the door. The nurse chuckled and hurried to catch up.

Lana laughed as she saw Ema rush down the hallway with the nurse struggling to keep pace. Chief Hamilton look amused and confused at Lana's laughter. "What is so funny about that?"

Lana was confused for a second, then remembered that he didn't know about Klavier and Ema's relationship. Lana debated about telling him, but she didn't want to upset Ema by telling someone she wasn't allowed to. But Hamilton made the decision for her. "Why was she here so quickly? I know she's his lead detective, but for her to be here first and so distraught about it...Do you know something about that Lana? You are her sister."

Lana pursed her lips. Ema was seriously thinking about going public with the relationship anyway, so she didn't see any harm in telling someone who already guessed something was up. Lana nodded.

"Yea I do know about them. They are dating, but Ema's been keeping it on the down low for weeks now. She's afraid people wouldn't respect her if they knew she was dating her boss." Hamilton looked surprised. "Why would the other detectives think that? She's one of our best detectives, no one can deny that. Ema can date whoever she wants."

Down the hallway...

Ema strode down alongside the nurse. As they walked, she asked Ema a question. "Is Klavier Irish, by the way?" Ema did a double-take. "Um not at all, he's all German. Why?" The nurse chuckled. "Because he sure has the luck of them. We finished all the tests and he is much better off than we originally thought. No more internal bleeding to be seen. It cleared up pretty much on it's own. Just his rib and wrist were injured. We didn't even see it necessary to put him under anesthesia for that long. We gave him one of the smallest doses a person can receive." Ema's eyes widened in shock. "Really?" The nurse nodded. "He's tired, but he woke up on his own about five minutes ago. That's when I came to get you."

The nurse stopped outside room 215. "Visiting hours are until nine p.m. We're going to keep him overnight for observation, just standard procedure. But at the moment, it looks like all he'll need to do is take it easy for a couple days. He is a lucky man, to walk away from that accident practically unscathed."

Ema breathed a huge sigh of relief and a happy tear escaped the corner of her eye. "Call me if he needs anything, dear." The nurse walked off and Ema knocked twice before slowly opening the door.

Klavier was propped up on several pillows and his eyes were closed.

For a second Ema thought he had fallen back asleep, but as soon as she pulled the door shut behind her and took a step toward the bed, he looked at her. His mouth widened to a smile and he pushed himself upright with a grunt. His bare torso was taped up to protect his bruised rib, and he had a splint on his left wrist. His side hurt when he moved, but not enough to keep him from moving.

Ema threw her bag down on the floor and grabbed his hand when she reached the bedside. She pulled the wheeled chair next to the bed closer and sat down. One last batch of tears, this time from relief, spilled over. Klavier wiped Ema's eyes and stroked her cheek. "Fraulein, why are you so upset? I am going to be fine."

Ema choked back the last of her tears and looked him in the eye. "Because I thought I was going to lose you, you fop! I found out about your accident because I happened to be watching the news. Otherwise I'd still be at home right now, wondering where the hell you were! Do have any idea how scared I've been? I've been sitting out in the lobby for over an hour with no idea when I would be able to see you! The pictures they showed of your car...I thought you were..." Ema trailed off, unwilling to say the possibility that had crossed her mind more than once.

Klavier laced his fingers through Ema's and gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm as relieved as you are that I am not seriously hurt. I was very stupid this afternoon, and I'm lucky to be alive. I do not remember much of the accident, but the moment I woke up here, I wondered when you'd come." Ema mouth tugged down in a frown as his sentence jogged another thought she needed to talk to him about.

"Speaking of this afternoon, the news lady said it was a drunk driving accident. Are you serious? You went home and drank? Klavier, I know this afternoon was painful, but the emotional drinking has got to stop. If something like this were to happen again, scientifically you might not get so lucky. I couldn't deal with it if you..died...because of drunken recklessness. You know I would have stayed with you today. Anything would have been better that you drinking yourself silly and thinking you were okay to come get me. The moment that I heard your name in the news flash, my heart dropped to my feet. I felt cold and clammy. My mind was jumbled with all the thoughts running through my mind. Wondering what kind of condition you were in, if you were even alive, how I was going to get to you, and how I would remain calm until I saw you safe again..." Ema trailed off, looking off to the side, trying to not let the worry and grief overwhelm her again.

"Being as concerned as I was about your safety made me realize...made me know..." Ema looked into his blue eyes and got lost.

To think that she wasn't sure if she would have been able to look into those slate blue eyes that were gazing at her so adoringly at the moment, gave her the conviction to realize, she was in fact in love with him. Almost losing him today gave her the kick in the pants she needed to admit it.

Ema swallowed hard as she tried to get the three words past her lips. "Made me realize that I love you. I really do." Ema bit her lip and Klavier eyebrows lifted a millimeter. "As I you, Liebe. I'm glad you finally said it. I've been telling you for months now that I love you."

Ema's forehead scrunched. "You have? When did you? I don't remember." Klavier chuckled. "Ema, I told you almost every single day. I have many pet names for you, but Liebe has been among them for some time. Do you not know what word means in German?" Ema smiled, rolled her eyes, and laughed. "I don't what anything means in German, you fop. You know that." Klavier smirked. "Well, it means 'love'." Ema's eyes widened as she did remember him calling her that many times over the past month or so. "Oh, you're right now that I think about it. I had no idea."

The corner of Ema's mouth pulled up into a grin as she felt a thousand times lighter than she did an hour ago. She got up from the metal chair to sit on the side of the bed, facing Klavier. He rested his hand on her thigh and she wound her fingers through his hair. She played with his blonde hair, grateful she was able to do so. She watched her fingers slide through his long strands, and his gaze stayed on her face and the wistful look going across her eyes.

"Say it one more time Ema. I want to hear you say it again." Ema didn't need to ask what he was talking about. "I love you Klavier Gavin." "I love you too Ema Skye, so viel." Ema leaned in. "I don't know what you just said, but I don't care. Just kiss me."

Klavier was more than compliant. He pulled Ema to him, and Ema kissed him like it had been a month since she had, instead of a few hours. She reveled in the feel of his soft lips moving gently on hers. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his back, not wanting to hurt him. His injured left hand rested gently on her shoulder and his right hand stayed on her thigh.

Ema enjoyed his closeness and breathed in the scent of his skin. She knew not to take things in her life for granted, and this was one situation that really made her appreciate those words of wisdom, and she would certainly take them to heart.

Author's Notes: Reviews and comments are gratefully appreciated. I always say I have fun writing a chapter (which I always do, that's never a lie) but this chapter, in addition to the previous one, were so heavy and emotional I was ready to cry after writing them both. It was just...wow.

This chapter was actually unplanned, but I love what I came up with, I think the result is just adorable. I am such a sucker for romance and saying 'I love you' and all that, so I was just like 8D and I got the warm fuzzies with the ending.

I'm looking forward to writing Chapter 19, because it is certainly going to be a much happier chapter, with another holiday celebration in 2 days time. Something else will happen that night, that will be cause for a huge shock later down the LILA road...=3 CanNOT wait to write that chapter.

In 19 heads up to Nightfall fans, the boys will be making a reappearance and I'm excited for that! :D

German Translations: (gave you guys next to none this time to make up for the last chapter lol)

-So viel: so much


	22. Chapter 19

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 19

"More Turnabout Celebration"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This storyline here, however, is completely original and was created by me.

Second Disclaimer: The Gavinners are BAACK! A round of applause to Stormy for creating the wonderful, hysterical fops we know as Raoul, Deston, and Seren! The guys are all unique in their personalities, so it makes for a fun challenge to bring them to life outside of the Nightfall Trilogy (speaking of that, for anyone who hasn't read her in-the-works masterpiece, when you're done here, GO READ IT! ^_^) All credits for the guys go to Stormy because without her, they wouldn't exist, and I'd be very sad.

Ema pulled away from the kiss so she could breathe. They'd been locked together for at least five minutes, but she couldn't be sure. Klavier tightened his grip on her thigh. Ema met his eyes and maintained her gaze.

The room was silent, just them having a conversation with nothing actually being said. Now that they finally spoke the words 'I love you' to each other, she felt an even deeper emotional connection between them.

The feelings in her stomach shifted from relief to a situationally irrational rush of desire. His hand was dangerously high up her leg, and the look in his eyes gave indication to what was on his mind. Ema grinned, gave him a kiss and reluctantly pushed his hand off her thigh. She shook her head and her grin widened. "Not here, fop. You're in a hospital bed just a few hours after a horrific car accident. You can wait a couple days until you recover. That rib needs to stay still in order to heal." Ema ran her hand gently over his injured side.

"Ja, that may be, but seeing you in the low light, all alone with me in this room, in your thin pajamas no less..." Klavier slid his left hand up and down her side, teasing the fabric of the t-shirt up. Ema shivered at his fingers tracing patterns up and down her skin, but rationality weighed over desire and she knew they'd have to wait. Klavier's lips were millimeters away from hers, and she could feel him waiting for her to reinstate the lip-lock.

She did want to, but getting caught mid-way through by a nurse would be the single most embarrassing thing that could happen to her. Much more embarrassing than getting caught belting out '13 Years Hard Time For Love' in the living room by her sister.

Ema's phone beeped with an incoming call. It was Lana. Ema figured she'd be calling her to see how Klavier was. Ema flipped the phone open and pressed the speakerphone button on the side.

"Hey Ema. How is he doing?" Klavier answered before Ema could. "He is doing just fine now that your sister is here." Lana chuckled on the other end. "Of course. Are you getting released tonight?" "No, they are making me stay here for the night. I will be out as soon as I can tomorrow." Thinking of tomorrow morning jogged Ema's memory.

"Hey Lana, I need a favor. Would you mind following me home, then dropping me off at Klavier's apartment? My scooter's there and I borrowed my neighbor's car to get here." "Sure, that's no problem, but were you going to stay much longer? I have last minute work to do for the gang shooting case I'm prosecuting, and I need to get home soon." Ema glanced at the cell phone screen. It was almost eight at night, so she still had another hour to sit with Klavier if she really wanted to stay.

Ema pressed the cell phone to her chest to ask Klavier about the coming days. He was going to be in pain with physical movement while his rib healed, so he'd probably need some help getting through the next two days or so. Plus it was New Years in two days time, and Klavier was supposed to have people over for the holiday, so he was going to need help with that. If he was even up to having the party.

"Do you still want to do New Year's? I know you had the band and some other friends coming over and everything, but do you think you'll be up for entertaining guests?" Klavier nodded. "Ja, I will be alright, I think." Ema nodded. "But what about until then? What did you want me to do? You can come stay with me, or I can stay with you, or whatever you want."

The thought of living with Klavier in his house, even if it was only for two days, was a nerve-wracking for Ema. She'd stayed the night twice before, but that was different from being there every hour of every day. To think that they were far enough into the relationship to do that made her nervous, but excited at the same time.

Klavier's mouth pulled into a smirk and he chuckled. "How about you stay with me? I might need help getting dressed, or getting a shower, or being fed..." Klavier trailed off with a smoldering gleam in his eye.

He rather liked the idea of Ema staying over for a couple days to dote on him. He might be able to have some fun with that.

Ema's breath caught in her throat as she processed the double meaning in his request. She rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Okay then. I'll bring some clothes with me...Oh crap, wait! How are you going to get home tomorrow? You can't ride on my scooter and I don't have a car." Klavier got a teasing glint in his eye. "There is one other means of transportation at my apartment. You should be able to drive that, a scooter is close enough to it." Ema's eyes widened as she figured out what he meant. "Oh hell no, I am not driving the purple death machine! I'll walk you home first." Lana laughed on the other end, hearing their conversation, and Klavier joined in.

He was only joking. He knew she hated riding on his motorcycle, so to ask her to drive it was a lost cause.

"I am only teasing, Ema. I can have Deston or Raoul to take me home. Deston might be busy with his international case, but Raoul should be free. Knowing him, he'll complain about me pulling him away from a girl at work, but he'll live. I'll call him from here in the morning."

Ema giggled as Klavier made fun of his former bandmate, but she couldn't really appreciate the humor like he did. It had been months since she had seen any of the rockers, so she didn't really know what they were like. Even when she was at concerts for their 'security detail', she never had many conversations with the musicians to learn about their personalities.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll be over your house tomorrow around ten." Klavier nodded and Ema realized she still had her sister on hold. "Shit! Sorry, Lana! Give me a few more minutes and I'll be out." "That's fine. I'll be here waiting." Ema hung up and replaced the phone in her jacket pocket. Klavier mindlessly played with some strands of her hair and she just sat there, her eyes wandering over his taped up chest.

She knew that it was irrational, but she did feel a little guilty about his accident. If she had been more forceful about staying with him, he probably wouldn't have gotten drunk and then tried to drive coming to get her. She shook her head, knowing she was being stupid. "What is wrong, Fraulein?" Ema shook her head again. "It's nothing, just thinking about your accident. Just...promise me you won't do anything like that again. The fear that went through me when I saw your Jaguar on the news, it's indescribable. But when the newswoman said it was drunk driving, that made me feel worse, and feel guilty too. I know today was horrible, but the drinking needs to stop. For me. You know I'm here for you if you need anything.." Ema laced her fingers through his on his good hand.

Klavier nodded. "I do know that now. I promise to stop. Especially if you're going to be over for the next couple days. I'll have to be on my best behavior. I will not be out of line with anything." Klavier growled and captured Ema's mouth to seal the promise.

He nibbled on her bottom lip and a tiny moan escaped from her mouth as he teased her. She returned the kiss with a bit more ferocity than she thought herself capable of. Her fingers found his shoulders and she gripped them as he deepened the kiss. Klavier wound his arms around Ema's waist to try and bring her closer, but a sharp pain went through his side and he groaned. "Verdammt, perhaps you are right about taking it easy. Though it does pain me to do so. I wish you could just stay here tonight." Klavier kissed her again and Ema nodded in agreement after he pulled away.

"I wish I could too, but you need your rest. Give me Raoul's cell number. I'll give him a call when I get home and ask if he can pick you up tomorrow morning." Klavier reached into Ema's pocket and entered his bandmate's number into her contacts list. "Be cautious when talking to him, Fraulein. Next to Daryan, he was the womanizer of the band, so if I know Raoul, he'll be heavy on the innuendo and pick up lines when he's talking to you. Don't take him lightly, he's a...how you say...smart ass."

Ema rolled her eyes and stood up. "Well if I can deal with one of the fops from the band on a regular basis. I think talking to another shouldn't be a problem." Klavier smirked. "And who would that fop be that you 'deal with'?" Ema leaned down to kiss him quickly one last time. "Now who the hell do you think?" They both laughed as Ema picked up her bag and started toward the door. Ema grabbed the doorknob and twisted back in his direction.

"Call me when you're on your way out. I'll meet you at your house." Klavier nodded and leaned back into the pillows. His face contorted in pain from his side, and Ema moved back over to the bed. "Are you alright?" Klavier nodded and bit another groan of pain back while he got comfortable. Ema lifted her hands and stopped halfway, afraid trying to help him would only put him in more pain. She started toward the door and got it open before Klavier said one last thing to Ema for the night. "I love you Ema."

Ema smiled and blushed. "I love you too." She walked out the door and closed it gently behind her. As Ema walked down the hallway, she texted Lana to tell her she was on her way. When Ema exited through the swinging doors that she come in from, she saw the emergency room busier than when she left. When the nurse came out for Ema, it was empty except for the nurse watching the desk, Lana, and Chief Hamilton. But now there were people sitting in chairs, waiting to be taken back. Lana was sitting where Ema had left her and she was on her cell phone looking at something.

When Ema walked up and tapped her sister on the shoulder, Lana gasped from surprise and was hasty about hiding the screen on her smartphone. Ema's face scrunched in confusion. "What was that? What didn't you want me to see?" Lana pursed her lips and shook her head. "Nothing, it was nothing important." Lana quickly dropped her phone back into her purse and started walking toward the door. Ema shrugged and followed behind. "I'll see you at my house. I parked right over here." Ema pointed to Mrs. Whitcraft's car that was up front. Lana nodded. "Sounds good." Lana walked farther into the parking lot to where her car was located.

Ema arrived at her apartment first, and she ran the keys back up to Mrs. Whitcraft. She thanked her again and gave her five dollars for the gas.

On the drive to Klavier's, the sisters were silent. Ema was drained from everything that had happened. It was any wonder she was still conscious. It was hard to believe that all in one day, she had been to the penitentiary, Kristoph had been executed, Klavier was in a car accident, and was sent to the hospital. As tired as she was, the one thing keeping her awake was the warmth in her chest after finally telling Klavier that she loved him. She had a feeling that he knew, but saying it out loud made her feel like a crushing schoolgirl.

When they reached Klavier's apartment building and Lana pulled up next to Ema's scooter, Ema got out sleepily and turned back to her sister. "So you'll be here for New Years, right?" Lana nodded and smiled. "Looking forward to it. I'll talk to you later, Ema. Text me when you get home so I know you got home safely." Ema nodded. "Will do. I'll talk to you soon." Lana pulled away and turned in the direction of her house. Ema got on her scooter and drove off in the direction of her own apartment.

When Ema unlocked her front door and dropped her bag onto the couch, she really wanted to go crawl back into bed, but she had to text Lana and call Klavier's bandmate, Raoul. She huffed and pulled her phone out of her pocket as she hung it back in the closet. She shot Lana a quick message saying she was home and there was no need to reply. She sat down on the couch as she pressed the 'send' button. It rang four times before she heard an unfamiliar voice on the other end.

"Hello?" "Is this Raoul?" Ema asked. "Yea, who's asking?" Ema heard his voice change once he heard it was a woman on the other end. She rolled her eyes, expecting it thanks to Klavier's warning. "It's Ema Skye. We met at some concerts several months back. Klavier had me there a lot for security." Raoul made the connection and remember the detective that Klavier always dragged to their L.A shows. She was a pretty little thing, but was always grumpy whenever he tried to flirt with her. "Oh yeah, I remember you. What you been doing? Still a detective?"

Ema wondered what Klavier was talking about when he said Raoul was a smart ass. He sounded perfectly nice. "Yes, I'm still working with Klavier." Perfectly nice until now. "Interesting. There's been some misdeeds over at my place lately, I think you need to come over and arrest someone." Ema's brow furrowed. "Who? What's going on?" Ema could practically hear the devilish smirk on his face. "I've been bad. You need to arrest me. Pretty little detective like yourself could put those handcuffs to good use over here."

Ema's jaw dropped and her face then slid into a pout. "You idiot! I'm dating your best friend!" Raoul chuckled. "Too bad, you could've come over here and I'd show you a real good time." Ema growled and Raoul laughed at her. "Come on babe, don't hate." Ema growled again at the smooth and flirting tone in his voice. "God, you're as big a fop as Klavier! I called for a reason, not to be smooth talked by some moronic musician!" "What did you need from me? I can be over any time.." Ema groaned. "NO! I'm calling because Klavier needs a ride home from the hospital tomorrow. I drive an electric scooter, scientifically not an appropriate ride for him."

Ema heard mumbling on the other end. "Shit, I'll have to cancel on Viola for tomorrow. She's gonna be pissed at me for that..." She heard shifting of something on the other end and he finally answered her. "Yeah, I can get him. Tell him he owes me. Canceling a date to get him, and a hot one at that."

Ema laughed as she realized Klavier was spot-on with his guess as to what Raoul would say about having to get him. "Well Klavier was right about you. He guessed you'd whine about being pulled away from a girl. Guess everything he said about you was right." Raoul laughed. "That depends on what you've heard about me. Was it good?" Ema snorted. "Probably not something you want to tell a prospective girlfriend. Called you a smart ass who hits on a lot of girls."

"Yup, he's got me pegged pretty well. But he left out my natural good looks, charm, and musical ability." Ema groaned. "Yeah he also forgot to mention your incredible modesty too. Stop being a fop! I called to ask if you could pick him up and take him home, not to hear your ego grow! He said he'll call you from the hospital tomorrow morning about when to be there. I have to go now, if your foppishness can handle being hung up on by a woman." "Only if she's on her way to my place, sweetie." Ema hung up on his and threw her hands up in aggravation.

She used to complain about how much of a fop Klavier was, but Raoul was twice as bad.

She stomped into the bathroom and brushed her teeth before heading back into her bedroom. Ema stopped in the doorway, debating about whether or not she should pack now or tomorrow when she got up. Ema was tired, but she figured she should get it done now so she wouldn't have to do it after work tomorrow.

She did have to go in to work for a couple hours at least. Since Klavier was her boss, her workload depended on his workload, and as long as he was out, unless there was a homicide she needed to investigate, her presence wasn't of vital importance. He probably wouldn't be home until 10 or 11, so she figured stay until lunchtime and then leave.

Ema pulled a duffel bag out of her closet and shuffled through her small wardrobe. She grabbed two pairs of jeans and threw them in. One of them was for tomorrow, since she wasn't going out anywhere. The other were for the party Friday night. She wasn't about to be looking like a hobo. She grabbed a long sleeve shirt that Lana got her for Christmas last year. It was green, to go with her eyes, and it had a delicately beaded neckline to add some detail to the piece. The other shirt she grabbed was a midnight blue halter top that Trucy had picked out for her when they went on a shopping excursion. Being a halter top, it had a plunging neckline, but Ema liked the silk fabric and how it felt when she wore it.

She folded it neatly into the bad and eyed the few shoes she had. She reached for the pair of heels Trucy got her for Christmas and placed the box next to the duffel bag.

Ema, being the non-girly girl that she was, reluctantly went over to her jewelry box and scowered the necklaces she'd had for awhile. Her eyes fell on the one her mother gave Ema when she was a little girl. The emerald stone was in a teardrop setting surrounded by tiny, but real diamonds. Ema couldn't remember the last time she wore it. She nodded and removed the protective box that held the necklace and pushed it deep into the duffel bag. Didn't want to lose that. Ema packed a few other small essentials. Her toothbrush, her hairbrush, shampoo, her makeup, and underwear.

Satisfied that she hadn't forgotten anything, Ema placed the duffel by the bedroom door and slid into bed. She was asleep within minutes.

Ema woke up to the sound of her cell phone alarm and went through her usual morning routine. Shower, breakfast, study, then leave. Ema strapped her duffel to the back of her scooter and was on her way.

Work was boring, as she had little to do. Since Klavier would be out of work for several days, and her being his lead detective, if he didn't have work, she didn't have work. She was the Gumshoe to his Edgeworth. What he did, she went along. She did some paperwork to help co-workers out, and sat through a meeting, but Ema's interest level was low. She wasn't crazy about detective work to begin with, and not having Klavier there was a double whammy. When lunchtime came around, Ema couldn't get out of there fast enough.

She texted Raoul to ask if they were on their way to his apartment. Raoul told her he was arriving at the hospital now and they'd probably be at his apartment in an hour, and that they both owed him for keeping him from his date.

When Ema read his text message, she stuck her tongue at the phone as if it were Raoul saying it. Boys could be so immature, it made her roll her eyes in exasperation. She texted him back saying she would be there and waiting at Klavier's apartment.

Ema stopped off to get a couple bags of Snackoos at a mini-mart on the way to Klavier's apartment. She'd be busy for the next couple days and wouldn't have time to stop off and get more. When Ema got his apartment building, she felt a little odd bringing an overnight bag with her. Every other time she had been over, she hadn't brought extra stuff with her, since she left a change of clothes at his place a week or two ago. She let herself inside with the spare key Klavier gave her a couple days ago.

It was odd being in Klavier's apartment without him there. She dropped her messenger bag in the foyer and her duffel in the bedroom. She looked around, trying to find something to do until Raoul brought Klavier back. Her eyes fell on the liquor cabinet in between the living room and the kitchen. She saw a variety of foreign wines, along with some half filled whiskey bottles, and some vodka as well.

Ema hated to be the nagging girlfriend, but she felt very little guilt as she opened the cabinet door and pulled out as many bottles as she could fit in her hands. She walked into his office and put them in the closet. She made another trip to put them all in a dark corner of the closet. As she walked back out, she felt a little bad for hiding his alcohol, but after it almost took his life, he would be having none of it while she was around. She supposed a little on New Years would be alright, since it was a holiday and he wasn't driving anywhere.

Klavier would be having around ten people over for the party. It was going to be a relatively quiet party, with just people from the precinct and the members of the Gavinners. Ema rolled her eyes thinking about having to be around Raoul for a couple hours. The one conversation she had with him was enough to give her a bad opinion of him. She seriously hoped the other rockers weren't as crass as he was.

Ema flopped down on the leather couch and opened her forensics textbook. She got no studying whatsoever done yesterday (understandably enough) so she needed to make up for lost time. She sat, reading in silence for about half an hour until her phone rang and Raoul's number flashed across the screen.

She flipped open her phone "Yes fop? What is it?" "What the hell, I thought only Gavin was a fop! But I bet you call all the hot guys that, don't you?" Ema heard Klavier laugh on the other end. "Ema can start calling you that. Fop was always an insult when directed at me, so you can take that title." Ema laughed and corrected him. "You're wrong Klavier. You're still a fop, but you're my fop. Raoul also isn't just a regular fop, he's the Fop King. I'd make him a crown if he wants something else shiny to boost his humongous ego." Klavier burst out laughing again and she heard Raoul grumbling on the other end. "Well, we'll be there in about ten seconds, so you can say that to my face, sweetie and see if you still say it with that confidant swagger."

Raoul hung up and Ema closed her textbook. True to what he said, Raoul opened the door for his bandmate and they walked in.

Raoul sauntered over to where Ema was standing. "So you still think I'm the Fop King?" He had a self-satisfied, condescending look on his face. Ema squared her shoulders and met the bassist's eye. "Hell yeah. Still King Fop. The attitude gives it all to you, but the horrid clothes work scientifically in your favor as well." She nodded and Klavier's shoulders shook trying to keep from audibly laughing, but also clutching his injured side in pain from laughing so hard.

Raoul snorted and turned back to the door. "Whatever, I don't gotta take this crap. I blew off a date with Viola to help you out, and I do nothing but get insulted. Can't believe this shit. I'll see you on Friday, K!" Raoul said over his shoulder and the door slammed shut behind him. Ema gave a mocking salute with two fingers and a funny face to the door Raoul slammed in his wake.

She walked over to Klavier and wrapped her arms gingerly around his waist. "How are you feeling this morning? Anything you need me to get?" Klavier shook his head. "Nein, I just need to sit down. The doctor told me to stay off my feet and remain as still as possible for a couple days to help my rib heal. I'm glad you'll be here to keep me company."

Ema led him over to the couch and helped him settle onto the end. Klavier grunted in pain on the way down, and Ema immediately went to the kitchen cabinet she remembered getting Klavier painkillers from a couple weeks ago. She pulled the bottle out and started back into the living room. On the way back in, she mindlessly shut the door to the liquor cabinet that she left open early when she moved everything in it. Klavier heard the door shutting and his brow furrowed. "Fraulein, what was that noise?"

Ema's mouth opened, and she debated about whether or not to tell him what she did. She put the bottle of ibuprofen on the coffee table in front of them. Klavier raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to say something. Ema sat down next to him on the couch and struggled internally. "Well, um, the truth is, um...I kind of...hid your liquor. I know it's immature and overbearing, but I just did, I don't know." Ema looked away while she said it, hoping he wasn't getting too mad at her.

Klavier wound his fingers through hers and pulled her back to face him. "I'm not mad, but it was an unnecessary gesture, Fraulein. I was very stupid yesterday, and I admit my actions were far from wise. But I managed to walk away from the accident intact, with a wake up call getting slapped in my face. Now that you are here with me, nothing is better for my healing that your presence alone. I appreciate your concern, but you can put my alcohol back. I think the guys will have a problem if they come over on Friday and my house is dry." Klavier chuckled and swung his arm over Ema's shoulder and pulled her in to snuggle.

Ema cuddled up gently, and Klavier reached over and grabbed the remote for the television. "What do you say to just watching something for awhile?" Ema nodded and Klavier channel surfed until they settled on a movie that was playing.

Once the credits rolled, Ema stood up and stretched her back. She looked down at Klavier. Do you need anything?" "A glass of water and some ibuprofen would be appreciated." Ema nodded and padded into the kitchen. She poured them both a glass of water and handed him his. Ema sat back down and crossed her left leg over the right. "What are we doing for the rest of the day? I'm going to need to get a shower tonight, if that's alright." Klavier nodded in agreement. "I will have to do the same. I have not showered since after I got home before the accident. I will require some assistance, Fraulein, if that's okay with you."

Klavier grinned at her with a seductive look and Ema blushed. "Of course I can help. That is what I'm here for, fop." Klavier eyed the forensic textbook that Ema had left on the coffee table. He leaned forward gingerly and grunted when his rib protested from the movement. He grasped the book in his hand and opened it to where she had dogeared the page.

"Since we'll be here for awhile, how about I quiz you? It's been awhile since you implicated your study technique. I daresay the view would improve considerably." Ema smiled and rolled her eyes. "Or maybe, you're just trying to get me down to my underwear so you can ogle your girlfriend." Klavier raised his eyebrows and the corner of his mouth tugged upward in a half-smirk. "Guilty as charged, Fraulein. I have missed you the past couple days. Missed you in..that way."

Klavier snaked his arm around Ema's waist and pulled her face closer to his. Ema's eyes fluttered shut as he sealed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately for a moment. His ever wandering hand moved lower to cup her butt and give it a squeeze. Ema traced her fingers down his chest and slid her hand underneath his t-shirt. She wished she could run her hands down the smooth skin of his chest, but the bandage covering his entire torso kept her from doing so.

Ema lifted herself up to sit on his lap sideways, but his side made him pull away to cringe in pain. Ema quickly got up off him and started stuttering apologies. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" The wave of pain subsided and Klavier nodded. "Ja, I'm alright. I must say this is becoming rather irritating. It kills me to let you get off. Perhaps a day of nothing will be what I need." Ema sighed and reluctantly agreed.

Klavier went back to the page he had open and quizzed Ema for an hour. By that time it was five thirty in the afternoon, almost time to be thinking about dinner. Ema perused his cabinets to see what he had for meal ingredients. She was no master chef, but her skills expanded further than the preparation of instant noodles. She found a box of angel hair pasta and pulled it out. "Spaghetti sound good?" Klavier nodded. He slowly pushed himself to stand up and walk over to the kitchen island. Ema found everything she would need to prepare dinner and got to it.

When dinner was ready, Ema plated up their meals and they ate the pasta in silence. Once they finished, Ema stretched her arms above her head to loosen her back.

"Let's get us showered, then turn in early. I don't know about you, but I'm tired." "That sounds like a good plan." Ema rested her hand on his shoulder. "Do you think you can walk on your own, or do you want help?" Klavier shook his head. He gritted his teeth and tried to hide his pain from her and walk down the hallway. Ema saw him grimacing and jogged the few steps to catch up. "Can the macho act. You don't have to try and act tough and impervious to pain." Klavier looked down at her. "If you value you my ego, you'll let me. I thoroughly enjoy having you here to help me, but let me keep my manly image intact."

Ema wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him down the hallway to the bathroom. She closed the door behind them and stood on tiptoe to peck him on the lips. She started unbuttoning his shirt and smiled. "But you're my boyfriend, and a very manly one at that, so I don't think you have to act for my sake." Ema slid the shirt off his shoulders and started unraveling the bandages on his torso.

As she got it off, she cringed internally at the bruises that dotted his left side. His abs were a mix of purple and blue. Ema frowned and a soft sigh escaped her lips. She still wished she had been more adamant about staying with him.

Being the observant prosecutor that he was, Klavier noticed Ema's face showing self-loathing as she gazed at his side. "Fraulein, if you are feeling guilty about my accident, I won't allow you to. It was completely my fault, resulting from my actions alone." Klavier cupped Ema's cheek in his hand. She lowered her eyes. "I know, I know, but I still do. I'll feel better when you recover." She pursed her lips and he frowned. "I see. I guess I'll have to kiss you into submission." Klavier pulled Ema in and pushed her against the bathroom sink. "Get up on the sink."

Ema hopped on the sink and Klavier fit himself in the space between her legs. His lips found her neck and trailed down to her collarbone. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he alternated between nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin. Soon Ema's mind was reeling from pleasure and her breathing became shallow. He stopped his torment and looked in her eyes. "Now, are you going to stop thinking you are to blame for my accident, or do I need to convince you further?" Ema looked at him from under her eyelashes. "I think I need further convincing. Scientifically I could hold the guilt close to me for a long time." Klavier had a hard look in his eyes. "Very well then."

Klavier took control and moved his lips across hers insistently, working to erase any trace of guilt from her mind. He could feel every inch of her crushed against him, and tracing every plane of her irresistible curves made him forget about his injured side for the moment. His jeans became strained and Ema grinned as she sensed his growing desire. She feathered light kisses along his shoulder. She looked back into his desire clouded eyes and hated herself once again. She herself felt incredibly aroused and was half-tempted to see how far he could push himself with the pain and allow themselves to keep going. His hands stopped to cup her breast with one hand and unbutton her shirt with the other.

But Ema was rational as Klavier was observant, so her mind won over the other parts of her body that demanded immediate attention. Her hands gripped his neck as she broke the heated silence. "One more day. I still think it's too soon. We'll see how you feel tomorrow, and then we can maybe..." She pushed him gently with her palms and he reluctantly backed up so she could step down. "I wish I could say I agree with you, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't very difficult to maintain any kind of distance. The things you do to me Ema.."

Ema knew her decision was for the best. The doctor prescribed several days of rest. "I'm not saying no, I'm saying not now. But if it makes you feel any better, scientifically I really, really want to..." Ema's eyes slowly trailed down from his face to his chest to his stomach and the top of his jeans. Her eyes lingered. "Good to know it's not one-sided, Fraulein." Klavier unzipped his pants and strode over to start the shower. The water began spraying and steam rose to the ceiling. "Call me if you need anything." Klavier smirked. "I will. I think I might need help soaping up..."

"Ah-ah." Ema cut him off and laughed. She pointed to the shower and wagged her finger. "Go."

Ema opened the door and shut it behind her. She sat down in the living room and re-opened her textbook. She sat and read in silence, until she heard a thud, a string of muttering, then a loud, German curse. "Scheibe!"

Ema glanced up and called out. "Klavier?" When he didn't answer her, she walked briskly into the bathroom. Through the glass shower door she saw him bending over trying to reach something with little success. "What did you drop?" Klavier answered through gritted teeth. "Shampoo bottle. Damn side hurts if I try to bend over too far."

Ema slid the shower door open and reached down to grab the bottle. Her gaze moved very slowly upward to eventually meet his raised eyebrows and a widening smirk. "You're welcome to join me, Fraulein. I could very well drop the bottle again." Ema smiled and pretended to contemplate it. "Very tempting idea Klavier. But I'd rather wait until you're...more able-bodied. I think we ought to wait until you have a bit more strength. You'd need it..." Ema trailed off and looked at him with a seductive grin that would make him proud.

Klavier groaned. "You torment me so, Ema." He shook his head and accepted the shampoo from Ema's outstretched hand. She pointed to the shampoo bottle now in his hand. "And scientifically, that wouldn't have been necessary. Your hair is plenty glimmerous without washing it." Ema giggled and turned on her heel to walk out again.

Klavier's line of vision stayed on where Ema was standing just a moment ago. He'd take her up on that offer as soon as he had recovered. The fantasy would be imprinted in his brain until he did.

An hour and a half later, Ema dried herself off with a fluffy towel and pulled on pajamas. She brought her favorite pair of silk capri's and camisole to wear to bed. They were a treat to herself on one of her rare solo shopping excursions. The fabric always felt amazing on her skin.

She towel dried her hair as best she could and brushed her teeth before walking sleepily into the bedroom. Klavier was sitting on the corner of his side, the far side, of the bed. She couldn't believe they already had sides of the bed assigned when she stayed over. It made everything seem permanent, planned out for the long term future.

Ema got up onto the bed and rested her legs on either side of his from behind. She wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her cheek on his back in a now-familiar gesture. Klavier slid his hand up and down Ema's forearm and internally sighed in contentment.

If this was paradise, he didn't want to go back to reality. If this was heaven, then he imagined Hell would be something along the lines of where he lived his life in an Ema-less world.

His becoming accustomed to having Ema around the house was increasing his deep affection for her. Her doting while he rested and recovered made his mind drift to the future.

One year from now.

Two years from now.

Three years from now.

How much further would their relationship progress? The next obvious step would be for her to move out of her apartment and in with him.

He had a feeling it would happen in due time, but he would admit to himself that seeing Ema off to her apartment in two days time would make his seem empty without her constant presence. The little touches her being here moved it away from the label of 'terminal bachelor pad'. Although he knew she would have to take over grocery shopping, since he always got the bare minimum food-wise, which was fine for him living alone. But that wouldn't be acceptable for two people.

Ema pulled herself up to crouch behind him and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Come on, come up." He moved slowly to avoid pain as much as he could. He laid down on his side and pulled Ema closer so every inch of her was pressed up against his side. He laced his fingers with hers and inhaled the smell of her freshly washed hair. Ema smiled as her muscles relaxed and her mind drifted toward sleep.

She'd thought it many times before, but she couldn't have imagined that she would be where she was right now. To be staying over at Klavier's apartment for more than one night in a row. Back when she first started at the precinct as a detective, if she had known what she knew today back then, she probably would have Snackoo'd her future self. But here she was, deeply involved with the former rock star and enjoying every second of it.

The following evening, Ema was getting dressed before the guests for the New Year's party arrived. Klavier had told everyone to arrive between ten and ten-thirty. It was eight forty five and she had to get things set up. She fastened the tie for the halter top and smoothed it over her flat stomach. She pulled the necklace over her head and fixed her hair into a twist on the crown of her head. A few tendrils came loose and framed her face. She did her make-up no differently than she would for a normal day, a swipe of blush and one coat of mascara. The final touch was clasping the charm bracelet Klavier had given her for Christmas around her wrist.

Klavier came out from the walk-in closet with a loose black polo and fitted dark wash jeans. He hadn't done anything with his hair, it just hung down an inch past his shoulders. Klavier glanced appreciatively at her fancy appearance. Ema dressed up in work attire was a beautiful sight to him, but Ema dressed up was an angelic vision. Her clean skin had a hint of color to her cheeks and her eyes were accentuated with the mascara coated lashes. The midnight blue of the halter top went well with her chestnut hair and the thin length of the necklace made her neck appear more delicate. His eyes traveled down to her wrist resting on her hip and saw the charm bracelet. He walked over and tipped Ema's chin up with his thumb and forefinger.

"You look beautiful, mien Leibe." Ema blushed and smiled. "Thank you..." Ema was unaccustomed to receiving genuine compliments. He kissed her softly and started toward the hallway. She followed behind and bit her lip in anticipation as she stole glances at his butt, defined by the tight fitting jeans that were unnecessarily held up by his trademark chain belt. She smiled and rolled her eyes at the one accessory he continued to wear, despite her slight disdain for it.

She pulled bowls out of the cabinets for snacks. She stacked glasses for champagne next to the refrigerator. She had had a bottle chilling since early afternoon for the midnight toast. Ema had since replaced all of Klavier's liquor bottles back into its respective cabinet. She trusted Klavier at his word that he wouldn't be drinking heavily any time soon. She wouldn't stop him from having anything tonight, though. She pulled out a bottle of citrus flavored vodka for herself and Lana. Klavier told Ema that Deston and Raoul would both be bringing dates to the party, but they would be okay with whatever was already there. Klavier said Viola and Christine were nice, easygoing women.

Klavier had yet to meet Raoul's latest 'girlfriend' but from what the bassist told him, Viola was a quiet girl, which was odd considering Raoul was a rather loud and opinionated person. Klavier met Christine a month back, when the guys all went out for a late night meal. Deston had brought Christine, and Raoul had brought his then girlfriend Lexie. This was before Klavier and Ema had started dating. It was actually when he tried to talk to her and ask her out, but she had ignored him and raced off.

Ema popped open a bag of Snackoos and munched on them as she poured the chips into bowls and dips into smaller containers. Klavier sat quietly at the kitchen island as she organized the snacks, organized the sodas for drink mixing in the refrigerator, and organized the music next to the large stereo Klavier had in the entertainment system. She knelt down and flipped through his collection of discs and mumbled to herself as she picked out suitable party music. "No...no...no...oh hell no." Klavier swung around in the island chair and looked at her questioningly. "What was 'hell no' to, Fraulein?"

Ema grinned and held up the very last Gavinners album. "How egotistical would it be to play music at your own party where four out of the five band members are present? I think it would be." Klavier chuckled. "Do not make fun of us, Fraulein. I'd be willing to bet money that you're a closet fan of ours. You probably have all our music at your apartment for your listening pleasure." Ema's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks flush as she remembered Lana catching her in the act of belting out '13 Years Hard Time For Love' in her living room. She averted her eyes and bent back down to look through more discs.

But Klavier wasn't about to let that interestingly timed blush go so easily. "What's the matter, Ema? Am I right perhaps?" Klavier leaned back in the chair as Ema glared at him over her shoulder. "No, you're not right. But I do know your guys music well enough because a certain prosecutor dragged me to countless concerts on the flimsy pretense of needing 'backstage security'." She used air quotes to emphasize her joke. Klavier smirked at her sarcasm. "Maybe that prosecutor had other reasons as well. Perhaps he was rather attached of the detective he 'dragged' to concerts and wanted to spend more time with her."

Ema smiled and made a funny face at him. She racked her brain for an appropriate comeback, but she was coming up blank. "I-I...Shit I can't think of anything. No, scratch that!" Ema ran from the living room to the kitchen where she had the open bag of Snackoos. Ever the acute aimer, she reached into the bag, grabbed a single Snackoo, and threw it at him before he even realized what she was doing.

Klavier blinked and started laughing as he recognized her signature move of Snackoo'ing someone. "Achtung! What was that for?" Ema walked around the kitchen island and wiped off the trace amount of chocolate left on his cheek with her thumb. She kissed him and laughed. "For being a fop."

It was Klavier's turn to roll his eyes. He squeezed her butt as she walked away and she pretended to gape in shock as she walked into the living room. "You are so bad!" Klavier raised his eyebrows. "Nein, just guilty of love." Ema rolled her eyes again at the reference to the Gavinners song. She glanced at the clock on the DVD player. Nine forty five. People would start arriving soon.

"I'm going to go put my shoes on real fast." Ema jogged into the bedroom and slipped her wedges on. She walked back out and saw Klavier getting himself a glass of water. "I can get that! Are you feeling alright? How's your side?" Ema stopped right behind him and rested her hand on his left hip, right below where the majority of his bruises were.

Klavier turned around to face her. Their faces were almost at the same height now that Ema was wearing shoes with heels.

He nodded. "Surprisingly better after only a day and a half of rest. Probably has to do with being confined to the couch literally all day. You practically handcuffed me to the sofa just to keep me from standing up." He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're feeling that much better already. When was the last time you took some painkillers?" "This morning, not long after I got up. Right before you started my banishment to the sofa."

Ema jokingly pouted at his poking fun at her. It was true that she watched him like a hawk all day to make sure he didn't move more than he had to. If he needed absolutely anything, she was up in a flash to get it for him. He tried to distract her and walk from room to room when she wasn't looking, but she always caught him and pulled him back to the couch.

The doctor said as little movement as possible for the maximum recovery, and she was going to listen and make him do it. Although, since he was feeling better, it would be scientifically wise for him to start improving his range of motion.

A knock at the door signaled the arrival of the first party guest. Ema walked over and opened the door to see a dolled up Lana. "Happy New Year, little sister!" Ema stepped back so the ever-punctual Lana could enter. Her copper hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail. She had on a silver minidress that appeared to be made out of satin. It was strapless and ended several inches above her knees. "Careful, Fraulein Skye. The boys will surely be keeping their eyes on that outfit all night. And most of them have girlfriends." Lana shook her head. "Don't worry, Klavier. I'm not here to get with anybody, I'm just here to enjoy the party and the holiday. But I'm glad to see you up and about so quickly. You gave my sister quite the scare the other day."

Lana jokingly poked Klavier in the chest like Ema used to, and gave him a hug. She had absolutely no ill feelings toward her fellow prosecutor. He was fine and on the road to recovery, and that was all that mattered.

Another loud knock at the door signaled another guest or two had arrived. "C'mon Gavin, let us in! It's time to PARTY!" Raoul swung the door open and walked in with the confident swagger that proceeded him. A woman dressed in charcoal and black followed right behind him and wrapped her hand around his elbow as he stopped in front of the others in the kitchen.

Klavier raised his eyebrows. "Adagio, again I say, sure come on in and don't bother to let the host answer the door and let you in before making yourself at home." "Ah shaddup Gavin. How you feeling today bro?" Klavier nodded. "Pretty well. I had the warden keeping me from moving all day."

Raoul's eyebrows scrunched as he processed who the warden Klavier was referring to. His mind immediately went to the actual warden at the Los Angeles penitentiary. But a quick glance at Ema standing next to Klavier made him laugh. "Pretty little thing like that being your prison warden? I suppose it isn't completely unbelievable. Careful K, that face could probably trick you into doing all kinds of shit. "

Ema suppressed the urge to give the bassist the middle finger. Barely.

Another knock at the door and Ema pulled away from Klavier's grip around her waist to properly open the door for the next guest. It was Gumshoe and Maggey. "Happy New Years pal!" Gumshoe looked rather dashing in a dress shirt and slacks. Ema was used to seeing him in his trademark trenchcoat that had most definitely seen better days. Maggey gripped her husband's hand and waved to everyone. "Hi everyone! Good to see all of you!"

Raoul and Viola had since moved over to the stereo to get some music playing. Being the Ema-dubbed Kin Fop that he was, put in the cd that Ema swore they wouldn't play. An instrumental version of 'Guilty Love' started playing and Ema once again resisted the urge to use obscene sign language. Klavier laughed as he saw Ema's cheeks puff up in irritation. "Let it go, Fraulein. I honestly didn't expect much different to be the music of choice. You can change it later if you like." Ema pursed her lips and growled.

Klavier wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close. He whispered in her ear. "Do not waste your breath getting upset with Raoul. Do I need to take you somewhere and kiss you into submission again? Because I will if I think you need to be." Ema kissed him and shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. I don't know how you dealt with him all those years. He is so annoying."

Ema took a deep breath and composed herself. "Alright, do we want to start mixing drinks? We have plenty of choices so I can make a variety of drinks." Ema side-stepped to the refrigerator and pulled out the different sodas she had bought. Lana asked for a vodka tonic, Klavier had a rum and cola, Viola had a wine cooler, Raoul had whiskey dry, Gumshoe had a beer, and Maggey just had a soda. Ema had fun playing bartender to everyone. As she was getting into her rhythm mixing drinks for everyone, even the music had her tapping her foot and swaying her hips to the beat. Everyone was standing around in a circle, talking. Klavier surveyed the group and realized they were missing two people.

"Hey Ray, where's Deston and Seren?" Raoul shook his head. "The hell if I know, I ain't their babysitters. They'll get here when they get here. Not about to go play detective and track them down. If anything, we oughta get your little sweet little detective to do it." He raised his glass in a mocking toast and turned back to Viola.

He whispered something in her ear and she giggled a shrill giggle. Ema looked at Raoul's date and was surprised by his choice. She was expecting him to bring some blond fan-girl type bimbo, not a black haired, almost gothic type looking girl. Viola had on a charcoal gray pencil skirt underneath a sheer black ruffled top. Her black hair was straight as a pin and fell down past her shoulders. She watched him cop a feel and pull her close. She closed her eyes and calmed herself. She turned to Klavier a few feet away.

"Why are men such idiots?" Klavier chuckled. "I like to think that men as a whole simply concern themselves with their own needs. If Raoul were to be an exception, I would be thoroughly surprised. Raoul is who he is, but he's still a good man. He does a good job at his work and he was hell of a bass player. He just happens to be an ass a lot of the time."

Ema smiled and sipped her own drink. The strawberry flavored vodka was sweet going down her throat. She grasped her glass in one hand and Klavier's hand with the other. She pulled them out of the kitchen and into the circle of people. Right as they made space there was a final knock at the door. Ema walked over and was greeted by a shock of yellow. Standing closest, Deston had on his trademark color. He was holding hands with a girl whom Ema didn't recognize.

She took a step back and Deston yelled out as he saw him bandmates. "Hey! There's my partners in crime! Klavier, you're looking good. Saw what you did to the Jaguar, holy shit dude." Deston shook his head and laughed. He greeted everyone and introduced his girlfriend. "Guys, this is Christi. Met her over at a jazz club she plays the trumpet at. Christi, you know all the Gavinners." Deston pointed to Viola. "That's Raoul's girlfriend Viola Cadaverini." Deston pointed to Gumshoe and Maggey. "Dick and Maggey work with Klavier and Ema down at the precinct." He turned Christi slightly to face Ema and Lana. "These lovely ladies are the Skye sisters. Lana is Head Prosecutor here in L.A., and her younger sister Ema is Klavier's lead homicide detective, as well as his fiancee."

Ema's eyes widened and she looked at Klavier. "What?" Klavier looked confused as well. "Des, I think you're confused. We're still just dating. I haven't asked her anything of the sort yet." Seren piped in. "Dude you forgot what we said already. Just a couple weeks ago we told you we were going to be keeping an eye out for our wedding invitations in the mail. Only a matter of time." Deston, Seren, and Raoul all burst out laughing as they remember the conversation they had in that very living room a few short weeks ago. Lana looked at Ema's flaming face and nudged her sister. She joined in laughing with the boys.

Klavier just stayed silent and tightened his grip around Ema's waist. Maggey 'awwed' at Ema's embarrassment. Viola and Christi both smiled. Ema tried to avert the attention away from her and pointed at the kitchen. "Anybody need a refill? I can go make more drinks." Lana asked for a wine cooler, as did Viola. Viola followed Ema into the kitchen to help. "So you're the detective that Raoul has mentioned before. He said that Klavier has been working with you since the breakup of the band." Ema nodded. "Yes, I've been working under him basically since I started at the precinct. I'm working to pass my forensics exam so I can be a scientist instead. As much as I enjoy working with him, detective work was never my calling. I've only stuck with this job because of Klavier, and him letting me do experiments on crime scenes." Viola nodded and giggled.

Ema jostled a little at the high pitched giggle but hid it. "So how does a nice girl like you end up with a fop like Raoul? Every time I talk to him, all he does is annoy me and mock me." Viola shook her head. "Raoul is a lot of things, but underneath the cocky exterior, he is a good guy. He was charming when we met, certainly bordering on excessive flirting, but he was nice. My last...lover...was far from exceptional. Furio was an angry person who had a horrible temper and a murderous demeanor. I broke it off after five years at my grandfather's encouragement. As soon as their...business transaction was completed, Grandfather urged me to leave Furio. But I was in love, or at least in love with the idea of love, and for awhile, Furio was a good boyfriend. But when he got thrown in jail, I tried to make it work. I managed to stay with him for two years before it finally became too much. I broke it off and I haven't spoken to Furio since. I took over the company he owned and turned it around. I also worked alongside Tres Bien to start a pastry business. It's become quite successful and that was what kept me going. But then I met Raoul when he was investigating a case that involved two of my clients. He asked me out, and I accepted. Despite what you think, he can be a devoted boyfriend. I have...hopes." Viola accepted her drink from Ema and walked back to the group. Ema shook her head in surprise. Despite what Viola just confided in her, she still thought the bassist was the Fop King. Until he did something to the contrary. Raoul at that moment burst out laughing rather loudly at something someone said, and Ema snorted. "Not likely."

She strode back to the group and handed Lana her wine cooler. Lana thanked her and nudged her sister playfully. Lana jokingly murmured the wedding march under her breath, and Ema pouted before poking her sister hard in the side.

The group continued to chat about their lives in general until it was drawing close to midnight. True to what was expected, it was a low key party. Ema changed the music at Raoul's protest not long before midnight. They turned on Klavier's flatscreen to watch the festivities going on in Times Square. New York was famous for having an absolutely gigantic New Year's party, at which the large ball drop would occur at the arrival of the new year.

When they had five minutes to go before the New Year would happen, Ema pulled the champagne bottle off the ice and poured everyone a glass for the toast. She handed them all their flutes and they watched some famous pop singer sing a song called 'Born This Way'.

As the two minute countdown began, Ema wrapped her arms around Klavier's waist and they gazed at each other. Ema smiled. She watched the television screen blink with the descending numbers. As the timer went from 30 seconds to 20 seconds to 15 seconds, Ema kissed Klavier's cheek. "I love you." Klavier turned his head to meet her gaze. "Ich liebe dich auch." The group started counting down loudly with the television. "Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four..." Ema murmured. "For once, I don't need to ask what you said."

As the television screen flashed with the fireworks going off in New York, the group cheered and raised their glasses to toast the New Year. The respective couples kissed. Deston and Christi rocked back and forth to the slow rock melody that was playing on the television. Gumshoe, ever the bashful man, simply kissed Maggey's forehead and whispered what looked like "I love you" to Maggey, and she pulled him into a big bear hug. Raoul and Viola shared a quick but steamy kiss and she giggled after they broke apart. Seren, who was standing next to Lana, surprised everyone and planted a dashing but courteous kiss on Lana's lips. Klavier pulled Ema in for their own passionate kiss and ignored the whistles and catcalls that came from the group as they witnessed the special moment between the two.

A new year brings new beginnings, and new beginnings means new occurrences. What would the rest of the night, and the days and weeks to follow bring for Klavier and Ema? Lots of twists and turns, good news and bad news, among many other things. All they could do was hang on for the roller coaster ride they call life.

Author's Notes: Reviews and comments are gratefully accepted, especially after all the effort that went into this monster. YAY, this gargantuan chapter is finally completed! I was originally going to split this chapter up into two or three separate ones, but we need to keep things rolling in LILA, and speed up a little bit as a matter of fact.

As I begin to start making mention of the soon to be Chapter 20, I'll say that LILA is pretty much halfway through for all intents and purposes. We aren't too far away from Ema's forensics exam, which begs the question, "What happens after that?" I have dropped two minuscule hints about the person that has been plotting the next move of the group, but not at all what it's about. I've kept that secret under lock and key and have divulged the details to no one (makes me giggle that I have no co-author or beta reader for this, so I get to be the sole secret-keeper lol).

It will be revealed very soon, but in due time. The second half of the story will take place in one place and revolve around this sole plotpoint, as it will occur over a month or so in LILA time. We still have two weeks before Ema's forensics exam, and a lot can happen between now and then. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	23. Chapter 20

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 20

"Turnabout Homebound"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This storyline here, is completely original and was created by me.

Second Disclaimer: I cannot claim credit for Deston, Seren, and Raoul. All credits for their existence and fop status go to the incredible Stormy. Many thanks! ^_^

Since I don't feel like typing out my usual formal warning, smut is present, you've been warned, blah blah blah, enjoy reading lol.

**Finally managed to put one of my favorite song quotes in a chapter 3 Cookie for anyone who finds it and guesses correctly lol.

Ema closed the door behind the last guests. It was quarter after midnight and Deston and Raoul just left with Christi and Viola. Ema slipped her wedges off and left them in the foyer. She walked back into the kitchen to start putting things away. She replaced the sodas in the refrigerator and the chips in their bags. Once the kitchen was re-organized she began rinsing out the bowls in the sink.

Klavier walked in from the hallway and saw Ema clearning. "Anschlag, Ema." She didn't know what he said but she figured it was 'Why' or something. "Just tidying up a bit." Klavier shook his head and grabbed her hand. "The few dishes can wait until tomorrow. I have been waiting for everyone to leave so I can have you to myself. I'm not waiting so the kitchen can be spick and span before I drag you off." Klavier tugged Ema down the hallway behind him and shut the bedroom door behind him once she was inside.

He pulled her into his arms and sealed his lips against hers. She wound her arms around his neck as Klavier's mouth moved against hers insistently. She stood on tiptoe so she could reach him easier. Klavier's hands made quick work of her halter top, pulling it over her head in one swift motion. She reached her hands under his shirt and began to pull it upward as well. She looked up at him. "Are you sure? Are you up to it?" Klavier nodded. "Very much."

Ema then had no hesitation pulling his polo off, splaying his blonde hair around his shoulders. Ema looked down at his stomach and the bruises were even starting to fade. They were still prominent, but they were a shade lighter than when she saw them yesterday. It gave Ema a slight peace of mind that he was recovering at a rapid pace.

Klavier's hands seemed to be everywhere at once. Just trying to recall the feel of her body. It had been five days since they had been together for the first time, and he had been craving more ever since. His hands shifted from her arms to her butt to her breasts. Ema's mind clouded and her brain disconnected from the rest of her body. Her own hands took on a life of their own and were much more brazen than she thought herself capable of. Her fingers deftly unbuttoned his jeans and practically shoved them to the ground. She gripped his hips and pulled him toward the bed.

For once Klavier did not stop Ema and tell her to slow down. She had been the one holding him off, although with good reason. But it still did not diminish his passion and his urgency to make her his again. Klavier managed to get her unzipped but had a bit of difficulty getting the tight pants down her slender hips. "Was zur Holle. Should not be this difficult." Her jeans made it to the floor as well and Klavier practically pushed her onto the bed.

He started to lay over top of her, but she put a hand on his chest and rotated them so he was lying on his back and she crouched over him. "Ever worrying about me, Fraulein." Ema leaned down to kiss him and smiled. "Of course." She pushed herself back up and pulled his boxers down to see the extent of him once again.

Ema's eyes widened and true to form, she blushed. She bit her lip in anticipation and Klavier smirked seeing her face flush up. Ema shook her head and mentally scolded herself for being bashful. This was her boyfriend and what they were doing was perfectly fine. Klavier's hands guided her hips so she was hovering over him. Again, he waited for her to give him the green light. Their eyes met and he knew she was signaling him.

Ema sank down and buried him as far as he could go. Klavier groaned and tightened his grip on Ema's sides. Ema lifted and dropped back down and Klavier moaned again. She began a fluid up and down motion, and Klavier would meet the movement of her hips with his own thrusts. Soon Ema's breathing became shallow as moans came from her own throat. She sped up as a pool of heat began to increase low in her stomach.

Klavier let go of her hip with one hand to grip the sheets next to him. He watched her slide in and out and the way her body moved on his.

They fit together like two connecting pieces of a puzzle. It wasn't just the sex that made their relationship match up perfectly, it was their personalities as well. She was the one who kept him grounded, especially back when the Gavinner's were together and the hoards of fangirls constantly rubbed his ego. But in return, he helped Ema loosen up. She used to be very uptight and guarded, never giving all of herself to anyone and letting them in. Klavier broke through those walls and brought forth the fun and affectionate woman that he knew was underneath the grumpy front.

Ema leaned forward slightly and her hair slipped forward to hang like a curtain. Klavier was reaching the end, and he knew she was too. The widening of her eyes told him she wouldn't be holding out for much longer. He pulled her forward, while not breaking the momentum, to bring her lips to his in a passionate kiss. During the kiss Klavier moved his hand inward and stroked her clitoris. Ema shot back up as her climax shot up her like a bolt of lightning. The shock and the intensity caused Ema to practically scream, which sent Klavier over his own edge. He felt himself come and suddenly he felt exhausted and relieved.

Ema felt him contract inside her and she rocked her head back as her vision returned to normal. She lifted up so he pulled out of her and rolled onto her side, facing him. "I think that was scientifically better than the first time. I just can't believe how amazing it is. How amazing you are." Klavier turned his head so he looked at her. "As are you, mein Liebe. You are so beautiful. Every time I look at you, it's like the first time. Seeing your face in any situation brings me infinite happiness. Especially because I know that you are my Freundin."

Ema nodded. She squeezed her eyes shut as another wave of dizziness overtook her momentarily. She knew it wouldn't always be like this. She knew it would get better every time, since she had an accomplished lover such as Klavier. She reclined her right arm behind her head and just laid in silence. Without even realizing it, they both fell asleep within minutes.

The next morning, Ema awoke to hear her cell phone ringing from inside her messenger bag. It was Lana's ringtone. Ema had no idea what time it was, but she was surprised to be hearing from her sister so soon. She contemplated ignoring it and talking to her sister when she got home, but she figured it had to be important if Lana was calling this early. She groaned and pushed herself out of bed and jogged over to her bag and snatched the phone up before she missed the call.

She flipped the phone open and cradled it between her ear and her shoulder. She grabbed a pair of underwear and a t-shirt and snuck into the hallway. No sense waking Klavier up.

"Lana, what's going on? Why are you calling so early?" Ema mumbled sleepily. "You obviously haven't gone anywhere yet. I'm at the grocery store." Ema pouted. "So? You called me to tell me what? That you're getting food to cure a hangover?" Lana rolled her eyes at her sister's grouchy voice. "No, that's not it. I happened to glance at one of the rags at the checkout counter, and your secret's out."

Ema sat down on the leather couch in the living room. "What secret? And who would bother taking pictures of me?" Lana paused, expecting some kind of negative reaction from her sister when she told her. "A freelance photojournalist bothered to trail and take pictures of Klavier Gavin's girlfriend. You're on the front page. They've blown the lid off your relationship. Some photographer got several shots of you and you with him." Ema's jaw dropped in shock. "WHAT? What did they get pictures of?"

"The first one is of you at the hospital the day of Klavier's accident. This photographer got a shot of you crying on the couch. There's another one inside with you two leaving the penitentiary holding hands. Obviously also from the day of Klavier's accident. And there's a third one of you with your overnight bag in the entrance hallway to Klavier's apartment building. There's also a blurry shot of you and him on his motorcycle going somewhere. I'm guessing that was from some time ago. This journalist appears to have been sniffing out a story for awhile. According to the article, the journalist has been trailing the Gavinner's for a few weeks, hoping to get some details about what they've been doing since the band's breakup. They mention Raoul and Deston's relationships, but that's old news compared to you and Klavier. The article states they're surprised you've been able to keep it as quiet for as long as you have."

Ema dropped her head between her knees and groaned. "This is not helpful. I didn't want to reveal the relationship like this. Now everyone at the precinct is going to know before we get into work on Monday. Fantastic."

Lana paused again before revealing even more bad news. "Actually, I hate to tell you Ema, but the precinct has been whispering about it. In the article, the photojournalist apparently got a statement from a specific detective. Rachel spilled some details about what happened at the Christmas party over at the Gatewater. That is one thing that really tipped the journalist off."

Ema slapped her palm to her forehead. "Are you serious? Rachel blabbed to this person about me? Son of a bitch, I'm so angry with her now. This is not how I wanted to go about handling this..." Ema sighed in frustration.

Life was not working out in her favor right now. Lord only knows what might else get thrown at her down the road.

Ema leaned back into the couch and sighed. "Well I guess there's nothing I can do about it at this point. Just go in to work on Monday and act like nothing's different." Lana spoke up, hoping to ease her sister's fears. "Sis, it's going to be fine. I still believe that people aren't going to be mad or shocked by the news. Even Chief Hamilton was surprised that you thought what you thought." Ema startled at the mention of her boss. "Wait, Chief Hamilton knows? How?"

"The night we were all at the hospital after Klavier's accident, Chief Hamilton mentioned how he thought it was peculiar that you were the first one to arrive and was so distraught. He thought it was odd behavior for a subordinate to be behaving about their superior. He asked me if there was anything going on between you two, and if that was why you were so anxious and distressed." Ema didn't need to guess that Lana just told Hamilton the truth. "Well I suppose I don't care anymore. No point in getting worked up over this. What's done is done."

"That's very mature of you Ema. I thought you would have had a fit about this. I'm glad you're being level-headed. Well, that's the only reason I called, so I'll let you go. Sorry I woke you but I wanted to tell you before someone else did." Ema nodded. "Thanks Lana. I'll see you at work on Monday." Ema pressed the 'end' button and padded back down the hallway into the bedroom. She dropped her phone back in her messenger bag and turned back toward the bed.

Klavier was still fast asleep, so Ema hoped she could slide in without waking him. She hadn't been ready to get up when Lana called. Ema lifted one leg in slowly, the followed with the other. She pulled the covers back over her and settled down on her back. But her eyes hadn't been closed for more than ten seconds before Klavier shifted and woke up. He sat up and looked down at Ema.

She scrunched her eyes and lips in a pout. "Damn it you're awake." "Traurig Fraulein. You want me to let you sleep?" Ema rubbed her eyes and yawned. "No, no you're awake. Lana called and that's why I got up." Klavier looked surprised at the mention of her sister. "What did Fraulein Skye need? It's a little early to be calling, no?" Ema nodded. "I was surprised too. But she was out and she had news to tell me." Klavier's brow furrowed. "What news?"

Ema sat up and stretched her back. "Well, apparently a photojournalist has been following the band for several weeks, hoping to catch a juicy 'where are they now?' scoop. Someone tipped the reported off about us, and she got different shots of me alone, or with you. And they published those shots and revealed that we're dating on the front cover of a rag. Rachel even gave a statement to the journalist talking about our relationship. Should have known she'd do something for revenge."

Klavier slung his arm over Ema's shoulder and pulled her closer. "You are not mad? I was to believe you wanted to keep us quiet for awhile longer." Ema shook her head and leaned into him. "I guess I am a little. Only because this is not how I wanted to handle going public. I wanted for me to be the one to tell people at the precinct, not for them to see a magazine's cover while they're paying for their groceries. It's just not how I wanted to handle the situation. But there's nothing I can do now except move forward and deal with whatever comes my way."

Klavier kissed Ema's temple. "I believe that many people will not have a problem with it. But I love you, and you love me, and if anyone at work has a problem with it, then they can...how you say...'deal with it.' We're not separating for anything, even if someone puts a gun to my head and orders me to do so." Ema looked up at him in shock. "I hope no one puts a gun to your head! Who would anyway?" Klavier chuckled. "Just speaking hypothetically darling." "Good, because I carry a gun too."

Klavier chuckled again. "That's my Fraulein. How about some breakfast? I can make us something if you like." Ema deliberated for a second, then agreed. "Sure. I need to finish cleaning the kitchen though. A certain someone dragged me away before I could finish it." She smirked in a Klavier-like manner and he returned the smile.

"Do not act as if you weren't thinking about it. You came along willingly enough and didn't seem too consumed with thoughts of cleaning once I got you started." He pulled her in for a kiss, Ema smiled and returned it. When he pulled away, she rolled her eyes and nodded. "Okay, I concede. Scientifically I wasn't thinking much about the dishes. Who would when I had you ravishing me?"

Ema got back out of bed and started toward the kitchen. She detoured into the bathroom so she could brush her teeth and wash her face. When she came out, Klavier was clad in boxers and a plain white t-shirt. He was rearranging the leftover party food so he could make them breakfast.

Ema sat down on her chair at the kitchen island. "How are you feeling this morning?" Klavier answered without turning around. "Very well actually. I'm as surprised as you are that I'm feeling as good as I am. I'll probably be at work on Monday."

Ema's face slid into a mock pout. "Damn it." Klavier turned in confusion. "What do you mean by that Ema?" Ema grinned. "If you go back to work, that means I'll have work waiting for me when I get in on Monday. I must say. I was spoiled with having nothing to do the other day." Klavier chuckled and walked over. "Does that mean I have to live up to my 'fop' status and overwork you? That was your biggest complaint about me, ja?" Klavier kissed her quickly then moved back to the stove.

Ema rested her hands on her chin and watched Klavier maneuver the stove and make them both cheese omelets with bacon. After they ate, Ema finished cleaning the dishes and got her forensics textbook. She had been seriously slacking off the past few days, and she was rusty. Klavier tested her for over two hours before she finally wanted to stop. She felt good about her growing memory, but anticipation was starting to take hold in the pit of her stomach. It was just two and a half weeks until her exam.

When Ema finally gathered up her stuff and got ready to leave, she felt a gnawing sense of sadness in her chest. She was going back to her own tiny and lonely apartment. It would now seem spacious with just her in it. She shook her head and opened the door and walked out into the hallway toward the elevator, with Klavier following behind carrying her duffel bag.

Once they got down to where her scooter was parked and Ema strapped everything down, she turned to Klavier and saw a sadness in his face too. The way he held her when they hugged goodbye told her he didn't want her to leave either. Ema wasn't sure what to do. He lifted her chin for an intense kiss that left her head reeling. When they broke apart, out of the corner of her eye, Ema say a bushel of hair peeking out in a nearby bush.

She heard a redneck-sounding giggle and was immediately suspicious. She narrowed her eyes and took a few steps to lessen the twenty foot distance between them and the bush. When she got halfway to the bush, a woman with a huge afro and a camera hanging from her neck popped up and gasped. "Oh crap! I reckon I've been caught!" Lotta Hart took one last photo of an angry looking Ema and took off running in the opposite direction. She was shouting as she ran. "I GOT ANOTHER SHOT OF GAVIN'S GIRLFRIEND! BARNEY'S GONNA PAY ME WELL FOR THIS!"

Ema took two steps after the unidentified woman before Klavier grabbed her elbow to stop her. "Don't bother Fraulein. It's not worth it." Ema growled and Klavier chuckled. "I think we can safely assume that she is the journalist who brought our relationship to the public eye. I recognize her. I believe she often tried to break through security during some of our concerts at Sunshine Stadium. If you see her again Fraulein, don't even acknowledge her if you don't want to."

Ema growled and pouted. She'd love to chase after that woman and Snackoo her for an invasion of privacy. Of course there is no such thing as privacy when you're dating a former rock star, but still. "Fine. But if I see her again she's getting Snackoo'd." Klavier laughed at his girlfriend's irritation.

As Ema swung her leg over the seat of her scooter and fastened her pink helmet over her head, Klavier squeezed her hand. "I'll see you at work on Monday, Liebe. I love you." Ema smiled and started the scooter's engine. "I love you, too." Klavier leaned down for one last kiss but Ema revved the scooter and sped away before he could get to her. She waved over her shoulder and Klavier rolled his eyes at her leaving him hanging.

A day with her was never a dull one.

The next week and a half passed without incident. Ema returned to her detective work and Klavier prosecuted another case, which he won easily. Ema continued to study hard for her forensics exam, which was now in eight days. She could feel the pressure and anticipation building with each passing day. She was getting very comfortable with everything Klavier tested her on, remember little details and facts easily. All she had to do was keep doing what she was doing and hope for the best.

Author's Notes: Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. I'm really sorry this took so long for me to finish, and it wasn't even that long by comparison to other chapters. Life just got hectic last week and with so much stuff going on and needing to get finished, writing unfortunately was made a low priority. I have the next two days off, so I'll probably get to writing 21 tomorrow. I have a sketch that I'm really anxious to start and/or finish tomorrow, so keep an eye out for that, should be funny lol. Not sure how long until 21 is finished and up, I'm guessing sometime over the weekend, but we're finally at Ema's forensics exam, and then onto the next major plot-point, which will more than likely be revealed in the coming chapter ^_^ Can't wait!

German Translations:

-Anschlag: Stop

-Was zur Holle: What the hell.

-Traurig: Sorry.


	24. Chapter 21

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 21

"Turnabout Exam and Travel"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This storyline here, however is completely original and was created by me.

Second Disclaimer: All credits for the fops know as Deston, Seren, and Raoul go to the incredible and creative Stormy. They are her creation and her babies. I'm just lucky enough to be allowed to write with them.

Review if you love, review if you hate. Either way I'd love to get people's opinions on the story so far!

Ema walked up to the building and stopped at front door. She was practically shaking from nervousness. She didn't know what she'd do if she failed the test again. She'd invested so much time and energy into preparations. She did not want to spend the rest of her life doing detective work, even if it was with her boyfriend.

Klavier gave Ema's hand a squeeze. "Go. You will do fine." Ema shifted her feet, procrastinating walking in. Ema took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. She unwound her fingers from Klavier's and gave him a smile before she turned away.

He lightly smacked her butt before she got out of his reach and Ema spun on her heel and pretended to be shocked. "You are so bad! Imagine if the photographer had gotten that for a shot." Klavier laughed and backed up a few steps toward his new Ferrari. "Sorry Liebe, but I've learned to ignore the paparazzi. You need to as well." Ema rolled her eyes and waved over her shoulder as she pushed the door open.

Three hours later, Ema walked back out and was ready to scream. The test was harder than she remember. Much harder. Ema knew the material that was covered throughout the sections of the exam, but she thought that the last time too.

She had spent the last month and a half killing herself studying, and now she had to wait about a month until her results came in. It was enough to drive her mad. Ema didn't know what she'd do to occupy her mind.

She walked on the sidewalk toward the strip mall down the road. Lana insisted that Ema and Klavier meet her at a coffee shop nearby. Said she had some news or something.

Lana had called last night, but Ema had only been half paying attention. Her mind had been in a jumbled frenzy trying to absorb what little information she hadn't gone over a thousand times before.

As Ema neared the Starbucks, she saw Klavier leaning up against the Ferrari. "Entschuldigen Sie, but what is a lovely woman like yourself doing all alone?" Ema shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "I'm not sure. Scientifically, I've been out of my exam for twenty minutes and I walked here. I wouldn't be by myself if my boyfriend stopped back over there to pick me up." Klavier laughed and snaked his arm around Ema's waist as they walked into the coffee shop. "I was on the phone with your sister, if you must know. Didn't think you'd want me to engage in more reckless driving behavior." Ema nudged him with her hip. "Of course not, you glimmerous fop. Did my sister say why she wanted us to meet up?"

Klavier nodded. "Ja. I know what she wants to talk to you about." Ema's eyes widened as they sat down at a table. "You knew why she's been acting so weird? She's been so private and secretive every time I see her at the office. Starting to think she has a boyfriend or something that she won't tell me about." Klavier shook his head. "Nein Fraulein, nothing like that. You'll find out in a few minutes. When I talked to her she was on her way over."

As if on cue, the bell on the door tinkled as Lana entered and scanned the room looking for them. Ema hugged her sister and Lana sat down with them. "Alright Lana, spill. Why have you been acting so odd lately? What's going on?"

Lana laughed at her sister. Ema was always one for getting right to the point. "Yes, I'll admit I've been keeping a secret from you. But it's not what you think. It's not news about me, it's more regarding you. You've worked hard to prepare for your forensics exam this past month. Now that the retake is finally behind you, Klavier and I proposed the idea of...a vacation. We've all had a rather strenuous month and some proper time off for all of us couldn't come at a better time."

Ema's eyes bugged out of her head. "We're taking a vacation? For how long? And where are we going?" Klavier answered her question. "We're going to Germany, Liebling. For a month. Lana and I cleared it with Chief Hamilton. We all had enough time accumulated that we can take an extended trip."

Ema's mouth was open as her eyes darted back and forth between her sister and her boyfriend. "How long have you guys been planning this?" Lana smiled. "I've actually been planning this for a couple weeks, back before Klavier's accident. You almost caught me searching for hotels when you came back out of his hospital room. I'm glad you didn't see what I was looking at." Ema shook her head at her sister. She couldn't believe Lana had been planning this behind her back for so long and never told her.

"Well, when are we leaving?" Lana pulled the itinerary out of her purse. "In three days. Our, meaning you, Klavier, and myself, flight leaves at eleven thirty in the morning. Phoenix, Trucy, Apollo, and Aria's flight leaves the following day at nine in the morning. And the third flight leaves the day after ours at noon." Ema held up her hand. "Wait, who's going on the third flight. Who else is there?" Klavier shook his head. "Nein Ema. That is not everyone. The Gavinner's are coming as well."

Ema's mouth slid into a pout. "Are you serious? I have to deal with that idiot bassist for a whole month?" Klavier and Lana laughed.

Klavier slung his arm over Ema's shoulder. "No Ema, the boys will only be staying for a couple weeks. Deston is still working on the international art smuggling case, so he can't stay the entire time. Seren said he didn't want to stay for more than two weeks, for personal reasons apparently. No idea what he meant, but I'm guessing he has a new girlfriend. Raoul said he wanted to come to pick up a new girlfriend while he's over, and I'm guessing you want to thump him after hearing that."

Ema rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. What happened to Viola? I thought they were dating." Klavier shook his head. "Not anymore. She broke it off with him last week. He didn't say much on the subject." Ema shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes again. The bassist never ceased to amaze her, and not in a good way. She felt bad for any girl that was subjected to one of that man's company.

Lana's phone suddenly rang and she stood up. "I'm sorry, but I have to take this. I need to get back to work. See you guys tomorrow!"

Ema and Klavier waved to Lana's retreating back and after she exited, Ema swatted Klavier's arm. He pretended to be hurt and raised his eyebrows. "Achtung! What was that for?" Ema mock-pouted. "For not telling me for a whole week what you guys were scheming!" Klavier pulled Ema into a one-arm hug and pressed his lips to hers to erase the fake pout that was still present.

"Your sister swore me to secrecy. She wanted it to be a surprise. And with you worrying as much as you were, you didn't need thoughts of the trip distracting you."

Ema rolled her eyes and she relented. He was right. She would have been obsessing over the trip, planning and packing for everything. At least she had a couple days to get ready. She'd have to go out and get a few things. Just enough until they could get settled into their room. She was already compiling a to-get list for when she left Klavier's house later.

"Do you have the itinerary for the trip at your apartment? Like what the hotel we're staying at?" Klavier nodded. "Ja. I hid everything in my office so you wouldn't accidentally stumble across it." Ema opened the door to the coffee shop and walked out. She walked over to the passenger side of the Ferrari. "Mind if we stop over for a bit? Would be nice if I saw where we're staying for a whole month."

They went back to Klavier's apartment and looked over all the details of the trip. They would be flying to and from Germany first-class. Ema groaned at the thought of a nine hour time difference. Klavier assured her it would only take a couple days to adjust to the difference.

Klavier and Ema would be staying at the Hilton in the heart of Berlin, in one of the penthouse suites. Lana would be staying at the nearby Soho House. Phoenix, Trucy, Apollo, and Aria would be staying at a local bed & breakfast. While the Gavinner's were in Germany, they would also be staying at the Hilton, right down the hallway from Klavier and Ema. It grated on Ema's nerves that she'd have the other fops right down the hallway. But she could deal with Deston and Seren no problem. They were decent fops. Raoul on the other hand irritated her to no end.

Ema hadn't been out of the country for over six years. She came back over to live with Lana when she graduated from high school over in Europe. Once she turned 22, she moved out and got her own place. She bounced around from job to job for several years until she took her forensics exam the first time and failed. It was right after that that she went into detective work and was where she was today.

Ema stopped by a pharmacy and bought some travel sized toiletries for the trip over. She grabbed shampoo and conditioner, as well as soap and lotion. As an afterthought she grabbed a box of tampons. If her scientific calculations were accurate, she'd have her period about a week into the trip.

The night before they left for Germany, Ema had literally every single article of clothing she owned stuffed into a suitcase and her duffel bag. She would be flying over in jeans and a sweater, just so everything else would be clean and tucked away for later. She was allowed to check in a total of three pieces of luggage, so she also had a separate, smaller bag for all her makeup and various body care products.

Klavier arrived to pick her up at nine in the morning in Deston's SUV. Klavier knew they'd never fit all their luggage in his small Ferrari, so Deston allowed them to use his spare car. Deston said he'd pick it up later.

Klavier raised his eyebrows when he saw Ema struggling to bring everything downstairs in one trip.

"Got a bit of luggage there, Fraulein?" Klavier grabbed two of her suitcases and put them in the backseat. "Why not just put them in the trunk?" "Because my suitcases are in the trunk, Ema. We are going for a month." Ema walked around to the back of the Escalade and popped open the trunk. He had just as many suitcases as her. "Aren't men supposed to pack a lot lighter than women? Like you guys complain we bring more clothes than scientifically necessary?" Klavier laughed and nodded. "Ja, that is true."

Ema and Klavier arrived at the airport on time and checked their luggage in with little difficulty. They did get stopped by a few fangirls that recognized Klavier and insisted upon getting pictures and autographs. Ema got dirty looks thrown her way as the girls ran off, giggling at meeting the former rock star, but she shrugged her shoulders and dismissed them. It's not like the fangirls have any influence over Klavier anymore, especially since they were together now. Fangirls used to seriously irritate her, and they still did to a certain degree, mostly because they don't realize how annoying they are, but Ema didn't get bristled the same way she used to.

The plush seats of first class were incredibly comfortable, and Ema found herself falling asleep on Klavier's shoulder as the plane took off and soared off toward Germany. Lana was two rows behind them, watching a movie on her laptop.

Klavier gently shook her awake when they had an hour or so left on the flight. "I'm sorry, fop. You should have woken me up. Your shoulder must be killing you." Klavier shook his head. "Nein, it's alright. You looked too peaceful to wake up. But I'm afraid the drool will be difficult to get out of my jacket." Ema's jaw dropped and her eyes looked at his shoulder. She examined it from a couple angles and realized it was completely dry. "You idiot. That's not funny!"

But even as she said it, a giggle burst from her lips and Klavier silenced her with a kiss. "We have to be quiet, Fraulein. Most of the passengers are sleeping." Ema leaned toward him and gripped his shoulder. Klavier opened her mouth with his tongue and Ema met his with equal force. She massaged his shoulder and ran her fingers through his hair. Klavier broke the kiss when he heard the flight attendant coming down the aisle with the cart to pick up trash before they began their descent.

The plane touched down and the trio picked up their luggage without difficulty. A limousine was waiting to take Lana and Klavier and Ema to their respective destinations. Lana hugged them both and promised to call as soon as she was settled in.

Ema's jaw was open the entire drive to the Hilton, taking in the sights of Berlin. Klavier chuckled at her childlike wonder. For as long as Ema had lived over in Europe when she was a teenager, she had never been outside France.

Klavier spoke to the bellhop and the lady behind the checkout counter in fluent German. Ema followed absolutely nothing, but gathered that everything was in order with their room. The check in lady handed them their two card keys and Klavier thanked her. The bellboy took their luggage in a separate elevator and Klavier led Ema to a guest elevator.

The elevator went up to the very top of the building. Ema was excited to see the view of the city from their room. They walked down the hallway and located room 215. Klavier inserted the card key and held the door open for Ema. She walked in and observed the spacious room.

It depressed Ema that the hotel room was nicer than her apartment back in the States. "Damn I need to get a nicer place..." Ema murmured.

She walked over to the last window and gazed down at the lit up city and admired the skyline. She watched the tiny looking cars driving on the roads and even tinier people walking on the sidewalks. She looked up at the clear sky, illuminated by the lights coming from the neighboring buildings.

Klavier walked up behind her and wrapped her in his arms from behind. He moved her hair out of the way so he could kiss her neck. Ema leaned her head back to give him better access. He made his way from her neck to her jawline to her cheek. "Welcome to Berlin, Liebling. My home city." Ema leaned back into Klavier and sighed in happiness. "I didn't know you grew up in Berlin." Klavier tightened his grip on her waist. "There's a lot you don't know about me yet, Fraulein." Klavier continued a sensual path around her neck and Ema's mind clouded with bliss.

The next morning Ema and Klavier were walking down the bustling street to get breakfast. They walked hand in hand and settled on a little bakery/restaurant. Ema couldn't understand hardly anything that anyone around her was saying, except for the occasional smattering of English from a tourist. Ema chose a blueberry muffin and a cup of coffee. Klavier got a bacon egg and cheese breakfast sandwich.

As they ate in silence, Klavier suddenly snapped his fingers, startling Ema. "Achtung, I just remembered something. We have to make a little detour once we finish eating. I have something I need to show you."

Ema's brow furrowed in confusion. "Okay..." She waited for him to elaborate, but he remained silent. She narrowed her eyes as she realized he was going to remain mum on the subject. She took a big bite of her muffin and chewed with more force than necessary. Klavier smirked as he watched his girlfriend pout in disappointment. Watching her cheeks puff up in annoyance made her even more adorable to him.

When they were walking down the street again at Klavier's guidance, Ema munched on some Snackoos and realized she only had one more bag on her. She gasped at the horrible realization that she might have to go without her favorite treats for a whole month. A tiny whimper escaped her throat as she thought about going without Snackoos for that long.

Klavier watched Ema's face scrunch up and his own face furrowed in confusion. "What is the matter, Ema?" Ema held up her now empty second-to-last bag of Snackoos. "I'm almost out..." Klavier smiled. "You won't have to worry about that for long, Fraulein. You'll see in a few minutes."

A few minutes of walking later, Klavier steered them into a large grocery store. When they walked inside, Ema was surprised to see how big it was on the inside. "I thought it might be a good idea to get some groceries while we were out. And pick up a specific item as well." Ema gave a sideways glance upward at him. "Specific item?" Klavier nodded and pointed to the left. "Over there."

Ema quickened the pace and a few seconds later came to a section in the sweets department with nothing but Snackoos. A dozen flavor varieties and bag sizes adorned the shelves. A huge grin widened across Ema's face and she squealed in delight. "Oh my gosh! I've never seen such a scientifically large collection of Snackoos in a store before. I didn't even know some of these flavors existed!" Ema's eyes were darting back and forth between the shelves in wonder.

Klavier laughed at his girlfriend's almost childlike reaction. She was like a kid in a candy store. He pressed a kiss to her temple and let go of her hand. "Pick whatever you want, Fraulein. I'll leave you in your glory to grab some things that we'll need." Ema nodded, barely acknowledging what Klavier said. He walked off and Ema browsed the dozen flavors of Snackoos the store had in stock.

Two different cheese flavors, a cotton candy flavor, two different chocolate flavors, three different fruit flavors, a wheat flavor (that one made Ema stick out her tongue. Who would spoil Snackoo goodness with health?), a pizza flavor, a plain flavor, and a salt and vinegar flavor. Ema had a tough time deciding between a new chocolate flavor, a cheese flavor, and a fruit flavor. She eventually settled on the chocolate and cheese flavor.

Right as Ema spun on her heel to go find Klavier, she bumped into someone who was also selecting a bag of Snackoos and turned toward Ema at the exact same time. Both of them accidentally dropped their bags and glanced at each other.

Author's Notes: Reviews are awesome and loved! So, does anyone have a wild guess as to who this mystery Snackoo person is at the end? This chapter flowed through me so quickly I almost got whiplash. I think this got written in 3 days from start to finish lol. I'm on fire for continuing with this now, especially with all the drama that is coming up very soon *dramatic background music*. But I'm taking a couple day hiatus from LILA

to begin my mini tie-in story. That'll be up on FanFiction only, so look for it over there soon! ^_^

German Translations:

-Entschuldigen Sie: Excuse me.


	25. Chapter 22

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 22 "Turnabout Introduction"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This storyline however, is completely original and was created by me.

Second Disclaimer: As usual, I cannot claim credit for Deston, Seren, and the Fop King Raoul. They belong to my friend Stormy, who was wonderful enough to let me bring the boys over here. As usual, I'm incredibly grateful. They've been a wonderful addition to LILA, and it's hard to imagine how some things would have turned out in the story if they hadn't been here.

*My usual warning is becoming lazier with each time I do it. Smut is present, you've been warned, now on with the story! ^_^

Ema made eye contact with the person she bumped into at the same time as she looked at Ema. "I am so sorry! I didn't see you, and I turned too quickly..." Ema trailed off in embarrassment. She normally wasn't this clumsy. The woman gave a dismissive wave of her hand and picked up all the bags off the floor. She handed Ema her two and took notice of the flavors she had picked out. "The dark chocolate ones aren't as great as you'd think. You're better off sticking with the regular chocolate Snackoos. The cheese flavor are good though. They're my favorite."

Ema glanced down at the bags in the woman's hand and noticed she also had a bag of cheese flavored Snackoos, as well as a fruit flavor. "I was considering the watermelon flavor, but chocolate is my weakness. Just ask my boyfriend, he calls me a certifiable Snackoo addict."

The woman laughed. "Yeah, I saw him laughing at your incredulous expression when you rounded the corner. The selection of Snackoos here is rather uncommon. Stores don't usually carry this much variety. I'm guessing you're not from around here, judging by the slightly lost look on your face." Ema shook her head. "You're right, I'm not. My boyfriend and I are just taking an extended vacation from work to come here. He's from Berlin, so it seemed like an obvious choice."

The woman nodded. "I know Klavier's from Germany." Ema's brows furrowed in confusion. "Wait, you know Klavier?" The woman's shoulder shook as she laughed. "Honey, you'd be hard pressed to find an oxygen breathing woman under 50 who didn't know who Klavier Gavin was." Ema groaned internally. Leave it to her to bump into a Gavinner's fangirl at the grocery store. "Tell me you're not one of the over-obsessive, squealing fans."

The woman shook her head. "No, I can't say that I am. I know who they are, and I like their music. But rock star womanizers aren't my cup of tea. I may be looking for a boyfriend, but an egotistical idiot isn't my ideal choice of a partner." Ema laughed that this woman managed to capture the essence of one of the Gavinner's personalities.

"They're actually not that bad in real life. Deston and Seren are nice guys, but Raoul is a real pain in the ass if you don't watch yourself. He thinks he the shit and then some." The woman nodded. "I could buy into that. He always seemed like the worst one of the group. Except for maybe Daryan. Real shame what happened to him. I followed his trial from last month." Ema nodded thoughtfully, remembering that tough day, then realized they had yet to introduce themselves.

"Oh my God, scientifically I couldn't be more rude right now. My name is Ema. Ema Skye." She extended her hand to the woman and noticed her firm handshake. It was that of someone who was confident in themselves. "I'm Alison Montgomery."

The two women momentarily scrutinized each other, sizing each other up in a friendly way.

Ema glanced appreciatively at Alison's auburn hair. The color went perfectly with her pale complexion, without making her look washed out. Alison was envious of Ema's emerald green eyes. Alison wished she had a more exotic eye color other than boring brown. Ema always considered her eyes one of her best features, but she disliked receiving compliments about them. It made her uncomfortable to be fawned over in such a way. Alison was about a head shorter than Ema, although Ema did have wedges on, so she supposed they would be the same height were she to take her heels off. Alison was well-proportioned, body wise. Skinny, but not too thin. She had nice hips and her breasts were just the right size for her height and frame. Alison was what most men would consider 'hot' or 'attractive'.

Ema made a mental note not to introduce her to Raoul.

"So how long are you going to be in Germany for?" Alison followed Ema down the aisle-way in the direction that Klavier walked off in. "A month. We just arrived yesterday with my sister, and the rest of the group will be in today and tomorrow. The rest of the Gavinner's are flying in. So the whole group will be here. The trip was actually spur of the moment, in my case at least, so I still can't wrap my head around the fact that I'm here."

Alison nodded. "I can imagine. When I first moved over here, it took a month just to realize that this was a long-term move I made." That made Ema wonder. "How long have you lived here? You don't sound like you're German. Klavier's been over in the States since he was 17 and he still has his German accent." Alison stopped to do the math in her head. "It will be four years since I moved to Berlin. I'm 25, I moved here right after college. I'm from America, but I'd wanted to live here since I was little. My parents are German, you see, and we would do an annual trips until I got into high school. My entire family has migrated over there, so it's just me here now."

Ema's pursed her lips. "That's got to be lonely. I don't know what I'd do if Lana or I moved that far away. Lana is my older sister. We've both been in Los Angeles for years. I can't imagine us living anywhere else." Alison shrugged. "I got used to it. I made friends through connections with my job, so it's not all bad. I have the occasional boyfriend, when I can find one that's not a complete pig. But for the most part, I don't mind being over here by myself. I have considered moving back to America though. My parents have been asking me for a couple years when I was coming home."

"Where do your parents live at?" Alison maneuvered her cart to a stop on the side of the aisle so they could talk without blocking anyone. "They live in Arizona now. They moved to Phoenix when my father's military base transferred him out there." Ema nodded. "You mentioned that you've made friends with the connection from your job. What do you do?" Alison answered. "I'm a private investigator. I always found it fascinating to be able to find out hidden information on people. I love doing stakeouts, it's my favorite part of the job. Mostly I just have private clients who just want to find out if their spouse has been unfaithful or not, but I have had some high profile clients, trying to dig up information on their competition."

"Do you ever work with the police for their investigations?" Alison shook her head. "No, I haven't unfortunately. I've wanted to branch my business out further to gain some new clients, but I haven't had much success so far. Berlin isn't known for its high crime rate, so there aren't too many homicides that would require a P.I. What is it that you do, Ema? Are you a police officer? You seem to know about law enforcement."

Ema shook her head and shuddered. "Oh no, Klavier would have a coronary if I was a full-fledged cop. He worries about me with what I do as it is. I'm a detective at the same precinct as Klavier, and I'm his lead homicide detective. We've had some pretty intense cases lately. Busting up gangster rings, lots of violent crimes involving the underworld. I've been working with him basically since I started there last year. I actually just retook my forensics certification exam, and I'm hoping to become a scientist. That's why we're over here on vacation now. Lana planned the entire trip as a surprise for me, since I spent the last month and a half killing myself between studying, work, and my personal life."

Alison was surprised to hear Ema admit to having struggled at anything. She seemed like such a put together woman who was always in control. "Bad relationship or something?" Alison didn't intend for it to sound like she was implying there was a problem with Klavier, but since Alison didn't know otherwise, that was the only way Ema could take it. "Oh no, no. Scientifically things could be better with Klavier. We just started finally dating last month. It's been...really wonderful."

Alison nodded and sighed wistfully. "I envy you, Ema. You found a gorgeous, well-established man who worships the ground you walk on. What I wouldn't give to have one of those again." Ema was surprised to hear that a pretty girl like Alison had trouble getting a boyfriend in the first place.

"What problems have you had with men? I'd think men would be following you around just to have a chance with you." Alison rolled her eyes and shrugged. "It's not that I don't have that sometimes, but men are pigs most of the time. It's just a matter of finding one who isn't so much of a pig. They all want the same thing right from the start."

Ema shrugged her shoulders. "Unfortunately, I wouldn't know. Klavier was technically my first boyfriend, my first everything I suppose, so I never had to deal with dating or getting broken up with. I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing that I have so little experience." Alison pondered that for a moment. "I think it's a little bit of both. It's a shame you never had much dating experience, because it can be fun. But at the same time, you're just incredibly lucky that you got it right on the first try. You found a meaningful relationship that certainly looks like it's heading in the direction of long-term status."

Ema blushed and averted her eyes. She was a little embarrassed that Alison was so perceptive of the relationship after seeing them together only once.

Alison noticed Ema's faraway look. "It's not that hard to notice, Ema. I've seen the covers of magazines with you two. I've read the articles people have written about the pictures. Whether or not it came from a rag or from a reputable magazine, pictures don't lie. The look in his eyes when he looks at you...it's love. It really is. That's why I'm so envious of you. Every man I've dated turned out to be a royal jerk in the end. Klavier was always the more grounded member of the Gavinner's, so he would have been most dateable for a realistic fangirl. Instead of just looking at Deston's touchable black hair or Raoul's leather outfits."

Ema snorted and flashed back to memories of Gavinner's concerts when she first became a detective. "Oh please. He wasn't as great as you think. Trust me, he had his faults."

Suddenly Klavier startled Ema by coming up behind her and talking right over her shoulder. "He did, did he?" Ema yelped and spun around to see Klavier smirking, then turned back around to see Alison returning his smirk. "You knew he was behind me?" Alison nodded. "Yup. He gave me the 'be quiet' motion." Alison illustrated with the slashing motion across her throat. "So I complied. I figured you'd either be really shocked, or have noticed my averted gaze and guess that something was behind you."

Ema swatted his stomach as he moved to stand next to her. "Fop." Klavier laughed at her use of his pet name. "Yea, but I'm your fop."

Alison glanced at her watch and realized she was going to be late for a meeting with a client. "I'm sorry Ema, but I have to run." Alison rustled through her purse for a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled down her cell number and handed it to Ema. She pocketed the paper scrap and smiled. "Call me if you want to hang out. You seem like a cool person." Ema nodded and waved as Alison walked away. "I will!"

Klavier trailed his hand over Ema's back and settled it on her hip. "Of course you would bond with someone in the Snackoo aisle. Only you, Fraulein." Ema smiled and gazed in the direction that Alison walked off in. She seemed like someone Ema could enjoy spending time with while she was here. She would most definitely be giving her a call soon to meet up again.

Klavier and Ema bought groceries and walked the few blocks back to the hotel. Once back in the room, Ema organized all the food and made them lunch. Lana called while they were eating and asked if it was alright to swing by for a visit. Ema agreed and told her to come up whenever. Lana said she'd be over in about an hour, as soon as she got dressed and hailed a taxi.

Klavier pouted as Lana hung up. Ema noticed him making a face and was confused. "Something the matter?"

Klavier nodded. "Ja." Ema maintained her gaze on him as she took their dishes and walked into the adjacent kitchen. Klavier followed behind and stopped less than a foot from her as Ema rinsed the plates out in the sink. He pulled her backside against his pelvis and whispered seductively in her ear. "Because maybe I wanted you to myself this afternoon. We've yet to make love since we arrived.." Ema rolled her eyes and had a retort on the tip of her tongue, but Klavier's every wandering hands found their way up to her breasts and she lost her train of thought. She rested her head back on his shoulder as his skillful hands massaged and got her mind whirling from the pleasure.

His hands quickly slid down to pull the hem of her t-shirt up and over her head. Ema murmured some half-put together excuse about Lana being there soon, but he quickly silenced her with a kiss. He answered her in between feather light pecks he placed on her lips. "Your sister will not be here for an hour. We have more than enough time..."

Ema gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. He molded his body to hers.

She pulled the t-shirt he was wearing from the waistband of his jeans and quickly pulled it over his head so it could join hers on the floor. He pulled her hair free from the confines of her ponytail and it cascaded around her shoulders. Klavier unhooked her bra and tossed it over his shoulder in the direction of their shirts. Klavier grasped her breasts in his palms and gave a light squeeze, enough to tease a moan out of Ema. "I think you can do better than that, Fraulein. I want to hear you crying out with desire for me."

Klavier leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth and Ema cried out as his tongue worked slow, lazy circles around the sensitive skin. With one hand she gripped the edge of the counter to steady herself, and the other hand was tightly gripping his neck as he worked his way to the other breast. Ema chewed on her lip as she felt more and more aroused with each passing second. True to what he wanted, with each graze and nip of his teeth, he pulled another moan deep from her throat.

Before Ema could become completely undone mentally, she pulled his head back up for another delicious kiss where their tongues met with the force of a maelstrom that had both of them gasping for air before long. Klavier unbuttoned her belt and capris and pushed them to the floor. When Ema hear the clanking of the metal clasp from her belt on the linoleum she kicked them away furiously, then did the same for Klavier's jeans.

Ema could feel Klavier's hardness pressing insistently against her stomach, and she became even more aroused at the anticipation of having him inside her again and climaxing together. Ema never felt more emotionally connected to him than when they looked into each other eyes right at their peak moment of passion.

Ema's surprisingly brazen hands made their way to his butt and gave a squeeze that had him chuckling. He was coaxing the goddess he knew existed deep in her mind. The lusting woman he recognized from the moment he laid eyes on her many months ago. And she was all his. He finally achieved his goal to make her his one and only, hopefully for a very long time.

"Klavier...you did...bring protection...right?" Ema managed to get out in between kisses. Klavier nodded once and looked over his shoulder to locate his pants. He grabbed his wallet from the back pocket and pulled a condom out.

Ema breathed an internal sigh of relief. She would always be careful when it came to protection. Since she didn't really have enough money to spend on birth control pills (She looked into it. Out of her detective's salary budget.)

Ema pulled her panties down and they joined the pile of clothes near the refrigerator. Klavier spun Ema around so she was facing away from him. He gently pushed her so she was leaning over the counter and he could enter her from behind. She heard his tear the wrapper and roll the condom on.

Klavier pushed inside Ema and she moaned as he filled her to the hilt. He pulled out and pushed back in to begin a rhythm that had Ema catching her breath in her throat with every thrust. She spread her fingers wide on the counter as she grasped at air in her desperation to find something to take her urges out on. Her knuckles turned white as she pressed her fingertips onto the smooth countertop as Klavier sped up with his thrusts. She heard him moaning as well when he did an extra deep push.

Ema rested her forehead on the counter and gritted her teeth as she felt the climax building steadily low in her stomach. If Klavier kept the current speed up, she would be on the edge very soon. But Klavier must have been approaching the end rapidly as well, because he sped up even more to hurry their climaxes along. Ema's breathing sped up to match the tempo of their lovemaking and the moans coming from her throat were increasing in volume as she went higher and higher.

She pushed herself up a couple inches off the counter and grasped the edge with her right hand. Her voice went up a couple pitches as the last few thrusts pushed her into an even more mind blowing orgasm than one she experienced last time. Klavier groaned as her shriek set him off and he felt himself come. Their labored breathing eventually slowed after a few moments.

Klavier pulled out of Ema and disposed of the condom. Ema pushed herself up all the way and let her head hang as she came back down to Earth.

"My God...Why did I wait so long to do this? Why did I hold out on you?" Ema panted. "It doesn't matter, Fraulein. Just that we can do it now is enough." Ema turned to see Klavier putting his clothes back on and she bent down to do the same. When they were both fully dressed, she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "I love you." He smiled. "As I you, Liebling." Klavier grazed his hand across her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

True to their luck, the phone would once again interrupt a nice moment between them. Ema's cell phone trilled with Lana's ringtone. She smiled and rolled her eyes. That silly phone. She grabbed it off the kitchen counter and flipped it open. "What's up sis?" "Hey what is your room number again? I'll be there in a minute." Ema walked over to the sofa and sat down. "Room 215. Top floor." "Good enough, see you guys in a minute." Lana hung up and Ema pressed the end button.

Lana arrived a few minutes later and she admired the spacious suite they were staying in. "Wow, you sure can pick a good hotel Klavier." "Danke. The Hilton has been my hotel of choice for years. I rarely stay anywhere else when I'm on the road." Klavier sat down next to Ema and slung his arm around her shoulder.

Lana sat down on the love-seat across from Ema and Klavier. "So what did you guys do today? I walked around and scoped out some good restaurants for all of us to go to once everyone else arrives." Ema glanced at the clock on the DVD player.

It was three in the afternoon. Phoenix, Trucy, Apollo, and Aria should have gotten into the B & B they were staying at by now. Ema flipped open her cell phone and shot Apollo a text asking where they were. Ema replaced her phone in her pocket and looked back at her sister. She deliberately omitted one activity her and Klavier did earlier. She knew Lana wouldn't want any of the details. "Not much, just got unpacked, got some breakfast, brought some groceries. Oh speaking of groceries, check out what I got!" Ema sprang up and pulled the new bag of chocolate Snackoos. "BIG bag of Snackoos!" Ema brought them back over with her and stuffed a big handful in her mouth.

"Ahh this is so good. I've been craving Snackoos something fierce. Even more than usual. Kinda weird." Lana shrugged. "You eat so many of those anyway, I'd disregard an extra insistent craving. Not like anything's changed with you."

Ema went through half of the bag within twenty minutes. She didn't know why she was craving the Snackoos so much more, but it seemed like no matter how many she chewed and swallowed, it never satiated her craving. She forced herself to put the bag away in the drawer before she ate the whole thing in one sitting.

Ema, Lana, and Klavier discussed some of the activities that the group planned on doing in the coming weeks. They planned on going to a local park one day, going to a museum or two. Apollo texted Ema back telling them that they were all settled. He also told them that his mom would be doing her last concert in Germany, as her European tour was wrapping up. She messaged them all tickets to come to the concert that would happen in a week and a half. Ema was excited to see Lamirior perform. The last time she had been to her concert, she had been stuck backstage with security and had been unable to watch the actual performance.

They were talking about things that everyone planned on doing, and Ema's memory jogged back to the friend she made today. "Oh Lana, I forgot to tell you. I met someone at the grocery store today. Alison and I bumped into each other, literally, when we were getting Snackoos, and we started talking. She seemed like a really nice person, I think you'd like her. Mind if she comes along with us sometime if she's free?" Lana nodded. "Sure, that sounds great. I need a buddy to hang out with since someone is going to be busy most of the time with her boyfriend."

Lana raised her eyebrows and jokingly pursed her lips. Ema laughed at her sister's attempts at copying Ema's trademark pout. "Oh stop it. You know we're going to have plenty of time to hang out. Plus we might be meeting up with Miles while we're over here. He lives in Germany after all." Lana nodded again. She hadn't seen her former colleague in several years. It would be good to catch up with him.

Lana left shortly after to return to her own hotel. Lana described the Soho House as very trendy and modern. They had the latest furnishings inside and the artwork and color scheme of the rooms was very abstract, but tasteful.

The rest of the night went uneventfully. Klavier and Ema relaxed on the couch and watched television. As Ema got up to go brush her teeth and get ready for bed, a wave of nausea suddenly overtook her and she rushed to the bathroom. She threw up all the Snackoos she ate earlier and the half sandwich she had for dinner.

As Ema washed her mouth out, she was baffled by the sudden bug. She rarely got sick with anything. Hopefully this was something that wouldn't last long. She chalked it up to something funky that she ate. Maybe it was the unfamiliar Snackoos. She had been eating the same flavor for so long that her stomach was unaccustomed to the different taste. Ema went to bed feeling better, but still unsure of how much better.

When Ema woke up the following morning, she once again felt sick. She had a glass of water, hoping it would settle any acidity in her stomach, but the only thing it succeeded in doing was making her throw up again. Ema was worried that she might have picked something up at the airport. So many people passed her that day, it's possible she picked up a virus from someone who breathed too close to her.

The entire group went out to lunch at a restaurant that was located in between the Hilton, Soho House, and the B & B. Trucy told everyone how excited she was during her first plane ride, how excited she was to be there, etc. Trucy's happy chatter certainly made the rest of the group feel good. Everyone was enjoying themselves so far, and everyone was looking forward to Lamirior's upcoming concert.

After lunch, Ema called Alison and asked if she wanted to go shopping at a small strip of stores that she saw on their walk to the restaurant. Alison agreed and said she'd be there as soon as she could. It was only five blocks from her apartment. Klavier went off with Phoenix and Apollo to a local history museum.

Lana, Trucy, and Aria went to a nail salon. They asked Ema if she wanted to join them, but Ema was not a fan of having to sit in a manicurist's chair again. The first time she did it would be her last. So she promised to call them all later and headed off on her own.

Shopping with Alison was fun. They had similar tastes in clothing, so picking out pieces for the other to try on was easier than Ema thought. She wasn't usually into shopping and doing girly activities, but going out with her new friend made it more interesting. Alison picked out a top and shoes for Ema that went together well, and Ema picked out a purse and some bracelets for Alison. As they walked out of the store, Ema felt good. She hadn't made a new friend in awhile.

The next few days were as uneventful as the first few. After one week in Germany, everyone was properly adjusted to the time difference and had settled into their routines.

Apollo and Aria went off on their own a lot of the time, exploring the city and enjoying the sites. Everyone was joking that they were expecting Apollo to possibly propose to Aria while they were there. Ema agreed that it wouldn't surprise her.

Phoenix took Trucy to do a lot of sightseeing, and a couple times the two met up with Lamirior when she was free to do so. Trucy stayed with her mother for a couple nights, and Phoenix perused a couple jazz clubs, hoping to have somewhere to play the piano. Since Lana and Ema got him the how-to cd for the piano, Phoenix had been practicing and learning that he did have some actual musical skill. He still wasn't as skilled as someone like Machi Tobaye, but he didn't make people cringe internally when he played.

The Gavinner's flight came in on schedule (much to Ema's dismay) and they settled in the three bedroom suite a few doors down from Klavier and Ema. The guys often joined Klavier and Ema on their outings (also to Ema's pseudo dismay. She enjoyed hanging out with Deston and Seren, but Raoul seriously grated on her nerves. He was loud, more opinionated than a normal person should be, and hit on more girls than Ema thought was scientifically acceptable. She withheld the urge to thump him every time he trailed off from a sentence to follow the gaze of a passing girl. True to her word, Ema did not allow Alison to hang out with the group when the Gavinner's were present. She did not want to subject Alison to the company of another proclaimed 'pig'.)

Alison and Ema struck up an immediate and close friendship. It turns out they had more in common than they originally thought. Obviously they had their mutual love of Snackoos, she was very passionate about her job as a P.I. (much like Ema's devotion to science), they both went through their preteen and teen years without either of their parents (Alison's father walked out of her and her mother when she was a little girl, and not long after that, Alison's mother abandoned her at a supermarket). Alison, like Ema, was protective of her friends, and had a core group that stuck by her. She was much more laid back and sociable than Ema, but they still complimented each other. Alison got along with the other girls in the group, especially Aria.

While Ema reflected over the past week and the fun adventures they've had so far, there were a couple dark clouds obscuring the silver lining.

Her stomach bug continued to thrive, and she was throwing up at least once a day, usually not long after she woke up. Ema chalked it up to a persistent virus. Whatever it was, it was adding other symptoms to the list of afflictions. She was becoming tired easily, and had the occasional mood swing. The worst one was when Klavier simply asked what she wanted for lunch and she screamed at him to just shut up and leave her alone. Ema felt terrible afterward and apologized profusely. Klavier forgave her, but did agree that she was acting different. Moodier than usual. And certainly going through more Snackoos than she normally ate.

Ema shrugged everything off until she looked at her phone and saw the date. She did the math in her head, but every time she recalculated, it only served to confuse her more. She didn't know if she was getting the dates mixed up or if something was wrong, but she figured it would come when it wanted to come.

A few more days passed, and still nothing. Ema was starting to become a little worried that something might be physically wrong with her. She had never experienced this problem in the past eight years, and she saw no scientific reason for it to happen now.

After four more days of ignoring the problem and trying to enjoy her vacation without thinking about it, Ema couldn't ignore the seed of worry that had been wiggling its way into her brain. She would have staked money on the fact that she hadn't slipped up. Ema Skye was always careful and never allowed herself to lose control and make a mistake. She deliberated with her fear of going and getting something that would either confirm her suspicions or put her mind at ease.

One morning, she sent Klavier out to a bakery on the other side of town that was known for their cakes and pies, on the pretense that she wanted to bring everyone over to the room in a couple days and have something to celebrate Lana's birthday. Klavier willingly obliged, and asked if Ema wanted to join him.

She practically shoved him out the door, and the minute he was on his way she raced to get dressed and go out, get what she needed, and get back before he did. She needed to be alone.

Ema walked as fast as she could to a convenience store and hastily browsed the shelves until she found what she was looking for. She bounced on her toes as the cashier nonchalantly rang up her purchase and took the money from Ema's outstretched hand. Ema threw the money into her messenger bag and was back out the door in a flash.

When she got back to the hotel room and realized she beat Klavier, she breathed a sigh of relief. She chucked her shoes, bag, and coat into the living room and detoured straight to where she needed to go. Ema ripped open the box and quickly read through the instructions. She followed them and waited for what she needed to know.

When Ema looked down at her hands, one of the most unexpected and ill-timed pieces of news was revealed to her. Her hands shook as she processed the reality in her head over and over again. The room started spinning and Ema sat down so she wouldn't fall over. She leaned back against the wall and pulled her legs into her chest.

The tears that fell were silent, as were the internal screams that were pounding through Ema's mind.

Klavier inserted the electronic card key and opened the door. He was surprised to enter a seemingly empty hotel room. He was under the impression that Ema wasn't going anywhere until he returned. He put the cake Ema asked him to get in the refrigerator and tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter.

"Ema?" When he got no answer, he pulled out his cell phone and pressed her speed dial number. The call started, and Klavier heard Ema's phone ringing with his designated ringtone. Her messenger bag was on the sofa, where it was when he left. He hung up and put the phone back in his pants pocket. "Fraulein?"

Klavier heard a muted sound coming from down the hallway. The first room on the way to the bedroom was the bathroom. The door was cracked open, and the light was on inside. "Ema, are you in here?" Ema spoke, but her words came out in barely more than a whisper. "Yes." Klavier pushed the door open and saw Ema sitting on the floor hugging her knees to her chest.

Her eyes were puffy from crying and her cheeks were tearstained. Klavier rushed to her side and crouched down beside her. "Ema, what is the matter? Why are you crying?" Ema only bit her lip, saying nothing. She couldn't even find the words to describe why she was upset. Klavier cupped her chin and lifted it so she met his gaze. The only emotion that he could easily identify in her eyes was fear. Clear as day, fear was there. Something happened to scare the living daylights out of her, and he wouldn't know until she found her voice and told him. "Fraulein, what is wrong?" Klavier said more insistently. Her silence was only working to worry him. She bit her lip furiously and pointed wordlessly to the counter above their heads. Klavier stood back up and focused on what was the cause of her severe distress. The sink looked no different, it had their toothbrushes and Ema's skin care stuff. Until he looked at the corner of the sink. The little stick must have been the reason for her crying. As Klavier's eyes comprehended what it was, his brain went blank as well. Never in a million years was he expecting this to be what she was talking about.

The plastic stick bore those two pink lines.

Ema was pregnant.

Author's Notes: Reviews, please and thank you. Holy crap I think that is the biggest cliffhanger for LILA to date. Was anyone else expecting that? I deliberately left a detail out of the New Year's...erm, activities, so that it would be possible for that to happen when you finished reading this. I was dying to write the final scene of this chapter, it's been in my head since the idea for the twist came to me. Well, cue the dramatic music, what do you think will happen next? I know, of course, and believe me when I say there will plenty of drama in the chapters to come. It wouldn't be a good way to wind down the story if it didn't ^_^ Chaper 2 of The Sibling Bond is next, so keep an eye out for that over on FF! Can't wait to hear your guys reactions to this.


	26. Chapter 23

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 23

"Keeping Turnabout Secrets"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This storyline here is completely original and was created by me.

Second Disclaimer: I can't claim credit for the existence of Raoul, Deston, and Seren. All credits for their hilarity goes to the amazing Stormy. As usual, I thank you lots for letting me work for them!

Third Disclaimer: NEW one! I can't claim credit for the new OC's that make their literary debut in Love is Like Atroquinine. The Edgeworth family, including Valerie, Milly, and Gregory belong to the awesome Lunaroxi, who approached me last week about bringing her characters into LILA. I found the perfect scenario of the story to fit them into, and I'm happy with how the character development ended up. They will also, for sure, be re-appearing in Chapter 24 of LILA! Hope you guys enjoy the new characters, and give both Lunaroxi and myself some feedback please and thank you. It would be much appreciated by both of us, as these are her beloved characters, and my second shot at using OC's that aren't of my own creation.

*Note: If anyone is confused by what appears to be a typo on my part, it is not misspaced, that was deliberate. Hopefully everyone saw the information and artwork I posted regarding Alison last week, and it explained a certain...quirk of hers. So if anyone asks me regarding a piece of her dialogue, I'll redirect you to a specific deviation of mine and hopefully that would clear up any confusion.

**Smut's here, blah blah, the usual lol.

***Fit another movie quote that I LOVE into this chapter. It's from a relatively unknown movie, so if anyone guesses it correctly, I will be thoroughly surprised.

Klavier froze, staring at the sink. He was as shell-shocked as the woman sitting on the floor below him. Klavier shook his head and brought himself out of his thoughts to look back down at Ema, who was still crying silently.

He crouched down and scooped Ema up in his arms. He carried her out to the living room, and sat down on the sofa with her on his lap. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and just held onto him. He stroked her back to comfort her, hoping the tears would subside soon.

After another five minutes, Ema's breathing slowed and she was composed. She swiped at her eyes with her palm. "I'm sorry." Klavier frowned. "For what, Fraulein?" Ema looked at him. "For being a basket case. I...I don't usually cry like that. I'm just..." Ema trailed off. "I know, Fraulein. I'm surprised too." Another sob got stuck in Ema's throat. "It's not just surprise that's running through my mind now. It's fear, worry, uncertainty...and a million other things. Scientifically you couldn't fit more into my brain if you tried."

Klavier was silent as he tried to think of a way to pacify his girlfriend. But he himself was rather appalled at the news himself. He couldn't believe Ema was pregnant. Out of all the women he'd been with before her, this had never cropped up. So he had no way of knowing how to deal with this. Just one thing came to mind.

"Fraulein, I am a man of honor. I know that something a lot of men do when a pregnancy occurs is to run in the other direction and never look back. But I will not do that. This is our responsibility, and I'm not leaving you to deal with this on your own. I love you, and this is not going to change anything." Klavier wound his fingers through Ema's and gave her hand a squeeze.

More tears flowed from Ema's eyes and she smiled. She wiped her eyes and leaned down to kiss him. She drew back. "Thank you. I was so afraid that when you came back and saw...the news...you would..." Klavier shook his head. "Nein, Ema. If this changes anything, it changes my world. In a good way, because we've created something. I was raised to stick by my word, and my word is that we will handle this together."

Another sob choked Ema up. "But what about in the future? What about my job? Granted I hate being a detective sometimes, but I haven't even started my forensics career yet, and with a baby I'll never have the time to do it, even if I started as soon as we got back. And I'm not ready to be a mother, I never planned on having a child so young. This is not how I had scientifically planned out the next few years, and-"

Klavier silenced Ema with another kiss. "Ema, it will be fine. But how can you 'plan life'? If there was a plan for us to have a child, then we have no power over that higher up decision."

Ema bit her lip. "How are we going to tell everyone? Lana is going to be shocked, to say the least. And we were supposed to do something for her birthday tomorrow. I can't ruin her birthday with the news." Klavier chuckled. "Ema, I highly doubt the news would spoil anyone's day. If anything, it would make her happier to know she will be an aunt. Tante Lana. I think she will like the sound of that."

Ema gave a tiny smile. She was still scared shitless at the prospect of being a mother, but she was imagining the happy reactions on everyone's faces when they found out. At the same time, Ema wanted to be completely reassured of her position before she started telling her friends. "Would it be alright if we waited a little bit before we came out and told people? Like made an official announcement? I want to wrap my brain around all this before we add everyone's reactions to the mix."

Klavier nodded. "That is fine, Fraulein. Whatever you want to do." Ema inhaled a deep breath and thought the sentence that had been running through her head a thousand times now.

She was pregnant with Klavier's child.

Ema's hand came to rest on her stomach. She just couldn't believe there was something growing inside her now. That depended on her for life. That needed her to be responsible for its healthy development and safe delivery. It was just unbelievable to her. She wondered idly if it was a boy or a girl.

Ema stood up. "Do you mind if I lay down for awhile? This has just made me exhausted." Klavier nodded. "Go rest. The baby won't like it if Mom is stressed from a lack of sleep." Klavier chuckled, but Ema frowned. "Please don't call me Mom quite yet. I'm still not used to the idea." Klavier nodded and leaned down to kiss her. When he pulled back, he cupped her cheek in his hand. "I love you Ema. This child of ours only makes me love you more."

Ema blushed and smiled. Klavier smiled widely. "There is that blush I love. I haven't seen that in quite some time. How I missed it..." Ema blushed deeper and yawned. "How long did you want to rest for, Fraulein?" Ema shrugged. "I don't know. An hour or two?" Klavier nodded. "That will work. The guys have been bugging me to go out and hang with them. They complain they haven't seen enough of me, as I've been preoccupied with a certain someone. I'll be out for a couple hours if that's okay with you."

Ema smiled. "It's fine. But tell them too bad. They had you for the past seven years, now it's my turn." She stood on her tiptoes to peck him on the lips, then turned to enter the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Klavier turned around and walked into the living room to retrieve his cell phone. He dialed Deston's number and waited for the drummer to pick up. "Hey stranger, who's this calling?" Klavier laughed. "Your bandmate, you Schwachkopf." Deston laughed. "Well I got the other two Gavinner's with me, the third seems to be missing in action." Klavier rolled his eyes. "The third member is on his way over. What are we doing?"

"Just heading out to lunch somewhere. We're hungry and Raoul ate the last of the food." Klavier heard Raoul protest in the background. "Ah, shut up Cavatin!"

Klavier laughed. "I'll be over in a minute, Deston. We can go feed the hungry Brit and the selfish Italian." Klavier heard Raoul yell again. "Screw you Gavin! We all don't have a girlfriend who can cook for us!" Deston and Seren laughed. Seren piped up "Well, Adagio did have a girlfriend. Then he got his arse dumped! Viola probably got bored with his profane mouth." Deston and Klavier burst out laughing and Klavier heard a growl, a thump, and a crash on the other line. "Achtung! What just happened over there?"

Klavier closed the hotel door behind him and walked down the hallway towards where the Gavinner's were staying.

Deston managed to stop laughing enough to relay what occurred. "Raoul just thumped Seren and knocked him into the couch, then he stormed off to his room. He knocked over a lamp too. Guess he's still sore about that."

Klavier nodded in agreement. Raoul was always the one who did the dumping. He honestly thought it was the first time the Italian had been on the receiving end of a breakup speech. Certainly seemed to have bruised his ego. "I'll be over in a few seconds, D."

At the moment he pressed the 'end call' button he knocked on the door. Deston opened the door and let Klavier in. "There's our missing band member! I was starting to think he'd forgotten about us." Klavier shook his head. "Nein. Should we leave now or is another fight going to break out?"

Seren laughed. "As long as Ray doesn't eat my food, I think we'll be fine." Raoul came back out to join them. "Hey if you don't want me touching your food, then put your name on it. Otherwise it's fair game. Gotta keep myself fed if I wanna be strong enough to go out and see the ladies..." Raoul trailed off and his friends collectively rolled their eyes and pushed him out the door.

The guys walked over to a sports bar. They never noticed a duo of German paparazzi's following the former rock stars all the way to the restaurant and into it. Sitting in the booth next to them, listening for a potential story.

Klavier drummed his fingers on the table and looked out the window, thinking about Ema. Seren nudged Klavier out of his waking slumber and snapped his fingers. "Wake up Gavin! Dreaming about Ema over there?" The guys chuckled at Klavier's distractedness.

Klavier nodded. "Laugh all you guys want, but I am. Something happened today."

Deston raised his eyebrows and ran his hands through his jet black hair. "You and Ema get in a fight or something?"

Klavier shook his head. "Nothing like that. The exact opposite, I suppose. I don't even know if I should tell you guys this or not. She wants to keep it a secret until she's ready to tell everyone." Raoul cut in. "C'mon K, you can tell us. Something's obviously troubling you, dude."

Klavier clasped his palms together and debated internally. He supposed it would be alright to tell the guys. They were going to find out soon enough anyway.

"Well, Ema found out this morning that she's pregnant." Klavier said quietly, or at least it was quiet to him.

Raoul, Deston, and Seren's eyebrows all went up in unison. Their faces were mirror images of each other. "No shit dude. So are you gonna..." Klavier nodded. "Ja." Deston blew out a breath. "Wow, K. Never thought that would be coming out of your mouth."

Klavier nodded. "Believe me, I never expected this either. We're both still trying to wrap our heads around the situation." "Is she going keep the kid?" Klavier nodded. "Ja, I believe so. I want us to. I wouldn't let her give it away anyway."

Seren looked at Klavier. He clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Well congratulations then, mate. Just think, we'll start calling him 'Dad' soon."

The paparazzi sitting next to them looked at each other, nodded, then got up and left. They found the scoop they were looking for. Magazines around the world have been dying for news regarding the rock band. They'd all been under the radar since the split, and magazines were frothing at the mouth to find anything newsworthy on any of the guys.

Well, they just hit the jackpot. Klavier Gavin's girlfriend was pregnant. This was going to explode when it hit the newsstands. It was a big enough scoop when the lid was blown off of the relationship they had been keeping on the D.L for almost a month. This was even bigger.

The guys ate their lunches and chatted about what they've done while they're over the past week. The guys would actually be flying back to the States in a couple days. Deston and Raoul had to get back to work, but Seren said he 'had stuff at home to attend to.'"

As they were walking out of the restaurant, a pretty girl with auburn hair walked past, talking on her cell phone. Raoul's eyes followed her down the street. "I'll see you guys back at the hotel. She looks like she needs some company other than that cell phone..." Raoul sauntered off after the mystery girl and the guys didn't even bother stopping him.

Klavier warned his friends to keep what he told them quiet until him and Ema made the official announcement to everyone, even though he didn't know when that would be. Deston and Seren both nodded and agreed. They'd pass the message along to Raoul.

Deston and Seren stopped off at a grocery store to get food for their room, and Klavier continued back to the hotel room on his own. He checked his phone. He'd been gone a little over an hour. It would take him another 15 minutes or so to get back to the Hilton, and by then Ema would probably want to wake up.

As Klavier was walking down the street, he passed a mother pushing a baby in a stroller. He glanced down at the baby and realized that Ema was having on of those because of him.

His eyes widened and he took in a deep breath.

He just couldn't comprehend the fact that he was going to be a father. Not at this stage in his life anyway. He imagined he'd be into his thirties before he'd consider marriage and children.

But some higher power had other plans for him and Ema, apparently. All either of them could do was take it as a bigger sign that they should be together. He smiled at the thought of spending his life with her, but to think that in less than a year, their lives would change so drastically, was unbelievable to say the least.

He did, like her, wonder what that would mean for her job. She had dreamt of being a forensic scientist almost her entire life, and now she would have only a few months to live her dream, if that. Scientists were very busy with their line of work, from what Klavier gathered seeing the forensics department at the Los Angeles precinct.

He couldn't leave Ema at home with the child for such long periods of time. And that made him wonder how much he'd be able to do as a prosecutor. He'd sometimes be away from his house for a day at a time if he had a big case to work on. He'd sometimes stay at the office into the wee hours of the morning getting paperwork done. One of the few people that sometimes stayed there as late as he did was Ema herself.

He knew that would change the instant she left work for maternity leave. Maternity leave. Never thought those words would be associated with Ema.

The thoughts of everything and how it was going to change was enough to make him wish for a drink of some sort. But whiskey wasn't going to solve anything. As much as he wished it would. Plus Ema would kill him if he came home tipsy or smelling of alcohol.

Plus he had...a child...to think about now. A child. A child. He just couldn't picture himself holding an infant in his arms yet.

Klavier sat down on a bench outside the hotel to collect his thoughts. He sat down for no more than two minutes before a couple of teenage girls came up to him stammering something about wanting an autograph. Ever the fan pleaser, Klavier obliged and gave them what they wanted. The girls ran off squealing and pointing at their respective signatures from the rock star.

Klavier sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. Was that how he wanted his child to be brought up? In the spotlight because of who his or her father was? He knew that eventually the press would back away, but it had been less than half a year since the breakup of the Gavinners and they were still a hot band, despite them no longer being together.

He also wondered how Ema being pregnant with his child would affect her status in the public eye. God only knows the paparazzi hounds will be all over her the second this becomes public knowledge. This would be as big news-wise as when Daryan got arrested and sentenced.

The first of the world-famous Gavinner's to get married and have a child. Klavier laughed as he imagined the collective wail from all the female fans as they discovered one of the most swooned after rock stars was off the market for good. He'd seen the reaction from female fans when it became known that he was simply dating Ema. Girls would walk past them and throw glares Ema's way. She learned to ignore them, but that wasn't the point. It would only get worse as their relationship deepened further.

Deston and the other guys had the occasional relationship, but none of them had been incredibly serious. Christi seemed to have potential in Klavier's eyes. She seemed to really care for the drummer, and he seemed to return the affection. But who knew how long it would last, and if it even would. They didn't have a child binding them together. Not that Klavier was objecting to having a child with Ema, quite the opposite. It's just that he never imagined it would happen so quickly and unexpectedly.

Klavier clicked to the home screen of his phone and realized he'd been gone for almost two hours now.

Klavier pulled himself up and walked up to the top floor in silence. When he got back into the room, all was quiet, so he assumed Ema was still sleeping. He left his motorcycle boots in the foyer and walked to the bedroom. The door was still shut and he saw no light coming from underneath. He slowly pushed the door open and saw Ema fast asleep, on her side, facing the door. She didn't stir when the light from the hallway flooded a few inches of the room.

Klavier walked over and gently shook her awake. "Fraulein, wake up. It's been a couple hours." Ema stirred and blinked her eyes a couple times. "Ugh, do I have to? I feel like shit right now..." Klavier nodded. "Ja, Ema. Remember we promised your sister we'd stop over for a couple hours tonight. She'd be disappointed if we backed out."

Ema sat up and stretched her arms out. Klavier's eyes instinctively went down to eye Ema's still flat stomach. He didn't know why he was already picturing Ema with a baby bump and a pregnancy glow.

Ema pulled herself out of bed slowly and walked into the hallway toward the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and pulled out the large bag of Snackoos. Klavier laughed as he watched Ema shovel down the chocolate snacks as usual. "I must wonder if Snackoos will be a common pregnancy craving for you, or if it will be something else." Ema shrugged. "Dunno. Scientifically it could be anything edible."

Klavier wrapped his arm around Ema's waist and gave it a squeeze. He glanced at the clock. Three in the afternoon. They would have to think about leaving to meet Lana soon. Most likely they would be stopping by to pick up Apollo, Aria, Trucy, and Phoenix as well. He shot the guys a text to see if they wanted to come. Deston and Seren said they were just going to stay in tonight and play some video games. Raoul apparently wasn't back yet from talking to that girl he saw on the street, or whatever is was he ended up doing.

Ema downed the rest of the water and concentrated on keeping her churning stomach calm. She hoped this nausea wouldn't last during the entire pregnancy. She actually got up once while Klavier was gone to throw up what little was in her stomach, but she hadn't felt better afterward. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt a little better.

Klavier was right. She couldn't bail on her sister and the group. If she complained of not feeling well, then everyone would become concerned and start prying. She wanted to keep things as normal for as long as she felt comfortable. She just found out she was pregnant less than 4 hours ago.

The sickness that she had previously believed to be a simple virus wasn't a virus anymore. It was blatantly obvious that she had shown all the beginning signs of pregnancy. Cravings, mood swings, nausea, and exhaustion. Some scientist she was. She couldn't even detect what was really going on in her body.

Ema sighed and rested her head into his chest. If it was up to her, she'd spend the rest of the week just moping around the room and sleeping. That was all she felt like doing.

Klavier kissed her temple. "Come on, let's get ready to leave. Did you want to give Fraulein Alison a call to see if she wanted to join us? I believe you said she lives near the Soho House, ja?" Ema nodded. "Yea she does. She told me it's only a couple blocks from where her apartment is. I'll go call her now."

Ema walked over to her messenger bag in the living room and retrieved it from the side pocket. She scrolled through her contacts list and came to Alison right at the top. The other line rang once, twice, three times, before Alison picked up.

"Hi Ema! What's up?" "Hey Alison, I was calling to see if you wanted to join the group at my sister's hotel room to hang out. We can pick you up on the way if you want." Alison groaned. "I'm sorry Ema, I wish I could. I'm out right now. On a date actually. I met him while I was out running errands today and he asked me out. Well, hold on one second." Alison pressed the phone to her shoulder and the sounds on the other line were muffled. She heard Alison ask this guy if they wanted to hang with Ema's group. Ema couldn't understand what this mystery guy was saying, but it sounded like he said yes. "Sure, we'll be by as soon as we're finished here. What room is your sister in?" Ema answered excitedly. "She's in room 32. On the third floor. Can't wait to see you and meet this mystery guy! How is he?" Alison gave a 'hmm' sound. "I can actually tell you really fast, he went off to take care of the bill. He's really charming, really funny, and he's really hot. Puts my last boyfriend to shame twice over. Although for some reason, he looks really familiar. Can't put my finger on where I've seen him around before. Some private investigator I am, huh?" Alison laughed and Ema joined in. Klavier looked inquiringly at Ema. She waved her hand to tell him she'd let him in when she got off. "Well anyway, he sounds really nice. We'll meet you two over there soon!" Ema hung up and smiled.

"Alison is going to meet us over at the Soho House after she's finished with her date. Apparently she met someone while she was out today. She seems to think she's seen him before, but has no clue where. I'm sure it'll come to her." Ema shrugged. She hoped this guy was nice, after what Alison told her of her previous boyfriends, she needed a good one for a change.

Ema threw on a clean shirt and pants and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She yawned as she and Klavier walked out the door and down to the lobby. Klaver got the driver to come around and pick them up. As they rode through the streets of Berlin, Ema rested her head on Klavier's shoulder and dozed off. It was about a 20 minute drive to where Lana was at. They did stop off and pick up the other four members of the group at the B&B.

Ema acted surprisingly normal with everyone as they talked during the remainder of the car ride. Trucy told them about going to see a musical and spending time with her mother. Lamirior would be returning to the States in a few weeks to begin her tour in America, but it had been several months since they had seen each other face to face. Lamirior told Trucy that she was going to have the eye correction surgery in a month. There was an appreciative murmur throughout the group.

They pulled up to the hotel and the driver dropped them off at the entrance. Klavier told the driver to come back in about three hours. The driver nodded and pulled away.

They all strode in and made their way up to Lana's room. She opened the door for them with an ecstatic grin on her face. "Welcome to my humble German abode for the next week and a half!" Everyone came in and looked around Lana's suite. The layout was actually similar to Ema and Klavier's room, but very different as far as the decoration style went. It was very abstract, but it worked.

Lana pulled a bottle of red wine out of a bucket of ice. "Anyone want a glass? The hotel gave it to me when I checked it, but I'm not drinking alone." Aria and Phoenix both accepted a glass, but everyone else, especially Ema declined. Everyone dismissed her rejection of the alcohol, as Ema wasn't a big drinker anyway. Trucy made a passing comment about how he should just drink his favorite grape juice instead. "It's better than icky smelling wine, Daddy." Everyone tittered with laughter at Trucy's naivety. If only she knew what her father's 'grape juice' actually was.

As everyone got settled into the living room, there was another knock at the door. Ema assumed it had to be Alison and turned around in her seat to face the door. She smiled as she saw her friend walk through the door and hug Lana, but that smile turned to a frown and a look of shock when she saw who came in behind the brunette.

Raoul Adagio. The very man she swore to not let Alison meet in person.

Ema slapped her palm to her forehead and groaned. Klavier looked at her face questioningly. Ema, sensing his eyes on her, simply shook her head and offered no further explanation.

Ema grumbled to herself. "This is this funny, charming, and sexy guy she met? He's cocky, full of himself, and stupid!" Ema rolled her eyes and forced a smile.

Alison laid eyes on Ema, and ran over for a hug. "Ema! Good to see you!"

Klavier took a long look at Alison and wondered why he didn't recognize her when she passed the guys on the street earlier that day. Alison was the one Raoul went chasing after on the way out of the sports bar. That sure was a coincidence. Alison put her hand on Raoul's arm. "Everyone, this is Ray. I met him earlier today."

The other members of the group waved nonchalantly, not knowing Alison didn't know who Raoul was.

Ema's mouth was open, shocked that Alison wasn't recognizing the bassist. She claimed she was a fan of the Gavinner's, but apparently hadn't looked at one of their posters in awhile, because she had no trace of recognition when she looked up at Raoul's tanned face. Raoul looked over to where Klavier and Ema were sitting. "Hey Gavin! Where's Aded and Cavatin? They bumming it back at the room? The little shits, they should have come out, we're leaving in two days!"

Klavier nodded. "Ja. They were wondering when you'd get back to the room, but you were still gone when we left. Now we can see why." Alison had a look of confusion on her face. She looked back and forth between Klavier and Raoul. "Wait a second. Cavatin? Aded? As in Deston and Seren?" Her jaw dropped open in surprise and glee. "Wait a minute. I know where I've seen you before. You're Raoul Adagio!" Alison slapped her palm to her cheek in embarrassment. "Some Gavinner's fan I say I am. Didn't even recognize the bassist. Why did you tell me who you were?"

Raoul shrugged. "You didn't ask. Ray is a nickname, so it wasn't a complete lie." Alison rolled her eyes. "You still could have told me. I spent the entire date wondering where the hell I had seen you before. I -" Alison started rambling and stopped herself mid-sentence. "Sorry, I do that sometimes." Raoul laughed and slung an arm over Alison's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, babe. Ya know now." Alison shrugged. "YeahIsupposeit'sfine."

The group all sat down and talked for awhile. Edgeworth came up in the conversation eventually. Ema perked up at the mention of Miles' name. It never occurred to her that they were in the same city as him and would have been able to meet up. "Why didn't I think of that? I'll give him a call when we get back to the room. Him and Valerie would probably love to have company over."

Lana and Phoenix both perked up. It had been years since they had seen Edgeworth's wife and children. Milly and Gregory would be nine and seven years old by now. Ema clapped a palm to her cheek as she realized how long it had been since she had seem then. They probably wouldn't even recognize her. Ema saw Valerie a couple months ago when she was working on some cases in Los Angeles, but Lana hadn't seen her old friend since she moved over to Berlin with her husband almost ten years ago.

Phoenix spoke first. "That's an excellent idea. Valerie's been telling me to come visit her and the children for awhile. They've been emailing me saying they want to see 'Uncle Feenie'."

Everyone laughed at Phoenix's childish nickname given to him by the kids. Apollo, Aria, and Trucy had yet to meet to Edgeworth children or his wife, but had heard about them from Phoenix. Ema addressed everyone.

"Well, I'll call over there and we'll all get together before we leave. Isn't it crazy we only have a week and a half left here?" Ema couldn't believe how quickly their time in Germany had gone by. Everyone nodded in agreement.

But now time was going to fly by in general for her, with the thoughts of the pregnancy and everything coming with that. Ema wasn't ready to tell everyone the news, even though now scientifically would have been a good situation to do so.

Ema curled into Klavier and snuggled into his shoulder. She was getting tired again. "Do you mind if we go soon?" She whispered in his ear. Klavier shook his head. Trucy actually yawned as well. "Daddy, can we go back to the room soon?" Phoenix nodded. Ema stood up and pulled Klavier with her. "We were going to leave soon too. Raoul, did you want a ride back to the Hilton?"

Raoul looked at Alison. She nodded. "Go with them. My apartment is only a few blocks away. I'll be fine." Raoul shrugged. "You sure?" Alison nodded again. "-" She stopped herself in mid-ramble again and blushed. Everyone said goodbye to Lana and promised to be at her birthday party. Klavier and Ema would be hosting a little party for the group tomorrow afternoon.

The drive back to the Hilton after they dropped off Phoenix and the others at the B&B was a blur for Ema. She sent Alison a text telling her to respond when she made it in safely and that they needed to have a serious talk very soon. Then she fell asleep on Klavier's shoulder and heard random snippets of a conversation between him and Raoul while she dozed off. Klavier gently shook her awake when they returned to the hotel and she groggily walked upstairs with Klavier. The last thing she remembered that night was flopping into bed and falling straight to sleep.

The following morning, she awoke feeling rather rested and well for the first time in almost a week. The entire morning, her stomach didn't feel queasy and she wasn't as tired as she thought she'd be. Ema shrugged and chalked it up to getting a decent amount of rest.

She spent the morning getting everything ready for Lana's party, and while she took a break from the preparations, she dialed Miles' Germany home phone number. It had been awhile since she punched those digits in.

The phone rang once, twice, and a bubbly female voice answered the call. "Edgeworth residence. Valerie speaking." Ema smiled. "Hi Valerie! It's Ema Skye!" On the other end, Valerie squealed in excitement and she heard two children's voices in the background. "Mommy, who's that on the phone?" Valerie held her phone over the speaker. "It's a friend of Daddy's. You remember Ms. Skye right? The one who I worked with the forensics on a few cases a couple months ago?" A little female voice piped up. "Oh yeah, the one you said eats the chocolate snack thingies and yells at her boss." Ema blushed at the way Milly remembered her.

"Anyway, how are you doing? What spurred on a call?" Ema took a deep breath. "I'm actually in Germany at the moment. Berlin to be exact. I'm with Lana, Phoenix, Klavier, and other friends of mine. We were hoping to swing by for a visit sometime, if that was alright." Valerie squealed again. "Yes, that would be wonderful! When are you all free to come over? Miles has me staying at home again. Said with the few cases I did with you a couple months back, I needed to come back home and stay here for awhile. So whenever you guys want to come over should be fine with me."

Ema thought about the coming days for a moment.

Tomorrow afternoon was no good for Apollo, Aria, and Alison. Apollo and Aria would once again be doing whatever they had been doing on their own, and Alison had a quickie investigation to complete for a client. The Gavinner's would be flying home tomorrow morning. Lana's birthday party today was the last group outing they'd be present for in Germany. Tomorrow evening was Lamiroir's concert, but the following day they were all free, to the best of Ema's knowledge. She would love for them all to get together at least one time before they returned. They had only ten days left before the return flight to the States was upon them.

"How about in three days we all come over? Scientifically speaking, everyone should be available to spend an afternoon with you and the family. The Gavinner's will be back home by then, but everyone else is staying for the remainder of the trip." Valerie tittered with excitement. It reminded Ema of Trucy's bubbly personality. "That sounds awesome! Give me a call when you guys want to come over. Do you need the address?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Phoenix is the only one of us who's been over to your house in Berlin before, but even that's been several years. Just text me it and we'll give it to the driver on Thursday. I'll talk to you soon Valerie!" "Bye Ema! You too!" Valerie hung up and Ema smiled. It would be good to see Valerie again. She worked with the freelance detective on three different cases since Ema became a detective herself. Lana actually knew Valerie better than Ema did.

Lana and Valerie had been friends for years, since Lana was released from her incarceration when Ema was 17. Lana began working at the same firm as Valerie, and they've been friends ever since. Lana kept in touch with Valerie through lots of emailing and international phone calls. It was difficult for them to synch up schedules for a phone call, given the nine hour time difference between Berlin and Los Angeles.

It had been years since Ema had seen the Edgeworth children. Milly and Gregory were their names. Ema remembered Milly as a little girl who was smart, intellectually, for her age, and wanted to be a defense attorney (much to her father's chagrin). Gregory was a confident little boy who had a love for music that paralleled Klavier's.

Ema's phone beeped again and it was a text message from Valerie with an address and simple directions should they need them. Ema also noticed she had an unread message from Alison last night telling Ema that she made it back to her apartment fine, and that they should have another shopping day before she left to return home. Ema typed out a quick response, agreeing, asking if the day after Lamiroir's concert worked for her. Alison immediately answered, saying yes it was, and that she'd pick Ema up in her car. Apparently there was a nice strip mall on the other side of town she wanted to show Ema.

Ema glanced at the clock, and realized the group would be arriving soon. Klavier was in the living room watching television. He tried to help out with preparations for the party, but she shooed him away, saying she needed to keep active. She was hoping the state of feeling well would continue. Nothing like feeling shitty to ruin a once-in-a-lifetime vacation.

She got the cake out and set in on the counter next to the refrigerator. She pulled out a couple wine coolers if anyone wanted them, and set the sodas next to the glasses she had pulled out. Nothing left to do at that point.

She looked down at her outfit of jean capris and a white button down shirt. Ema, being the paranoid secret-keeper that she was at the moment, wore a looser fitting shirt. Even though her stomach was still perfectly flat, and wouldn't start changing for another month or two, she was still determined to minimize any kind of change happening in her body. She still had no idea when she would tell everyone. Maybe once they got back home.

It was still very early in the pregnancy. She would be at the two month mark the day they returned home. Ema's hand settled on her stomach for the hundredth time.

A knock at the door broke Ema from her daydream and she heard men's voices in the hallway. She walked over and opened the door to reveal Deston, Seren, and Raoul. She pointed to the drummer and the guitarist. "You two can come in." She pointed to the bassist. "You, not so much." Deston and Seren laughed while Raoul pushed past them and Ema. "Aw come on, Ema don't be so cold. What'd I do this time?"

Ema shut the door behind the other two rockers and pouted. "I swore I'd never let you meet Alison. She's had enough idiot boyfriends in her life without adding you to the laundry list of them. Besides, you're leaving tomorrow morning, why'd you even go on a date with her?" Raoul shrugged. "Cause she's hot. Not about to let a pretty girl like her walk past me without even an introduction. Besides, she seemed nice once we started talking. Does suck that she lives over here though."

Ema omitted a detail she knew about Alison to him. He didn't need to know she was considering moving back to the States soon. Ema figured she was doing her friend a favor. She shrugged and said nothing further on the subject.

The party was similar to New Years, in that it was low-key. The group simply came over, and sat around and talked. Alison came over for a short spell, but couldn't stay long, as she had a case she was finishing up for a client. Raoul followed her downstairs, and came back ten minutes later. Ema rolled her eyes, hoping Alison didn't develop any feelings for the Italian fop.

They sang Happy Birthday to Lana, and everyone had a piece of cake. Ema declined eating anything else that night.

Ema managed to keep her cool and not show the worry that was plaguing her mind. She did throw up once during the party, but lied and said she had some bad eggs the other day for breakfast. No one looked suspicious and no one questioned her.

Ema did the minimum cleaning before she went to bed. For some reason, she was inexplicably hot, so she went to bed in just her underwear. Klavier followed her into bed a few minutes later and cuddled Ema.

She sighed in contentment and fell asleep quickly in the arms of the man she loved.

A gentle stream of sunlight filtered through the curtains into the hotel room. Klavier awoke from his slumber and stirred slightly. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful vision. Ema, curled up naked against him, still fast asleep. He loved the innocent look on her face while she slept. His eyes graze downward and appreciate Ema's physical beauty as well. To him, she is everything a man could ask for and more.

And now she was the woman carrying his child. He smiled as he pictured Ema cradling a tiny baby in her arms.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear "Fraulein, wake up." Ema squinted her face, stirred, and buried her head further into the pillow. Klavier stroked his hand up and down her arm in an attempt to wake her up. "Fraulein, wake up" Klavier whispered once more. Ema stirred again, turned over to face him and smiled when their eyes met. He propped himself up on his elbow and leaned down to kiss her. She immediately buried her fingers in his long hair. He could feel her smiling and pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss. He opened her mouth with a probe of his tongue and she moaned quietly in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his back and ran her hands up and down his lean muscles, and in the front to admire his toned chest. Klavier is moving his hand around her stomach and her waist, and then moved his hand from her waist down a little lower.

His fingers teased at the edge of her panties and began to pull them down Ema's slender hips. Ema rolled from her side onto her back to give him better access. Klavier made quick work of her underwear and tossed them aside. He teasingly danced his middle finger around the edge of her vagina, making her whimper with desire. He dipped his finger inside and Ema moaned loudly as he did so. He continued the movements with his hand and leaned his head down to kiss her neck. As Ema's desire built and grew, she felt herself grow more desperate for release. Klavier saw the emotions on her face changing as she gripped the sheets tight in her fist and he knew she was close to the edge. He put a second finger inside her and used his thumb to work her clitoris and Ema gasped as the climax came upon her with a crash.

Ema's breathing returned to normal as she stared at Klavier. "This is what got us into this predicament. You had to go and seduce me, now look where we are."

Ema's memory suddenly came back to her, rewinding two months. This is the exact scenario that came to her in her dreams several times. Now that she realized the connection, the hotel room did look incredibly familiar. She couldn't believe she made the connection before. As she surveyed the room, it was the same exact hotel room she saw in her dream.

Lana was going to positively laugh when she heard about this.

Ema leaned over to kiss Klavier, then pushed herself out of bed. Klavier followed suit and pulled on a pair of boxers and pajama pants. "I am so excited for Lamiroir's concert tonight. I know it's going to be amazing. I missed the last one because a certain fop had me watching from backstage..."

Klavier laughed and walked over to where Ema was getting dressed. "You do enjoy holding that over my head. You love me though." Ema rolled her eyes and smirked. "You're lucky I do. Otherwise..." Ema trailed off

Klavier waited for Ema to finish her sentence, but when he realized she wasn't going to, they both laughed.

The morning was uneventful. Ema wasn't feeling good again that morning, and she was mad she couldn't take any medication. She knew the cause of why she was feeling icky, and she had mixed feelings about it. Ema couldn't believe that this time yesterday, she was just getting back from the pharmacy and waiting for the test results. It feels like so much has happened within that short span of time, but scientifically, a lot hadn't.

It was just some life-altering news that made the day seem more weighted. The usual questions ran through Ema's mind. How was she going to tell everyone the secret, how was this going to change her career, was she alright with it changing her career path...She didn't have the answers to those questions yet, but she had a feeling they would come in due time. She knew that someone or something would give her the answers she needed to figure out.

For now, she was going to enjoy the remainder of her vacation, starting with a concert starring a singing genius, spending time with her newfound friend, reconnecting with old friends, and being with her loved ones. Especially the man by her side, who looked like he was going to be with her for a long, long time.

She smiled.

Author's Notes: I am both happy and exhausted at this moment. This is another monster chapter that ended up being 16 full pages on my word processing software. But somehow, this chapter managed to come into being in less than 3 days. Can someone please remind me how I managed that?

I am soo excited to see Lunaroxi's characters make their literary debut in LILA. The Edgeworth family looks like a fun bunch, and I look very much forward to bringing them back in Chapter 24, as well as 25! I hope she is pleased with their introduction in this chapter, and will be pleased with everything else I do with Valerie, Milly, and Gregory. Thanks to Stormy for doing the bit of proofreading she did for our friend Seren, I got a bit more insight into the Brit's mind as a result.

Chapter 3 of The Sibling Bond is up next. Also excited to get back to that, as we are right at the time of Turnabout Serenade, and we all know what that means unfortunately...

But Chapter 24 will be here before we know it, and trust me when I say, it's not going to be short on the drama and epicness that you guys have come to expect from me. Of course 24 will pale in the light of 25...teehee that's all I'll say for now. ^_^ Farewell my good friends, review please and thank you!

German Translations:

-Tante: Aunt

-Schwachkopf: Moron


	27. Chapter 24

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 24

"More Turnabout Shock"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or cases in Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This storyline here, however is completely original and was created by me.

Second Disclaimer: I can't claim credits for the funniest OC's ever, Seren, Deston, and Raoul. They belong to Stormy, who is awesome. I say it every time but it's the truth. It looks like the Gavinner's will be done for the remainder of LILA, but hopefully they will be coming back in the sequel! (^_^)

Third Disclaimer: The Edgeworth family, including Valerie, Milly, and Gregory belong to Lunaroxi (of course we know Miles belongs to Capcom) Hope y'all enjoy them!

The car pulled up to the concert hall that would be hosting Lamiroir's performance. Ema and Klavier stepped out of the car and strode inside.

The entranceway to the hall was enormous, but luxurious. It had a mahogany finish to the interior and had magnificent chandeliers hanging from two spots on the ceiling. The deep maroon carpet worked perfectly with the mahogany of the walls, giving it an old-fashioned feel. Klavier and Ema walked over to the ticket validation station and handed their passes to the attendant. The employee walked them into the amphitheater and pointed them in the direction of their seats.

Klavier kept his hand on the small of Ema's back as they wound their way through the aisles and spotted the group down toward the front. Knowing Lamiroir, she arranged for her friends to have the best seats available, front and center.

"Think this concert will be alright without pyrotechnics?" Ema joked, referring to the Gavinner's concert that had Lamiroir as a guest singer. Although Ema understood the sentimental value the guitar had possessed for Klavier, she still found it amusing that he had grumbled so much over the loss of a guitar. To this day, he sometimes bemoaned how the other instruments in his collection just didn't sound as perfect as the Borginian counterpart.

Klavier frowned, but rolled his eyes in amusement. "Nein, it probably won't be as exciting, but it will still be nice."

Everyone in the group was present, with the exception of Apollo and Aria. Phoenix told Ema and Klavier that they were on their way from dinner and would be arriving shortly. The concert would be starting in fifteen minutes time.

Ema sat down next to Lana, who had Phoenix and Trucy on her right, and Ema and Klavier on her left.

As the group discussed what Lamiroir would most likely do during her show, Ema's mind wandered to this morning.

Ema, Lana, and Klavier had seen the Gavinner's off to the airport this morning. Their flight back to the States was at eleven, so they were walking in at ten. They walked as far as they could with the rockers, then saw them off at the gate. Lana hugged all the guys goodbye, as did Ema. She quickly hugged Deston and Seren, and grudgingly gave Raoul an embrace as well.

Raoul may be irritating, but she supposed he wasn't all that bad. Although she would probably have a better opinion of him if he hadn't managed to meet Alison.

Ema meant to have a conversation with Alison about that relationship status, if there even was one. Alison did mention she was thinking hard about returning to the States permanently, but had no idea as to where she would be living, or when she would be moving back. She hoped her friend hadn't already developed any kind of feelings for the Italian, since it would be awhile before they would see each other again. Alison had confided her mishaps with previous boyfriends, and how she always seemed to fall for the same guy. From what Alison told Ema, Raoul fit the bill in similarities to her exes.

After they returned from the airport, Ema lounged on the couch, reading a book. It was odd for her to be reading something other than her forensics textbook. That was literally the only thing that Ema read when she had been preparing for her exam. Thoughts of her results made Ema bouncy with excitement. They should be coming in in the next few days, and she made Gumshoe promise to call when the results hit the department mailbox.

Bringing Ema back to the present, the lights dimmed and the curtain opened. Lamiroir was standing slightly off center, with a fog machine creating a swirl of air around her.

Just as Lamiroir began the notes of her first ballad, Apollo and Aria snuck in and slid into their seats. They were both slightly out of breath, from making it literally in the nick of time.

The concert was enthralling from start to finish, and as Lamiroir took her final bow, she gave a special thanks to her two children for being in attendance. This was the first time they had been to a solo concert of their mother's, and they were both in awe of the pure singing talent she possessed. Now it wasn't much of a surprise where Trucy got her stage charisma from.

On the drive back to the hotel, Ema texted Valerie, telling her she was excited to come over. She also asked if coming over at noon would be fine. Valerie texted back as they were pulling into the Hilton, saying that that was wonderful. Ema then texted Alison, asking if they wanted to hang out tomorrow night.

When they got back into the hotel room, Ema's phone actually rang with a phone call instead of a text message. It was Alison's number flashing on the screen.

Ema sat down on the sofa and flipped her phone open. "Hi Alison, surprised you called this late, a text would have been fine." Alison's voice sounded rather far away, as if she were in a small space. "Sorry, it's just easier to call and tell you what I had in mind instead of sending a five page text message. How about you just stay over with me at my apartment tomorrow? We can walk around tomorrow and go shopping the following day. There's one other strip mall I think you and I would have fun at. The only thing is, it's on the far end of town and I'd have to drive us. We could walk, but we'd be wasting time, as it's an hour walk from my house."

"Hold on one minute. Let me double check." Ema leaned over the edge of the couch to see where Klavier was. She saw a light coming from down the hallway, so she assumed the bedroom. "Klavier?" Klavier walked out in just his jeans. "Ja, Fraulein?" Ema pressed the phone to her chest. "Do you mind if I stay over at Alison's tomorrow night after we're done at the Edgeworths? She says she has a little bit more shopping she wants us to do."

Klavier nodded. He needed to get Ema off with someone anyway. He had something he needed to do, and he couldn't have her with him. "Ja, that is fine. Where are you going?" Ema shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. She said it was on the other side of Berlin and that she'd need to drive us there to make it easier." Klavier nodded. "Nein, go have fun. We don't have much time left here anyway, spend it with Alison."

Ema smiled and returned to talking to Alison. "Sounds like a plan to me. Klavier told us to have fun. I'm not sure how long we'll be over at Miles and Valerie's house for, but I'd guess we'll be on our way no later than five. Is that alright?" Ema heard a car door open and shut. "That'll be fine. I just finished up an investigation today, and I'll be doing paperwork for it until you get here. Just shoot me a text when you're on your way."

"Will do. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night!" Alison put the phone in between her shoulder and ear as she put her key into the lock. "Night girl!" Ema flipped her phone shut and padded into the bedroom. She pulled her jeans off and put on a pair of pajama shorts.

Ema walked back into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she re-entered the bedroom, Klavier was there waiting for her, him half-asleep as well. She slid under the covers and snuggled into Klavier's side. She closed her eyes and came to a decision.

"As soon as we get home, I want to tell everyone. About the pregnancy. I think by then I'll be ready to share the news. Is that okay with you?" Klavier nodded and kissed her temple. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

Klavier thought that would be a good time to tell everyone. They would have another piece of news to tell everyone at the same time anyway.

The following afternoon...

Phoenix knocked on the double front doors of the Edgeworth mansion. The residence in Germany was much larger than the spare house Miles had in the States. This had two levels, with a balcony overlooking the front yard.

Two pairs of footsteps raced to the door and a young girl answered the door. Her

hazel eyes lit up at the sight of Phoenix and she wrapped her skinny arms around his waist. "Uncle Feenie! I missed you!"

Phoenix picked Milly up in his arms and gave her a hug. He set her down next to her brother. Gregory stayed quiet, his brown eyes grazing over the entire group standing on the porch.

Ema's eyes widened and she smiled when she laid eyes on little Gregory Edgeworth. If she didn't know better, she'd say he was almost a carbon copy of a young Klavier. His blonde hair was short, cropped in a very similar fashion to Klavier when he made his prosecuting debut. He also had a 'G' necklace, made from what looked like a bottle top. Ema knelt down to his eye level. "Hi Gregory, I'm Ema. Do you remember me?" Gregory nodded and gave a half smile. He turned on his heel and ran back into the house.

Milly rolled her eyes at her brother. "I'm sorry. He's been in a bad mood all day since I made cookies and wouldn't let him have any, but he'll get over it. Knowing him he'll go play his guitar and sulk until I let him have one." Her brown pigtails swung as she turned around and held the door open for everyone.

Klavier raised his eyebrows. "Gregory likes to play the guitar? He has good taste." Milly pointed to the adjacent room. "He's probably in the music room. He spends most of his time in there when he isn't outside playing with me. We were racing this morning. I beat him every time, the slowpoke." Milly grinned. She had always been a faster runner than her brother.

Lana sidestepped around Phoenix. "Where is your mother, Milly?" Milly motioned for them to follow. "Mom! Everyone is here!" Milly turned to Trucy and asked if they wanted to go up to her room. Trucy nodded and they ran up the stairs.

Valerie was in the kitchen pulling drinks out. She turned around and her face lit up when she saw everyone standing in front of her. She squealed and hurried over to hug her friends. She oohed at how Lana's clothing style had changed, looked surprised at Phoenix's hobo-like attire, and excitedly shook Aria, Apollo, Trucy, and Klavier's hands.

She turned to Apollo. "Phoenix has told me so much about you. Making a big name for yourself in such a short period of time. And to have a partner at the firm already! Awesome to see ambitious young people changing the L.A law scene!" Valerie turned to Ema. "I got ahold of some forensics things I think you'll like. Remind me to give them to you later." Valerie looked at Klavier by Ema's side. "Gregory has been excited to meet you. He's such a big Gavinner's fan. He took up the guitar after hearing your music."

Klavier chuckled and nodded. "Ja, I saw his choice of accessories. It seems we are appealing to an even younger crowd than I thought. I'll have to go talk to him. We could have a little protegee on our hands!" Valerie nodded and laughed. "He's in the music room by the front door. Go see him, I'm sure he'd love to have you teach him something."

Klavier nodded, squeezed Ema's waist, then excused himself from the group. Milly and Trucy came bounding back down the stairs. Milly grabbed Phoenix's hand. "Uncle Feenie, you didn't tell me Polly was a defense attorney too!"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, and a good one at that. You ought to talk to him." Phoenix turned to Apollo. "Milly wants to be a defense attorney when she grows up. Annoys the daylights out of Miles." Everyone laughed at the irony of one of the most famous prosecutors in the world having a child who wanted to be the exact opposite of him in the legal world. Milly pulled Apollo, Phoenix, and Aria into the living room to talk to them about law.

Trucy and Lana stayed in the kitchen with Ema and Valerie. Valerie turned to Lana. "So how is life going for you? Anyone special at the moment? You haven't mentioned a boyfriend in ages, girl!" Lana laughed and shook her head. "No, no. Being Head Prosecutor doesn't exactly leave me a lot of time for dating, even if he worked in law enforcement."

Valerie leaned on her elbows on the counter and all the ladies sat down around the table to talk. "How about you Ema? Doing good I see. Didn't know you were dating Klavier Gavin! You working in Forensics yet?"

Ema shook her head. "Nope, still just doing detective work. My test results come in any day now, and I have someone back home ready to call me as soon as they arrive. I'm hoping to get a job offer somewhere close by." Lana glanced sideways at her sister. "Not at the L.A. precinct, Em. They're completely full. They just hired two replacement scientists last month." Ema's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? Oh no..."

Ema's mind drifted to what she'd do now. She really didn't want to transfer to another precinct, because that meant she wouldn't be working with her sister and her boyfriend.

A bad feeling suddenly twisted its way into her stomach, but she took a deep breath to calm herself. There was someone else who depended on her to be calm. Her hand discreetly settled on her stomach and stayed there. She had to be scientific and rational about this. A solution would come.

Valerie and the others continued to catch up. She asked Trucy about what it was like to be a working magician, and the two giggled over some of Trucy's tricks. She eagerly did her Amazing Mr. Hat trick for Valerie, which had the add-on that her father got her for Christmas. Valerie laughed in amazement at how talented the young girl was.

After an hour, Milly came back out and asked if she could go watch the news. Valerie allowed it, and she went into the den where the television was. Phoenix, Apollo, and Aria went outside to go take a look around the backyard.

Valerie clapped her hands. "Ooh Ema, I almost forgot. I have some equipment I thought you'd like. Had some extra things given to me right after I did my last case with you. Hold one one second." Valerie scampered upstairs and they could hear her pounding footsteps as she ran around looking for it.

Lana looked at her sister. "She's still the same. Bubbly and full of energy. She hasn't changed in the ten years that I've known her. She must be a handful for Miles." The sisters laughed at what a seemingly odd couple the vivacious Valerie and the serious Miles were. But they complimented each other. He kept her in check, she brought him out.

Right as Valerie was coming back down the stairs with a small box in her arms, her husband walked back through the door. Valerie smiled and ran over to her husband. "Hello Edgey-poo. I missed you." She wrapped her arm around her husband's waist as they walked back into the kitchen. "I've been gone for but a couple hours, dear." Miles chuckled and his smile widened when he saw the company that was in his kitchen.

Ema walked over to give her longtime friend a hug. "Good to see you again! Your house is amazing, it's so different from your house in the States. I can't believe how big Milly and Gregory are. It's been years since I've seen them."

Miles nodded. He himself couldn't believe how the years had flown past. "Ema, have you gotten the results from your Forensics exam yet? I know they must be getting close, if they haven't arrived already." Ema shook her head sadly. "Nope, no word from Gumshoe yet. I made him promise to call as soon as they came in. They should be here before I leave to return home."

Miles nodded. "Where is Klavier? I assumed he'd be with you, Ema." She blushed and shook her head. "He's with your son. I hear Gregory has a real niche for music." Miles nodded again. "Yes, that has been his passion since he could read. Valerie has been great with taking him to his guitar lessons, he really enjoys them."

Valerie smiled and leaned against Miles. "Not as amazing as you've been with our daughter. Miles takes her into the office a lot so she can see what being a lawyer is like. She's fascinated with everything he does. She counting down the days until she can go into a courtroom with him. She's already starting to prepare for her bar exam. She can't take it until she's 13, but better early than late. Afraid to face your daughter in court someday?"

Miles chuckled and shook his head. "Not at all. I imagine it will be an interesting day when two Edgeworth's face off against each other in a courtroom."

Everyone laughed at the outcome of such a trial. Two perfectionist Edgeworth's opposing each other. It'd be like facing Von Karma against Von Karma, or facing the Gavin brothers against each other in court.

Klavier and Gregory came out into the kitchen. Gregory had a huge grin on his face and Klavier's was the same. "We do have a little musical protegee on our hands. Your son is amazing at the guitar. I daresay he will be an incredible player as he gets older." Gregory ran into the den to join his sister watching television.

Ema glanced at her watch. Two in the afternoon. They still had a couple hours here. Ema looked over at the box that Valerie had brought down with her. "So what's in the box?" Ema was curious.

Valerie gasped. "Oh I forgot I brought it down with me! Here let me show you." Valerie pulled several things out of the box. "Brand new Bunsen burner. A set of glass vials.

Cell scrapers, for the real heavy duty forensic cases. And a molecular odor absorber. They gave this to me, but since I don't work as much as you do, and you'll be starting your forensics career soon, I figure you'd put it to better use than me."

Ema grinned like a child in a candy store, but then her smile diminished slightly when she remembered her secret. She'd only have half a year working as a scientist, if that, before she had to go on maternity leave. The disappointment stayed for a moment, but Ema shook herself out of it and pasted on a fake smile. "Thank you so much Valerie, this is so generous of you! I can't wait to use it."

Klavier, being in tune to Ema's emotions, noticed the sadness that glazed her eyes for a split second before it went away. He knew she was upset that she wouldn't get much time to work with it. They'd have to figure out a compromise so she could do her science somehow.

Ema pulled the box across the counter and skimmed over the label of the packaged items. She'd never used cell scrapers or an odor absorber before. She couldn't wait to use them on a crime scene.

The rest of the afternoon was spent sitting around and catching up on each other's lives. Valerie eagerly asked everyone questions about their activities. Milly and Gregory stayed in front of the television watching the news, but Gregory left to bring back his guitar so he could play it during commercials.

Miles and Phoenix went down the hallway to his office to catch up in private. It had been some time since the old friends had seen each other, and Miles was most curious as to the reason behind Phoenix's current attire. This wasn't the groomed lawyer whom he'd faced off during battle in the courtroom. He was well aware of Phoenix being stripped of his badge, but wasn't aware that Phoenix had backslid so much to a shadow of his former self. Phoenix had a lot to tell him about the instigation of the Jurist System. There had been talks of bringing the system overseas.

When everyone starting heading toward the door, Klavier pulled Valerie aside for a brief moment. "Fraulein Valerie, would it be alright if I stopped by tomorrow by myself? I have something I need to show you, as well as ask you some advice." Valerie smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, what about?" Klavier shook his head. "I can't say anything with the entire group here. It has to remain a secret, but I will tell you everything tomorrow." Valerie nodded again and saw everyone out the door.

Ema gave a funny look as she watched him pull Valerie aside for a second to ask her something. Valerie's eyes had fluttered to meet Ema's gaze as Klavier said something, but what it was he said, she had no idea.

Miles shook hands with all the men in the group, and gave a friendly hug to Aria and Trucy. He warmly hugged both the Skye sisters, telling them to not be strangers. The Atlantic wasn't that large an ocean to cross. They both promised to visit soon.

Milly and Gregory ran out to say goodbye. Milly gave Phoenix another hug, and made him promise to email her soon. Phoenix nodded. Gregory promised to practice his guitar a lot so someday he could rock as much as Klavier. "I will have to bring you all over sometime. It would be a pleasure to play music alongside of you, Gregory. And I must say, you have a great hairstyle." Klavier ruffled Gregory's hair, and the boy shook his head. "What are you talking about? My hair grew out like this, what made you think otherwise?"

Valerie smiled and rolled her eyes. She met Klavier's eyes and mouthed 'No it didn't." Klavier smiled knowingly and wound his fingers through Ema's as they walked back down the drive to where the car was waiting for them. Ema sent Alison a quick text message saying they were leaving the Edgeworth's now.

Ema had packed an overnight bag, as they were dropping her off at Alison's straightaway. The B&B was on the way to Alison's apartment, and Lana decided to leave with the others. She had yet to see where the other four were staying. So for the remainder of the drive, Ema and Klavier had the car to himself. She rested her hand on his knee.

"So what are you going to do tonight? Scientifically, you're on your own tonight. Going to be lonely up there without me, huh?" Ema smiled. Klavier smirked and leaned down to kiss her briefly. "Ja, it will be, but I will actually be out for a couple hours. I have some things I need to attend to, and I might...how you say...'catch a flick' while I am out." Ema nodded. "Sounds good. What errands do you have to run? We still have food and I'm not getting any souvenirs. Don't want to look like more of a tourist than I have to." Ema laughed and Klavier joined in.

"No, just a thing or two I have to get. You'll find out soon enough." Ema's brow furrowed in confusion. "Care to elaborate? Scientifically, that was really vague." Klavier shook his head and tightened his arm around her shoulders. "Patience, Fraulein. I have told you before that it is a virtue." Ema, being the impatient woman that she was, just pouted and sifted through her messenger bag. She pulled out a bag of Snackoos and munched furiously to distract her from the irritation of being out of the loop with whatever he was up to.

Ema gave the driver directions to Alison's apartment. When the driver pulled up to the curb, Ema pushed the door open. "Fraulein, do you want me to walk you up?" Ema shook her head. "No, that's not necessary. I'll text you tomorrow when Alison and I are done shopping and we're on our way back." Klavier nodded. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." As Ema had one leg out the door and ready to stand up, Klavier pulled her back in for a passionate but brief kiss. "I love you Ema." Ema smiled and looked into his slate blue eyes. "I love you too."

Ema retrieved her bag and walked up the steps to the apartment. It was the first night the entire time in Germany that her and Klavier wouldn't be together. Klavier watched her go up and push open the door to the entrance. The room and bed would seem empty with Ema there with him. Klavier gave instructions on where to go next and the driver nodded. The car pulled away and whisked Klavier to where he needed to go.

Ema walked up to the second floor and knocked on Alison's front door. The door opened not four seconds later to see a smiling Alison. She motioned Ema to come and and gave her friend a hug. "How are you? I haven't seen you in like five days! What have you guys been up to?"

"Not much. We went to a concert last night, that was fabulous. Lamiroir is just amazing. We dropped the guys off at the airport this morning, then we went over to visit some friends this afternoon, which was scientifically much overdue. It's been years since I've seen the Edgeworth family all together. The kids are getting so big, it's incredible."

"Any idea when the guys flight will be landing?" Alison asked. Ema narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "They'll probably be in by seven our time. Why, so you can call Raoul? I've been meaning to talk to you about that. HIM? I thought you said you were tired of dating idiots!"

Alison shrugged. "I didn't know exactly who he was until he was talking to Klavier and brought up the other guys. He seemed really nice. Even if he is a rather high-profile person...it has potential. I told him goodbye a couple days ago, but I didn't give him my number. I'll be here for an undetermined period of time anyway, and I do not want to attempt an across-the-ocean relationship. I am not setting myself up to fail. Not that I don't think we couldn't do it, I just don't want to. If I have to wait, so be it. I didn't tell him I was planning on moving over, since I have nothing set in stone yet. He seemed cool with it and told me to look him up if I'm ever stateside." Alison shrugged again and dropped the subject.

"Anyway, did you have any preference for lunch tomorrow? I was thinking this really nice Italian restaurant, they have an amazing bartender there who can make any drink under the sun, and-" Ema cut her off. "The restaurant sounds fine, I love Italian food, but I can't drink."

Alison's brow furrowed. "Why not? Last time I checked you're an adult and we're both perfectly healthy." Ema shook her head and deliberated.

She would be leaving in a week to return to the States, and who knows how long it would be before she saw Alison again. It might be a year from now for all she knew. She might not be able to move over until long after Ema had the baby. And this was news you told someone in person, the more to see their reactions. She figured it would be alright to tell Alison about the pregnancy. She would tell her other friends when they returned home, like she told Klavier.

"No, I really can't drink. I'm..." Ema stumbled over her tongue. It'd be the first time she said the words out loud to someone other than Klavier. "I-I'm pregnant." Alison's jaw dropped and her eyes lit up. "Are you serious? That's wonderful! Does Klavier know?"

Ema nodded and bit her lip. "He's the only one who does know. We're not going to tell anyone until we get home. My sister doesn't know, Phoenix doesn't know, no one. I've only known for a little over a week myself."

Alison's smile widened as she scrutinized Ema's still flat stomach. "How far along are you? It can't be that far, you look normal." Ema nodded. "I missed my period last month, but I figured it was just from extreme nerves and stress over my forensics exam. If I did the scientific calculations of when I got pregnant correctly, then I'll hit the two month mark the day we fly home. So it's still really early, but I have no reason to indicate why it wouldn't be a normal pregnancy. God I can't believe I'm even talking about this, it's so, so..."

Alison took a wild guess and assumed that this wasn't a planned pregnancy. "Unexpected? Unplanned?" Ema nodded vehemently. "Not at all. We were not planning on having a child for a long time, if at all." Alison's eyebrows raised. "Why not? You two would probably have the cutest kids ever! Little blonde haired girl who rocks the guitar? Or a little brown haired boy who's a science whiz? I can totally picture it."

Ema smiled but shook her head. "This was unexpected to say the least. I mean we've only been dating for three months, and I've known him for less than a year. So surprising is another word I'd probably use. This is just not how I usually am. I'm careful, meticulous, I never screw up."

Alison snorted. "Not this time you weren't, silly." Ema stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Don't remind me." Alison frowned now. "Are you going to...I mean you're not going to..." Ema's frown returned as she got what Alison meant. "Oh my gosh, I'm not giving the baby away! This is our responsibility, I'm not about to bail on it because of the bad timing. I'm not even going to get a year in as a scientist before I have to take time off, and who knows if I'll even be able to go back, and..." Ema's face clouded over and tears threatened to spill over.

Science was Ema's livelihood, her dream, her passion. She was thinking she'd be working at a lab for many years, come short of something happening to her. Well, that something happened, before she even had a chance to taste her dream. It was hard to be happy about everything. She wanted to be excited about having a child (as most women would be) but the fact that she wasn't far from starting a job as a scientist, and knowing she'd have to leave it so soon after beginning, it was hard.

Alison saw Ema's distress and pulled her friend into a hug. "It'll work out, Ema. Obviously this was supposed to happen, so just make the best of it. Something will crop up and make it work."

Ema buried her face in Alison's shoulder as she struggled to regain her composure. Alison rubbed her friends back, knowing this couldn't be easy. The pregnancy hormones running through her body probably didn't help her high emotion level. After a minute, Ema pulled herself together and wiped her wet eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't usually cry like that."

Alison waved her off. "Don't even apologize, you're entitled to be a little stressed out. Do you still want to go out, or do we want to just stay in tonight?" Ema shook her head. "No, let's go out and walk somewhere. No sense in staying in and being lazy. Who knows when I'm coming back to Berlin next, I want to see more sights."

Alison nodded. "Alright then. I was going to say we walk to a movie theater a few blocks down and catch something. They were playing some new vampire movie that looked good."

Ema nodded in agreement. She hadn't been to see a movie in ages, since she rarely had the time to nor the desire to go. "Let's go then! When does the movie start?" Alison walked over to a coffee table she had in front of her sofa. She sifted through the stack of papers until she came to the one from that day, and flipped through to the entertainment section. The headline screamed something that Alison was shocked to see. Her eyes widened and she inhaled a gasp. She grasped at the next few pages so Ema wouldn't see what she saw.

Ema heard her friend look at something in the paper and gasp. "Something wrong? What were you looking at?" Alison shook her head vehemently, not turning around in the slightest. "Um, no-nothing. It's nothing." Alison's mind was racing.

How the hell had that gotten out already? This was supposed to be a little known secret. The fact that it leaked was downright astounding. They must have had some real sneaky methods to obtain that information. Alison quickly located the page that had the cinema times and scanned for the movie they were looking for.

"If we hurry, we can make the next showing. It starts in 20 minutes, but we should make it if we leave now." Alison wasn't about to tell Ema what she saw. It would only cause a flurry of panic and anxiety. She hoped she wouldn't regret her decision of not telling her friend what she read.

They both grabbed their purses and strode out the door. They walked quietly to the theater. Ema ignored the glares from who she presumed to Gavinner's fangirls as they walked down the street. Ema was used to being on the receiving end of jealousy and anger from the fans, and didn't notice that the ladies glaring at her had their eyes peruse her whole body, lingering over one particular spot.

The movie was a lot of fun, it was a romantic tear jerker, but also funny. As they were walking back out, Ema threw away their popcorn bags and turned in the direction of Alison's apartment. They walked back in silence and entered the apartment in a comfortable silence. Alison managed to banish her whirling thoughts from her mind and enjoy the movie, but she was still deliberating wether or not she should spill the beans.

Ema let out a wide yawn and stretched her back. It was approaching nine thirty, and Ema was getting tired. "It alright if we crash? This being tired a lot is a real pain sometimes." Alison nodded. "Sure let's go get changed for bed." They did and went straight to sleep.

Ema went straight to sleep that is. Alison stared at the wall for half and hour, afraid of her friends reaction when she discovered that her secret was out. Alison was under the impression that there were only three people in the world that knew, including herself. Apparently Ema was very, very wrong. If it was the headline of the tiny German newspaper Alison subscribed to, she could bet her next few paychecks that it was on the cover of some major magazines, if not more outlets than just printed ones. Alison fell into an uncomfortable sleep, unsure of her decision to stay silent.

The next morning, both women were up bright and early for a morning of walking around and shopping. They were in Alison's car off to their destination by nine-thirty, and all was right with the world. Ema and Alison were having their last outing before she left to return to the States. They made it to the outlet's in optimal time, right after the stores opened up. They perused several different stores. Alison picked out a deep blue cardigan for Ema, and Ema selected a white summertime dress for Alison. They both got what the other picked out for each other.

Ema usually had shopper's remorse, feeling guilt for spending money the second she handed over the cash for whatever she was buying. Not this time, for some reason. She figured it had to be the different hormones running through her body. They both walked down the street happily, their shopping bags swinging from their elbows, laughing and talking.

They had lunch at the Italian restaurant Alison mentioned the previous night. The food they ate was delicious. Italian food was an indulgence for someone on a tight budget like Ema, even if she had a richer than rich boyfriend. Ema ordered the chicken alfredo, and Alison had shrimp in butter sauce. Each bite was simply amazing, cooked to perfection, with the right amount of spices blended together in the sauce and on the meat.

Alison insisted upon getting the bill, as a treat to her new friend. Ema pouted but grudgingly allowed it. She hated having other people pay her way for things. Hell, she hated it when Klavier did it (which he usually against Ema's will), but she didn't feel like arguing. As they were walking out of the restaurant, a couple fangirls stopped Ema and Alison.

Ema was surprised to be getting stopped by fans, since Klavier wasn't with her. "Um can I help you guys with something?" The fangirls nodded. "Are the rumors true?" Ema rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm dating Klavier Gavin. Old news, darlings, that's been a public fact for a month." The teenager shook her head. "No, we mean the new one." Ema's eyebrows raised practically to her hairline. "What new rumor?"

The girls understood that Ema clearly had no idea what they were talking about. The one who stopped Ema pulled a magazine out of her purse and showed the cover to Ema.

'MOMMA GAVINNER ON THE WAY! KLAVIER GAVIN'S GIRLFRIEND PREGNANCY CONFIRMED!' The headline screamed. It had a recent picture of Klavier and Ema walking somewhere, and the photographer somehow managed to capture a precise moment when Ema's hand stopped at her stomach.

Ema's eyes were as wide as saucers as she read the cover and looked at the picture over and over. She snatched it out of the girls hand and high pitched squeaks came out of her throat, but no words could be formed. She turned to Alison, who looked shocked, but not as shocked as Ema would think.

"How. the. fuck. did. this. get. out?" Ema half-growled, half-gasped. Alison's mouth opened up, and somehow managed to speak. "I have no idea, Ema. I've been with you the entire time since you told me last night."

Ema stuffed her hand into her pocket and shoved a few euros in the girls hand. "I'm keeping this, if you don't mind." The girls looked at each other. "So it is true then?" Ema's face went thunderous and the girls actually backed up a step out of momentary fear. They figured her reaction was enough of an answer. If it wasn't true, she would have laughed it off. But since she was betraying a combination of anger, shock, disbelief, and fear, it was a rather obvious sign that her secret was out.

The girls ran off, whispering about what they just discovered.

Ema ran over to Alison's Beetle and wretched the door open. As soon as they were both safely locked in the car, the tears began to flow freely from Ema's eyes. "How-could-this-have-gotten-out? I've told no one. NO ONE about this!" Ema was blubbering and screaming at the same time. To think that one of the secrets she worked so hard to keep just that, a secret, got out so quickly and apparently right out from under her nose. She had absolutely no idea how the paparazzi even got tipped off to her condition in the first place, since she and Klavier had never discussed the situation in a public setting.

Ema threw the magazine down on the floor and buried her eyes in her hands. Alison was at a loss of what to say to her friend. She couldn't say she'd been in this situation before. "Text Klavier, tell him we're leaving the outlets now, and we'll be back at the Hilton in twenty five minutes. You can talk about it with him after I drop you off. This isn't a matter for a phone call, and you're in no condition to talk right now."

Ema nodded and cleared her eyes of moisture so her message would be readable. Her hands shook as she composed a text. She punched in his number, then scrolled down the the text section. "Alison and I are done with shopping. Finished up with lunch, we're heading back uptown now. She said we'll be back in twenty five. When I get back, there's something I have to tell you."

Almost immediately, Klavier texted back. "Alright. I'm still out at the moment, but I'll be back when you are. What is it you need to tell me?" Ema shook her head and responded once more before Alison pulled away. "Can't tell you now. Too important for right now. I'll talk to you back at the room. Alison drives a canary yellow Beetle, so keep an eye out for that. No need to reply back, I'll see you soon."

Alison gave her friend's shoulder a squeeze, then started the engine and put the car in reverse. They pulled onto the main road, then onto the highway. As Alison reached a steady sixty miles an hour, Ema's mind began to calm down as she watched cars pass in the other direction in the blink of an eye. Her breathing steadied and she felt good enough to turn on the radio for some music.

Both the girls squealed when their mutual favorite Gavinner's song came on. Earlier that week, Ema and Alison discovered that their favorite song of the band was '13 Years Hard Time For Love'. Ema hadn't listened to it since Lana caught her singing it in her living room, so she enjoyed belting out the hit.

As the chorus came on, they both cranked it up a notch and sang even louder. They occasionally glanced at each other and smiled as they sang. Alison kept her eyes on the road as they continued down the highway.

During the last verse of the song, Ema pulled out an imaginary microphone, similar to when she got caught singing by her sister. She was in a goofy mood all of a sudden, and wasn't worried about looking foolish. Alison watched Ema get into it and laughed. When she looked back at the road after the few seconds of looking at her friend, her eyes widened and she barely had time to let out a scream. Ema, having her eyes closed during her 'solo', never saw what happened.

Even if Alison had her eyes on the road at that very second, it wouldn't have made a bit of difference. The car four lengths in front of Alison braked violently and turned sideways before Alison's car collided with theirs. The airbags deployed, but how much of a difference it made, the girls had no idea. They were both out cold as the yellow Beetle came to a standstill, with other cars screeching to a halt behind them in an attempt to avoid becoming part of the wreck.

Two hours earlier...

Klavier walked out of the store and got back into the car before anyone recognized or stopped him. He instructed the driver to take him back to the Edgeworth's home. On the way, he dialed the number for the landline that he looked up on Ema's phone. Valerie answered after three rings. "Edgeworth residence, Valerie speaking."

"Hallo, Fraulein Edgeworth, it's Klavier. I was hoping to stop by in a bit about what I told you yesterday." Klavier leaned back in his seat. He couldn't believe what he was going to do.

For once in his life, Klavier Gavin, rockstar extraordinaire and prosecuting legend, was nervous. He knew what he was going to do today, and he felt actual worry in the pit of his stomach. Not once during a Gavinner's concert, or when he was in a courtroom with all eyes on him, had he ever felt of stitch of self-consciousness. But today, he absolutely did. He was going to do something he'd never done before, and he had no idea what to expect. In just a few short hours, he'd have his answer to everything.

"Sure, swing on by! Milly and Gregory will be at school for another hour, and Miles is at the office, so if it's privacy you want, you'll get it here." Klavier nodded. "Excellent. This has been a well guarded secret, and I don't want it getting out now. I'll be there in a few moments."

"Alright, I'll see you when you get here." Valerie hung up.

Klavier shut his phone and covered his eyes with his hand. He hoped everything would go according to plan. He wanted today to go off without a hitch.

When the driver pulled into the familiar driveway, Klavier told him to not go far, and wait for his call. The driver agreed, and said he would be down the street.

Klavier walked up the driveway and grasped his pocket, making sure it was still there for the tenth time, and not a figment of his imagination. Valerie was waiting at the door and ushered him in. They walked in silence to the dining room and they sat down wordlessly.

"So what is it you wanted to ask me about Klavier? You seemed pretty serious yesterday, and it piqued my interest. Everything okay with Ema?" Valerie was a little concerned that he was coming to her for relationship advice already.

Klavier nodded and wrung his fingers together. "Everything is going well, yes. But something happened last week that threw us both for a loop, and neither of us are sure how to handle it. You're honestly the only married person I know, so I didn't really have anyone else to talk to."

Valerie spread her hands in a 'go ahead' motion.

"Ema and I have known each other for less than a year. She started at the precinct last June, but we didn't start dating until the middle of December. So it's been a short relationship so far to say the least." Klavier started. Valerie nodded for him to continue.

"Last week, Ema found out that she's pregnant. It came as a complete shock to both of us. To be honest, neither of us know how we're going to handle everything yet. She's been rather anxious the entire time, between keeping the secret, acting normal around everyone, and thinking towards when we get home and beyond that."

Valerie's brows came together. "Does nobody know? I figured she would have told Lana the second she found out. Figure she'd want to share the news with somebody." Klavier shook his head. "No one knows but Ema and myself. I told my band-members the day she found out, but I swore them to secrecy and no one overheard us. I had to tell someone, I was at a loss for words. We were alone when I told them about this. Ema asked me if we could wait until we got home to make an official annoucement, and I agreed."

Valerie nodded. "That's understandable. A young couple like yourself getting news like that out of the blue. Did you guys not use any..." Klavier cut her off. "Ja we did, but there must have been a time where both of us slipped up."

Valerie nodded sympathetically. "I can understand that. Milly was technically an 'oops' as well. Miles and I had been planning to start a family not right after we got married, but I got pregnant right after the honeymoon anyway. It's not something you can plan for, really. We're not deeply religious people, but I do believe that a higher power somewhere has our lives planned out for us in advance, so there's no point in trying to plan things for yourself or fight what happens. You want my advice? Take this as something good. You both are strong people, with a solid head on your shoulders, you'll find a solution that is best for everyone, including the baby."

Klavier shook his head. "That's what I'm worried about. Neither of us have any idea how to raise a child, nor have we had any time to mentally prepare. My biggest worry is having the child thrust into the spotlight as soon as he or she is born, simply because of who I am. I don't want Ema or our child to be constantly hounded by the media."

Valerie nodded again. "That's also understandable. But the media is something you'll never be able to avoid completely. It comes with the territory of being famous on a global level. It'll probably be a matter of minimizing the press as much as you can. Keep the pregnancy quiet for as long as possible, so the media have less time to bug you and Ema for details. Just tell your friends and family, and ensure that they'll keep quiet as well."

Klavier nodded. That was actually good advice. He did want to keep this as quiet for as long as they could, not for his sake, but for Ema's. He's learned to deal with the paparazzi many years ago, but this was a whole new experience for her. Constant attention from the media hounds would only add on unneeded stress, and she needed to be in a calm environment so the baby would develop normally.

At that moment, Milly and Gregory came running in from the front door. "Hi Mom, we're home!" Both children gave their mother a hug, and waved to Klavier. "Mom, can I go play outside?" Valerie nodded, and Gregory shot off toward the swing-set that was right outside the deck. "Mom, may I please go watch the news?" Valerie nodded again. "Sure honey, go ahead. But not for too long, you have homework to do. I don't care if it was a half day or not, you still have your studies to work on."

Klavier's phone vibrated, indicating a text message. It was from Ema, saying Alison and her had finishing shopping and lunch, and that they would probably arrive at the Hilton in twenty-five minutes or so. Ema also said she had something to tell him. Klavier texted back, telling her he was still out as well, and asked what it was she needed to tell him. Ema replied, saying it had to wait until they were back at the room, to look for Alison's yellow Beetle. She also said there was no need to reply back since she would see him soon. Klavier replaced his phone in his pocket and saw Milly talking with her mother.

Milly rolled her eyes and ran into the den. She always kept tabs on the news, whether it was local or global happenings. Milly sat in front of the television, entranced, while Klavier and Valerie continued talking. "There is one more thing I need to show you and ask you opinion on, Fraulein Valerie." Klavier pulled an object out of his pocket, and Valerie squealed. "It's beautiful, Klavier. She's going to love it, I just know it. Were you going to..." Klavier nodded. "Ja." Valerie's grin widened. "Tonight?" Klavier nodded a second time. "Probably as soon as she gets home from shopping with her friend. Her and Alison have developed a close friendship in a very short amount of time. Alison has been busy with her work, so this might very well be the last time they see each other before we return home."

Valerie nodded. "Well, if I were Ema, I'd be a fool to turn it down. Congratulations." Klavier nodded. "Danke."

"Would you care to stay for a little while longer? Milly always likes it when people watch the news with her so she has someone to talk to about what's going on." Klavier nodded and they joined Milly in the den. They watched television with her for ten minutes. It was the top of the hour when the news stories were updated and breaking news was announced.

The anchorman read a piece of paper handed to him, and began to read from the teleprompter. "And this just in, a three car wreck on the highway in the heart of Berlin. It appears that three cars were involved in a collision, and paramedics have just arrived on the scene." The screen changed to a view from the news helicopter getting a close up aerial view of the scene. A black SUV, a blue convertible, and a yellow Beetle took up two of the three lanes on the highway. All the cars were totaled, and the convertible was actually on fire. A fire truck raced up to put the fire out, and the paramedics were loading people into the ambulances.

"According to authorities, the accident was reported about seven minutes ago. No word on the condition of the people involved in the accident, but paramedics are rushing three women and one man to Central Berlin Medical Center. The Beetle seems to have taken the brunt of the damage, getting hit from both the front and the back. From what police have relayed to us, it appears that the SUV suddenly braked, and the Beetle was unable to avoid a collision, and in the hurry to brake, the convertible was unable to swerve in time and hit the Beetle from behind."

Klavier squinted as the helicopter circled the scene of the accident. Something clicked in his brain and he scrambled for his phone in his pocket. He scrolled to Ema's second to last text message. "Alison drives a canary yellow Beetle, so keep an eye out for that." Is what part of her message said.

Klavier's brain went haywire, then froze. He dialed Ema's number and waited for the call to go through. It didn't, just went straight to a dial tone, as if the phone had been disconnected.

Or broken beyond use in a car accident.

"Mutter Gottes, I think Ema was in that car. Scheibe, Alison drives a yellow Beetle just like that one." In denial, Klavier tried Ema's cell a second time. Same thing, just a dial tone, no answer, no straight to voicemail.

Valerie turned to see Klavier's ashen face as he tried Ema's cell a third, then fourth time. "Klavier, what's wrong?"

Klavier's voice broke as he spoke. "I think...Ema was in that wreck. Alison, her friend that she was with...drives a yellow Beetle just like that one. What is the number for the hospital they are taking all the people to?"

Valerie scampered into the kitchen to where she had all the emergency contacts at. Central Berlin was the hospital closest to their house, so it was on Valerie's emergency list. She scrambled through the papers on the refrigerator and rattled off the number. Klavier shakily dialed the number. The call asked him what department he needed to be connected to, and Klavier asked for the emergency room.

He desperately hoped it was a horrible coincidence that a yellow Beetle was the car involved in an accident on the highway his girlfriend and her friend were driving on.

While he was on hold, he muttered a string of curses in German.

Milly and Valerie not knowing much German, didn't compute the foreign words. Valerie understood a little bit, thanks to Miles, but she only understood the occasional word that wasn't spoken so fast that she could understand him. Klavier was on hold for almost a minute before a nurse came to the phone. In rapid fire German, Klavier asked. "The patients that are being admitted from the accident on the interstate, who are they? The news said it was three women and a man that were being taken there, no?"

The nurse answered quickly. "Yes, they were brought in a moment ago. They are being rushed to the trauma center for tests. Are you a family member of one of these people?" Klavier ran his fingers through his hair. "I need to know the names of those people who were brought in. I may know one of them. A car described at the accident matches the description of a car someone I know drives."

On the other end, Klavier heard papers being shifted through. "All of the people had identification on them, which was brought with them when they were admitted. "The man is named Taylor Landis, is he who you were looking for?" Klavier shook his head and growled. "No, no it was the women who I'm looking to track down. What is the names of the women brought in."

More shifting through papers.

"The woman in the first car is named Mira Carter." Klavier's voice went up a pitch from desperation, and he worked to keep his voice under control. "And the other two?" The nurse 'hmmd' as she looked through the admittance papers. "The other two women who were in the second car together...Here we go. Alison Montgomery and Ema Skye."

Klavier's eyes blurred in front of him.

Author's Notes: Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. Oh boy, this is not good. Does everyone get what I meant by 'this ends the same way a previous chapter ended'? I thought it was ironic that they would both find out about each other's accidents in the same way. And on the note of the accident, what do you think is going to happen to Ema and Alison? Is everyone alright? Going to walk away practically unscathed as Klavier did with his accident? Or will something more dire happen? I think that a collective silence is going to be in order until I finally write Chapter 25 and put you all out of your suspense induced misery. Well, I hate being the slightly bad bearer of news, but I'll be working on Chapter 4 of The Sibling Bond tomorrow, so LILA is going to be two days minimum, before I can start writing 25. I hope to hear from a lot of you with your thoughts about this chapter, and what you think is going to come for everyone.

German Translation:

-Mutter Gottes: Mother of God


	28. Chapter 25

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 25

"Turnabout Future"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This story here however is completely original and was created by me.

Second Disclaimer: I can't claim credit for Valerie, Milly, and Gregory. They are in LILA because of the awesome Lunaroxi. I'm very happy with their appearance in LILA, hope you guys all enjoyed them as well!

Klavier's fingers kept pushing the wrong buttons in his haste to dial the driver. After four tries, he got the number punched in right. The driver answered immediately and Klavier instructed him to return to the Edgeworth's with all haste, and that they would be going straight to Central Berlin Medical Center. The driver said he would be there in two minutes.

Klavier mind was racing as he went back into the dining room to retrieve what he had shown Valerie, then half ran to the front door. Valerie was right behind him, her hazel eyes wide from shock and worry. She desperately hoped Ema was alright.

As they saw the towncar coming up the road, Valerie put a hand on Klavier's arm. "Call me as soon as you know how she is. I wish I could come, but I need to stay with the children, and I don't want them in a chaotic and emotional emergency room." Klavier nodded and opened the door. "I will tell you as soon as I know anything. Goodbye and thank you, Fraulein Valerie."

Klavier practically sprinted to the now-waiting towncar and was inside in one fluid motion. The car immediately sped off in the direction of the hospital. During the drive, Klavier tried Lana's cell, but she didn't pick up. He left her a message telling her to call him as soon as she got this. He flipped the phone shut in irritation, randomly wishing he could get through to Ema's phone and hear her voice.

As the car pulled into the emergency room parking lot, Klavier told the driver that he would be several hours and he could go do whatever. The driver nodded and Klavier walked briskly into the waiting lobby.

He walked up to the nurses' station. He heard them speaking rapidly in German. "The women that were brought in from the interstate accident, Alison Montgomery and Ema Skye, are they allowed to have visitors? It is imperative that I see them." The two nurses looked at each other. They both nodded and the one walked further inside while the other turned back to Klavier. She spoke English with a heavy German accent. "Miss Montgomery is critical, but stabilized. She was moved into a room a few minutes ago. She's currently sleeping and asked to not be disturbed. Miss Skye is still being actively attended to, as she took more damage during the accident. Are you related to either of these women?"

Klavier nodded. "Ja, Fraulein Skye is my fiance." Klavier figured he'd be allowed to see Ema sooner if he said they were engaged. It wasn't that far from the truth anyway. The nurse nodded. "Okay. I'm not sure how long she will be. I will come for you as soon as I have word on her."

Klavier set his lips in a hard line. "Any word on her now, Fraulein?" The nurse shook her head. "Nein. All I know is she's still being stabilized. Something about a complication."

Klavier groaned and rubbed his eyes with his hands. This was not happening. Ema could not be in danger.

Klavier walked wordlessly over to a chair and sank down. He didn't know how long he sat in silence for. His phone was quiet, no call or message from Lana. He just sat there and stared at the wall, thinking of nothing but Ema and the baby. They both had to be okay. He would be beside himself if either of them were in jeopardy.

He saw a nurse walking in his direction out of the corner of his eye, and he looked up. It was the nurse he talked to when he arrived. "Fraulein Skye has been moved to a room, and she can have visitors. She's under at the moment, but she should be waking up any time now." Klavier snapped up and walked briskly beside the nurse.

"How is she?" He asked urgently.

The nurse glanced down at the chart in her hand. "She has a broken ankle, a sprained wrist, and she suffered some trauma to the abdomen. You said you're her fiance, correct?" Klavier nodded. "Ja, why?" The nurse looked at him. "Because the doctor was talking about abdomen trauma and an embryo's stability possibly being questionable. How far along is Fraulein Skye?" Klavier answered immediately. "Just short of two months." The nurse nodded. They stopped in front of a room. "The doctor will be in shortly with a full report on her condition."

Klavier nodded and pushed open the door. Ema was awake, sitting almost upright, staring off at the corner of the wall. Her head moved listlessly, but her green eyes lit up when she saw Klavier. She raised her good hand and sighs when their fingers interlace. Klavier leaned over the bed to place a soft kiss on her lips and cup her cheek in his hand.

"Ema. I'm so relieved you are alright. I was out when I saw the news of the accident, and I rushed over. I tried calling your sister, but I've yet to hear from her."

Ema nodded and teared up. "I didn't even see the accident coming. My eyes were closed when the impact occurred and scientifically I was knocked out in a second. I don't remember anything except what we were doing right before the accident."

"What were you and Alison doing?" Ema smiled and let out a single laugh. "We were singing. It was um...13 Years Hard Time for Love..." Ema blushed and Klavier chuckled. "See, I always knew you were a closet fan of ours. Shouldn't surprise me."

Ema reached her hand up to teasingly tap his cheek. "Cheeky sir."

Klavier suddenly remembered something he had yet to find out from Ema. "In the last message you sent me before the accident, you said you had something to tell me. Something important. What was it, Fraulein?"

Ema's face suddenly paled and her eyes teared up as she remember what she found out right before the accident. "They know. The whole world knows. I-" Her chin wobbled. "Everyone knows what?" Klavier asked.

Ema said nothing, simply rested her hand on her flat stomach. Klavier's eyes widened as he comprehended what she meant. "How the hell did they find out?" Klavier had a feeling he knew, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Ema that right now.

Ema shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know. I got stopped by two fangirls asking me if it was true, and they showed me a magazine with us on the cover..."

At that moment, they heard a voice getting louder as it came down the hallway. "EMA! EMA!" Lana's voice was shrill and angry, but scared at the same time. Ema's eyebrows went up.

Lana rushed through the door and ran to the side of the bed opposite Klavier. "Sis, are you alright? I just got Klavier's message and I got a call from the hospital. You had me listed as one of your emergency contacts, so they called my cell and told me you were here. I was out at the store getting some magazines to read for the flight home. I saw a peculiar cover on one of the rags, Ema."

Ema's face paled. She had a feeling Lana found out about the pregnancy.

"You're PREGNANT? Why didn't you tell me? I can't believe I had to find out reading a freaking magazine cover." Lana pointed at Klavier as well. "Both of you kept it from me! How long have you known, Ema?"

Ema's mouth mashed in embarrassment. Lana was really going to be peeved when she found out how long Ema's known for. "Um...two weeks..."

Lana nodded. "Well, I'd by lying if I said I wasn't pissed at you for keeping it a secret from your sister, but I'm soo happy for you guys!" Lana smiled and squealed. She put a hand on her sister's stomach. "I can't believe you're having a baby, this is so exciting! I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt!"

Ema smiled in relief that her sister was only temporarily angry at her. She looked at Klavier, who was also smiling.

At that moment, the doctor who took care of Ema walked in with a clipboard in his hand. He was a young doctor, probaby not much older than Ema. He had a few small wrinkles on his forehead, to be expected from someone working in a stressful place such as a hospital. He had a wide smile on his face when he saw his patient in a good mood, surrounded by some friends. "Miss Skye, good to see you're doing well. You went through quite a lot with the accident."

"How is Alison doing? Is she okay?" Ema was anxious to find out how her friend was. No one had told her anything about her friend since she woke up from the anesthesia.

"I think you both will be able to be released in a day or two. Miss Montgomery is doing just fine. She has some bruising on her face from the airbag, and she broke her collarbone, but other than that she is just fine. You, on the other hand took more damage, and your condition made you a bit harder to stabilize. You broke your ankle, as you can see, and sprained your wrist, as well as a blow to the abdomen from the initial impact."

Ema's hand fluttered to her stomach nervously. "How is the baby? Is it okay?"

The doctor looked at his clipboard and looked back at Ema. His eyes shifted to Klavier. He drew a deep breath and gave Ema the news. "I'm sorry, Miss Skye, but unfortunately the accident was traumatic enough on your body that you miscarried. You lost the baby. I'm terribly sorry."

Right then, Ema's mind shattered and her vision went white. Her good hand squeezed her now empty stomach and she shrieked. Tears overflowed her vision and she couldn't see anything outside of her scrunched up eyes. Her breathing came in shallow gasps and there was a roaring in her ear.

Klavier watched a brand new emotion cross Ema's face that he had yet to see. Anguish.

Lana's face was that of shock and extreme disappointment. Ema ripped her hand from Klavier's to grip her midsection and he covered his mouth with his now free hand. He couldn't believe it.

Ema lost their child. She was no longer pregnant.

The doctor allowed Ema a moment to calm down, but it never really came. She just went from gasping breaths and moans of despair to silent sobs that wracked her entire torso.

"The good news is you can start trying again in a month. You just need to let your body recover from the trauma, then you can get pregnant whenever you want." The doctor figured she would be happy to hear that news, despite the heartbreak this news surely must be. He hated delivering news like this, especially to a vibrant, happy woman like Ema. And the man next to her, who he assumed was the father of the miscarried child, looked as crushed as she did.

Ema kept shaking her head, in denial. She couldn't believe she lost her baby after just finding out she had one. Nothing like a cliche dose of 'not knowing how much you want something until you lose it' to shake Ema's pervious mentality about the pregnancy situation.

Klavier pulled Ema into a hug and she cried into his shoulder. The doctor excused himself, telling Lana he'd be back to check Ema's vitals in an hour. Lana also excused herself, giving those two some time to grieve.

Klavier moved from the bedside chair to sit on the bed facing Ema. She wrapped her arms around his waist and let the sobs come back. Klavier stroked her back and let her cry. They just sat there, Ema crying and Klavier comforting her for a long time. Ema just couldn't wrap her head ahead this.

Their plans for living together and having a child were right now at a standstill. Klavier's pocket suddenly felt like it was weighted down with led. His plans were now officially derailed. He wanted to make Ema his forever so their family could start off right, but that was thrown off. The timing seemed wrong now, with the news they just received.

Ema pulled back and wiped her eyes. Klavier caressed her cheek and hers met his at her face.

"I never said I didn't want this baby. Never once say I wasn't happy about being pregnant. Why did this happen?..." Ema burst out in tears again and Klavier silenced her with a kiss. When he pulled back, he played with a strand of her hair. She looked up and met his eyes.

"I don't know, Fraulein." Klavier didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe the news himself.

Lana knocked on the door and re-entered the room. She walked back over to Ema and gave her a hug. "Ema, I'm so sorry. I went over to visit Alison, and I told her. She's doing well, but she feels awful about the accident. She told me to tell you she's really sorry."

Ema shook her head. "She doesn't need to apologize. The accident was just that. An accident, completely unpreventable. I didn't blame her for it anyway."

Lana took her sisters left hand. "Is there anything I can do for you Ema? I know it's a silly question, given the circumstances, but..." Lana trailed off.

Ema shook her head. "There's nothing anyone can do for me at this point. What's done is done. But I think I need to be alone for awhile." She made eye contact with both Lana and Klavier. "Is that okay? I think I need time to process all of this."

Lana nodded. "Okay. I'll be back tonight or tomorrow. Do you want me to tell everyone, or just wait until you get out? Everyone will be asking where you disappeared off to for a couple days."

Ema nodded in agreement. "No, just tell everyone what happened. Everything. Scientifically, there's no point in keeping anything a secret at this point. Trying to do that just came around to bite me in the butt. Imagine the presses reaction, just after they bust this secret wide open, it's a nulled fact. Serves them right."

Lana hugged her sister goodbye and did the same for Klavier. She knew he was probably as twisted on the inside as Ema was, but she knew he was keeping a brave face for Ema's sake. Klavier asked her to also give Valerie a call and let her know everything that happened. Lana agreed, exited the room, and exhaled. This was so much information to process in a short amount of time.

Her little sister was pregnant. She'd kept the pregnancy a secret for reasons currently unknown, she'd been in a car accident, and lost the baby as a result. Lana didn't know how to feel. She'd been ecstatic at the thought of being an aunt, but she was crushed that the baby was lost in the blink of an eye. Lana blinked back her own tears as she exited the hospital and made her way to her rental car. She'd wanted to stay with her sister and be there for her, but if Ema wanted to be alone, Lana would do that. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Phoenix's number.

Back in the room, Klavier promised to stick around until Ema wanted company again. He didn't want to leave her alone for too long. This was their tragedy, and they needed to grieve together. There weren't proper words to describe his disappointment at the loss of their child.

He stood up and kissed Ema again. "I'm sorry." Ema whispered.

"For what, Fraulein?" Klavier was confused.

"For losing the baby. If I'd been more careful, scientifically I'd still be pregnant right now an-" Klavier cut her off and pressed a finger to her lips. "I forbid you to apologize for that, Ema. The miscarriage was no one's fault, just an event of life. I still love you, and I always will. We just once again move forward together." Ema's chin wobbled as she smiled and wound her fingers through his hair near his shoulder. She didn't know whether to cry over her sadness or cry over her happiness over having an amazing boyfriend.

No matter what shit life threw at them, he was always supportive of her, and vice versa. This was probably one of the worst things that could happen to them as a couple, and Ema wished with all her being that this would never happen again. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost another of their future children.

"I love you too, Klavier. Come back in an hour or something. I need to be by myself." Ema said while she leaned back in the bed. She reached for the remote and reclined the bed slightly so she was closer to lying down than sitting up. Klavier opened the door and glanced at Ema over his shoulder.

Klavier closed the door behind him gently and asked a passing nurse where the hospital lunchroom was. He'd be here for Ema until she was released.

Ema shifted onto her side into the fetal position, as much as she could given the cast on her one leg. She wrapped her arms around her midsection and just stared blankly at the wall.

Author's Notes: Reviews are awesome, please and thank you. Well now that you all have read, I'm officially in hiding for the next two days until you all get over the anger that I'm sure you're all feeling at me right now. I know this was probably the hardest LILA chapter I've ever subjected you to, emotionally, but it had to happen. Like the phrase goes: "It's always darkest before the dawn". And if it makes you guys feel any better, I felt awful after I finished the final proofread of this, and I was practically crying myself. But everything WILL fall into place, believe me when I say that. Everything happens for a reason, and maybe something better is in the plans for Klavier and Ema. I know this was a shorter chapter than you were probably expecting, but time constraints didn't allow me to continue on with the chapter like I'd wanted, but 26 will be a bit longer to compensate. I promise that things WILL get better for these two. Things will work out. Germany is just about over, then it's back to real life for the entire group. I'm going to cap LILA off at 30 chapters just for a good round number, if that gives you an idea of how much longer we have with this story. Holy crap I can't believe we're almost almost finished with this. Didn't think I'd feel so sad to see this coming to an end, but we have The Next Verse to look forward to ^_^

Talk to you all soon!


	29. Chapter 26

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 26

"Turnabout Heartbreak and Optimism"

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This story however, is completely original and was created by me.

Klavier sat in the hospital lunchroom, mindlessly sipping a cup of coffee that tasted like led. It could have been made from sawdust and water for all that it was to him. The only thing his brain could focus on what the same thought over and over.

Ema lost the baby.

To say his heart broke into a hundred pieces when the doctor told them the news would be a supreme understatement. The more he thought about it, it would have been a miracle that she had walked away from the accident with the pregnancy intact, the baby unharmed.

That did nothing to comfort him. Nothing could be said to make him feel better. He was going to miss the warmth in his chest whenever he and Ema talked about the baby. They had discussed it on several occasions when they were in the room, just mulling about the months to come, planning and thinking ahead. They had wondered if it was going to be a boy or a girl. Ema had been convinced that it was a little boy, but Klavier thought they would have a daughter.

Now they would never know.

Klavier drained the last of what was in the styrofoam cup and crumpled it up in his hand. He stood up and walked zombielike over to the trash can.

Much to Klavier's delight, the lunchroom was completely devoid of people at the moment. No other family members of patients or nurses on break occupied the large room. It left Klavier to his thoughts in peace.

He thought how Ema must be feeling up in her room. He'd wanted to stay up there with her, but she wanted alone time.

The ring box pressed into Klavier's thigh as he shifted his weight after sitting back down. He pulled it out and flipped open the box.

The solitaire diamond had been something he chose with the consultant. As a last minute decision, he had gotten both their birthstones put around the diamond. Amethyst for Ema's March birthday, and Carnelian for Klavier's August birthday. It was a simple cut, and a simple platinum setting. He knew Ema, and he knew she wouldn't want anything flashy or oversized.

The only problem was, when would be the right time for a proposal?

Klavier knew from the moment that Ema agreed to be his girlfriend that they would be devoted to each other forever. He knew that a proposal from him would have come in due time, but the unexpected pregnancy sped things up. If Ema hadn't gotten pregnant, he had no idea when he would have asked her to marry him. But the way he was raised, how his mother brought him up, was that you stayed with one woman for your entire life once you were committed to each other.

He overheard his parents giving Kristoph 'the talk' when he was younger. Klavier being the curious and rebellious boy that he was, had eavesdropped on many a conversation when his family lived in Germany. His father told Kristoph that if circumstances, like a pregnancy, should occur before a marriage did, then you would stick by that woman no matter what. It was a matter for adults, and the two involved people would behave like adults and stay together. His parents also told both the boys that they should marry someone they love, not someone who was convenient or pushy.

So Klavier had the same mentality when it came to relationships from the time he heard his parents talking to Kristoph, to the time he slept with a woman for the first time, to the present when he found the person he wanted to be with forever. Obviously he never had this talk with his parents, as they were both gone before he turned ten. But their morals lived on in him. That mentality never changed, and never would.

But now that Ema had miscarried and was no longer pregnant, how did the proposal fit in now? Not that Klavier wouldn't have asked Ema to marry him at some point during their relationship, but he was an honorable man, and since he was responsible for the pregnancy, he would be with Ema forever. He knew that the miscarriage would not change a single thing. But it changed the timing of the proposal. If Ema and Alison hadn't been in the accident, they would have made it home safely and Klavier would have already asked the all important question. But instead they were both in a hospital, both suffering from extreme shock and disappointment.

Klavier shut the ring box and tucked it back into his side pocket. The right time would present itself when it was ready.

As Klavier dwelled on his parents and the morals they instilled in him, he felt a visit to their graves was something he needed to do. Klavier was born, bred, and raised in Berlin, as was his brother, so naturally their parents were buried in a graveyard right outside of town. Perhaps he would even do it today. Now never felt like a better time to do so. It had been years since he'd been to see his parents, and more than ever he needed to talk to them and hopefully get some guidance on what he should do.

Klavier looked at the clock on the wall. He had been sitting down in the lunchroom for an hour and a half. Ema said leave her alone for only an hour, but Klavier had been so lost and consumed with his thoughts that he temporarily lost track of time. He walked quickly back to the elevator and immediately pushed the button to take him to the forth floor where Ema's room was located.

No one stopped him on the walk down the hallway. When he knocked on the door and pushed open the door, a nurse was checking Ema's vitals. She was taking notes down on a clipboard and smiled when their eyes met.

Ema's bloodshot eyes widened with relief when she saw her boyfriend standing in the doorway. The nurse finished up and excused herself from the room. As the door shut behind her, Klavier sat down next to the bed and took Ema's hand.

"How are you feeling, Fraulein?" He lifted her hand to his lips and kept it there.

"Empty. I feel like my stomach has been pulled out of me and there's nothing left in that cavity." Ema's voice was dull and depressed.

Her eyes were bloodshot, as a result from the crying she'd done in the past hour. She knew her eyes would probably look even worse in the morning, as she suspected she would be getting little to no sleep tonight. Her chest was too wracked with emotions and her brain was racing and slowing down too rapidly for her to relax. All her muscles felt tight, as if she were constricting them and keeping them in an uncomfortable position.

Klavier took her hand in both of his and stroked her palm with his thumb. "I know, Ema. I feel the same way. But this doesn't have to be the end. We can try again later. When the time is right, it will happen. There are no words to describe the feelings of disappointment at the loss of our child, but I know it won't be the only one. I love you, and I'm going to stick with you."

Ema gave a half-smile, despite her eyes watering up again. "I love you, too. I know I said I was unsure of how I felt about becoming a mother, but I never realized how much I wanted it to be a reality, and with you, until I lost it all. I think I spent all the time that you were gone in denial that this was really true. I thought that it was all some horrible prank, or the most realistic dream I'd ever experienced. But it's not. It was real, every single second of it. I'm going to spend a lot of time grieving for what could have been, but I'm also looking to the future now, because like you said, it's not the end. I do want children someday. And I want them to be with you. No one else. And when the timing is meant to be."

Klavier was floored by Ema's admission. He knew she was a lot of things.

Determined. Loyal. Strong. Courageous.

But her bravery and optimism in the bleakest of situations was something that made his love for her swell up even more. To think that she was rational and positive about something as horrible as a miscarriage of what would have been their first child is something he never thought possible. Ema truly was a one-of-a-kind woman.

Klavier smiled at her. "You really are something else, Ema. Here I thought I would be the most optimistic of the two of us and you're already two steps ahead of me with getting past this."

The nurse that was in when Klavier returned re-entered. "I'm sorry dear, but visiting hours are over for the day. Seven-thirty is the latest we can allow visitors to stay." She smiled regretfully at the young couple.

"Alright, give me a minute." Klavier asked. The nurse nodded and exited.

Klavier turned back to Ema and gave her hand another squeeze. "I'll see you tomorrow Liebling. I love you." Ema smiled and sat up to give Klavier a kiss. They hugged and Ema's eyes glistened with tears. "I love you too. Hopefully Alison and I will be released tomorrow. We only have a couple days left. Can't have everyone flying home without me."

Klavier chuckled. "Not everyone would be flying home without you, Fraulein. You actually thought I'd leave you behind? Not a chance." Klavier stoked her cheek a single time and stood up to leave. He exited the room without looking back. He knew if he looked into her emerald eyes again he'd be staying another hour just so he could gaze into their depths.

Instead of calling the driver as he walked out of the hospital, Klavier decided that he'd walk to the graveyard instead of riding. He was amazed at exactly how much of Berlin he remembered, despite it being eight years since he moved away for good. He knew it was a little more than a mile to where his parents were buried. He'd be there in ten minutes, tops.

When he reached the gates of the burial site and walked to where his parents were located, Klavier felt himself getting rather choked up. He felt not the twenty four years he was, but instead a nine-year-old boy that found out his parents had been killed in an accident. He took a deep breath as he rounded the corner and found himself face to face with the final resting place of Klaudia and Bernhard Gavin.

Thankfully, it being later in the evening, Klavier did not see any other people around.

"Guten Tag Mutter. Vater. It's been awhile. I've missed you two. There's so much to say and yet I don't know if I have the courage to speak everything out loud to you. I don't know where to begin. I guess I'll tell you about Kristoph. He's gone. Mein Bruder, dein Sohn was executed two months ago. He committed murders, was discovered, and got sentenced to death. I had the unfortunate luck to be standing front and center for everything. I know Kristoph and I were never particularly close, but he kept everything from me a secret until the bitter end. I never knew he harbored such hatred for his own brother. He had the audacity to blame your deaths, and the role of father he got saddled with, for the negative way his life turned out, on me. He told me that everything was my fault, and that if it wasn't for me, everything would be different. That cut me to the core, and those words hurt me in an indescribable way. I don't think I'll ever be as blind-sighted by what he told than by anything that could happen to me. And considering what happened today, that's quite a revelation."

Klavier jammed his hands into his pockets and looked at the ground.

"I think I found The One. The one who I'm going to stay with forever. I remember you two always stressing that. Finding the one person who made you whole, made your life complete. Ema does that for me. I can't imagine how my life would be without her. I just...I can't even describe it. We've come a long way since we first met, considering how much she despised me when she started at the precinct. Now we're one step away from getting married. Hell you guys were going to be grandparents for a little while. But...that's gone for now. Ema was in an accident and she...lost the baby. I couldn't even begin to tell you how crushed I am. I know I never expected to bring a child into this world when both of us are still so young, but...I don't think either of us realized how much we were looking forward to being parents until it was ripped out from under us. Ema was absolutely devastated when the doctor told us she miscarried. I wish there was something I could do to console her, but there's nothing I really can do. Except help us try again later, I suppose. But I think that's going to be awhile off for us, after what happened. I don't think either of us are ready to even consider that so soon anyway."

Klavier took a deep breath as he realized he was ranting.

"I know I'm supposed to be a grown man and not want his mother and father to be here, but I do. I've missed your presence for fifteen years now. There's so much you have missed since your passing. How successful your sons were. Until one of them decided to go down a path of self-destruction. But I think that you would be proud of what I've done with my life. I think I'd give up quite a lot of what I have now just to talk to you both for a day. What I'd give to hear your voice again Mutter. It was so beautiful, so melodic, like wind chimes on a breezy day."

At that moment, Klavier felt a slight breeze pick up and swirl around him, almost as if it was conjured up by some unnatural force. It wound its way around him and Klavier could swear he heard a whisper of a voice in his ear.

"My son. My beautiful son. What a strong person you've become after all the trials you have been put through. It's takes an incredible person to pull through what you have. I'm so proud of the man you've become, and how you've handled yourself. I know you'll love Ema with all your being, now and forever. I know she must be a wonderful woman to have taken your heart so securely. How I wish I could meet her. Mein Sohn, I love you, and I'll always be with you..."

The voice trailed off and Klavier knew without a shadow of a doubt that his mother's spirit just spoke to him. Klavier never really believed in the supernatural until that very moment, when he heard his mother's voice for the first time since he was a young boy.

Klavier looked at the names engraved on the tombstones. There was a special place in his heart for his parents. He may have only known them for a short portion of his life, but he didn't think they ever really left him. They live on through him. Everything they taught him, every moral they instilled in him, all his beliefs, came from his mother and father.

He was very happy he came to talk to his parents today. He needed to talk to someone about all this. He felt much lighter and filled with relief.

He waved to his parent's graves and walked away, his steps less resembling that of a zombie and having a purpose behind them.

As he was walking back, he dialed the driver and told him that he was actually at the graveyard instead of the hospital. The driver said he'd be there in ten minutes. Klavier stood at the gate and waited. When the towncar pulled around, Klavier just asked to be taken back to the Hilton.

On the way back, Klavier observed the scenes on the street as they passed him by. He was going to miss the city. He didn't come back over here nearly enough, and he missed his hometown. Seeing the familiar streets and sights. But his home was in the States now, with Ema. Maybe they'd move back once they started a family. Do the same thing Miles did with his family.

The rest of the night for Klavier was uneventful. Mentally exhausted, he went straight to bed and fell into an uncomfortable slumber.

The bright slits of light coming in between the blinds made their way through the room as the morning hours passed by and eventually made their way to Klavier's face, rousing him from his deep sleep.

He groaned and buried his face further into the pillow. Then he groped the bed around him and found it empty. For a moment, he shot up in temporary worry, then he remembered that Ema was still at the hospital. He frowned, not enjoying waking up alone. The bed seemed empty without Ema laying beside him.

He pushed himself out of bed and plodded into the kitchen to make a cup of strong coffee. Despite the fact that he got almost nine hours of sleep, much more than he usually got, he felt as if he went to bed only an hour ago. With all the information Klavier received in the past day, his mind had been a jumble and he jumped from dream to dream, and they really held no significance to him now that recalled the details.

He sat at the kitchen table and sipped his coffee in silence. Like yesterday, the flavor resembled water and led, but the caffeine gave him a jolt of energy that would last for hours. He went back into the bedroom and got dressed.

He hoped Ema and Alison would be released today. Their flight left the day after tomorrow, and he wanted them to be out and about as much as they could be.

Tomorrow night would be consumed with packing everything back up and getting ready to be up at seven in the morning to catch their eleven o'clock flight. Because it was an international flight, they had to be there extra early to get their luggage checked in and go through customs.

As Klavier got down to the lobby, he asked the receptionist to page the driver. The towncar pulled around and took him to Central Berlin Medical Center. He told the driver to stay close by, since he had no idea how long he'd be here for.

He got a visitor's pass from the front desk and walked briskly up to Ema's room on the forth floor. To his surprise, Alison was in the room with her, sitting on a chair, their attention focused on the screen, a movie playing on the television. They both looked up and smiled when they saw Klavier in the doorway.

He smiled to see both the women in good spirits, as well as up and about. Well, Alison was anyway. She was in better health than her friend. Ema had the broken ankle after all, and would be on crutches for the duration of her healing period. The doctor said it would take between a month and two months before a doctor over in the States could safely remove the cast. It was a stress fracture, so only a crack in the bone, but still debilitative enough that it required a cast versus a simple brace.

Klavier walked over to Alison and gave her a gentle hug. "Fraulein Montgomery. It's good to see you are doing well. You both gave me a serious scare yesterday. I'm relieved that you both will recover quickly."

Alison nodded. "I'm glad everyone involved in the accident is alright. It could have been much worse. Speaking of the accident, I want to apologize to you both. I know the accident wasn't completely my fault, an-"

Klavier cut Alison off. "Fraulein, you do not need to apologize for something that wasn't your fau-"

Alison cut him off. "Klaiver, I'm sorry, but just let me do this so I can feel better. I just wish I'd been paying more attention to the road or something, and maybe none of this would have happened." She looked at Ema. "And I want to apologize to you too. Lana told me about the miscarriage and I felt so awful when she did, because I'm responsible for that as well. You both have my apologies and my condolences."

Ema took Alison's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "I accept your apology, even if it was unnecessary. I never blamed you for any of this, just so you know."

The women smiled at each other, their friendship bond stronger than ever. Ema was going to miss Alison fiercely when they returned home to the States.

"Do you ladies know when the hospital will be releasing you?" Klavier asked.

Alison nodded. "The nurse told me this morning that I'll be released in a couple hours. All they've prescribed me to do is take two or three weeks off from work and let my collarbone heal. They don't know I'm in the middle of a case at the moment, but I think I can get by with just doing the work from my computer. Then I'll rest like they want. Can't afford to take too much time off from client requests. Rent doesn't pay itself."

Ema laughed. "I know that. I rarely take time off from the precinct. I think this is the most I'll ever take off at one time. This whole trip has been fabulous, but I'm ready to go back to work. Even if it is detective work. I wonder if my-" Ema's sentence was cut off by Klavier's cell phone.

Ema had yet to get a new cell phone, since hers was broken in the accident. Klavier pulled it out and saw it was a number from someone in the States. He recognized it as the precincts central number. "It's the office. I wonder who it is." Klavier murmured. He flipped open his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey pal, it's Detective Gumshoe. I tried ringing Detective Skye's number, but her phone's been disconnected or something. Is she with you? I need to talk to her, pronto!" Gumshoe's voice was rushed, as if he had some important news to share.

Klavier handed the phone over wordlessly to Ema. "Gumshoe wants to talk to you, Fraulein." Ema's eyebrows shot up and her throat went dry. If it was Gumshoe on the phone, he could only be calling with her exam results. They must have come in.

"Hi, Gumshoe. Sorry about my phone, it's a long story. Scientifically, you must be calling with my forensics results right?" Ema's voice was hoarse from nervousness and excitement.

"Yea, pal. They came in today's mail. I would have called you earlier pal, but it was the middle of the night when the mail got delivered to our department. I stuck around a little later so I could call you. You did tell me to call as soon as they came in."

Ema nodded. She did quick mental math. "Gumshoe, it's past eleven back home. I didn't want you staying at work that late!"

Gumshoe laughed. "Too late, pal. Do you want to know or not?"

Ema laughed and sighed. "Yes, just tell me Gumshoe. I've been waiting all month for the results."

"Okay, let me open the envelope..." Ema heard the sound of ripping of the envelope and the shuffling of papers on the other end. "Here we go...Well, well, Detective Skye it tells me here that you passed!"

Ema shrieked in happiness and wished she could get up off the bed and do a happy dance. "What happened? Ema what did he say?" Alison asked.

"I PASSED! I passed this time! This is scientifically fantastic! I'm so happy now. Thanks Gumshoe, I appreciate calling to tell me. Now go home to Maggey and the kids. It's getting late!" Ema was positively ecstatic now.

"Fine, pal. I'll see you both in a couple days. We miss you guys, everyone's been wondering when you're getting back from your honeymoon." Gumshoe said.

It was true. Everyone at the precinct was convinced that Klavier and Ema eloped and the vacation was actually their honeymoon. It had been the biggest topic of gossip around the station since the news hit the media outlets.

"Gumshoe, it's not a...never mind. We'll see you when we get home. I'll talk to you." Ema hung up and handed the phone back to Klavier. She couldn't contain the goofy grin on her face and the girly squeals that were coming from her throat. There was nothing that could contain her enthusiasm from finally getting one step closer to her dream. The only thing she needed to do now was get a job.

Klavier gave her a quick kiss. "That is fantastic, Fraulein. I'm so proud of you. You worked so hard for that exam, it would have been horrible if you hadn't passed. This is great."

Alison was also ecstatic for her friend. Ema had spoken often of her struggles to prepare for the exam, and her previous fears of failing the exam a second time. Thankfully, all those fears were now in vain.

Ema leaned back in the bed, hugged her chest, and bounced in happiness. To think that she would be able to return home and hopefully get straight to working in laboratories, and on crime scenes, not doing the usual simple observation work that a detective does. It gave Ema some elation so she temporarily forgot everything that had happened in the past day.

She closed her eyes and let a content and satisfied slide across her face.

Alison stood up slowly, holding her neck where it meets her shoulders and wincing in pain. "Well, I'm going to go back to my room. Will I see you guys at the airport when you're leaving?"

Ema nodded. "Yes. We'll be arriving scientifically at nine-thirty. Our flight is boarding at eleven, so we need to get there early since it's an international flight. Damn, I'm going to miss you Alison. Are you sure you can't come back to the States with us?"

Alison laughed. "No, unfortunately I can't. I have a lot of things I need to get taken care of before I can start planning the move. I will definitely call you when I know I'm coming back. But we'll be talking anyway, so it's not like we'll be strangers when I come over."

Alison and Ema gingerly embrace, Alison's shoulders being sensitive with the broken collarbone, and she exits to return to her own hospital room. Ema looks back to Klavier and smiles.

"How are you feeling today, Fraulein?"

"Much better, actually. Scientifically I was really sore yesterday because I was still pretty battered from the accident, but I got a few hours rest last night, so I feel a little better."

Klavier raised an eyebrow. "Only a few hours sleep, Fraulein? I left you around seven thirty when the visiting hours were over, what were you doing all that time?"

Ema's smile bent down into a frown. "I spent a lot of time thinking. A lot of time crying. My mind was bouncing around so much I found it was almost scientifically impossible for me to go to sleep. I probably dozed off after a few hours of tossing and turning, but it didn't last long. I was up when the nurse came in to check my vitals. Apparently I'm still a 'higher risk patient' because of the miscarriage and I run the chance of extra complications. Unless they can run tests for emotional damage, I think they won't find anything wrong with me..." Ema trailed off.

Klavier frowned as well and took Ema's hand in his. "Ema, we need to stop dwelling on this. Thinking about the 'what ifs' are just going to make the reconciliation harder. I know it's hard, but I've been trying to keep my mind focused on other things. How much I missed you this morning, for one."

Ema blushed and leaned forward to kiss him. "I missed you too. Scientifically the hospital bed wasn't as comfy as our king size at the Hilton. I am going to miss it, going back to my futon is going to be such a downgrade."

Klavier had been meaning to talk to Ema about that. "You may not have to go back to your apartment. I've been thinking while we've been here. Why don't we just move you in with me when we return home? We can bring all your things over if you want. I don't know about you, Fraulein, but after having the wonderful time living with you, I don't think I can bear to leave you at your apartment when we get home and me go to mine alone."

Ema smiled and pondered it for a moment. Scientifically, it wasn't a bad idea. They'd been living together ever since they arrived in Germany, and it had been spectacular. Sometimes couples felt tension between them when they first moved in together. Not Klavier and Ema. It felt natural to them, like they'd been doing in for years, instead of just weeks. They had their routines for the morning, afternoon, and night.

Ema always had a glass of orange juice when they woke up, Klavier would often have a cup of coffee. Ema would read a book while she ate breakfast, while Klavier often watched the news. For lunch they would do whatever they felt like doing that day, often opting to walk wherever they went, unless it was further than a few miles walk. And for dinner, they would usually alternate between cooking the meals, since they were both about the same as far as culinary skills went. Ema would always have a glass of milk with dinner, and Klavier would have water with all his meals. And after dinner, they'd go out and do a variety of activities, or just stay in the room and relax. Overall, it really gave them the dynamic of a 'steady couple'.

Ema agreed it would be really uncomfortable to go back to living on her own after she had gotten so accustomed to seeing Klavier everyday. She nodded. "I'd like that. I think it is time we did move in together."

Klavier grasped Ema's hand again and gave it a squeeze. "Ausgezeichnet."

Ema rolled her eyes and pretended to pout. "You're being a fop. You know I don't speak German. I need to get some kind of language learning book. It'd be helpful if I knew what you were saying."

Klavier chuckled and teased her further. "Oh Ema, Du weibt ich liebe necken Sie. Sie sind zu lustig."

Ema stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at her bi-lingual boyfriend. "Why did I take French in high school? Why didn't I take German instead? I'm really kicking myself for that now."

Ema pushed herself up and over the edge of the bed. "Fraulein are you sure you should be getting up?"

Ema nodded. "Yea, I need to get up and stretch my legs. Laying in the hospital bed all day doesn't exactly make for good blood circulation in the legs. They've been killing me for awhile now." Ema grabbed the crutch leaning against the wall next to the bed and secured them under her armpits. She pushed herself up and put her weight on her good leg. Thankfully, she had a walking cast, and only needed one crutch to walk. She used her good arm to support her bad leg. She walked gingerly around the room, feeling relief at getting some activity for her body.

She stopped at the window and looked in the direction of the highway where the accident took place. She sighed as she recalled what happened yesterday. She felt sadness welling up in her chest from thinking about the miscarriage again, but she remembered what Klavier said and how he thought not dwelling on it would be best for both of them. She sighed heavily and turned back to him standing behind her. He grasped her neck and joined his lips with her for a kiss.

Ema felt a mixture of emotions in her chest as she didn't know how to feel. She felt saddened because it was a single kiss that got them started on New Years to create the child that she lost, but it was also a kiss that snowballed into other events that led them to where they were today. She felt happiness as their lips moved in unison and she enjoyed his touch, but she also felt...icky, in a way, because such a terrible thing happened inside her body. She felt like she needed to do some healing before she'd be able to fully enjoy his kiss touch again.

She pulled away gently and looked up at him wistfully. He looked a little confused as to why she was pulling away, but her mind was set, and she looked like she was sticking to whatever decision she had come to.

They just stayed in the room, watching the movie that Ema and Alison had started, then watching another. Lana stopped by to visit her sister, and stayed for a couple hours. Lana told them that as long as Ema was released tomorrow, they'd all be doing one last outing at a restaurant they'd yet to go to as a farewell to their wonderful vacation.

Later in the afternoon, Ema wanted to try and get some sleep, since she only had a few hours of it last night. All the activity within the room had left her physically drained. Lana promised to call her sister later tonight and Klavier did the same. He'd back back in the morning to hopefully pick her up.

When Klavier got back to the hotel room, he decided to kill some time and begin some preliminary packing. He got their laundry done and packed up some of the excess things that they wouldn't need until they got home. Thankfully, they'd gotten a light load the last time they went to the grocery store, so it wasn't much other than things that needed to be drank, and some leftovers from the last time they went out to eat. They'd been good about getting only things that they needed, so they wouldn't be throwing anything out unnecessarily.

Klavier managed to get more sleep tonight, now that the initial shock of yesterday had subsided and his mind was a bit more at ease.

The following morning, Klavier was in Ema's hospital room by nine in the morning, and the nurses said as long as her next two hourly checkups were within the normal ranges, they could discharge her without any hesitation.

Two hours later, they were filling out the paperwork to get her free to enjoy their last full day in Germany. At Klavier's insistence, they got the car to drive them to the last stops they wanted to make, even though Ema insisted she was fine to walk around wherever.

When the evening rolled around, they went over to the restaurant everyone was meeting at and they went into the party room. They were the last to arrive, and everyone immediately came over to embrace Ema and see for themselves that she was alright. Lana had told all of them exactly what happened, between the pregnancy, the secret getting outed, to the accident, to the miscarriage, to Ema's passing her exam. Everyone was overjoyed, then shocked, then devastated. It was a real shame that it had to happen to good people like Ema and Klavier.

But what's done was done, and everyone tried to stay upbeat to keep Ema's spirits up. Despite what Klavier had told her, Ema still constantly went back to thinking about their lost child and feeling depressed about what would have been. She tried to not think about it, but it just kept coming up like thought vomit. Naturally, she kept her thoughts to herself, not telling Klavier what she was really thinking about. As much as it was his disappointment to share in, she felt this was really something she needed to work through on her own, because this happened inside of her, she was the one who really experienced it.

The dinner was a lot of fun, everyone sharing more tales of the things they'd done while on vacation, and what they planned on doing when they got home to get back to reality and their normal lives. Apollo and Aria were looking to expand their practice even further, and they had a specific idea in mind to do so, but they wouldn't divulge any details until they've had a chance to further explore the possibilities that came with their idea. Trucy was going to return to her public school and continue with her studies. Phoenix was going to continue playing piano clubs, and practicing his skills even more. Lana wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary, just doing her job as Head Prosecutor. Ema told everyone that Alison was looking to move back to the States hopefully by the end of the year, and the others were glad to hear the news. They all liked Alison.

When Ema and Klavier returned to the Hilton for their final night in the hospital, she spent a lot of time getting even more things packed up, since they'd be getting up early. Klavier spent a lot of time following Ema around, making sure she was alright, and wasn't straining herself too much. It took Ema back to when Klavier was in his car accident and she was waiting on him hand and foot.

She had a bit of trouble falling asleep, as her ankle was throbbing a little. Klavier got her some painkillers, and she thankfully fell asleep once the medication took effect. She fell asleep curled into Klavier's side, his arm wrapped around her waist lightly and her good hand resting on his chest. She could get used to this.

The following morning, it was a blurry of activity, packing away the very last of their things and checking out of the hotel. The towncar drove them to the airport, and Alison was waiting for them at the international flight terminal. Her face was still bruised from the accident, but she looked better than she did a couple days ago. Both the women's eyes glistened as they hugged goodbye outside the security check line. That was as far as Alison could go with them. She hugged everyone and promised to talk to all of them soon. As each of them went through, the reality that they were returning home to Los Angeles slowly sank in.

Unlike their flight to Germany, everyone was flying home at the same time, instead of separately. Like the flight over, Ema slept for a majority of the ride, falling asleep on Klavier's shoulder not long after take-off and being roused about an hour before they landed.

When they got there, Klavier called for a cab to take them back to his apartment so they could drop his things off, then return Ema to her apartment so she could get resettled, even if it wouldn't be for more than a week that she was there before she moved over to Klavier's.

Before Klavier walked back downstairs to where his Ferrari was waiting, he took her in a tender hug. "Did you have fun in Germany, Liebling?"

Ema nodded and snuggled into his chest. "Yes. Most of it was wonderful. It was much needed time away from the stress of work, although it all wasn't a blissful relaxing time. I'm going to miss you..."

Klavier kissed her forehead. "It's only for a few more days, Fraulein. We'll bring your stuff over a little bit at a time. Thankfully your landlord shouldn't have a problem with you staying a few days out of the month. You said he was a pretty flexible man."

Ema nodded again. "I'll talk to him today and tell him I'll be giving up my lease. He'll probably find someone to take my apartment by the end of the week." Ema giggled. She looked up into his blue eyes. She'd be looking into those eyes every morning and every night in just a few short days. The anticipation made her heart glow with warmth.

"I'll call you tomorrow. I'll pick you up and we can move some stuff over. I'll make room, and maybe even something extra as a surprise." Klavier told her mischievously.

Ema narrowed her eyes and grinned. "What are you scheming up, fop?" Klavier smirked and said nothing. She rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder with her good hand. "Fop."

"Yes, but I'm your fop."

Author's Notes: The constantly changing emotions of this chapter made it hard to work on this for a long period of time. With constantly going from disheartened, to wistful, to happy, back to depressed, to excited, to reluctant, really proved a challenge for me. I still can't believe we only have 4 more chapters of Love is Like Atroquinine left. So much has happened in the three months since I started writing, and thinking ahead to how much more that's going to happen is just mind-boggling and exciting.

I managed to finish this chapter over the course of the weekend when I had some free time at night (daytime was pretty much shot for me), and much quicker than I thought I would, so I guess that's a plus. But as much as I'd love to make you all super happy and immediately jump on writing Chapter 27, it's not likely that you'll get another update until sometime next week. I'm hanging with Stormy (FINALLY! :D) so we'll be off doing all kinds of things, and writing is honestly a low priority for me for the majority of the week, so hope this holds you over until I'm done having the best week of my summer lol.

Talk to y'all soon! ^_^

German Translations:

-Dien/Mein Sohn- Your/my son.

-Ausgezeichnet- Excellent.

-Oh Ema, Du weibt ich liebe necken Sie. Sie sind zu lustig.- Oh Ema, you know I love teasing you. You are too funny.


	30. Chapter 27

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 27

'Turnabout Move'

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This storyline here, is completely original and was created by me.

*I made another Hotel Dusk reference in here lol. This one is fairly obvious for anyone who's played the game.

As Ema picked up her keys and walked through each room one last time to make sure she didn't forget to pack anything, she couldn't get over seeing her apartment of four years so bare. Everything that had made it feel like a home to Ema was currently in a box and on its way to Klavier's apartment. Seeing the bookcase empty of all her forensic textbooks and her science equipment, her ottoman that used to be half-filled with DVD's, her kitchen devoid of anything except the appliances, showed her the reality that she was moving out.

She surveyed the apartment from the front door, then swung the door shut behind her for the last time and walked toward the elevator. She dropped her keys off with the landlord in his office and he wished her the best. She passed her neighbor, Mrs. Whitcraft on the way out, and the old lady gave Ema a hug, wished her luck, and made Ema promise she would visit.

Ema swung by the precinct for the remaining half of the work day. The doctor had advised Ema against driving while her ankle was recovering, but Ema being the stubborn woman that she was, still drove herself everywhere. Despite Klavier's protests against her doing so. Ema hated having to rely on the crutch to help her walk, but the ankle still twinged with pain whenever she tried walking without it.

As usual, there was paperwork waiting for her in her inbox, from the usual person. Ema filled out her necessary sections and texted Klavier to tell him she was on her way up.

When Ema made it up to the top floor of the Prosecutor's Office, she didn't even bother knocking. Klavier knew she was coming and they were way beyond the formalities anymore.

Klavier looked up from his desk and smiled when he saw Ema in the doorway.

"Hi." Ema said as she walked over to his desk as best she could manage, considering she only had one free hand. She put the latest stack of paperwork down, and looked down at the large amount of work in front him. Klavier had a case to prosecute tomorrow, so he'd been busy since they returned from Germany, catching up on everything he missed.

"You ready for the DeNonno case tomorrow? You've been prepping for a couple days now." Ema pulled Klavier up from his chair. He'd been holed up in his office all morning, getting ready for the upcoming trial.

Klavier nodded and pulled Ema in for a quick hug. "Ja, I'm confident the trial will be over quickly, but it's still a complicated case. I'll probably be here for most of the day though. Did your stuff get moved over, Fraulein?"

Ema nodded. "Yeah, I saw the moving men off when they were leaving my apartment. I don't have much that was mine to take away, most of it was just my science equipment, some random furniture pieces, and some kitchen appliances. The rest belonged to my landlord."

Klavier looked off into the distance for a moment, then re-focused on Ema. "That reminds me, there's going to be a surprise waiting for you at our apartment when you get home tonight. I left a note in the kitchen for you, although you should scientifically deduce what it is after a quick walk around the house."

Ema glanced up at Klavier quizzically. "A surprise? Klavier, you didn't have to do anything, scientifically that's not necessa-" Klavier cut her off with a look and a smirk.

"Yes I did, Fraulein. It's your apartment now too, so I wanted to do something to make you feel more at home. I've only been to your old apartment a handful of times, but I do remember you had a space for something particular."

Ema pursed her lips and looked up at her boyfriend. She really had no idea what he was talking about. She smiled and shrugged. "Okay then, I'll find out when I get home. Will you be back in time for dinner tonight or am I on my own?"

Klavier looked down at the paperwork for the DeNonno case tomorrow. He mashed his mouth and huffed out a breath. "Right now, it looks like I'll be here until later in the evening, but I'll try my hardest to get out at a decent time. I'm sorry I have to stay here the first night you've officially moved in with me.." Klavier trailed off and looked into Ema's eyes apologetically.

Ema wrinkled her brow and shook her head. "Don't apologize, it's fine. I know we both have abnormal hours. It's something we'll have to get used to now that we're living together...Wow I can't believe I'm saying that, I'm not used to it yet." But even as Ema said that, a smile slid across her face.

She and Klavier were living together now. This was hard for Ema to wrap her mind around, but at the same time it wasn't. After everything that happened over in Germany, besides seeing what living together was like, the pregnancy, the car accident, and the miscarriage. It seemed fitting that they were taking that big step in their relationship. Although there weren't many other steps they could take, aside from getting married and having children.

Ema's eyes teared up, her mind once again going to the child that they lost. She'd slowly been getting better emotionally, but it still left a hole in her heart thinking about her missed opportunity at motherhood.

Ema bit her lip and forced the tears to recede. They were both still young, and had more than enough time for having kids. After losing their first child, it made Ema realize that she did want to have kids eventually, and with Klavier. She couldn't imagine even being with anyone else, let alone having children with someone else.

Klavier saw Ema's changing mood, and quickly gave her a kiss. He rested his forehead against hers. "It's alright Ema."

Ema frowned slightly. "How do you even know what I'm thinking about?"

Klavier smiled and looked into her emerald green eyes. "Because I know you that well. You'd be surprised what you can gather from a simple gaze at the person you are in love with. I've known you long enough that I know your emotions, your faces, and as a result, what you're thinking about. I know you're still upset over the accident, and you know I'm here if you want to talk about it."

Ema sighed unhappily and buried her face in his chest. Klavier simply kissed her temple and stayed silent. Ema pulled away and looked at the door. "I'm keeping you from your work. You have stuff to do. I'll stop back up before I leave for the day."

Ema smiled and placed a quick kiss on Klavier lips.

She gave his hand a squeeze and started to turn around clumsily to walk away. Klavier didn't rescind the grip on her hand, instead pulling her back a step for a more passionate kiss. He held up head so she couldn't move and soon her mind was a swirling cloud. When he finally pulled away, her eyes were hazy and her lips were slightly swollen.

"Did I tell you that I love you today Fraulein?" Klavier said. Ema smiled and nodded.

"Yes you do. Every day now." She giggled and pulled herself from his embrace. "Come on, you have work to do. I'll be back up in a couple hours." Klavier nodded and sat back down to his work as Ema half walked, half limped out the door. Her ankle was painful at the moment, so her walking movements were jerky.

As Ema opened the door to her small office and grumbled as she sat back down at her own desk and pulled another stack of papers toward her. Since her ankle would keep her out of commission for at least a month, Chief Hamilton had assigned her to desk work until she was cleared by her doctor to do field work again. Even if she got a job as a forensic scientist tomorrow, she wouldn't be able to work a crime scene any way since she was technically 'disabled' until her doctor gave Ema the green light.

Ema was going to go crazy for the next month. She would take detective work in the field over being a paper pusher any day. But this is what she had to do until she was well. The rest of her body might have recovered, albeit for her ankle and her wrist, but it was enough to detain her from her normal duties.

A couple hours later, around six in the evening, Ema put the rest of her paperwork in the department outbox for Gumshoe to distribute accordingly and walked to the elevator to see Klavier off until he got home.

"I'll probably be unpacking all my stuff when you get back. Try not to come home too late, going to bed alone isn't something I want to do anymore."

Klavier agreed and kissed her before she walked out the door.

Once Ema was on her way home, she stopped to get dinner from her favorite Chinese take-out place.

When Ema got back to their apartment, she settled down on the couch and watched a sitcom while she ate her meal. After she was done, she got to unpacking her things she brought from her old apartment. She put her meager wardrobe in Klavier's giant walk-in closet (She sort of felt like a failure as a woman as she noted that her boyfriend had more clothes than she did). She didn't have much for furniture, most of them were cooking appliances that she'd bought to fancy up her sparse kitchen. A couple that she brought, Klavier didn't have (him being a former terminal bachelor and having very little as far as cooking utensils went, despite him being very wealthy) but for the duplicates they now had, she just put them in the pantry for storage.

When Ema walked back into the living room to retrieve the last of her boxes, she wondered where she'd put her science equipment. For what little money Ema did have to spend on herself, it usually went toward equipment and supplies so she could do all kinds of experiments. In her old apartment, she'd set aside the guest bedroom as a little laboratory.

When Ema walked back into the kitchen, she noticed a note on the counter that she had somehow missed earlier. It was in Klavier's messy handwriting that she recognized immediately, and it read:

Fraulein,

I know how much your science means to you. I don't think you know this, but I happened upon your little laboratory in your former apartment one of the few times I was over, and once we decided to move you here with me, I knew this was something I had to do. You've probably never been in my office, but there is actually a room off of there that has been empty up until now. It's your room to do whatever experiments your heart desires. I hope you do many in there so I can look at the happy glint in your eyes when you have a chance to do what you love.

-Klavier

Ema's eyes widened and she immediately turned on her heel and walked as fast as her bad ankle would allow. True to what the note said, there was another room off of his office, and it was the perfect size to fit all of her equipment in. Ema's smile was taking up her whole face as she pictured the room organized to her liking with all her equipment in place. The possibilities would be endless in here.

She heard the muffled sound of the front door opening and Klavier tossing his keys on the kitchen counter. "Ema? Are you home?" Klavier called out.

"I'm back over here!" Ema answered, and she turned the light off as she exited the room. They both got to the office door at the same time, and Klavier's face had a smile identical to Ema's.

"I take it you saw your surpise?" Klavier raised an eyebrow as he watched Ema nod vigorously.

"Yes I did, and I love it! Thank you so much, scientifically I'm going to have a lot of fun in there." Ema wiggled her eyebrows, as if she was plotting something maniacal. Klavier's eyebrow remained high on his forehead. "Just as long as nothing blows up or starts a fire, I think I can allow whatever."

Klavier and Ema laughed in unison as Ema rolled her eyes. "No I'm not going to blow anything up or set the place on fire. I'm not doing anything that dangerous, scientifically I'm more careful than that."

As they walked out of the room and down the hallway, Klavier draped his arm over Ema's shoulders. "I must admit Ema, it's nice to finally have you over here permanently. You don't know how hard it was to let you leave the few times you stayed the night before Germany. It's good to know you'll be here with me every morning and night."

Ema smiled and leaned into him. "Just as long as you can deal with incessant Snackoo munching, because that is going to be a common sound. I ate probably a fraction of how much I normally eat while we were over there, and I missed them a lot."

Klavier smirked and a thought came to him. "Well, you did have those couple days where you went through quite a lot of those Fraulein. I'd be willing to bet the next time you're pregnant the stocks for Snackoos will go up a few points with all them I'll be getting for you."

Ema rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out up at him. "Very funny." She ignored the mention of being pregnant again, only because that would be far off into the future.

Maybe a couple years from now she'll want to start thinking about starting a family for real. The first pregnancy only happened because they hadn't been careful. Now Ema knew better. Now was not the time for thinking about children.

The first night of officially living together was nice. They curled up in bed together and watched television until Ema fell asleep and Klavier turned off the television right before he fell asleep himself.

One month later...

Ema walked out of the doctor's office and stretched her ankle out in front of her. It felt so good to have her ankle see the light of day after being stuck in a cast for a month and a half. She was also looking forward to going back to detective work. Playing secretary for the entire Homicide Department was not her cup of tea.

As she walked back to her scooter and swung her leg over the seat, her cell phone rang. It was a ringtone she hadn't heard in several weeks. She smiled and flipped her phone open.

"Hey Apollo what's up? Scientifically I haven't seen you around in awhile." She held the cell phone in between her ear and shoulder as she unhooked her helmet from the handlebars.

"I know, I'm sorry. Aria and I have been busy getting the firm off the ground. That's actually why I'm calling you, would you mind swinging by my office? I have something I need to ask you."

"Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes, I'm actually right down the road. Talk to you soon!" Ema hung up and pointed her scooter in the direction of the Justice & Co Law Offices.

Author's Notes: Reviews would be wonderful, since we are very close to the end of the first story. I apologize for the serious time it took me to do this chapter, especially considering how short it was. It's just a lot of things stacked up all at once and it made it difficult to juggle everything. I knew you guys would wait until whenever I got this up, but I still felt bad that I went almost two weeks without an update, considering we are now three chapters from the end of the first installment. I can almost taste the sequel ahaha. I'm going to try very hard to get chapter 28 to you guys by the end of the week to make up for my delay. I hope you guys have enjoyed the entire story so far, but we have a long way to go with these two, there is much more to come ^_^


	31. Chapter 28

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 28

'Turnabout Employment'

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This storyline however, is completely original and was created by me.

The last time Ema was at the Justice & Co Law Offices, it had an empty parking lot and the inside was filled with boxes from Apollo unpacking. This time, the parking lot was nearly full, and the inside was bustling with activity. There was a secretary in the front area and there were a couple people waiting in the lobby, to talk to Apollo or Aria, Ema presumed.

The secretary, whom Ema didn't recognize, looked up. "Do you have an appointment?" Ema shook her head. "No, I'm a friend of Apollo's. I just talked to him and he asked me to stop by."

As Apollo walked out of his office, he addressed the secretary. "She's right, Nicole. I did ask her to come by." Apollo motioned for Ema to follow him into his office quickly and he shut the door behind them.

"So what's up? I haven't talked to you in weeks." Ema sat down in the chair in front of Apollo's desk. It was tidier than she expected, but still had almost every square inch of the top covered with something.

"There's something I was going to propose to you. You haven't gotten any job offers from any other places yet have you? Since you passed your forensics exam I mean." Apollo sat back down and laced his hands together.

Ema shook her head sadly. "No, nothing yet. True to what Lana said, the precinct didn't have space for another scientist, so I'm still doing detective work. The last month has been torture, with me being confined to my desk because of my stupid ankle, but I'm finally clear to start field work again."

Apollo nodded and pulled out some papers. "Well that's good, because the reason I called you down was I was hoping that would be your answer. The firm has taken off much faster and much further than Aria or I expected it to, and we need to expand in order to accommodate everything. Obviously you saw we hired Nicole as the secretary, but we need another member of the team to handle another aspect of our cases."

Ema nodded as Apollo continued.

"You know that defense attorneys are technically not allowed to investigate a crime scene themselves, that is only for the prosecution to do. But it is permissible if a scientist does the investigations on behalf of the defense attorney. That is where you'd come in. I'd like to hire you as our forensic investigator."

Ema's face lit up. "Really?"

Apollo nodded. "I know this is sudden, but Aria and I just made the command decision yesterday to go ahead and offer you the job. I figured if you had gotten a new one somewhere I would have heard about it from you or someone else, but when I didn't I figured that was good news for us. Do you need some time to think about it?"

Ema thought for a second, then shook her head. "Scientifically there's not much for me to think about. I accept! This is going to be fun!"

Apollo nodded then extended his hand to Ema, and they shook on it. "Then welcome to Justice & Co Law Office, Miss Skye." He said in a serious and professional voice, much different than his normal carefree one, and Ema laughed.

It was amazing to see how much Apollo had matured since she met him, but he was still young and fun when he wanted to be.

"Did you get a contract written up or anything?" Ema asked. Apollo nodded and handed her the papers he had pulled from his desk when she came in.

"Here it is, if you want to look it over and bring it back. We were hoping to have you come start work as soon as possible. I'm assuming you'll have to give your two weeks notice to the precinct." Apollo watched Ema skim over the documents very rapidly.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll have to. Chief Hamilton is going to be surprised that I'm leaving though. He's been trying to convince me to stay ever since we returned home. Obviously he heard the news that I passed my forensics exam and was afraid he'd be losing one of his top homicide detectives." Ema laughed as she remembered her boss jokingly dropping hints all the time that he wanted her to stick around.

"Not to mention Klavier is going to be mad at me for taking away his girlfriend." Apollo joined in Ema's laughter. Ema shrugged and shook her head. "I don't think he'll be that upset. He sees me every day regardless."

Apollo gave Ema a confused look, then she remembered he didn't know about them. "Oh that's right, I never told you. I moved in with Klavier right after we got home from Germany. I gave up the lease on my apartment and I've been living with him ever since."

Apollo smiled at his friend's obvious happiness. "That's awesome, I'm happy for you guys. Am I going to be getting my wedding invitation soon?" He smirked and waited for a comeback from Ema. It had been awhile since they had a good mock argument. Ema narrowed her eyes and said nothing while she thought of an appropriate comeback.

"No, because I'm still waiting on my invitation to your wedding to Aria. We were all seriously expecting you to pop the question while we were in Germany, and everyone was shocked when you didn't!" Ema grinned back and Apollo looked sheepish.

"I know, I know. I was thinking hard about it, but it's still only been a few months since we started dating, you and Klavier have been together longer."

"Not by much though, Apollo."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Oh please Ema. Everyone on the planet knew that you were in love with Klavier before you did. We were all waiting for you to come around and figure it out." Apollo burst into a hearty laugh and Ema sneakily reached into her messenger bag and grabbed a single Snackoo. With her usual precise aim, she winged it at Apollo and it hit him square in the forehead.

Apollo crossed his eyes as he watched the Snackoo whiz into his line of vision then make the usual 'ka-tonk' sound as it bounced to the ground. Ema laughed even harder as she watched his eye cross, then uncross.

"This is going to be fun, working together. I just know it." Ema smirked as Apollo wiped the chocolate crumbs off his face.

"Yes, just as long as you don't assault your boss with food I think we'll be fine." Apollo stood up and started to the door. "Look over the contract and let me know when we can have a formal meeting about everything. Just give me a call first, I have a lot of client meetings coming up. Been crazy over here, Nicole was a godsend really, I know Aria and I wouldn't be able to keep up with this by ourselves."

Ema nodded and slung her messenger bag over her shoulder. "Okay, I'll give you a call as soon as I look this over, but I'm sure it's fine."

When Ema got home, she sat down at the dining room table and looked over the contract. It was similar to her one with the precinct, just some minor changes, mainly because of her change in occupation.

Ema had been at the dining room table for an hour when Klavier came through the door and saw Ema sitting with papers spread out in front of her. "What are all those papers for Ema? I thought you finished everything for me before you left for your doctor's appointment. You didn't have to bring work home with you."

Ema shook her head. "This isn't work. Well technically it's not. Apollo offered me a job as a forensic investigator for his firm, so I'm looking over the contract."

Klavier sat down next to Ema and put his hand on the back of the chair so he could scoot closer. "You're going to work for Herr Forehead?"

Ema nodded. "Yeah, I'm seriously thinking about the job. I mean, it's what I want to do with my life, and I get to work with my friends, and..." Ema trailed off when she saw a bit of disappointment in Klavier's eyes. She rested her hand on his cheek. "Come on, scientifically I'll still see you the most. I do live with you after all."

Klavier smirked. "While that is true, it will be difficult to get used to not having you around the precinct. I'll miss those mid-afternoon visits from my Fraulein. A phone call isn't quite the same as having you come up a couple floors..." Klavier was cut off with Ema sealing her lips over his.

She shifted onto his lap and cradled his head in her hands. Klavier's arms wound around her waist and pulled her tight. Ema pulled away after a moment and looked into his eyes.

"It doesn't matter if I'm down a few floors or downtown miles away. You're still my first boss, and I'll love my time at the precinct forever, no matter what job I move to. As for missing me during the day, you'll just have to ravish me when we both get home from work." Ema kissed his neck, then stood up.

"Let's make dinner, I'm getting hungry." Klavier stood up to follow his girlfriend into the kitchen.

Two weeks later...

Ema was putting the box of her stuff from her office into the trunk of Klavier's Ferrari. She shut the trunk and walked to the passenger side, opened the door and got inside. Klavier turned the engine on and pulled the car into the direction of the Justice & Co Law Offices.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Klavier looked sad to be dropping Ema off at her new workplace. He parked next to where Ema had left her scooter from this morning. Ema rolled her eyes at Klavier's expression and pushed the door open to get out.

Klavier came in with Ema to the front area of the office. Apollo and Aria were waiting for her.

Klavier gave Apollo a tense but approving look. "Take care of Ema for me. But be careful, she does tend to use food as projectiles, with me as her number one target." The group heartily laughed and Ema shot Klavier a pouting glare. Klavier threw his arm around Ema's shoulder and pulled her in close.

"Alright fop, time for you to go before you drag me back to the precinct." Ema nudged Klavier with her hip toward the door.

Klavier kissed Ema's forehead then waved to Apollo and Aria. "I'll be back to pick you up at six, Fraulein." He exited and they heard his Ferrari roar off into the distance a minute later.

Ema turned back to Apollo. "So...where am I going to be stationed at?"

Apollo motioned to the empty desk not far from Nicole's secretary desk. "This is going to be your desk. You'll have your own extension line, for when you speak to various people regarding cases or anyone in the office."

Ema nodded and put her box of stuff from the precinct down on the edge. "Okay, sounds good. Is there a case you're assigning me to right away?"

Apollo shook his head. "Not for a little bit. For today, let's just get you settled in. Aria and I both have court appearances in the next couple days, but once another one comes in, you'll be the first to know. Ema, you don't know how nice it is to round out the team here. It is a real pain not being able to look at the crime scenes and getting notes directly from someone instead of getting them faxed over from the courthouse. Having you here is going to be, scientifically, a big help."

The three of them laughed at Apollo's play on Ema's favorite word.

Ema knew this job was going to be a fun one...

The first two weeks at her new job were wonderful. Ema knew she'd finally realized her dream of being a forensic investigator, and working alongside her friends was a huge bonus. Nicole the secretary turned out to be a nice woman as well, but her startling resemblance to Alison gave Ema a pang of longing for her faraway friend.

Alison and Ema talked at least once a week, trying to designate specific times in order for them to talk that worked for both of them. Ema often called while she was on her lunch break, when Alison was getting ready for bed. Alison had told Ema that she was working on moving back over to the States, but the local police department had actually contacted her about offering her a position among the force, so she was thinking about staying over a little longer and seeing how this job worked out.

Ema was happy that her friend was finally getting hired where she wanted to, but she was hoping Alison would have been moving back sooner rather than later.

After they hung up following their latest conversation, Ema sighed, shrugged, and pulled out a handful of Snackoos.

Everything that happened in life happened for a reason, she supposed.

The sudden ringing of the phone at Nicole's desk broke Ema out of her deep thoughts. Nicole swiftly picked up the phone as she always did and answered in a brisk, professional tone.

"Justice & Co Law Offices...Yes, I can put you through to him." Nicole pushed the hold button, then quickly dialed Apollo's extension. "Mr. Justice, you have a call on line one." She muted the phone and waited for Apollo to pick up. When he did, she hung up and went back to the paperwork she was previously doing.

Nicole was a very efficient secretary, keeping up with all the calls and paperwork for Apollo, Aria, and Ema.

A moment later, Ema's extension rang and she picked up the phone. She looked at it wistfully for a moment, remembering when it was always Klavier on the other line, calling to tell her something work related, or back in the days before they were dating, just to flirt with and tease her. But she knew he was just a quick button push away on her cell phone, even though she had no reason to call him other than to hear his voice.

Funny how much working in a new environment made Ema miss Klavier, even though they lived together and saw each other all the time. She often enjoyed reminiscing about the old days at the precinct, before and after she and Klavier were together.

The third ring broke Ema from her thoughts and she picked up the phone. "Yes?"

"Hey Ema, I just got off the phone with a new client, and I need you to head downtown and investigate a crime scene for me. It's at the bookstore between Forth Avenue and St. Paul's road. Apparently a murder was committed this morning at the store."

Ema nodded. "Sure Apollo, I'll head down right away." Ema grinned as she hung up the phone and grabbed her messenger bag filled with brand new science equipment. Half of the objects filling her bag were new items that she hadn't been previously able to use when she was just a regular homicide detective. Ema had been like a kid in a candy shop when she was buying all her supplies. And when she was actually using them at a scene, Ema was no better.

You couldn't wipe the happiness from Ema's face if you tried.

Author's Notes: *huffs out sad breath* We're getting closer and closer to the finale of Love is Like Atroquinine, and although I'm as excited as everyone else for The Next Verse, I still can't believe the first part of my crowning jewel of fanfictions is almost ready to be closed. 2 more chapters now...so what do you all think is going to happen in the final two chapters of LILA? Obviously we have at least one more full installment to go with the story, which means a whole new batch of plotpoints is written and ready to go. But one thing is going to spawn the entire story. Guesses are expressly encouraged in the comments below, I'd love to hear people's thoughts on what's to come for our dear Klavier and Ema. ^_^ Talk to you guys soon!


	32. Chapter 29

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 29

'Turnabout Suspicions'

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This storyline here, however, is completely original and was created by me.

Ema's phone alarm went off at seven in the morning, like it had for the past two months now. She'd be up at seven, and out the door by quarter of eight to be at work on the hour. Klavier didn't usually get up for work until seven thirty.

Ema blinked her eyes a couple times and yawned. She grabbed her phone and shut the alarm off with a couple pushes of the right buttons. She set the phone back gently and stretched her arms and legs to wake herself up. Ema pushed herself onto her elbow and rubbed her eyes with her hand. She was just about to push herself out of bed all the way when a strong arm snagged her waist and pulled her back down.

Klavier pulled Ema into him and buried his face in her neck. "Don't get up just yet."

Ema smiled and relaxed into her boyfriend's touch. His grip around her waist tightened and his hand ran over her hip. She allowed her mind to drift back towards rest for a minute before she reluctantly got out of bed, despite Klaiver's half-asleep murmured protests.

She went into their walk in closet and pulled off her pajama shorts and tank top. She threw on her usual work attire and quietly walked into the kitchen to get breakfast.

She quickly boiled a cup of water so she could have some tea, and made two slices of toast. She flipped through a science magazine and was finishing up her drink when she heard Klavier pad down the hallway and into the kitchen to join her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her ear.

"Guten Morgen Liebling."

Ema twisted her head to look into his sleepy eyes. She smiled up at him. "Good morning. I need to go soon. Apollo has a case tomorrow and he needs my help getting everything together."

Ema stood up and deposited her dishes in the sink and rinsed them off.

Klavier glanced at the clock over the stove. "Fraulein, it is half past seven in the morning. You are leaving earlier than usual, is something wrong?"

Ema shook her head and looked at him questionably. "Not at all. Scientifically, everything is fine. I just have a lot of work to do. I have to run back and forth between the precinct and the office to transfer some paperwork for Apollo's case tomorrow, and Aria has a case today, so I need to help her with that as well."

Klavier grumbled something, incoherent to Ema, and she frowned. "I'm sorry, but I have to do my job. You know that. I can't slack just because Apollo is my boss now."

Klavier nodded wordlessly and walked back toward the bedroom to get himself dressed for work.

Ema huffed a breath as she watched him go back into their apartment. It was early, they were both waking up and still crabby. She quickly re-entered into the bedroom and saw him already halfway dressed. He didn't hear her join him in the walk in closet and startled slightly when she grabbed his hand.

She wound her arm around his neck. His slate blue eyes softened a bit as she rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "Come on, I don't want to fight. But you know I have to go." Ema looked up at him and willed him to say something. "You know I'd love to snuggle in bed until the last minute in the morning and stay as long as scientifically possible, but during the week, I can't."

She waited for him to say something, anything, then his trademark smirk was back and she smiled in relief.

Klavier cradled her head as he leaned down to kiss her. Ema's eyes fluttered shut and she reveled in the feel of his soft lips on hers. She sighed when he reluctantly released his hold on her.

"I know that Fraulein. It's just hard seeing you go off to work and knowing you won't be waiting for me at the precinct when I get there. Just chalk it up to me taking you for granted while we still worked together. I'm not too crazy about you working for my courtroom rival, but we'll see if your employment makes a difference the next few times I see Herr Forehead at the opposite bench. "

Ema tapped his nose and giggled. "Not necessary anymore, since you do see me outside of work all the time now. And come on, you're still the best prosecutor around, you can take Apollo any time of the week."

Klavier frowned but nodded. "I suppose. Go to work now Ema. Wouldn't want you to be incurring the wrath of Herr Forehead, if he is capable of doing so." Klavier chuckled and gently pushed Ema toward the door. She waved over her shoulder and grabbed her messenger bag on the way out.

Later that day, Ema heard her phone beep with an incoming text. Klavier was telling her he would probably getting out of work early, and what the rest of her day looked like. Ema was actually at the courthouse with Aria when she got it. The trial wasn't going as smoothly as Aria had planned, the witness was turning out to be unreliable. It looked like they'd be here later than they thought.

She texted him back to tell him, and just from the text, he said it was alright, but she got an underlying feeling that he was a little aggravated. She'd talk to him about it later.

Once the trial finally recessed for the day, Ema and Aria went straight back to the office to get the necessary paperwork done. Ema was at the office until eight at night, between helping Aria with today's trial and helping Apollo get ready for his next one the following day.

By the time Ema got home, she was exhausted mentally and physically. All she wanted to do was grab something to eat and relax. She dropped her keys on the table and pulled her wedges off. She sifted through the refrigerator and picked out the ingredients to make a sandwich.

She heard footsteps coming from Klavier's home office. "Ah, you're finally home I see."

Ema nodded wearily. "Yea, work was scientifically crazy today. Between Aria and Apollo's case, I was stretched out in two directions." Ema gave a short laugh and bit into her ham and cheese sandwich. She was starving, so it tasted heavenly.

Klavier pulled his sleepy girlfriend over to the kitchen table. She sat down at the kitchen island and ate the rest of her sandwich, her eyes growing heavier with each swallow. Klavier waited for her to finish eating, then he wordlessly helped her into the bedroom.

Ema was falling asleep as she stripped off her clothes and stumbled into the closet to retrieve her pajamas. She pulled them on and walked zombie-like over to her side of the bed and flopped down. She was out in less than a minute.

Klavier sighed as he watched Ema become more zombie-like with her movements. He was hoping she'd be up for being with him tonight, but apparently not.

Ema had been working so hard lately, she'd rarely ever been in the mood. She'd been working such long hours lately, they hadn't slept together in almost two weeks.

He was starting to think she was becoming ill again. Even back when Ema worked at the precinct, and worked similar hours to what she does now, she was never exhausted almost every day that she returned home from the office. If she was getting fatigued after just a couple months of being a forensic investigator, perhaps she needed to cut back on her hours so she could recuperate. If this kept up, he was going to speak to her about it.

Ema's appetite was also changing a bit. She would eat at odd hours, and eat things that he didn't think she particularly liked.

Klavier shrugged the bit of concern he had. Stress will do all kinds of things to the body, and Ema was obviously no exception. He assumed she just needed a bit more time to adjust to the new work schedule. He threw his clothes into the hamper and slid into bed beside her.

One week later...

Ema was working from home one day, striving to organize her notes from all the cases she'd investigated in the past two and a half months of working for Apollo. She'd been sitting at the dining room table for at least three hours, transcribing all her notes to her laptop and stapling all the case files together and putting them into manilla folders.

She'd been particularly grouchy the past couple days. She hadn't worked a crime scene in over a week, and she was missing doing her science. It had been slow at the office for a week or so, Apollo and Aria just taking on misdemeanor cases just because a lack of high-profile cases. The city had been quiet, crime-wise, and the precinct was also feeling a slowdown of the workload, according to Klavier.

True to what Klavier predicted, Ema's job as a forensic investigator for Apollo was in fact making his job in court easier, which if he was battling Klavier, made her boyfriend's job harder. They'd joked about it several times since she started her new job, but lately she'd noticed Klavier's attitude towards the situation was moving away from laid back to more serious.

Ema figured her irritability was just from being almost idle at work. Scientifically, investigating a crime scene was what most of her job consisted of, aside from doing notes at the scene and compiling information for Apollo and Aria. But if she had no crimes to investigate, that meant very little, if no paperwork for her to do. Everything could be very time consuming if she did not have constant vigilance in keeping up with her workload. Apollo had never promised she'd have a constant workload, but Ema didn't think she'd be spending some days simply running papers around for the two lawyers.

Ema stood up to take a break and walked over to the refrigerator. She looked for her carton of orange juice, and saw they were out of that, among other things. Ema realized a quick trip to the grocery store was in order. She glanced at the calendar she had attached to the freezer with a magnet and looked at everything she'd written down on there.

Ema, being the meticulous woman that she was, kept track of everything on her monthly calendar. When she made trips to the grocery store, when both of them got paid, any appointments either of them may have, to visiting friends, to her monthly flow, to anything work related, and the like. Ema and Klavier's schedules were kept track of on that planner.

Ema noted that it had been almost two weeks since she went to the store and went about compiling a list of food and drinks they needed, then walked into the bathroom and noted other things they needed. Both her and Klavier needed a couple things from the store.

Ema noticed something else on the calendar, something she probably just forgot to mark on the proper days to keep track of. There was a simple explanation why those notes were missing, she knew it.

Ema sent Klavier a text message to say she'd be at the store for a couple hours and she'd make dinner when she got home. Back when Ema was living on her own, she wasn't much of a cook. But now that she was living with Klavier, she had Lana show her some recipes and learned how to make more complex meals, beyond instant noodles and TV dinners.

She re-organized the slightly scattered papers on the dining room table. She'd get back to what little she had left to do when she returned.

Ema took Klavier's safest (so to speak) car, his Escalade, since the groceries wouldn't work with her scooter. She navigated the huge SUV carefully, and walked in the store. She went down her list methodically and checked things off as she placed them in the cart. She had to deviate from the freezer section to the personal hygiene section and grab things for the bathroom.

She grabbed one thing she hadn't used in several months, thinking she wouldn't be needing it for a long, long time. But it was necessary at the moment, and she wasn't about to neglect the inkling that was back in her mind.

She went through the checkout line and paid for everything, then went home. Once home, she put everything away in their proper place.

Ema quickly went through the last two case files, typed up everything, and set to cook dinner. It was nothing scientifically complex, just pork chops and steamed vegetables, but it was more cooking than Ema had done in her entire life.

Klavier came home to the kitchen smelling of meat and veggies. He smiled when he saw Ema keeping watch over the peas and carrots, shifting the frying pan every few seconds to keep it rolling in the pan.

"Fraulein, I must say you're cooking has improved a lot since you moved in with me. This is better than a lot of what I could do."

Ema looked at him over her shoulder and smiled. "Thanks, Lana emailed me some new things I've been wanting to try. How was work today?"

"It was fine Fraulein. Detective Gumshoe has been following me around quite a lot, since Herr Edgeworth is rarely in town. He's a decent enough detective, but he's not quite as good as my favorite one I used to have around the office." Klavier whispered in her ear, and she gave a short giggle.

"Oh come on, you know I wasn't going to stick around the precinct forever. To be honest, you were what was keeping me there for as long as I was there. I can see my sister anytime, but seeing you every day made regular detective work bearable. Now I'm doing what I love, and I have my miniature lab for when things are slow at Apollo's. Even if I ever quit my current job for some unknown reason, I'd still have that to keep me occupied. It's more than I ever wanted, although I'm not used to having such high end equipment at my disposal."

Klavier chuckled to himself as he remembered Ema tinkering around in her science room. Often during the weekend, she'd be conducting experiments and doing whatever it is she did in there. Klavier tended to leave that room for Ema alone, just because he was afraid to touch anything and have her huffing at him for messing something up. He checked up on her once, and accidentally knocked over a couple beakers and spilled chemicals she had in them. After that, she jokingly banned him from the room even if she was in there with him and supervising.

They ate their dinner and told each other the goings on of that day at their respective work places. After dinner they sat on the sofa and watched a movie that was playing on TV. For once, Ema was fully alert and in a good mood, so Klavier succeeded in seducing his girlfriend for the first time in several weeks. Once they finished up, they both felt sufficiently better now that they were both...satiated.

Ema woke up feeling better than she had in a couple days, and she hoped the good vibes would continue.

The only thought that was bouncing around in her mind was the self-reminder that she needed to get around to that, as she couldn't wait much longer.

Three days later...

Ema sat at the dining room table, mindlessly twirling a pencil around her fingers while she waited for Klavier to get home from work. She left the office an hour early, to find out what she needed to know, then wait for him to return.

When she heard the doorknob turn, she straightened up and looked at the opening door.

Klavier saw Ema sitting at the table, looking at him as if she was waiting for him to come through the door. He tilted his head and have a confused look.

"Something up Ema? I wasn't expecting you home yet." Klavier dropped his keys on the table, walked into the adjacent room, and stopped in front of Ema.

Ema nodded, smiled, and looked up at him. "Nothing's wrong, but I do have something to tell you."

Klavier stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

Ema took a deep breath and a wide smile spread across her face.

"I'm pregnant again."

Author's Notes: I left you guys with a slightly recycled, but very, very important cliffhanger. The next chapter is not going to be actual dialogue, but a reminiscence chapter about everything that has happened in Love is Like Atroquinine. Especially after what Ema just found out, and she'll be looking forward to the future now, since they both know what they want and what to expect. I hope this surprise was actually, well, surprising, and that it's a pleasant surprise. I think after reading this chapter, you guys can successfully guess what the one core plotpoint will be for The Next Verse, but the finer details are something I'm keeping under lock and key hehehe.

I still can't believe that I am finally at the finale of Love is Like Atroquinine. I know I've been saying this for a couple weeks now, but it's finally here for real this time. Since the last chapter is simply flashbacks, it won't require much effort from me, so probably expect it from me by Saturday, maybe Sunday if I'm busier than I expect, but Sunday is worst case scenario. I'm not sure about you guys, but I'm positively dying to delve into the second installment and reveal to you what I have in store for Klavier and Ema. Trust me when I say, strap yourselves done, it's gonna be a bumpy ride lol.


	33. Chapter 30

Love is Like Atroquinine: Slow Acting, But Powerful

Chapter 30

'Turnabout Flashbacks'

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or cases from Ace Attorney. All credits go to Capcom, they own the rights to everything. This storyline here, however, is completely original and was created by me.

Second Disclaimer: Though it's just a mention, Deston, Raoul, and Seren belong to the lovely Stormy. She's the genius behind them, I just write for them lol. Thanks so much for letting me work with them in this story, I hope I can do it agin in the future ^_^

Third Disclaimer: Again just a mention, but Valerie, Milly, and Gregory belong to the awesome Lunaroxi. I'm so honored she wanted me to have her characters make their literary debut in Love is Like Atroquinine, and I think they made a wonderful addition to the story. Many thanks to her too!

*I had so much fun rereading the entire story as I was writing this chapter. So many little details and dialogue lines I'd forgotten about, they really cracked me up.

Ema couldn't believe that just a few months ago, she was having a raging internal debate, thinking she was harboring more-than-friends feelings for Apollo. She spent time pacing her apartment, arguing with herself about what she should do, then she went to ask Trucy and Phoenix for advice. Until she went to talk to Apollo himself, and learned of his then-new and growing affections for Aria. Ema didn't know what could have happened had she taken an extra minute during the drive or at the Wright Anything Agency. She might not have seen Aria and confessed her thoughts to Apollo, and who knows what could have happened. Once Ema learned the truth, she'd been what she thought was disappointed, but in reality, what had happened was for the best.

Then that blasted dream she had. Scientifically, it plagued her mind for over a week before it finally left her alone (until she looked around in Germany and realized just how real that 'dream' had been).

Everyone had seemed to know that Ema had feelings for Klavier long before she herself even knew it. Everyone had loved to hint that they knew the truth, but Ema at the time had been too stubborn to admit they were right. Lana, Phoenix, Apollo, and Klavier himself. Ema hadn't been safe from the teasing wrath of anyone.

The first kiss had marked the beginning of everything between them that would build from there. Ema wouldn't have been more shocked at the moment of their first kiss than if Lana had walked through the door and announced she was a penguin. Ema's denial began to crumble after that day, but stubborn as she was, she would hold on to that for as long as she could.

Klavier's jealously scheme was probably the stupidest thing Ema thought he would ever do. When she walked into his office and saw Ava perched on his lap, all smiles and giggles, Ema learned what real jealousy felt like. The shot of several emotions at that very moment was unlike nothing she'd ever felt in her life before. The way she felt the days to follow that, she definitely didn't want to deal with again.

The decision to re-take her forensics exam certainly helped Ema take her attention away from Klavier and Ava's charade. For a little while anyway. But when Ema realized, much to her dismay, she'd more than likely be turning to Klavier for help with her forensics exam, it forced her to see him in a slightly different light. As someone who could be genuinely useful rather than someone who was always a nuisance.

Until Ava and Klavier stepped up the ante in their acting. When Ema saw them kissing in his office, her heart dropped to her feet and regret instantly crossed her mind. Regret that she hadn't done something to prevent it. The twenty minutes that she spent in the bathroom making rash decisions nearly made her life take a dramatic turn. Thankfully, Ema then proceeded to hear Ava and Klavier talking about Ema's reaction from moments ago. The relief, combined with self-loathing and stupidity, made Ema scientifically feel like an absolute idiot that she was so dense about the whole situation. Only until after she interrogated Ava about everything did she feel relief that this was all done to give Klavier answers. Even if the entire thing was stupid and immature, in Ema's opinion.

Ema interrogating Ava, and Ava hitting the nail on the head when she said she knew Ema had feelings beyond friendship, and beyond the boss/employee relationship, made Ema finally admit, not just to herself, but to someone else that they were right.

After the two women parted ways, Ema was furious at Klavier and was ready to give him a new meaning to the phrase 'verbal lashing'.

Until she had her one moment of fangirlism and talked to Miles for the first time in over a year. Having the brilliant idea to have Edgeworth help her with her studies was the one thing that got Ema back on track with her forensics exam and got her away from her previous decision to scrap the plans and just stick with detective work.

Then she used her carefully chosen words on Klavier, and faced him about the debacle with Ava. Then asking him for help gave her pride a serious bruising. But when Klavier agreed to help out with whatever, she felt a million times better, and felt a truce, or something more, on the horizon.

Ema's scheduling mistake with Miles and Klavier was not one of Ema's moments of crowning glory for scheduling. She was having a wonderful time seeing her old friend, and studying her beloved forensics, until she listened to her messages and realized her big mistake. She'd never intentionally hurt Klavier, but there was a first time for everything. The entire time she was rushing over to his apartment to apologize for her forgetfulness, that was all she could concentrate on.

When Ema admitted that she was sorry to Klavier, and he forgave her, another dimension to their relationship was added. It was respect for each other, along with affection and desire. Their second kiss was when Ema allowed herself to pull her emotional barriers down and let someone in for the first time in years.

A few days later when Klavier accidentally slept in, due to a hangover from some emotional drinking, and when Ema tracked him down to his apartment and spoke with him, it showed her yet another dimension of the man she used to think she hated. When she realized just how much pain he was still in over Kristoph's and Daryan's arrest, she felt herself not only sympathizing, but empathizing with him.

When Klavier opened up about everything that had been plaguing him, and Ema gave him the listening ear he desperately needed, a bond was forged between them.

Daryan's trial was one of the most taxing experiences on Klavier emotionally, only second to the trial where Kristoph's crimes and true nature was revealed for the entire world to see. Ema was thoroughly surprised by the amount of maturity both men exhibited when they came in contact for the first time since Daryan was incarcerated.

Christmas was truly a wonderful time for Ema. She got to spend the holidays with her friends and family, and nothing could have made Ema truly happier. There was so much that happened during the Christmas holidays, it was difficult for Ema to remember all the exact details.

First she had the fun night with all her friends at the Wright Anything Agency. Watching everyone exchange gifts and joke around with each other was really heartwarming. Then spending her first holiday with Klavier was also very nice. At that point, they had become an exclusive couple and were serious about making the relationship successful.

Although the only dark cloud over the Christmas party with her friends was the embarrassment she felt over getting caught thoroughly enjoying her music present by Lana. That was one of the most embarrassing things that had ever happened to her so far.

The precinct's holiday party on the other hand, wasn't quite as enjoyable as the previous days during the season. Ema wasn't much of a party out in public kind of person, but going with Klavier had made the night bearable. Until Rachel had stepped in and tried to ruin the night for her and Klavier. Ema's first catfight hadn't gone so well, and she was lucky Klavier had stepped in to stop them from getting physical.

But the anger hadn't lasted long, as right after the party, Klavier and Ema rushed back to his apartment to finally have their night of passion together. There was no one to interrupt them, and no where for them to be. The night that Klavier became Ema's first was a night she'd never forget.

The day after their first night was also very important in solidifying their relationship. Neither of them had an idea that their childhoods were so similar. They got to talking about their pasts, and discovered important details about the other. Both lost their parents young, both raised by their older siblings. Both deeply involved with the law from a young age as well.

But as wonderful as the relationship was turning out to be, one dark cloud that hovered over it was Ema's desire to keep it a secret at the precinct. The constant secrecy made it difficult at the office. Even with Lana's knowing about it. Lana being the smart woman that she was, accidentally overheard a conversation of theirs and deduced the double meanings behind their words.

Ema was someone that was of infinite help to Klavier, both professionally and personally. With Kristoph's execution rapidly approaching, Klavier's emotional state was in turmoil and Ema was the only person who could really comfort him. Klavier's worry about whether or not his brother would ever open up and tell him anything was something that made even Ema worry. She didn't know how Klavier would be if Kristoph remained silent, even facing death.

But thankfully, or not so much, Kristoph told his younger brother everything about why he did everything that he did over the past seven years. But what the older Gavin brother said would never have been what they thought in a million years. The information that Kristoph revealed would drive Klavier to a very deep and dark emotional place that caused him to make some poor decisions that would scare Ema out of her wits.

Ema was hesitant to leave Klavier by himself, but would do whatever he wanted. That decision would be a big mistake and give Ema the biggest scare of her life.

There are no words to describe the anguish and worry Ema felt when she saw the news that Klavier was in a bad car accident over the top of the hour news report. To see his silver Jaguar crushed like that and having all those paramedics around the lone car, Ema immediately feared the worst. Even when she rushed to the hospital and finally saw him safe and sound, she still felt wracked with guilt. Ema seemed to think that the accident was her fault, despite Klavier's insistence that is was his fault, and his alone.

The thoughts that she had lost him for good gave Ema the wake up call that she was truly in love with Klavier, and it was time for her to tell him so. That was one of the biggest milestones in their relationship, admitting their feelings were deepened to that point.

Ema tried to alleviate some of the guilt by staying with him for several days while he recovered, and it worked to a degree, but she knew she wouldn't feel better until he was fully recovered.

The New Year's party with the gang was another huge event. They had all their friends over to ring in the new year, and it was the first official outing for Klavier and Ema as a couple. Having Raoul, Deston, and Seren over made for a fun party, despite Ema's previous reservations about spending long chunks of time with them. Little did Klavier and Ema know that their after-party activities would lead to a huge shocker for them down the road...

A big shock that Ema found out the morning after New Years was when Lana gave her a call. Lana was out and about, and saw that Ema's well guarded secret was out. The whole world now knew of her dating status with Klavier. Some reporter had been sniffing around the bandmember's activities and focused on Ema when it looked like she had a connection to the blonde Gavinner. Ema was upset for a bit, because it wasn't how she'd wanted to handle making the relationship public, but what's done had been done, so there was no point in being angry.

An equally big shocker for Ema was when Lana and Klavier broke the surprise to her that they were taking an impromptu month-long vacation to Germany to celebrate Ema's re-taking of her forensics exam. It would be a much needed trip for everyone, with all the stress and whirlwind of events that happened lately.

When they arrived in Berlin, Ema was like a child, wide-eyed, taking in all the sites. For as much time as she spent in Europe as a teenager, Germany was one of the places she'd yet to go to. Ema had been excited about the prospect of living with Klavier for the entire month, as it gave them a feel for what it would be like if and when they did it back home.

When Ema's eyes fell upon the grocery store aisle that was adorned with nothing but bags of Snackoos, she never imagined she'd be meeting a future friend in a few moment. Alison and Ema would forge a quick, but strong friendship.

Alison would make her own little niche in the L.A. group, quickly making friends with everyone, Ema especially. They found out they had much in common and a lot to talk about.

They group started off having an amazing time on their trip. They all got do exciting things, together and by themselves.

But unfortunately for Ema, a bout against a supposed stomach bug put a damper on the vacation for several days and Ema was scientifically stumped as to what could be wrong with her. Until she looked at her phone and realized what the date was. Then the frantic mental math began, and Ema realized that it wasn't a stomach bug or the like.

She was pregnant.

To say Ema had been shocked was an understatement. Ema had always prided herself on being a careful and well-organized woman, so when she got the news of the biggest slip up she could possibly do, the only emotion that ran through her was fear. And not just for the obvious reasons.

She was scared because she had no idea how to react to the news. How Klavier would react to the news. What he would want her to do regarding the news. How they would go about handling the situation months down the road. How she would handle being a mother. And how she would come to a compromise regarding her dreams of becoming a forensic scientist. Ema had yet to even taste that dream, as she was still waiting on her test results to come in.

Klavier, being the honorable man that he was, gave Ema his word that he would stick by her no matter what, and that nothing would separate them. He knew that this was their responsibility, something they had to face together.

But no matter how much she tried to hide it, the truth in fact was still there, and reality had set in. Ema decided to keep the pregnancy a secret until they all returned home to Los Angeles, just to allow herself some time to wrap her mind around the idea that she was going to be a mom.

Klavier himself needed some time to come to terms, in a good way, with the situation. He was just as surprised as Ema, and needed someone to tell the news to, even if Ema had sworn him to secrecy. Thankfully, his bandmates and best friends were there to lend an ear and Klavier told them everything.

Little did they know that a pair of German paparazzi's had been listening in on their entire conversation, waiting and hoping for a good scoop on one of the world's biggest bands.

Right as they were walking out of the restaurant after Klavier told them the news, Raoul spotted a pretty woman on the street and immediately went to chat her up. Little did Ema know, he'd come across the one person she hadn't wanted him to meet...

Ema did a good job of putting on her poker face and keeping the pregnancy a secret from everyone every time she saw them, including her own sister. One night when they were all together, and it would have been a good time for them to make the announcement, Ema was instead shocked to realize that Alison developed some feelings for the Italian Gavinner, possibly beyond just a friendship.

Speaking of friendships, seeing the Edgeworth family in its entirety was another treat for Ema and the group. They all hadn't seen Valerie, Milly, and Gregory in years, and a visit was much overdue. Getting reacquainted with the Edgeworth's was fun, seeing how much Miles' children took after their parents.

Little did Klavier know that Valerie would be giving him some important relationship advice, as well as giving him her womanly approval on something he bought for Ema.

While Klavier was off at the Edgeworth's talking to Valerie about his future with Ema, Ema was having a girls day with Alison on the other side of town shopping. Ema had stayed the previous night at her apartment. Ema decided to break her vow of silence and tell Alison about the pregnancy. Ema figured that since she would be telling everyone else once they returned to the States, with Alison thousands of miles away, now was as good a time as any to tell her the news. Alison was fully supportive of her friend, which made Ema happy.

The morning of shopping was fun for Ema until they got stopped after lunch but a couple of curious fangirls. It had been a month since the news that Klavier and her were a couple had been pulled out of the woodwork, so Ema was confused. Why would they be approaching her now?

The fangirls slyly asked Ema is the rumors are true, and Ema immediately assumed they were talking about her dating Klavier. When they declined and said that wasn't what they were talking about, Ema's heart dropped when she realized they had to be talking about her well-guarded secret. The pregnancy.

Ema's feelings of shock, anger, and wonder overwhelmed her at that moment and found herself inconsolable for a moment. Alison did what she could, then had Ema message Klavier, then at the Edgeworth's talking to Valerie. There wasn't much Ema could have done at that point.

On the drive back to the hotel, Alison and Ema were getting into singing a Gavinner's song together, and Ema once again had a 'singing into the microphone' solo. Alison was keeping her eyes on the road just fine, but nothing she could have done to avoid the sudden collision with the car in front of them that suddenly hit the brakes hard. Ema never saw the accident happen in front of her eyes.

Klavier was talking to Valerie and watching the news with Milly and Gregory when he saw the news flash that discussed the car accident in which Alison and Ema were involved. When he called the hospital and asked for the names of the women who were in the accident, and was told that Alison and Ema were two of them, Klavier feared the worst. He immediately rushed to the hospital and waited anxiously until he could be reunited with Ema.

Klavier was filled with relief when he saw Ema and saw that she was alright. Lana came almost immediately afterward, also thankful her sister was okay, but angry that she found out about her little sister's big secret by reading a magazine cover. Lana was shocked that Ema was pregnant, and that she'd kept it a secret. The doctor came in right afterward to give them a complete update on her condition, and sadly it wasn't all good news.

The trauma from the accident had caused Ema to miscarry and lose the baby. Ema's mind went blank and her vision whited out as she heard those dreadful words and grasped at her stomach, realizing there was nothing there anymore. To say Ema was devastated was the understatement of the century. She knew she'd never consider giving up the child or getting rid of it, but she didn't realize just how much she'd wanted her child until it was lost forever. Ema asked to be alone for an hour, and just stared blankly at the wall, thinking the same desolate thoughts over and over.

While Ema was alone in the hospital room, Klavier did some reflecting of his own. Like Ema, he was heartbroken that she'd lost the baby so soon after they even found out about it.

He thought about a lot of things, such as his disappointment about the miscarriage, his thwarted plans to propose to Ema, and his desire to go visit his parent's grave while he was in the country.

Going to see his parents was exactly what Klavier needed. Just filling them in on everything that had happened the past couple months, and talking about it calmly, helped him feel better. But nothing made him feel more at peace than the moment when his mother's spirit spoke to him, telling Klavier she was proud of him and that she loved him.

When Klavier went back the next day to the hospital, Alison was with Ema. They all talked for a little bit, then the two women were released and free to go. By then, they only had a day left to enjoy their vacation, and they would be leaving in two days time.

Ema's last days in Germany were made infinitely better when she talked to Gumshoe and heard the wonderful news that she passed her forensics certification exam. Knowing the fact that all her hard work paid off gave Ema plenty of happiness, despite just finding out about the miscarriage the previous day.

Klavier also proposed the idea of Ema moving in with him when they returned home, and Ema immediately agreed to it.

The last night the group had in Germany was spent talking about everything that they had done in the past month. Trucy had spent a lot of time with her mother, Apollo and Aria had decided they were going to expand the practice, and Lana had fun doing all kinds of sightseeing.

The flight back to the States was spent discussing the upcoming days with Ema moving her things over to Klavier's apartment. Ema was thoroughly looking forward to staying with Klavier all the time now, and she was very hyped up with anticipation.

Getting back into the old grind of detective work was difficult for Ema, and it proved to be much harder since she was confined to desk work while her fractured ankle recovered. Unfortunately for Ema, no job offers came in for her new status as a certified scientist, so it looked like Ema would still be stuck with being a detective for an undetermined period of time.

But moving all her things over to Klavier's apartment helped keep Ema temporarily distracted from that disappointment. Klavier ended up surprising her with an empty room that was hers to do any scientific experiments that she desired. Ema was very excited to get that room organized.

A month after they returned from Germany, and Ema was completely settled in to Klavier's apartment, she received a call from Apollo, asking her to come down to his office. It turned out that he wanted to hire her to be the forensic investigator for the Justice & Co Law Offices. Ema immediately accepted the position and got ready to move over as soon as possible. Klavier was happy that Ema found a job as a scientist finally, but he was going to miss her at the precinct, and he was less than thrilled that she'd be going to work for his courtroom rival. Only time would tell how much of a difference she made working for the other side now.

The first two weeks were wonderful for Ema, getting used to doing science all the time, and working with her friends. But her new job was beginning to create a bit of tension between Klavier and herself, mostly because she was out the door so early, working until the evening, and working for his rival. Klavier knew she was in her glory, doing science day in and day out, but he still had a bit of regret and resentment in his mind. Ema's long hours at the office were beginning to have an obvious effect on her, which only furthered the tension between her and Klavier. Her being exhausted all the time, always wanting to sleep, was not helping the situation.

Until Ema realized that the cause behind her fatigue was not in fact from long hours as Apollo's forensic investigator. It was because she was pregnant a second time. Ema was ecstatic at the news, and excited for the months to come to pass.

In the present...

As Ema's mind drifted towards sleep after the long bought of flashbacks, many thoughts ran through her mind. She moved her hand to her stomach for the twentieth time since getting the good news that afternoon, and a wide smile crossed her sleepy face. Right before she went under, a single thought resounded in her mind.

So much has happened, and yet so much more is to come.

Author's Notes: I can say now that Love is Like Atroquinine is officially over. There is a sadness in my heart because it seems like just last week I was sitting at the normal lunchroom table, sitting next to my best friend Carley, doing out homework, and thinking about the idea that I should write a story for Klavier and Ema. To think that the story would be where it is today, and that the sequel will be making it's debut sometime next week, is truly amazing to me. I am so honored that all of you have been so engrossed with my writing and have been so supportive of me to continue in the timely manner that I have. Once again, I thank you all.

But as a parting note for the final chapter of Love is Like Atroquinine, I'd like to ask something of you guys that have read the whole story and have seen it evolve. I know you have been so great about leaving me feedback about anything and everything with the story, but I'd love for it to be a bit more detailed than usual, so I really have critiques to read, and opinions to take away as I write out the next two stories in the queue. A couple things I'd love for you all to touch on are:

-One thing you saw myself improve on as a writer and why.

-One thing you think I still can improve upon as a writer and why.

-A favorite moment of yours in the story and why.

-A least favorite moment in the story and why.

-Were you happy with the OC's that were included in the story (Raoul, Deston, Seren, {Stormy's 3 characters} Alison, Ava, {My 2 characters} Valerie, Milly, and Gregory {Lunaroxi's 3 characters})

-Where you think I'm going to go with The Next Verse in the Science of Life, story-wise.

-Where you hope I go with The Next Verse in the Science of Life, story-wise.

Just a simple yes or no question...

-If I chose later on to make a third installment of Love is Like Atroquinine, would you guys have interest in reading it.

And finally,

-Anything else you feel is worth mentioning.

Dont' be afraid to criticize me as well. I know for the most part I haven't gotten negative feedback, but negative as well as positive opinions helps a writer know where they need to improve and why.

If you guys could take a few extra minutes and answer those questions for me, I'd be eternally grateful. I myself know I have grown by leaps and bounds, but one can never truly be perfect in the art of writing, so hearing back from the readers is invaluable to an author such as myself.


End file.
